Tania Jones, Sang de bourbe à Serpentard
by Souky
Summary: Tania Jones, jeune fille de 17 ans entre en dernière année à Serpentard, le problème c'est qu'elle est d'origine moldue. Elle n'est pas une martyr, elle n'est pas une petite victime, elle est juste là et elle emmerde ceux que ça dérange.
1. Annonce à lire !

**ANNONCE – A LIRE AVANT TOUTE CHOSE !**

Bonjour à tous !

Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas décidé de plagier une des fics les plus connues du monde d'Harry Potter. Je me suis simplement donnée pour tâche de republier cette fic dans son intégralité.

**Disclamer :**

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS, ELLE EST LA PROPRIÉTÉ INTÉGRANTE DE JENIMA, JE NE FAIS QUE LA PUBLIER AVEC SON ACCORD ! (accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

**Pourquoi ?**

Tous ceux qui connaissent « Tania Jones » savent que c'est une fic mémorable et vous avez sûrement essayé de la retrouver sur le net (depuis la disparition du site TWWO où tous les chapitres écrits avaient été publiés) ou encore eu l'espoir un peu fou de voir un nouveau chapitre paraître après près de deux ans sans publication…

Je vais pouvoir satisfaire votre premier souhait, en republiant l'intégralité des chapitres qu'on ne retrouve plus sur le net (avec l'accord de Jenima bien sûr), malheureusement je vais aussi vous annoncer que Jenima a définitivement abandonné sa fic…

Elle a cependant accepté de me dévoiler ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les chapitres suivants jusqu'à la fin, et elle m'a aussi donné l'autorisation de vous faire partager cette fin (que je posterai à la suite de tous les chapitres écrit par Jenima).

**La Publication :**

Je posterai environ deux chapitres par semaine.

Ceux qui ont déjà lu Tania Jones savent que cette fic est très longue ! Plus de 50 chapitres et certains chapitres dépassent les 20 pages Word !

Jenima m'a envoyé l'intégralité des chapitres dans un seul document word et à partir du chapitre 20 et quelque il n'y a plus de séparation nette entre les chapitres. Je dois donc séparer les chapitres, ce qui prend du temps !

Donc je vais essayer de poster les chapitres les plus rapidement possibles (notez que je ne suis pas là ce week-end donc vous aurez quelques jours sans publication).

**Erreurs :**

Pour la même raison que précédemment (la séparation entre les chapitres, pas mes absences du week-end), il se peut que j'ai mal coupé les chapitres et qu'il y ait des erreurs et qu'une partie d'un chapitre se retrouve dans un autre. Si vous vous rappelez de la fin d'un chapitre et vous rendez compte que je me suis trompée vous pouvez me le signaler je le replacerai correctement. Sinon j'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas, j'ai essayé de les placer au mieux.

Néanmoins, les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long donc au départ il y a environ 3000 mais vers le chapitre 40 ça tourne autour des 9 000, donc c'est pas la peine de me dire que tel ou tel chapitre est beaucoup trop long ou trop court par rapport aux autres, j'ai bien regardé et en général ça ne se joue qu'à quelques phrases si je me suis plantée pas à 4 000 mots (heureusement j'ai réussi à retrouver les titres des chapitres pour m'aider :p)

Sur ce, je vais pas vous embêter 105 ans, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Souky


	2. Je me présente : Tania Jones

**Disclamer **: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété intégrante de Jenima, je ne fais que la publier avec son accord ! (Accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je me présente : Tania Jones.**

« Oh, Brandon laisse-moi une autre chance.

Non Lola, je t'aime mais tu m'as trompé, nous ne pouvons pas rester ensembles, c'est fini je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie Brandon, je t'aime mais j'étais déprimée parce que tu ne voulais pas t'engager.

Ce n'est pas une raison Lola, adieu »

Je coupe la télé, toutes ces niaiseries me saoulent. Toujours les mêmes histoires et toutes ces séries sans originalité polluent mes après-midi. Nan mais c'est vrai, ils nous bombardent avec leurs idées toutes faites, leurs histoires d'amour bien indigestes, comme si tout ça c'était vrai !

Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, Tania Jones, 17 ans, ne crois pas à l'amour. Vous vous dites sûrement « une fille de 17 ans qui ne croit pas à l'amour, c'est bizarre » mais je suis bizarre, c'est dans mes gênes. La preuve, je suis une sorcière. Eh oui vous avez bien lu, je ne délire pas, je suis une sorcière et je vais dans une école de sorcellerie ! Mais même en tant que sorcière je suis bizarre, parce qu'à Poudlard, mon école, on est répartis en 4 maisons : Gryffondor pour les courageux Serdaigle pour les intellos Poufsouffle pour les amis fidèles, les gens loyaux et enfin Serpentard pour les rusés et les ambitieux.

A Serpentard, il y a beaucoup d'adeptes de la magie noire, des futurs mangemorts qui ne jurent que par le sang pur. Mais les Serpentards sont rusés, manipulateurs, ambitieux, ils arrivent toujours à leurs fins, c'était logique qu'une jeune fille cynique comme moi y soit envoyée. Je suis une pure Serpentard, je n'aurai pas pu aller dans une autre maison, et je suis sure que j'aurai pu m'y faire plein d'amis, j'aurai pu parfaitement m'intégrer, mais il y a un problème de taille : je suis une sang-de-bourbe. Alors vous allez me dire, une sorcière sang-de-bourbe qui est à Serpentard, la maison des sangs purs, qui a 17 ans ne croit pas à l'amour, quoi de plus bizarre ? Rien, sauf peut-être un chat qui fait des claquettes le soir en cachette.

Je n'ai aucun ami, je n'en ai jamais eu, et ça ne me manque pas du tout. Si j'étais amie avec Cecilia Cooper par exemple, je serais obligée de la consoler à chaque fois que Evan Rosier la rembarre. Comme elle n'est pas mon amie, je peux lui envoyer des répliques cinglantes, histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est comme ça que je suis, et j'en suis très heureuse. Je vois tout les jours des couples se former, casser, s'engueuler, se remettre et je me dis que contrairement à eux, moi je suis libre, personne ne compte pour moi, je fais ce qui me plait, je peux blesser tout le monde, je n'en ai vraiment rien a faire.

Vous vous dites sûrement « cette fille à du beaucoup souffrir en amour pour ne plus y croire à 17 ans ». Eh ben vous vous trompez, je n'ai jamais souffert en amour, j'ai eu deux ou trois mecs, pas des petits amis, juste des mecs pour passer le temps, j'avais pas de sentiments pour eux. Il faut dire qu'à mon âge toutes les filles sortent avec des garçons, au moins pour faire bonne figure devant leurs amies, même si elles n'ont aucun sentiment pour le garçon. Moi je trouve ça nul.

Je ne crois pas à l'amour et je ne crois pas qu'une fille ait besoin d'un mec pour avoir une vie épanouie et complète. Ces filles qui recherchent désespérément l'âme sœur me font pitié, elles passent à coté d'un tas de choses vraiment bien, même à coté de mecs vraiment mignons. Moi je n'ai aucune obligation, pas d'amis pas de petit ami, je suis libre et je peux profiter de la vie à fond. J'ai appris à vivre avec ma solitude, après tout je suis fille unique.

Je réussirai aussi en tant que sorcière. J'aurai une grande carrière, j'en suis sure, en tout cas je suis déterminée. Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, mais être une sang-de-bourbe est assez difficile à vivre, surtout à Serpentard. Les sang-de-bourbe sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers de sang-pur, d'après la quasi-totalité des élèves de Serpentard. Moi j'ai envie de leur prouver que je suis une sorcière aussi intelligente qu'une autre, quel que soit mon sang. Et je sais que je peux y arriver.

Bien que je sois à Serpentard, je ne suis pas plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. Avec mes origines moldues je fais une mauvaise recrue pour Vous-Savez-Qui.

De toute façon tout les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des mangemorts, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser Potter et sa bande.

James Potter est un Griffondor particulièrement prétentieux. Il est le joueur vedette de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, un élève excellent, très mignon, et un garçon des plus populaire de tout Poudlard. Avec sa bande constituée de Sirius Black : aussi joueur de quidditch, beaucoup plus mignon que Potter et tout aussi bon élève, Potter et lui sont les meilleurs amis du monde Remus Lupin : un garçon mysterieux qui fait craquer les filles par son coté calme, posé et cette aura de mystère qui l'entoure, il est aussi très mignon mais c'est une beauté différente et enfin Peter Pettigrow : tout Poudlard se demande comment il a fait pour devenir ami avec les trois autres, il n'est pas vraiment intelligent, pas beau du tout et ne dégage aucun charisme.

Ils sont plus connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs. Ils ont les Serpentards en horreur, dès qu'ils peuvent, ils nous jettent des sorts, surtout à Rogue, un garçon de ma classe obsédé par la magie noire.

Black a des circonstances atténuantes, toute sa famille est adepte de la magie noire et ses deux cousines ainsi que son petit frère sont à Serpentard.

Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour généraliser ! Ces gars sont peut-être les plus cools de Poudlard mais ça ne leur donne pas tout les droits. Et même si je suis mal traitée à Serpentard je suis fière d'y être et d'avoir la possibilité de prouver aux autres sorciers que Serpentard n'est pas uniquement peuplé de mangemorts en herbe.

Je retournerai à Poudlard dans une semaine pour ma dernière année. Quitter les niaiseries de la télé pour les niaiseries de Poudlard. A Poudlard je ne pourrai pas zapper, dommage, mais au moins je pourrai intervenir, c'est plus drôle.


	3. Le voyage

**Disclamer **: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété intégrante de Jenima, je ne fais que la publier avec son accord ! (Accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

* * *

Le voyage 

Ça y est, c'est la rentrée. Mes parents me font des adieux larmoyants, alors que je leur ai promis de venir les voir pour les vacances. Ils ne veulent vraiment pas me lâcher, je vais rater le train si ils continuent à me faire leur numéro.

« Papa, maman, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Ma petite fille, tu vas vraiment nous manquer, dit ma mère en pleurant, tu as grandi tellement vite !

- Je sais, je sais tu me le dis chaque année, dis-je exaspérée. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon le train va partir sans moi.

- Ma fille, fait bien attention avec les garçons, je sais qu'à ton âge on est un peu… dit mon père.

- Je sais papa, je sais, mais il faut que je m'en aille. Je vous écrirai très souvent, allez à bientôt ! » Dis-je en m'éloignant pour entrer dans le train.

Je suis trop loin pour entendre leurs dernières recommandations. Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être collants ! J'ai encore le temps de trouver un compartiment vide, au moins ça m'évitera la gène d'avoir à m'incruster dans un compartiment déjà rempli.

Sur le quai je vois Rosier, Wilkes et Rogue en train de comploter en regardant fixement Potter et Black en train de faire leurs adieux aux parents de Potter. Tiens, les parents de Black sont là mais ils ignorent superbement leur fils, bizarre. Enfin tout ça ne me concerne pas, je dois me trouver un compartiment, avec un peu de chance je pourrai faire le voyage seule. Bizarrement les gens n'apprécient pas ma compagnie, je me demande bien pourquoi.

La plupart des compartiments sont déjà occupés, mais j'en trouve un au bout du deuxième wagon. Super, l'année dernière j'avais été obligée de voyager avec Wilkes, Rosier, Rogue, Lestrange et les deux sœurs Black, écouter leurs remarques méprisantes sur moi pendant une journée ça m'a ennuyée, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'insultes et ils utilisaient les mêmes quinze fois de suite, mais j'ai quand même eu la force de répondre, au point que Bellatrix Black a essayé de me jeter un sort, dommage que le préfet soit arrivé à ce moment précis, parce que Black m'avait donné une excellente occasion de me servir de ma baguette et je dois avouer que j'avais très envie de voir si elle ferait toujours la maligne avec une jolie barbe et des cheveux verts fluos.

Mais cette fois le voyage semble bien parti, à mon avis personne ne me dérangera, ou alors des petits première année qui n'oseront pas me regarder en face ou même me parler.

Je prends un bon vieux roman bien moldu et je commence à lire. J'entends des vois qui viennent du couloir. Une fille se met alors à hurler.

« POTTER, REVIENS ICI TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! »

C'est Evans, une fille de Griffondor, une sang-de-bourbe comme moi. Elle hait Potter depuis la première année, elle ne supporte pas son côté arrogant. Les choses ont empiré depuis que Potter a décidé de la conquérir, elle ne supporte vraiment pas d'être considéré comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le train démarre et les voix se sont éloignées depuis un bon moment, mais j'entends des pas se rapprocher de mon compartiment. Par pitié qu'ils s'éloignent. Si c'est des première années, je leur raconterai que je suis un vampire en manque de sang, ça les fera fuir et je serai tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas des première années, et eux je ne leur ferai pas peur avec des histoires de vampire. Les maraudeurs au grand complet dans mon compartiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Potter entre le premier, il ne semble pas me voir.

« C'est bon il n'y a personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, dit Black, regarde Jones est là.

- Oh pardon Jones je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Potter.

- Y a pas de mal, dis-je sans prêter attention à eux.

Potter doit être vexé que je ne me mette pas en colère pour avoir été ignorée.

- Ça te dérange si on s'installe ? Demande Remus gentiment.

Il est bizarre celui-là, il est gentil avec moi-même si je suis de Serpentard.

- Ouais ça me dérange, mais j'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est que les autres compartiments sont pleins, dis-je.

- T'as tout compris Jones, dit James en riant, pour une Serpentard t'es pas si conne.

- Pour un Gryffondor t'es pas si moche, dis-je sans trouver une meilleure réplique.

- Eh les Gryffondor sont pas tous moches, regarde-nous, s'offusque Pettigrow persuadé d'être un apollon.

- T'as tout compris Pettigrow, pour un Gryffondor t'es pas si con, dis-je.

- C'est du plagiat Jones, dit Black.

- Pauvre petit, tu t'en remettras ?

- C'est typique des Serpentards de copier les autres, grommelle Black.

- On ne copie pas les nazes dans votre style, dis-je.

- Retire ça Jones, menace Black.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Black.

- Laisse tomber, c'est qu'une Serpentard, dit Potter avec mépris.

- Merci, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, ça me touche beaucoup Potter.

- C'était pas un compliment, dit Potter.

- Moi je le prends comme un compliment. »

La discussion est close, je vais pouvoir lire tranquille pendant qu'ils se racontent leurs vacances. Je leur lancerais une petite vacherie de temps en temps, quand j'en aurais marre de mon bouquin.

Pas moyen d'être tranquille avec ces foutus maraudeurs dans le compartiment ! Jenkins et Matthews, deux filles de Poufsouffle viennent d'entrer.

Jenkins se jette sur Potter.

« James ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as pensé à moi pendant les vacances ?

- Oui mon amour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, dit Potter.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ? Demande Jenkins.

- J'étais occupé, on a eu des problèmes de famille, dit Potter.

- Oh mon pauvre chou ! S'exclame Jenkins.

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi naïve ! Potter veut plus de toi ! C'est pas bien compliqué, tu le fais exprès ?

Pendant que Jenkins « console » Potter, Matthews essaye de séduire Black. C'est mal parti, il ne lui accorde aucun regard et répond à ses questions d'un air profondément ennuyé.

Il m'énerve avec son air méprisant et prétentieux Black, bon d'accord il est méprisant avec beaucoup de classe, mais c'est pas une raison pour se considérer comme un demi-dieu, même si les ¾ des filles de Poudlard l'adulent.

Jenkins est sur les genoux de Potter à l'embrasser quand Evans entre dans le compartiment.

Enfin un peu d'action ! Potter, en voyant Evans rejette Jenkins qui tombe par terre.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Evans, bafouille-t-il.

- Quoi ! S'écrie Jenkins, bien sur que si c'est ce qu'elle croit !

- Potter tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu sors ! Bien au contraire je suis heureuse que tu sorte avec Alexia au moins tu ne me courras plus après !

- Mais je ne sors pas avec elle, Evans, bafouille Potter, c'est juste une amie.

- Non, on sort ensemble ! S'écrie Jenkins, je sais que tu lui as lancé un sort, dès que tu es là il devient bizarre et me repousse.

- Tu délires Alexia, même si j'avais le choix entre lui et Rogue je ne sortirai pas avec lui et ça me rend dingue qu'il me courre après sans arrêt ! S'énerve Evans.

- Ah tu vois t'es folle de moi, dit Potter satisfait.

- A mon avis c'est plus un genre de folie meurtrière, dis-je sans lever le nez de mon livre.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Jones, dit Potter.

- Mais elle a tout a fait raison, dit Evans, et elle a parfaitement le droit de s'exprimer.

- C'est quoi, de la solidarité entre sang-de-bourbe ? Demande Jenkins folle de rage.

Tout le monde à l'air choqué, sauf moi qui suis habituée à me faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Evans tremble de fureur et lève sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort sur Jenkins. Mais Potter la devance et lui lance un sort de tetederat, Jenkins, ressemblant fortement à Minnie Mouse, s'enfuit du compartiment en courant et en lançant des insultes à Evans et Potter.

Evans semble folle de rage après Potter.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ? Tu me crois incapable de jeter un sort parce que je suis d'origine moldue ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… balbutie Potter complètement désemparé.

C'est marrant de regarder Potter ramer complètement, vraiment tordant. Pourquoi il me regarde ? On dirait qu'il cherche mon aide, tu peux courir Potter, t'auras pas mon soutien.

Qu'il arrête de me supplier du regard comme ça ! Bon ok, je vais l'aider, mais c'est bien pour qu'il arrête de me regarder.

« Potter a voulu t'empêcher de faire une connerie qui t'aurai coûté ton enseigne de préfète-en-chef, dis-je calmement.

- C'est vrai Potter ? Demande Evans plus du tout agressive.

- Oui, oui c'est ça ! Dit Potter triomphant, ç'aurait été dommage de perdre une aussi bonne préfète-en-chef !

- Eh bien, merci Potter, dit Evans, flattée.

- C'est normal » dit Potter.

Evans s'en va, elle à l'air plutôt contente. Potter quant à lui est aux anges.

« Merci mille fois, Jones, dit-il.

- Je t'ai aidé pour que t'arrêtes de me harceler du regard comme ça, dis-je.

- Toujours aussi sympathique, dit Sirius.

- Toujours, dis-je en souriant.

- Non mais vous avez vu ? Elle m'a souri, elle m'a remercié ! Dit Potter tout excité.

- C'est si important ? Je croyais qu'elle était juste une proie de plus à ajouter au tableau de chasse ?

- C'est exactement ça Jones, mais c'est ma proie la plus difficile, alors je suis content, dit Potter soudain très calme.

- Si tu le dis… dis-je.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demande Potter, tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Non ! Je veux juste sortir avec elle pour prouver que personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire.

- Arrête de nier, Cornedrue, dit Sirius en souriant, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Cornedrue… je n'ai jamais entendu un surnom aussi débile.

- Non c'est faux ! Dit Potter.

- Vous allez continuer longtemps à parler de vos histoires d'amour bien niaises d'adolescents en pleine crise hormonale ? Dis-je d'un ton exaspéré, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont saoulant ! Même pas besoin d'être au collège pour devoir subir ces histoires bien mièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jones, t'es jalouse ? Demande Potter avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- C'est vrai qu'Evans me plait bien… dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi ? tu es… commença Pettigrow horrifié.

- Ça te dérange ?

- C'est faux, dit Lupin, tu ne te souviens pas que Jones sortait avec Richards et qu'elle l'a planté devant tout le monde le soir d'halloween ?

Ouais c'était marrant, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Une pure Serpentard, dit Sirius.

- 100% Serpentard », dis-je avec un sourire.

Dans l'ensemble le voyage ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je n'ai presque pas eu d'embrouille avec les Maraudeurs. J'étais avec Evans et ses copines dans la diligence qui nous conduit à Poudlard. J'ai encore eu droit à de la mièvrerie : Foster, une des deux amie d'Evans à rompu avec son petit copain qui l'avait trompé, elle a pas arrêté de pleurer. Mais pourquoi rompre avec lui si ça la rend si triste ? Ces filles sont incompréhensibles, elle n'avait qu'à le tromper à son tour et ils auraient été quittes ! Mais non, au lieu de ça elle préfère le quitter et pleurer sur son sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus et qu'elle aille lui demander pardon alors que c'est lui qui est en faute. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier quand je le lui ai dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible ! C'est dingue ces filles qui ne veulent pas accepter la vérité en face !

Maintenant je suis assise à ma place dans la Grande Salle à faire semblant d'écouter le discours de Dumbledore. Dumbledore est un bon directeur mais il prononce toujours le même discours. Il nous a présenté la nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, une très jolie rousse assez jeune du nom de Miss Carter. Tous les mecs de toutes les maisons bavent déjà sur elle. Pitoyable. Mais c'est bizarre, cette prof me dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue…

J'ai toujours droit aux regards hostiles de la part de mes collègues de Serpentard, au moins on garde les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Le discours du directeur est enfin fini ! On va pouvoir regagner nos dortoirs, pas trop tôt. Je suis fatiguée du voyage.

Je retrouve mon bon vieux dortoir que j'aime tant, et aussi les insectes nuisibles qui rendent son atmosphère irrespirable : Cooper, Black et Williams. Je suis obligée de les supporter depuis 6 ans, j'en peux plus. Dans ces moments-là j'envie Evans qui à des appartements privé en tant que préfète-en-chef.

Les trois filles me jettent des regards hostiles et méprisants, je leur répond par un sourire 100% hypocrite, je deviens douée pour ce sourire-là.

Elles ne m'adressent pas la parole, parfait. D'ailleurs elles ne se disent rien, elles ne veulent sûrement pas parler devant moi, elles commencent à me connaître maintenant, elles n'ont pas envie d'entendre mes commentaires.

Cette atmosphère de franche hostilité, ce collège où tout le monde me déteste, vraiment ça m'avait manqué !


	4. Duel

**Disclamer **: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété intégrante de Jenima, je ne fais que la publier avec son accord ! (Accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

* * *

Duel

Pour le premier jour de cours on a eu droit par chaque prof à un discours sur l'importance des ASPICS, c'est dingue on se croirait revenus au temps des BUSE, ils croient vraiment qu'on va pouvoir bosser correctement si ils nous stressent toute l'année ?

On a potion, DCFM, histoire de la magie et divination avec les Gryffondor. L'année va être mouvementée, surtout avec les Maraudeurs.

On est en cours de potion avec Pionel, le directeur de Serpentard. C'est pas un bon prof, je ne l'aime vraiment pas, il a la sale manie de regarder les décolletés de ses élèves, si au moins il était sexy ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais il doit avoir l'âge d'être le grand-père de Dumbledore et comparé à lui, Rogue à l'air d'un maniaque de la propreté. Comme toujours, il nous répartis en groupe de deux en veillant à mettre un élève de Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Potter est avec Rogue, ça promet. Moi il m'a mis avec Lupin. Je n'aime pas être obligée de travailler avec ce type, il est bizarre, il est gentil avec moi alors que je suis une Serpentard C'est impossible de se concentrer avec un partenaire qui ne vous balance pas d'insultes toutes les 15 secondes !

« Il faut tourner la potion dans l'autre sens, me dit-il gentiment.

- Ça m'énerve…

- Désolée, dis-je.

- Y a pas de mal, dit-il.

- POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurle Rogue. Apparemment Potter lui a plongé la tête dans leur chaudron. Lupin et moi on est mort de rire.

- Un peu de calme, dit Pionel, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Il a essayé de me noyer dans notre chaudron ! Dit Rogue.

- J'ai essayé de te laver, nuance, répond Potter amusé.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue, Potter, dit Pionel en s'en allant dans son bureau chercher l'antidote à administrer à Rogue.

- Bravo Potter, t'es content de toi ? Demande Evans visiblement très énervée.

- Il t'as encore traitée de tu sais quoi ! S'offusque Potter, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

- Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, Potter, dit Evans.

- Tu te laisse insulter sans rien faire, c'est ça que tu appelle te débrouiller ? Demande Potter.

- Je suis préfète-en-chef, Potter, je dois montrer l'exemple et ne pas me conduire comme une gamine irresponsable !

- Je ne suis pas un gamin irresponsable, s'offusque Potter. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Jones ?

C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à cacher mon fou rire, Potter à pas l'air content. Il doit penser que je me moque de lui, c'est vrai en plus.

- Rien, Potter, rien du tout.

- Personne ne se moque de moi impunément, Jones, menace-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas me noyer dans mon chaudron ? t'oseras pas frapper une fille.

- C'est vrai, mais je peux te jeter un sort, répond-il.

- Tu me proposes un duel, c'est ça ?

- Bravo, Jones pour une Serpentard t'es pas si conne, dit-il.

- Même les Gryffondors sont à cours de vannes, ça me déçoit.

- Je suis peut-être à cours de vannes mais pas à cours de sorts, dit Potter en essayant d'avoir l'air méchant.

- J'ai peur, je tremble, le Grand Méchant Potter va m'ensorceler.

- C'est ça, moque toi mais tu feras moins la maligne dans quelques secondes, dit Potter.

- Tu parles beaucoup mais t'as toujours pas sorti ta baguette, dis-je.

Il la sort. Enfin ! C'est vraiment typique des Gryffondors, ils lancent des sorts quand leurs adversaires ont le dos tourné, mais si l'adversaire est prêt, ils essaient de l'intimider.

- Allez Potter, montre-moi tes « talents » de duelliste, dis-je.

- Prépare-toi à souffrir, Jones, dit Potter l'air menaçant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il est vraiment ridicule, il fait de grands gestes théâtraux qui ne servent à rien, à par bien sur à se faire remarquer auprès des filles. La plupart des filles de l'assemblée le regardent d'un air admiratif, elles ne comprennent donc pas qu'il essaie juste de perdre du temps ? Le prof peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il n'attaque pas. J'ai tout mon temps, il ne fera rien.

- RECURVITE, s'écrie Potter.

Ah ben non, il a fait quelque chose.

Je me retrouve avec du savon plein la bouche, comme si j'avais avalé un flacon de liquide vaisselle. Comment je vais faire pour lancer un sort maintenant ? Tant pis pour le duel sorcier, je vais l'achever _à la moldue. _Je lui donne un bon vieux coup de poing sur le nez, il a l'air surpris. Il met du temps avant de comprendre que je l'ai frappé, ces Griffondors sont vraiment lents !

- Mais c'est de la triche ! S'exclame-t-il.

Ses fans se mettent à me huer, mais elles ne comprennent rien, comment ont-elles pu arriver si haut dans leurs études ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'une Serpentard ? Demande Sirius Black.

- Comment pourrait-elle jeter un sort avec du savon plein la bouche ? Fait remarquer Lupin, toujours aussi calme.

Il m'énerve, et le pire c'est qu'il me défend. Il est vraiment trop bizarre ce mec.

- Oups, c'est vrai, dit Potter, Finite incantatem.

- Je ne suis pas une tricheuse, Potter, on a pas précisé que les coups de poing étaient interdits, dis-je.

- On avait dit un duel de sorciers, Jones, et dans un duel de sorcier tu as perdu.

- Dans un vrai duel j'aurai gagné parce que le temps que tu réalise que je t'ai frappé, j'ai eu largement le temps de t'achever.

- Comment tu aurais fait avec du savon plein la bouche ? Demande Potter, tu ne pouvais pas lancer de sorts.

- Qui te parle de sorts ? Il suffisait que je t'enfonce la baguette dans l'œil.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune classe, dit Potter en regardant ma baguette d'un air méfiant.

- Et alors ? Je me fiche d'avoir de la classe du moment que je gagne.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Hurle Pionel qui est revenu de son bureau.

- C'est Potter et Jones qui se sont battus en duel, répond vivement Cooper.

- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondors et 50 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Hurle Pionel, et vous aurez tous les deux une retenue jeudi soir !

- Non ! Pas avec elle ! Dit Potter.

- 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor, dit Pionel, maintenant sortez !

Evans a l'air furieuse contre Potter, il a fait perdre 75 points à Griffondor en une heure ! Un record.

Moi je vais aussi me faire engueuler, j'ai fait perdre 50 points à Serpentard. Enfin bon, c'est quand même un peu grâce à moi si Potter a fait perdre 75 points à Gryffondor, qu'ils sont ingrats…

Je l'avais prédit, je dois avoir un don de voyante. Tous les 7eme Années de Serpentard me sont tombés dessus avant le premier cours de DCFM.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Jones ? Demande Black.

- T'es complètement folle ! On ne se bat pas en duel dans une salle de classe ! Dit Wilkes.

- A moins que tu n'aies voulu nous faire perdre des points exprès… m'accuse Cooper.

- Eh, Cooper, c'est toi qui m'as dénoncé à Pionel, c'est de ta faute si on a perdu tous ces points, dis-je.

- Commence pas à nous accuser ! Dit Rosier, c'est toi qui as commencé en te battant avec Potter.

- Répondre à un défi au lieu de se défiler, c'est vrai que c'est indigne de Serpentard, dis-je.

- Non, c'est pas ça, s'énerve Rosier, c'est juste que…

Il réfléchit, on en a pour deux heures avant qu'il ne trouve une réplique. J'ai pas envie de rater mon premier cours de DCFM !

- C'est toi qui es indigne de Serpentard ! dit enfin Cooper.

C'est pas trop tôt ! Il leur a fallu au moins 5 minutes pour sortir cette réplique qu'ils utilisent à chaque fois, c'est dingue.

- C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ?

- Tu crois t'en tirer si facilement ? Demande Rosier l'air menaçant.

- Franchement ? Oui, dis-je. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Me lancer un sort ? Tu sais que si tu fais ça je serais obligée de le signaler à un prof qui enlèvera encore plus de points à Serpentard. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'on perde plus de points, n'est ce pas ?

Il réfléchit encore, il n'est pas croyable ce mec. Ils sont tous là à me regarder stupidement, comme si je leur avais exposé la théorie du Big Bang.

- C'est bon pour cette fois, dit Rosier, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

C'est pas mon genre ! Tu me connais mal » dis-je avec un grand sourire qui signifie « tu peux courir mon vieux, personne ne me donne d'ordre et surtout pas un joueur de Quidditch au cerveau atrophié. »


	5. Premier cours de DCFM

**Disclamer **: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété intégrante de Jenima, je ne fais que la publier avec son accord ! (Accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

**Réponse aux anonymes :** Mauvais esprit et MF, les liens ne passent pas sur ffnet donc je n'ai pas vous envoyer ce que vous m'avez demandé. Si vous voulez vous pouvez me renvoyer vos adresses mail en message privé (mais en séparant les et .com des autres mots sinon ça ne passe pas). En tout cas merci à vous deux de vos reviews pour cette fic géniale !

**Note **: Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup attendant cette publication ! Et je encore plus contente que de nouveaux lecteurs puissent découvrir Tania ! Voilà donc le chapitre 4 ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Premier cours de DCFM

Le cours de DCFM n'a pas encore commencé, mais tous les garçons de Serpentards et Gryffondors se sont mis aux premiers rangs, pour mieux suivre le cours sans aucun doute.

La prof arrive enfin. Elle est vraiment très belle, mais surtout elle me dit quelque chose. Je me demande bien où j'ai pu la voir. Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Coté fille seulement, les garçons sont trop occupés à la déshabiller du regard.

« Bien, bonjour à tous, dit la charmante Professeur Carter, prenez vos baguettes et suivez-moi. »

Tout le monde est étonné. C'est rare qu'un prof nous fasse sortir de la classe.

Elle nous conduit dans la forêt interdite. La plupart des élèves commencent à avoir peur.

Peut-être que je l'ai vue dans la Gazette des Sorciers à la page des dix psychopathes les plus recherchés de Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être qu'elle va tous nous tuer un par un dans la forêt interdite ou alors elle va nous faire un remake du petit poucet version sorcier. Si elle veut tous nous assassiner sauvagement, je pourrais toujours essayer de sauver ma peau en l'aidant dans sa tâche… Ou alors je l'aiderai dans sa tâche et après elle me tuera. De toute façon je l'aiderai dans sa tâche, je suis très généreuse.

On s'arrête en plein milieu de la forêt, la plupart des élèves ont maintenant l'air totalement effrayé, sauf bien sur les courageux maraudeurs qui ont l'air d'être en terrain connu.

La prof se met à parler.

« Très bien, qui peut me dire pourquoi nous somme ici ? »

Silence total. Personne ne connaît la réponse. Même pas miss-je-sais-tout Evans.

« C'est simple pourtant, continue la prof comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je vous ai amené ici pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez dans des vraies conditions de combat.

- Mais vous ne nous apprenez pas de sorts ? Demande Evans.

- Vous les avez déjà tous vus, je veux voir si vous êtes capables de vous en servir ailleurs que dans une salle de classe.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle veut nous tuer.

- Mais c'est dangereux, proteste Evans, on pourrait se faire tuer !

- Mais non, je serais là à vous observer, si les choses tournent mal, j'interviendrais, dit la prof.

- Mais on a pas pratiqué de sorts pendant deux mois ! S'inquiète Cooper.

- Mais quand vous vous retrouverez face à un ennemi, il ne s'inquiètera pas de savoir si vous n'avez pas pratiqué pendant un certain temps, répond la prof d'un ton ferme. Bien, un élève va rester dans cette clairière, les autres viendront avec moi et j'appellerai un monstre. Black Bellatrix, c'est à vous.

Black lance des regards meurtriers à la prof tandis qu'on s'éloigne. J'aimerais bien que la prof appelle un dragon ou un animal dans le genre, le genre de monstre qui tuerait Black avant que la prof ait pu intervenir.

Mais Miss Carter se contente d'appeler un sanginoleur, sorte de sanglier qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang humain.

Black tente un stupéfix sur l'animal, quelle conne ! Elle a oublié que les sorts se répercutent sur le sanginoleur ! Résultat, elle se retrouve stupéfixée. Super, le cours devient intéressant. Mais évidemment, la prof ne pouvait pas me faire plaisir en la laissant se débrouiller, il a fallu qu'elle aille la sauver. Elle n'est vraiment pas sympa cette prof. Les autres sont pas mieux pour la plupart : Cooper a tenté d'hypnotiser un plumar, une sorte de puma avec des plumes Lestrange s'est lancé un sortilège d'entrave Pettigrow est parti se cacher en hurlant de terreur quand il a vu qu'il avait affaire à un loup-garou qui était en fait un épouvantard et Foster a laissé tomber sa baguette quand le scroutt à petard s'est avancé vers elle.

Il y a eu quelques bons résultats aussi : Rogue a lancé un sort de conjonctivite sur un bébé dragon Williams a terrassé l'épouvantard ; Sirius Black par contre a raté son coup, il devait toucher un vampire et « par accident » il a touché Rogue quant à Lupin il nous a tous impressionnés, il n'a rien fait, il a juste regardé le loupard (une sorte de croisement entre un loup et un léopard) et le loupard est parti la queue entre les jambes.

Vous voulez savoir comment je m'en suis sortie ? Pas trop mal, j'avais à combattre un squelette, je lui ai juste lancé un sortilège de dépoussos, un sortilège qui enlève tous les os du corps.

Le cours était assez… original. C'était sympa, j'aime bien cette prof tout compte fait.

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis confortablement installée dans la salle commune, près du feu, j'essaie de lire un livre.

Rogue s'avance vers moi, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Que je lui explique le fonctionnement d'un flacon de shampooing ?

« Eh Jones, Le professeur Piolet m'a demandé de te donner ça, c'est pour tes heures de colle, précise-t-il inutilement.

- J'imagine que c'est pas pour un rendez-vous secret, dis-je.

- Me parle pas comme ça, menace Rogue.

- Vas te laver les cheveux, dis-je.

- Tu peux parler, t'as vu tes cheveux ? On dirait que tu ne t'es jamais servie d'une brosse.

- Au moins mes cheveux sont propres, dis-je.

- Au moins mes cheveux ne sont pas emmêlés, répond-il.

C'est dingue, Rogue qui répond à mes insultes sans me traiter de sang-de-bourbe ni de fausse Serpentard et Potter qui radote ses vannes, c'est le monde à l'envers.

« C'est fait exprès, dis-je, ça me donne un look.

- Un look de serpillière, répond-il.

Il m'énerve, il m'a jamais vraiment parlé et voilà qu'il répond à mes vannes. Enfin un adversaire à ma taille ?

- C'est mieux qu'un look de pot de saindoux.

- Un pot de quoi ? Demande-t-il.

- Un pot de graisse.

- Je ne suis pas gros, s'offusque-t-il.

- Mais tu es graisseux, tu ne te laves jamais.

- C'est faux, répond-il, je me lave trois fois par semaine.

- Avec de l'huile de vidange ?

- Avec quoi ? Demande-il.

- Sorcier inculte.

- Sang de bourbe, répond-il.

- Je suis peut-être une sang-de-bourbe mais moi au moins je suis cultivée.

- Les moldus n'ont pas de culture digne, répond-il.

- Aussi digne que les sorciers.

- C'est faux, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, répond-il en me regardant l'air dégoûté.

- Je préfère être un torchon tolérant qu'une sale serviette graisseuse et élitiste ! »

J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai crié ma dernière réplique, il m'a vraiment mise en rogne. Il faut que je me calme, j'ai une réputation à tenir ! Il me regarde avec un sourire sadique, il a gagné. Il m'a énervée, il s'attend à ce que je lui lance un sort alors que je sais très bien qu'il est préfet. Une retenue c'est déjà bien suffisant pour commencer la semaine, je ne ferai rien.

« Eh bien, Jones, on s'énerve ? Demande-t-il avec un grand sourire méchant, tu n'acceptes pas qu'on te dise la vérité en face à propos des moldus ?

- Non, Rogue, ce ne sont pas tes propos qui m'ont mise hors de moi, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air très sexy, c'est toi qui me trouble.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il est choqué, tous les gens présents dans la salle commune nous regardent avidement. Cooper a l'air dégoûté.

- Quoi ? Demande Rogue qui n'arrive pas à assimiler.

- Oui tu me trouble, comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que tu es si près de moi, dis-je en me levant de mon fauteuil, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, tu hantes mon esprit, et une seule question revient toujours, une seule qui m'obsède et me hante depuis tant d'années.

Rogue à l'air prêt à faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un épouvantard, je me rapproche lentement de lui et, une fois toute proche je demande.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi moche ? Ton teint de mort, tes cheveux gras qui laissent des traînées de graisse derrière toi, ton nez crochu difforme, quel est ton secret ? »

Il ne répond pas, il tremble de rage et serre sa baguette très fort. J'ai fait mon petit effet, certains Serpentards ont éclaté de rire, pas beaucoup, des première années pour la plupart. Les autres me regardent avec mépris, même si certains tentent de dissimuler un sourire. Je suis assez contente de moi. Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir pendant qu'ils sont tous encore sous le choc.

Une fois dans le dortoir j'examine mes cheveux dans le miroir. Ils sont très bien ! Je ne les brosse jamais, j'ai tout un tas de fourches et quelques épis. Mais cet air décoiffé me donne l'air d'une rockeuse ! C'est un style contrairement à Rogue dont la chevelure est juste bonne à faire vomir tous ceux qui ont le malheur de la toucher.

Je suis une rockeuse brune aux yeux verts qui ne fait pas de musique ! C'est pas bien compliqué, ces sorciers sont parfois si incultes.

Je tiens toujours le mot que m'a donné Rogue, c'est effectivement pour ma retenue.

Ça dit que je dois me rendre dans la salle de potion à huit heures jeudi soir pour nettoyer les tables et les chaudrons en compagnie de Potter, évidemment, on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Une soirée avec Potter, dire qu'il y a des centaines de filles qui en rêveraient alors que moi ça me donne la nausée d'y penser. Je pourrais peut-être vendre ma retenue avec Potter pour quelques Gallions à Williams, elle est folle de lui.

J'ai encore le temps de réfléchir, je n'aimerais pas faire plaisir à Williams.


	6. Heure de colle

**Disclamer **: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété intégrante de Jenima, je ne fais que la publier avec son accord ! (Accessoirement, le monde d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse JKR !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Heure de colle

La semaine est passée trop vite, ma retenue est pour ce soir. J'ai du mal à émerger, je ne suis pas une lève-tôt. Les autres filles sont déjà en train de papoter, à propos de Rogue je crois. Il m'a évitée toute la semaine, c'était super marrant, il a pas l'habitude de se faire casser par une sang-de-bourbe.

Je regarde ma montre, il est vraiment temps de me lever. Je sors de mon lit, les autres filles me regardent avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur le front.

Pas grave, je vais me laver.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je ne suis pas assez réveillée pour voir quoi, mais quelque chose a changé.

En me regardant de plus près ça me saute aux yeux, mes cheveux !

Ils sont lisses, bien coiffés, comme si j'avais fait un brushing. Quelle horreur !

J'ai l'air… normal !

Ça me dégoûte, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

J'ai beau les ébouriffer, prononcer des sorts, rien à faire, ils restent désespérément lisses.

Tant pis, je vais devoir me payer la honte de ma vie et sortir comme ça.

Mais je me vengerai, je sais que c'est Rogue qui a fait ça, il est le seul à savoir à quel point ça peut me vexer d'avoir les cheveux coiffés !

Bien sur, il est préfet, ça pose problème.

Dois-je risquer une retenue pour une cause aussi superficielle que mes cheveux ?

La réponse est simple : oui.

Ce sale crétin va apprendre que quand on cherche Tania Jones, on la trouve.

Les filles me regardent bizarrement lorsque je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Williams se décide à dire quelque chose.

« C'est pour James que tu t'es coiffée ? Tu veux le séduire ?

- Hein ?

J'ai pas compris, c'est qui James ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Jones, dit Williams, tout le monde sait que tu as fait en sorte d'être en retenue avec James pour pouvoir passer du temps seule avec lui, tu veux le séduire, tu n'es qu'une sale manipulatrice.

Je mets du temps à assimiler, faut pas oublier que j'ai pas encore eu ma dose de café, mon cerveau met plus de temps à marcher.

- James ? Tu veux dire Potter ?

- Oui, Potter, dit Williams.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, dis-je l'air dégoûtée, je n'ai même pas envie de devoir le supporter toute une soirée. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse ? Et puis, une Serpentard digne de ce nom comme toi ne devrait pas s'intéresser à un des pires ennemis de sa maison.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, dit Williams.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Elle est prise au piège, elle cherche une excuse valable dans sa tête.

- Bon, c'est vrai que je veux sortir avec lui, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux le rendre fou de moi, le faire souffrir et le larguer en l'humiliant devant tout le monde.

- Et c'est moi la manipulatrice ?

- Tu essaie de me couper l'herbe sous le pied, dit-elle.

- De toute façon, même si tu arrives à sortir avec Potter c'est lui qui te larguera, il sera vite lassé de toi.

- Ho non, il tombera fou amoureux de moi, dit-elle.

J'ai pitié pour elle. Non seulement elle est moche mais en plus elle est conne. Elle ne veut même pas reconnaître qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Potter

- T'es une Serpentard, s'il daigne sortir avec toi ça sera pour te faire souffrir… c'est une bonne idée, séduit-le à fond.

- Tu ne sais rien de l'amour, c'est une arme très puissante, dit-elle.

- Une arme chargée à blanc, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Demande Williams.

- C'est que du vent, l'amour c'est juste bon à faire rêver les gamines et les débiles profondes, dis-je.

- Tu insinues que je suis une débile profonde ?

- T'as tout compris, dis-je.

- Moi je dis que t'es juste frustrée, dit Williams.

- Tu es tellement désespérée que tu cherches à sortir avec tous les mecs que tu croise, même des quatrième années, alors de nous deux c'est qui la plus frustrée ?

- Sale sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle, moi au moins j'ai ma place à Serpentard.

- Une Serpentard qui veut sortir avec un Gryffondor et qui en plus croit à l'amour, c'est pas vraiment les valeurs de la maison.

- Moi au moins je suis une sang-pur, répond-elle.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte », dis-je en sortant du dortoir.

Même les Serpentard deviennent romantiques, j'ai honte. Enfin bon, j'espère que Williams va se prendre un râteau devant tout le monde.

On a potion en premier cours de la journée. Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Tout le monde me regarde, ça m'énerve. Ils ne m'ont jamais vue avec les cheveux coiffés, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder avec leur air de poissons hors de l'eau.

Rogue n'est pas là, mon plan a dû marcher. Je me demande s'il va venir en cours. Les Serpentard ne sont pas les plus courageux mais c'est pas le genre de Rogue de rater des cours.

Williams, Black et Cooper me lancent des regards méprisants, j'ai l'habitude mais là en plus elles reniflent de mépris. C'est très énervant, je préfère quitter la Grande Salle.

Il ne me reste pas assez de temps pour aller vérifier si Rogue se trouve à l'infirmerie. Tant pis, j'irai ce soir s'il n'est toujours pas réapparu. Je vais attendre devant la salle de potion.

Je suis rapidement rejointe par les autres élèves. Rogue manque toujours à l'appel, dommage.

« Eh Jones, c'est pour moi que tu t'es faite belle ? Demande Potter avec un pseudo sourire charmeur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à penser ça ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'une minette fanatique complètement débile qui ferait n'importe quoi pour séduire son « idole » ?

- Au contraire, Potter, j'ai essayé de m'enlaidir au maximum au cas où tes hormones d'adolescent en rut ne t'empêchent de te contrôler ce soir, dis-je.

- Je suis sur que tu aimerais que je ne me contrôle pas, répond-il en souriant.

- Tu rêves, Potter, je préfèrerais sortir avec un scrout à pétard croisé avec Piolet plutôt que de sortir avec toi, dis-je.

- Tu peux nier, n'empêche que tu t'es coiffée pour une fois, répond-il, sans sourire.

- Je trouve ça très moche, dis-je, je ressemble presque à Black.

- Black est une très jolie fille, dit Potter.

- Elle n'a aucun style.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es coiffée ? Demande Potter.

- OK j'avoue, c'est pour plaire à quelqu'un qui n'aime pas mon style habituel, dis-je.

- Tu avoues que tu t'es faite belle pour moi, répond-il triomphant.

- Pas pour toi, dis-je, je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourde.

- C'est quoi le rapport ? Demande-t-il.

- Je peux te voir et t'entendre, dis-je, c'est suffisant pour me dégoûter.

- Sale Serpentard, dit-il, vexé, et je peux savoir pour qui tu te fais belle ?

- Pour Evans, dis-je.

Il s'énerve de plus en plus, il n'apprécie pas qu'une fille s'intéresse à sa proie. C'est vraiment marrant, j'avais bien besoin de me défouler, je devrais le remercier.

- Evans n'est pas lesbienne, dit-il en essayant de se maîtriser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? A force de lui courir après tu l'as peut-être dégoûtée des mecs.

- Espèce de sale… » Commence-t-il.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rogue est enfin arrivé, il s'avance dans le couloir, je vais pouvoir admirer mon chef-d'œuvre.

Il est couvert d'huile de vidange de la tête aux pieds, on ne peut voir que son nez crochu qui dépasse et ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Je suis assez fière de moi.

« JONES ! Hurle-t-il.

- Oui ? Dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air innocente.

Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter sont morts de rire.

- Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! Hurle-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais pouvoir enlever ça ?

- C'est toi qui as fait ça, dit-il, alors enlève ce truc tout de suite ou je te donne une retenue !

- Tu n'as pas de preuves, dis-je.

- Je sais que c'est toi ! Hurle-t-il.

- C'est pas suffisant.

- Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il.

- Que tu lèves le sort que tu as lancé sur mes cheveux, dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il.

- Continue à nier et tu resteras couvert d'huile toute la semaine.

- D'accord, Jones, je vais lever mon sort et tu lèves le tien, dit-il.

- OK, tu commences, dis-je.

- Non, tu commences, dit-il.

- J'ai pas confiance, dis-je.

- Moi non plus.

- Très bien, dans ce cas on va rester comme ça, dis-je.

- Très bien, je commence, dit-il, Finite incantatem.

Mes cheveux redeviennent négligés comme avant.

- A ton tour, dit Rogue.

- J'ai plus envie, dis-je en souriant.

- Quoi ? Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, Jones, sinon je relance un sort mais encore pire, dit-il.

- Tu m'as menacée, si jamais quelqu'un me lance un sort j'aurais des preuves contre toi, dis-je.

- Dommage pour toi, Servilus, dit Black en riant.

J'aime pas son rire, on dirait un chien qui aboie, mais le surnom est bien trouvé.

- Jones, lève ce sort, sinon je vais devoir avertir Piolet, menace Rogue.

- OK, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre retenue, Finite Incantatem, dis-je à contrecoeur.

- T'avise pas de recommencer, dit Rogue.

Non mais pour qui il se prend à me donner des ordres ?

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, surtout pas d'un pauvre type qui se sert de son insigne de préfet pour exercer une pression sur les autres, dis-je.

- Sale sang-de-bourbe, marmonne-t-il.

- Entrez », dit Piolet depuis la salle de classe.

On doit finir la potion qu'on avait commencée lundi. Résultat, je me retrouve encore à travailler avec Lupin. Ça m'énerve, y a vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette école.

Je suis obligée de supporter Black, Williams et Cooper la nuit dans le dortoir et le matin, je vais devoir supporter Potter ce soir, et en plus je dois bosser avec Lupin !

Quelle vie pourrie…

« Joli coup pour Rogue, dit Lupin en souriant faiblement.

Hein ? Il me complimente ? Un Gryffondor me complimente ? Il a consommé des substances illicites ?

- Euh, merci, dis-je.

- Mais ça t'allait bien les cheveux coiffés pourtant, dit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me parler ? Il est vraiment trop bizarre ce mec, en plus il m'insulte pas !

- J'aime pas avoir les cheveux coiffés, j'aime avoir un style, dis-je.

- Un style de punkette ? Tu devrais plutôt te teindre les cheveux si tu veux vraiment avoir l'air d'une punkette, dit-il.

Il connaît le style punk ? C'est quoi ce type ? Un martien ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une punkette, dis-je, je veux avoir l'air d'une rockeuse.

- Pourtant les cheveux violets ça t'irait bien, dit-il.

Mais c'est pas vrai, il est trop bizarre ce mec, comment il peut savoir ce qui m'ira bien ou pas ? Et comment il sait que j'ai envie de me teindre les cheveux en violet ?

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, dis-je en m'énervant. J'ai les cheveux noirs et ils resteront noirs un point c'est tout !

- Je disais juste ça comme ça, dit-il, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, je vais finir par lui renverser le chaudron sur la tête s'il continue à agir aussi bizarrement.

- Ouais, ben te mêle pas de mes goûts, quand on a aucun goût comme toi on critique pas les autres, dis-je.

- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature et je ne te critiquais pas, dit-il.

Mais comment il fait pour rester aussi calme ? Je viens de l'insulter et il ne répond même pas, je le provoque et il ne réagit pas, il n'est pas humain c'est pas possible !

- OK, OK, il faut que tu verse la poudre de corne de licorne maintenant », dis-je pour changer de sujet.

On ne se dit plus rien tout au long du cours, juste les instructions pour la potion.

Ce mec est trop bizarre, pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

**OoOoOoO**

C'est l'heure de ma retenue, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je ne veux pas voir Potter, j'ai juste envie d'un peu de tranquillité, mine de rien la journée à été assez chargée, alors me coltiner le pire des maraudeurs et devoir laver toutes ces tables sans magie c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Potter est déjà là quand j'entre dans la classe. Piolet n'est pas là, c'est déjà ça.

Il a laissé des instructions, la classe va se fermer et ne s'ouvrira que quand toutes les tables seront propres.

Je me mets au travail sans rien dire, mais bien sur Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de la ramener.

« Alors Jones, t'es contente de toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de toi on est en retenue, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, dit-il.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Les Serpentard peuvent me faire la morale mais pas lui ! C'est de sa faute si on est là !

- A cause de moi ? Tu délires Potter c'est toi qui m'a provoquée.

- Parce que tu te moquais de moi, dit-il.

- C'est pas une raison suffisante pour se battre, dis-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté le duel ? Demande-t-il.

- Une Serpentard ne se défile pas quand on la provoque, dis-je.

- T'es aussi prétentieuse qu'une vraie Serpentard, dit-il.

- Je suis une vraie Serpentard, faudra bien que ça entre dans ton petit crâne de Gryffondor.

- Alors pourquoi les autres ne t'acceptent pas si t'es une vraie Serpentard ? Demande-t-il.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent, Potter, ils ne m'acceptent pas parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, dis-je.

Il a l'air choqué, pourtant j'ai rien dit de méchant cette fois.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'as aucun respect pour toi-même ? Dit-il, choqué.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu t'es traitée de tu sais quoi ! Dit-il.

- Quoi de sang-de-bourbe ? C'est plus facile à dire que « fille d'origine moldue ».

- Mais ça ne se dit pas ! Dit Potter.

- Eh ben moi je le dis, si ta petite chérie ne peut pas supporter de se faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe c'est son problème, mais tous les sang-de-bourbe ne se ressemblent pas.

- Ne la traite pas de tu sais quoi ! Dit Potter.

- Oh ça va, elle va pas en mourir, et puis je déteste le politiquement correct, je trouve ça hypocrite, dis-je.

- Evans n'est pas inférieure aux autres sorciers, dit Potter.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, pour moi sang-de-bourbe c'est pas une insulte.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien, dit Potter.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, dis-je.

Je suis vraiment déçue, je pensais que Potter était moins coincé.

On ne se dit plus rien, on lave des tables chacun de notre côté. C'est vraiment pas un boulot facile, les potions renversées se sont incrustées depuis des années dans les tables, on va en avoir pour la nuit à ce rythme.

J'ai fini trois tables alors que Potter n'a toujours pas fini sa première. Il est vraiment pas doué, je vais devoir l'aider sinon on est pas sortis. Je m'approche de lui.

« Comment ça se fait que t'avances pas ?

- J'en sais rien, les saletés sont trop bien incrustées, dit-il.

- Potter, est-ce que tu as mis du produit nettoyant sur la table ?

- Du quoi ? Demande-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Ca fait bien une heure qu'on est là, t'as bien vu que j'avais avancé ! Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi toi tu n'avançais pas ?

- Non, je me suis dit que t'avais la technique moldue, dit-il.

- Et ça t'aurait écorché la bouche de me demander comment faire ? A cause de toi on a perdu du temps, on va rester coincés une heure de plus dans cette foutue classe !

- Ca va c'est pas la peine de crier ! Dit-il.

- Ah ouais ? T'as une solution miracle pour laver toutes ces tables en un clin d'œil peut-être ? On a pas nos baguettes !

- Réfléchis un peu, Jones, on est pas dans le monde moldu, dit-il, mais dans une salle de potion, il doit y avoir moyen de concocter une potion miracle pour tout nettoyer rapidement.

- Et t'aurais pas pu y penser avant ?

Il m'énerve vraiment trop, c'est la deuxième fois en une semaine que je perds mon sang-froid.

- Je réfléchissais, Jones, dit-il.

- Tu réfléchis lentement, dis-je, ça m'étonne pas d'un Gryffondor.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte de là plus vite oui ou non ? Demande-t-il.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu vas devoir m'aider, dit-il.

- OK, dis-je résignée, t'as une idée de potion ?

- On va regarder dans les bouquins », dit-il.

Au bout d'un certain temps je finis par trouver une potion dans un vieux bouquin. Le problème c'est qu'elle doit reposer trois heures, ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre trois heures avec Potter.

Piolet à un vieux chaudron dans son bureau et tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion sont rangés dans son armoire. La potion n'est pas très difficile, c'est la collaboration avec Potter qui pose problème. Il n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires sur les Serpentards quand je me plante, c'est vrai que la plupart des élèves de Serpentard sont doués en potion, mais moi je suis bizarre, faudrait pas l'oublier.

Evidemment Potter est très bon en potion, de toute façon Potter est bon partout. C'est pas étonnant qu'il ait la tête comme une citrouille.

La potion doit maintenant reposer pendant trois heures, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, face à Potter pendant trois heures ?

J'essaie de ne pas le regarder, si je le regardais il voudrait discuter.

Au bout d'un certain temps à l'ignorer, il se met à me parler.

« Alors Jones, tu veux toujours pas admettre que t'es folle de moi ? Demande-t-il.

Il a mal compris, il croit qu'il me trouble parce que je ne le regarde pas. Ou alors il est persuadé que toutes les filles sont folles de lui et faudrait l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste d'urgence.

- Je n'ai rien à admettre, Potter, je préfèrerais crever à Azkaban plutôt que sortir avec toi, dis-je.

- Tu parles, je sais que je fais de l'effet à toutes les filles de Poudlard, dit-il.

- Faut te faire soigner, dis-je, tu fais pas d'effet à _toutes_ les filles, seulement les minettes qui t'idolâtrent.

- C'est déjà pas mal, dit-il.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas la totalité de la population féminine de Poudlard, dis-je, et puis faire de l'effet à des pauvres filles sans cervelles c'est pas vraiment flatteur.

- T'insinue que je peux pas plaire à des filles intelligentes ? Demande-t-il.

- Exactement, dis-je, pour plaire à des filles intelligentes faut avoir de l'humilité.

- J'ai de l'humilité ! S'offusque-t-il.

Mais bien sur, et Dumbledore c'est le père noël.

- T'es tellement prétentieux que tu ne passes plus les portes.

- Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Dit-il.

- Ah bon ? Alors t'es vraiment un bon acteur, dis-je, t'es vraiment crédible en gosse de riche pourri gâté qui se prend pour le centre de l'univers.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Dit-il. Et de quel droit tu m'insultes ?

- Du droit des Serpentard, dis-je en souriant.

- Les Serpentards n'ont pas tous les droits, dit-il.

- On a quand même le droit de dire la vérité, dis-je.

- Tout ce que tu as dit est totalement faux !

- Mais bien sur, dis-je.

- C'est vrai ! Dit-il.

- Je suis objective, je vois comment tu es, tout le monde peut le voir, tu n'es qu'un sale gamin arrogant, il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu, dis-je.

- De quel droit tu me donnes des conseils ? Demande-t-il

Des conseils ? Il délire, je ne l'ai pas conseillé, ou alors pas exprès. Un Potter modeste ça ne serait pas marrant.

- Laisse tomber, Potter, dis-je.

- C'est bien typique des Serpentards ça, vous fuyez les conversations, dit-il.

- C'est pas que je fuis la conversation, c'est juste que tu m'énerves et que j'ai pas envie d'être envoyée à Azkaban pour meurtre, dis-je.

- Et comment tu pourrais me tuer ? Tu n'as pas de baguette, dit-il.

- A mains nues, dis-je avec un sourire carnassier et un regard mauvais, c'est très facile de tuer quelqu'un à mains nues.

- Je me défendrais, dit-il en me regardant avec appréhension, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi.

- C'est pas une question de force, dis-je en souriant toujours méchamment.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, avec cette lueur mauvaise qui brille dans mes yeux, il est mal à l'aise. Super, je lui fais peur.

- Bon, la potion va être prête, dit-il précipitamment en se retournant vers le chaudron, rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

J'ai gagné, j'ai fait peur à James Potter.

On verse la potion sur les tables, qui deviennent propres immédiatement. La porte de la classe s'ouvre, on peut enfin sortir. Tout le collège à l'air endormi, il doit être plus de minuit.

Potter s'éloigne précipitamment de moi, il a vraiment eu peur.

J'ai fait peur au maraudeur le plus énervant.

Elle était très bien tout compte fait cette heure de colle.


	7. Le bal d'halloween 1

**Disclamer :** J'ai bien essayé, mais ni JKR ni Jenima n'ont voulu me laisser m'approprier leurs personnages et leurs univers... Donc cette fic ne m'appartient toujours pas (du moins pas encore... mouhahahahahahaha !) et je ne fais que la publier !

**Réponses aux Anonymes :**

**_Laurahp :_** Je te remercie pour ta review... 4 jours sans publication ça ne fait pas encore trop long je trouve ! Je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai encore une fic (à moi cette fois) à gérer et elle me prend pas mal de temps... Et puis ma vie est aussi rempli d'évènements qui me prennent la journée et même parfois la nuit ! Mais je posterai le prochain chapitre plus vite si tu es si impatiente ! Merci encore de ta review !

**Note juste en passant :** Merci pour toute vos reviews très sympa, je ne sais pas si Jenima les lit mais moi je suis ravie de voir qu'autant de personne apprécie toujours (ou pour la première fois) cette fanfic !

* * *

Le bal d'halloween (1)

Ça fait un mois que l'école à repris, le temps passe vite. C'est une sorte de routine en fait, insultes-cours-insultes-dodo.

Potter et Rogue m'évitent au maximum et j'ai évité Lupin tant que j'ai pu.

Je sors de mon dortoir et je vois que tous les gens réunis dans la salle commune sont excités. Les filles sont dans un coin, elles chuchotent avec excitation et gloussent comme des dindes hystériques en regardant les garçons.

Les garçons ont l'air plus calme, mais ils discutent aussi avec ferveur et examinent les filles l'air intéressé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Une brusque poussée d'hormone ?

Il y a un attroupement près du tableau d'affichage, je me force un passage pour arriver à lire le panneau. J'arrive pas à y croire, un bal. Ils organisent un bal le soir d'halloween. Merde, ça veut dire que le mois d'octobre va être très très long, entre les jacassements des trois mégères de mon dortoir et les gloussements débiles des minettes. Poudlard va résonner de conversations hyper profondes du style « mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? » ou alors « Oh mon dieu ! Wilkes m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ». Les cris hystériques de minettes en chaleur vont résonner dans tout le collège. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre moi ? J'en fais peut-être un peu trop dans le style martyr… Après tout j'ai bien survécu au bal de l'année dernière. Mais l'année dernière c'était différent, il y avait Richards. Et puis avant Richards l'ambiance qui régnait au collège me rendait dingue. Richards est venu trop tard, environ une semaine et demie avant le bal, mais il m'a bien aidé à tenir le coup.

Ne croyez pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui ou une connerie comme ça ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sors avec des mecs que pour passer le temps, Richards m'a aidé à passer le temps involontairement. Laissez-moi m'expliquer :

Richards est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle, un mec assez populaire, pas autant que les maraudeurs évidemment mais il est assez bien vu et beaucoup de gens l'admirent. Mais Richards est bien évidemment un sale frimeur, un semi-Potter en fait.

L'année dernière, les copains de Richards lui ont lancé un défi : sortir avec la fille la plus barge du collège avant le bal d'halloween et aller au bal avec elle. Et qui est la fille la plus barge de Poudlard ? Moi bien sur ! Alors Richards a commencé à me draguer, je l'ai envoyé balader. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qui se rend aveugle pour croire désespérément au prince charmant. Un mec assez populaire qui demande à une fille que tout le monde déteste de sortir avec lui, c'est louche. Beaucoup de filles à ma place auraient cru qu'il les aimait pour leur beauté intérieure, mais Richards n'aime personne pour sa beauté intérieure. Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à enlever l'emballage plastique qui recouvre son cerveau pour apprendre à s'en servir et que je ne suis pas une très jolie fille, il aurait pu inviter des tas d'autres filles bien plus belles que moi. Comme il insistait, j'ai deviné qu'il devait avoir fait un pari ou quelque chose comme ça, alors j'ai accepté. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec un mec qui s'intéresse à moi uniquement pour pouvoir se moquer de moi ? J'avais deux bonnes raisons : la première, c'est que je voulais qu'il me foute la paix la deuxième c'est que je voulais l'humilier, le prendre à son propre piège.

J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui environ une semaine et demie avant le bal. Ça allait, il n'était pas trop du genre mec-ventouse, j'arrivais à le supporter… à petites doses.

J'ai décidé que pour le faire souffrir un max, il fallait qu'il commence à vraiment m'apprécier, pas m'aimer, surtout pas, mais qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il se dise qu'il était heureux d'être avec moi. J'ai donc changé de look, parce qu'un mec comme Richards n'apprécie une fille que si elle est mignonne, il ne l'aimera pas pour son âme, juste pour ses mensurations. J'ai donc dit au revoir à mes robes de sorcier déchirées, recousues, coupées, bref personnalisées j'ai aussi dit au revoir à mon jean préféré troué, à mes tee-shirts noirs, blancs, foncés avec des inscriptions dessus, mes tee-shirts troués, garnis d'épingles à nourrices, mes pulls et sweat-shirts customisés. J'ai sorti des fringues que ma mère m'achète et que je ne mets jamais mais que j'emporte pour ne pas la vexer : des petits tee-shirts et débardeurs de couleur vives, rouge, vert, rose bonbon, bleu ciel des jupes longue en jean des pantalons moulants, bref le genre de fringue que j'ai en horreur. J'ai aussi sacrifié mes cheveux, je les ai lissés grâce à un sort. Evidemment, je ne changeais mon style que lorsque nous étions juste tout les deux, j'avais pas envie qu'on me voie comme ça, changer complètement pour un mec, même si c'était pour l'humilier, mon amour-propre en aurait pris un coup.

Il aimait de plus en plus être avec moi, il est devenu un mec-ventouse. Normalement je hais les mecs-ventouses, mais là c'était parfait pour le plan.

Le soir du bal est arrivé et j'ai vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort pour être vraiment très belle, pas seulement sexy ou mignonne, j'ai essayé d'avoir l'air belle. Ça a marché, il m'a regardé toute la soirée avec des yeux exorbités.

Puis, vers le milieu de la soirée, quand il n'y avait plus de musique, et que tout le monde était assis à des tables pour manger, je me suis levée, je lui ai demandé de me suivre, je me suis arrêtée au milieu de la salle, pour que tout le monde nous voie. J'ai hurlé « Tu vas me lâcher espèce de sale porc ? Tu me saoule, depuis le début je sors avec toi uniquement par pitié et pour que tu me foutes enfin la paix ! T'es même pas capable d'embrasser correctement et en plus tu pues de la gueule ! Alors maintenant tu me laisses respirer ! »

Il a eu l'air abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre qu'une fille aussi impopulaire que Tania Jones venait de le larguer devant tout le monde, y compris les profs. Certains tentaient de cacher leur sourire, d'autres me regardaient indignés, et les maraudeurs étaient morts de rires, ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup Richards. Je suis sortie de la Grande Salle en laissant Richards, toujours au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Je suis assez fière de moi, ce crétin n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. L'année dernière j'avais décidé d'aller au bal pour pouvoir me venger de Richards, mais cette année je n'irai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner encore une de ces soirées horriblement romantiques qui me donnent envie de vomir. Je vais pouvoir passer une soirée bien tranquille dans le dortoir pour une fois, mais une soirée c'est pas assez pour rattraper le long mois hystérique qui s'annonce.

Impossible de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, les gloussements se multiplient et résonnent dans la pièce. Je préfère aller prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine, c'est plus calme.

Je sors de la cuisine les bras chargés de nourriture, les elfes de maisons sont gentils, peut-être un peu trop, je pourrais jamais finir tout ça.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir séché le petit déjeuner.

« Non Potter ! Je n'irai pas au bal avec toi ! Hurle Evans.

- Allez, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie, dit Potter.

- Je préférerais sortir avec Dumbledore plutôt que toi ! T'es trop borné pour comprendre ça ?

- Je sais décrypter les pensées des femmes et je sais que tu veux sortir avec moi, dit Potter.

- Tu décryptes mal, Potter, dit Evans.

- Tu peux nier, je sais que tu viendras au bal avec moi, dit Potter.

- Je sortirais avec toi quand Pionel redeviendra jeune, dit Evans.

- Je sais que tu finiras par craquer, Evans », dit Potter en s'éloignant.

- Ce pseudo sourire charmeur m'énerve, j'ai presque de la compassion pour Evans.

Potter retourne dans la Grande Salle mais Evans reste dans le couloir, elle bouillonne de rage et se met à boxer un mur. Elle va se faire mal, dois-je l'arrêter ou la regarder se broyer les mains ? Non-assistance à préfet-en-chef en danger ça vaut combien de retenues ? J'ai pas envie de courir le risque, je vais l'arrêter, ou alors je vais lui proposer un combat de boxe…

« Evans ?

- Quoi, Jones ? Dit-elle exaspérée.

- Si tu casse le mur tu vas perdre ton insigne, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Dit-elle en continuant à frapper le mur.

- Le mur t'as rien fait, dis-je, va passer tes nerfs sur Potter ça te défouleras plus.

- Si je cogne Potter je vais vraiment perdre mon insigne, dit-elle.

- Je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre ?

- Si, dit-elle, Potter ne mérite pas qu'on perde son poste de préfet-en-chef à cause de lui.

- T'as tout à fait raison, dis-je, dans ce cas lance-lui un sort.

- C'est pareil, dit-elle. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me fiche la paix !

- Récapitulons, dis-je, tu le hais.

- Oui, dit-elle.

- Il te dégoûte, dis-je.

- Oui.

- Tu ne supportes pas qu'il te traite comme un morceau de viande, dis-je.

- Exact.

- Tu veux qu'il te foute la paix, dis-je.

- Oui.

- Tu veux le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il redescende enfin de son piédestal et comprenne qu'il n'est pas un demi-dieu, dis-je.

- Exactement, dit-elle.

- Dans ce cas j'ai une solution : sors avec lui, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as rien compris, tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je l'aime secrètement ? T'es trop débile, Jones.

J'essaye de l'aider et elle m'insulte, non mais pour qui elle se prend ?

- Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que les gens qui essaient d'interpréter mes pensées, dis-je, tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir, moi j'essaye juste de t'aider, mais faut croire que ça me réussit pas d'essayer d'être sympa.

- Désolée, dit-elle, je…

Elle va quand même pas me faire le coup de la victime ? « Ouin, j'suis pas responsable de mes actes, c'est de la faute au Grand Méchant Loup Potter, faut me pardonner »

- Ca va, ça va, dis-je, bon je t'explique : tu acceptes de sortir avec lui pour le bal d'halloween, tu te fais belle, tu es désagréable au maximum avec lui et au bout d'un moment tu le plaques méchamment devant tout le monde et tu vas avec un autre mec.

- C'est horrible, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air indignée, mais je vois très nettement l'éclat malveillant qui est apparu dans ses yeux.

C'est pas la peine de jouer les Saintes Nitouche devant moi, Evans.

- Il aura ce qu'il mérite, dis-je.

- C'est à peu près ce que tu as fait à Sam Richards, non ? Demande-t-elle.

- A peu près, et ça marche, dis-je en souriant.

- Merci, Jones, dit-elle.

- Je le fais pas pour toi, j'aime voir les mecs comme Potter se faire remettre à leur places », dis-je.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Wilson et Foster, ses deux amies glousseuses arrivent en courant, elles me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre, comme si j'avais profité d'être seule avec Evans pour l'égorger.

« Ca va Lily ? Demande Foster, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

On dirait qu'elle s'adresse à un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sale Serpentard ! S'écrie Wilson.

Elle doit penser que « sale Serpentard » est une insulte suprême, qu'elle m'a blessée à vie, pourquoi personne ne semble comprendre que je suis très fière d'être une Serpentard ?

- J'ai suivi Evans pour la tuer dans les couloirs, je me suis dit que tuer une sang-de-bourbe jouerait peut-être en ma faveur et que je serais enfin acceptée auprès des autrres Serpentards, dis-je.

Evans ouvre grand les yeux, elle semble choquée par ce que je viens de dire, elle me prend quand même pas au sérieux ?

- Comment ose-tu… commence Foster, comment…

- Comment j'ose quoi ? Faut apprendre à finir tes phrases, Foster, je suis pas une grande legilimancienne.

- Comment ose-tu me traiter de tu-sais-quoi ! Dit Evans.

Et c'est reparti… les Griffondors et leur côté politiquement correct.

- Quoi ? Sang-de-bourbe ? Arrêtez de tout prendre au premier degré, dis-je, moi aussi je suis une sang-de-bourbe au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué.

- C'est pas une raison pour insulter les autres, dit Wilson.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez qu'une bande de pimbêches coincées, les Saintes-Nitouches de Poudlard, dis-je.

- On est pas coincées, S'offusque Foster.

- C'est pas parce qu'on est pas des punkettes en puissance et qu'on bosse bien qu'on est forcément coincées, réplique Evans.

- Ca aide beaucoup quand même, dis-je.

- Et toi qu'on ne vois jamais avec un mec, t'es pas coincée peut-être ? Demande Wilson.

Richards, Chuck Matthews, Diggory, c'était pas des mecs ça ?

- Trois mecs en 7 ans c'est pas beaucoup, dit Wilson.

- Trois mecs de Poudlard en 7 ans c'est beaucoup trop, dis-je.

- Y a des mecs très bien à Poudlard, dit Wilson.

- Les fantômes sont cools, c'est vrai mais de là à sortir avec…

- Je suis sure que tu es lesbienne, dit Foster.

- Intéressée ? Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Non ! S'affole Foster, non c'est juste que une fille aussi bizarre que toi ne peut qu'être lesbienne.

- Et c'est moi qui suis coincée ? Il n'y a aucun mal à être homosexuel, c'est fini l'époque où être homo était synonyme de folie, dis-je, même les Gryffondors sont intolérants, ça me déçoit.

- Non je ne voulais… commence-t-elle, je voulais… »

C'est ça Foster, rame. Moi j'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes.

Je m'en vais sans leur dire un mot, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Foster va avoir peur de moi vu qu'elle doit vraiment croire que je suis lesbienne, ça va me faire des vacances.

La journée de cours s'est passée sans autres accrochages, enfin si, quelqu'uns mais rien d'important. Je me demande si Evans va suivre mon plan ou non, je n'ai pas revu les Gryffondors de la journée.

Dans le dortoir les filles n'arrêtent pas de jacasser à propos de ce foutu bal, ça me rend malade. Et dire que ce n'est que le premier jour !

Black va aller au bal avec Lestrange, ils sortent ensemble depuis près d'un an. Williams explique son plan « machiavélique » pour attirer Potter dans ses filets. C'est pitoyable, le pire c'est qu'elle se croit belle.

« Je ferai tomber ses affaires par terre juste avant la sonnerie et du coup, le temps de tout ramasser on sera seul dans le couloir, je discuterai avec lui sans aucune hostilité, puis quand on sera bien sur la même longueur d'ondes, je lui demanderai s'il va déjà avec quelqu'un au bal, il répondra non, et il m'invitera, dit Williams.

Je pousse un soupir.

- Quoi Jones, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Williams agressivement, mon plan ne te plait pas.

- Ton plan est complètement débile, c'est pas parce que tu auras fait tomber ses affaires qu'il va pour autant tomber fou amoureux de toi, si ça se trouve il ne voudra même pas que tu l'aides à ramasser ses affaires ou alors Black ou Lupin l'aideront, dis-je, on est pas dans un feuilleton débile à l'eau de rose où tout se passe comme on l'avait prévu.

- Un quoi ? Demande Black.

- Je sais que ça marchera, dit Williams, et si ce plan ne marche pas, j'en trouverai un autre, je sais que tu essaie de me décourager pour le récupérer, mais même s'il devait choisir entre toi et Rogue il ne sortirait pas avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas le récupérer, dis-je, je hais ce mec j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui.

- Tu peux nier tant que tu veux, Jones, tout le monde sait que tu tournes autour des maraudeurs, dit Black, mais tu n'as aucune chance avec aucun d'eux, même pas Pettigrow.

- Je ne tourne pas autour des maraudeurs, dis-je, et si je tournais autour d'eux sachez que j'aurais toute mes chances, même plus que toi Williams, dis-je.

- Tu avoues que tu tournes autour d'eux, dit Cooper triomphante.

- Non, ils ne m'intéressent pas, je préférerais sortir avec Rogue qu'avec un de ces sales Gryffondors à la tête enflée comme une pastèque, dis-je.

- De toute façon tu n'aurais aucune chance, dit Williams, avec aucun mec de Poudlard d'ailleurs.

- Je peux me trouver un mec quand je veux, dis-je, mais moi je ne suis pas désespérée au point de sortir avec tout ce qui bouge même Peeves.

- Bien sur, dit Cooper, et j'imagine que tu ne vas pas aller au bal non plus.

- Non, j'irais pas, dis-je.

- Tu peux imaginer tout un tas d'excuses, mais tout le monde sait que tu n'iras pas parce que tu es incapable de trouver un cavalier, dit Williams.

- Je n'irai pas parce que je trouve ça stupide, je hais le romantisme, dis-je.

- Même si tu étais une grande romantique personne ne voudrait de toi, dit Cooper.

- Très bien, je vais aller au bal, je vais me trouver un cavalier et j'irai bal, vous verrez bien qu'il y a encore des gens qui veulent de moi, dis-je énervée.

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée ?


	8. Serpentard cherche cavalier désespérémen

**Disclamer **: Je pense bientôt racheter les droits à JKR et Jenima pour cette fanfiction ! En attendant, elle ne m'appartient pas !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

MF : J'ai bien reçu ta review mais pas ton mail ! Je ne peux pas te répondre car tu es en anonyme ! Les mails ne passent pas sur ff. net il faut les écrire avec des espaces !

**Note : **Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne sais pas si Jenima les lit mais je trouve ça super que cette fic soit toujours appréciée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Serpentard cherche cavalier désespérément **

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai relevé ce défi stupide, une semaine que ça me prend la tête. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Supporter l'ambiance qui règne à Poudlard c'est déjà assez dur, alors si en plus il faut que j'aille à ce foutu bal et accompagnée en plus, je vais pas tenir. Mais avec qui je vais bien pouvoir y aller ? Après ce que j'ai fait à Richards l'année dernière, qui sera assez fou ou désespéré pour m'accompagner au bal ?

Rogue peut-être… il n'a pas de cavalière et aucune fille n'est assez folle pour sortir avec lui, ni assez désespérée, à part moi bien sur. Mais Rogue est un fanatique du sang-pur, faudrait pas l'oublier, et puis je le hais trop pour aller le supplier à genoux de m'accompagner, j'ai encore un semblant de dignité quand même.

Le problème c'est justement que je suis peut-être un peu trop digne… trop digne pour aller m'abaisser à inviter un mec.

Foutue dignité !

Comment je vais faire ? Je sais très bien que personne ne m'invitera et je n'inviterai personne. Je sais bien que j'ai encore trois semaines pour trouver mais je me fais pas d'illusions, dans trois semaines personne ne voudra m'inviter et tous les mecs potables seront pris.

A la limite, j'aurais peut-être pu y aller avec Potter, après tout je ne figure pas sur son tableau de chasse il aurait sûrement accepté… et raconté partout que j'étais folle de lui et que je l'avais supplié à genoux.

Je ne sais pas si Evans va suivre mon plan, la petite lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux a dû s'éteindre après que j'ai dit qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe, faut pas oublier que je suis une Serpentard et on ne peut pas faire confiance à une Serpentard, elle a dû s'en souvenir lorsque ses copines sont arrivées.

Avec un peu de chance des crétins vont encore faire un pari débile comme Richards et ses potes l'année dernière, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, il va falloir que je me bouge.

Je ne trouverai pas de cavalier chez les Serpentards, ils méprisent trop les sang-de-bourbe pour aller au bal avec l'une d'entre elles.

Pas de cavalier non plus chez les Gryffondors, ils haïssent les Serpentards.

Je ne trouverai personne chez les Poufsouffles, pas après ce que j'ai fait à Richards et Diggory, ils se méfieront en plus, je suis une Serpentard.

Les Serdaigles alors ? Non plus, ils sont trop calmes et réfléchis, quand ils voient mes habits ils ont des mines écœurées, en plus, je suis une Serpentard.

Je suis grillée partout, être une sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard signifie être perdante sur tous les tableaux….

Je vais pas me laisser abattre quand même ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard et j'en suis très fière ! C'est ce bal qui me donne ces idées sordides ! Il n'y a aucun mal à être une sang-de-bourbe, ni à être une Serpentard !

Je suis une exception dans ma maison, je suis sure que je trouverais une exception dans une autre maison, un mec digne de ce nom, un mec qui prouvera à ces pétasses que Tania Jones n'est pas une pauvre fille sans charme incapable de trouver quelqu'un, même si c'est juste pour un soir.

J'ai pas l'intention d'épouser le mec avec qui j'irai au bal, ni même de sortir avec, je veux juste avoir un cavalier que les autres m'envieront, ensuite je le larguerai assez vite, pour leur prouver que c'est moi qui largue les mecs et pas le contraire. Un mec assez barjo pour m'accompagner, qui saura très bien qu'il risque de lui arriver la même chose qu'à Richards et qui pourtant sera mon cavalier, ça devrait pas être compliqué à trouver !

Le truc c'est qu'il faut que ça soit quelqu'un d'assez bien vu, pas un naze du style de Rogue ou de Pettigrow, ni un gamin de 4eme année. Il faudrait un mec assez populaire, mignon et de mon âge ou au pire d'un an de moins.

Réfléchissons, qui dans ce collège est assez populaire, mignon, de 17 ans et accepterait de m'accompagner au bal ?

Bon, je vais procéder par étapes : qui est assez populaire ?

Il y a Diggory, Richards, Wilkes, Rosier, Smith, Lestrange, Potter, Black, Lupin, Finnigan et Londubat.

Déjà faut éliminer ceux qui sont en couples: Lestrange, Finnigan, Londubat.

Il faut aussi éliminer ceux avec qui je suis déjà sortie : Diggory et Richards.

Deuxième étape : dans cette liste, qui est mignon ?

Rosier, Potter, Black et Lupin.

Troisième étape : qui accepterait de m'accompagner au bal ?

Pas Rosier, pas Potter, pas Black et pas Lupin.

Me voilà bien avancée.

Je le sens de plus en plus mal ce bal.

**OoOoOoO**

Les filles du dortoir passent leur temps à me demander qui sera mon cavalier, elles savent bien que je n'en ai pas encore trouvé, mais Williams n'en a pas trouvé non plus, alors je le leur rappelle et elles la ferment.

Ce soir Cooper est toute excitée, Rosier a fini par céder à ses avances et a accepté d'aller au bal avec elle.

Elle fantasme complètement, j'aime pas quand elle est heureuse, c'est saoulant, on se croirait dans un de ces un bouquin insipide à l'eau de rose qu'ils vendent dans les gares.

« Je vais y aller avec lui, ça sera le plus beau soir de ma vie, dit-elle. Je serais la plus belle de la soirée, il me dévorera des yeux, il me dira des mots doux à l'oreille et m'invitera à danser et pendant un slow bien langoureux il m'embrassera tendrement, un baiser passionné qui scellera notre amour éternel.

Pincez-moi je rêve, elle se croit dans un conte fées ? J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus naze depuis que ma mère m'a forcée à regarder les films de Barbie !

- Je traduis : tu vas aller au bal avec Rosier, ça sera le plus beau soir de ta vie, tu te croiras la plus belle mais Rosier regardera déjà le décolleté d'une autre fille plus jolie dès votre entrée dans la salle, il te dira des trucs incompréhensibles parce qu'il sera ivre mort ( il lui faudra se donner un peu de courage avant de sortir avec toi) il s'effondrera sur la piste de danse et quand il aura repris conscience il t'emmènera dans un placard sordide pour te peloter loin des autres, et le lendemain il t'ignorera comme avant, dis-je.

- Evan ne me fera jamais un coup pareil, dit Cooper. S'il n'avait pas voulu venir avec moi il me l'aurait dit.

- Il te l'a dit une bonne centaine de fois, dis-je, tu l'as harcelé toute la semaine depuis l'annonce du bal, il en a eu marre et a accepté pour que tu lui foute la paix.

- Je ne l'ai pas harcelé, répond-elle, je lui ai demandé quelques fois, j'ai un peu insisté mais c'est tout.

- Tu dois apprendre à faire la différence entre l'insistance et le harcèlement, dis-je.

- Moi au moins j'ai un cavalier, réplique-t-elle, toi tu es toute seule et tu n'iras pas au bal parce que personne ne veut de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'ai trouvé personne ? Pourquoi tu t'imagines que je vais aller toute seule au bal ?

- Tu n'as trouvé personne sinon tu nous l'aurais dit, répond Williams.

- Vous ne méritez peut-être pas que je vous parle de ma vie intime, dis-je.

- Tu parles, si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un tu t'en serais vantée devant nous pour nous prouver qu'on avait tort, dit Cooper.

- C'est vrai, approuve Williams.

- J'attends le jour du bal, histoire de faire durer le suspense, dis-je, ça m'amuse de vous voir vous inquiéter, vous demander si j'ai bien trouvé quelqu'un ou non…

- Tu crois vraiment que ça nous intéresse ? Demande Black avec mépris.

- Oui, sinon vous ne me le demanderiez pas chaque jour », dis-je.

Elles n'ont rien à répondre. J'ai gagné, j'aime avoir le dernier mot.

Même si en l'occurrence elles ont raison, je n'ai trouvé personne et que si je suis toujours seule le jour du bal je vais me payer la honte de ma vie.

**OoOoOoO**

On approche de plus en plus du bal et j'ai toujours pas de cavalier. C'est dans deux semaines, va falloir faire vite pour trouver quelqu'un.

Le cours de potion est commencé et Piolet m'a mise avec Evans. Elle ne me parle pas, elle doit encore être profondément vexée que je l'aie traitée de sang-de-bourbe, elle a pas l'air de comprendre que pour moi c'est pas une insulte. Ces Gryffondors comprennent vraiment rien.

« Tu ne dois pas tourner la potion dans ce sens, dit-elle.

- Oups, désolée, dis-je.

- T'es vraiment trop nulle, dit-elle.

Ça je préfère ! Bosser avec Lupin c'est impossible, il est trop bizarre, il ne m'insulte jamais. Evans, au moins, elle sait me mettre à l'aise.

- Les potions c'est pas ma matière de prédilection, dis-je, mais c'est normal qu'une pauvre fille coincée comme toi qui n'a que les études dans sa vie soit aussi douée.

- Je n'ai pas que les études dans la vie, dit-elle.

- Tiens donc.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je vais aller au bal, dit-elle.

La lueur malveillante vient de se rallumer dans ses yeux, elle est peut-être pas si coincée que ça la miss-je-sais-tout Evans…

- Avec Potter ?

- Ouais, j'ai décidé de suivre ton plan, dit-elle, même si je ne crois pas pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Tu peux me faire confiance pour tout ce qui concerne la souffrance et l'humiliation de Potter, dis-je.

- Il va souffrir, sois-en sure, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, il va comprendre qu'on ne me traite pas comme un simple morceau de viande.

- Bien fait pour sa gueule, dis-je. T'as fini d'ajouter la poudre de salamandre ?

- Oui, ça va être prêt », dit-elle.

En sortant du cours j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser, j'ai réussi à _dévergonder Lily Evans, _un vrai tour de force.

Avant le cours d'histoire de la magie, Potter a encore demandé à Evans d'aller au bal avec lui. Tout le monde, Potter y compris a été abasourdi de l'entendre répondre « avec plaisir, James » en lui souriant d'un air vraiment charmeur. Personne n'a pu voir la petite lueur au fond des ses yeux, à part moi quand elle m'a lancé un clin d'œil.

La prof de DCFM nous emmène encore dans la forêt, ça devient une habitude. Cette prof est très efficace, au début de l'année la moitié de la classe n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de simples petits monstres et maintenant presque tout le monde arrive à se contrôler et à se débarrasser de monstres pas très puissants. J'aime bien cette prof, c'est rare qu'on ait des profs de DCFM compétents ou sympathiques, pour une fois on a les deux en même temps. Et en plus elle est très belle, les mecs doivent sûrement l'aimer beaucoup plus que moi.

Mais je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec elle a cause de cette impression de déjà-vu, je sais que je l'ai déjà vue, mais je ne sais plus où.

Aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial, on affronte tous un épouvantard. C'est très intéressant, on découvre comme ça la peur de chacun des élèves, ça peut toujours servir…

On savait déjà que Pettigrow avait peur des loups-garous (allez savoir pourquoi, Lupin, Black et Potter ont fait une drôle de tête en voyant son épouvantard) on sait maintenant que Bellatrix Black a peur de Dumbledore Sirius Black a peur de lui-même avec la marque des ténèbres gravée sur son bras; Evans a peur d'une fille bizarre au visage chevalin qui la traite de monstre Lupin quant à lui a peur d'une boule argentée, c'est bizarre, elle n'a rien de monstrueux pourtant cette boule…

Tout le monde a pu voir que j'avais une peur bleue d'un clown, un clown horrible tout droit sorti d'un bouquin d'un auteur moldu : Stephen King, tout le monde m'a trouvée stupide d'avoir peur d'un simple clown, mais c'est pas plus stupide que d'avoir peur d'une boule argentée ou de Dumbledore.

C'est au tour de Potter de passer. Je me demande bien ce qui peut lui faire peur à celui-là, monsieur le grand brave qui n'a peur de rien aurait-il peur de quelque chose en fait ?

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y aller.

« C'est pas nécessaire, je sais très bien me débarrasser d'un épouvantard, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

Il est mort de trouille, ça se voit.

- Alors Potter ? On a peur ? Dis-je.

- J'ai pas peur, Jones, mais c'est pas la peine que j'y aille vu que je sais me débarrasser d'un épouvantard, dit-il.

- Vous le savez peut-être, dit la prof, mais il faut me le prouver, vous n'êtes pas supérieur aux autres, vous devez passer l'exercice comme tout le monde.

Bien dit, ça peut pas lui faire de mal de se faire remettre à sa place par une prof.

Il s'avance à contrecœur dans la clairière, il brandit sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort, l'épouvantard se change. Evans se tient étendue par terre, les bras en croix, les yeux fixes et le teint cireux. Qui aurait cru que la plus grande peur de Potter soit qu'Evans meure ? C'est tellement réaliste, toute la classe a les yeux rivés sur le faux cadavre, la vraie Evans a l'air très mal en point, prête à vomir, on dirait. Ça doit faire un choc de se voir morte. Un silence lourd est tombé, plus personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde attend que la prof se débarrasse de l'épouvantard. Miss Carter à l'air vraiment choquée, elle semble incapable de détacher son regard du faux cadavre.

Elle ne veut pas se décider à y aller, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie sa peur la plus profonde…

« Rogue, allez-y, dit-elle, finissez-en. »

Rogue s'avance dans la clairière, il a l'air choqué mais essaye de le cacher. Si on voit qu'il est bouleversé par la mort d'une sang-de-bourbe il risque de se faire des ennemis parmi ses copains futurs mangemorts.

L'épouvantard se change en un homme aux cheveux noirs sales et au nez crochu qui hurle sur Rogue et le menace de sa baguette, ça doit être son père. Rogue a peur de son père, on apprend tous les jours.

Il lève sa baguette et hurle « riddiculus », la baguette de son père s'enfonce dans le nez de son propriétaire, Rogue éclate de rire et l'épouvantard s'envole en fumée.

On retourne tous au château en silence, tout le monde doit encore être travaillé par l'épouvantard de Potter. Une fois dans le château, Evans vient voir Potter, elle a toujours l'air épouvantée et malade.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-elle, je suis désolée, Potter, mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner au bal.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demande Potter en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, dit-elle en s'en allant en courant vers les toilettes.

- Mais pourquoi ? Répète Potter, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Parce qu'elle croyait que tu ne t'intéressais pas vraiment à elle, que tu la considérais juste comme une proie, et là elle vient d'apprendre que tu l'aimes, alors elle peut pas suivre le plan, dis-je, trop cruel pour elle.

- Quoi ? Quel plan ? Demande Potter, de quoi tu parles, Jones ?

- De rien, Potter, oublie ça tu pourrais pas comprendre », dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma salle commune.

**OoOoOoO**

Ça fait une semaine que le fameux cours de DCFM est passé, une semaine que tout le monde sait que Potter aime Evans, une semaine qu'Evans évite Potter et trois semaines que j'ai relevé ce foutu défi que je suis quasiment sure de perdre.

Il me reste une semaine pour trouver quelqu'un, c'est désespéré. Je pourrais peut-être inviter le baron sanglant… au moins j'aurais un cavalier.

Le choc dû au faux cadavre d'Evans est passé assez vite, sauf pour Evans et la prof de DCFM qui nous donne cours en classe maintenant. Elle doit avoir pris conscience du danger que représente la forêt interdite, dommage les cours étaient vraiment mieux avant.

La vie a repris son cours normal, les discussions futiles et les gloussements de dindes ont recommencé.

Le week-end prochain une sortie a pré-au-lard est prévue, toutes les filles en profiteront pour aller se faire couper les cheveux, s'acheter des tenues de soirées ou du maquillage. Ça me fera un après-midi tranquille au château sans toutes ses minettes hystériques.

L'ambiance est encore plus insupportable dans le dortoir ce soir, Black a reçu la tenue de soirée qu'elle avait commandée il y a trois semaines. Elle la détaille, explique aux autres filles comment elle a été fabriquée, par des trolls aveugles d'après moi. William et Cooper supplient Black de l'essayer, elles poussent des exclamations admiratives toute les 30 secondes.

Impossible de lire tranquille, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je pensais qu'à neuf heures passées le collège serait désert et silencieux. La salle commune est remplie, personne n'a l'air d'avoir envie de se coucher. Saleté de bal.

Je quitte la salle commune, si je me fais prendre je risque au moins une retenue et 50 points de moins pour Serpentard, je m'en fous, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

Rusard et sa bestiole font des rondes partout, impossible de trouver un coin tranquille. A moins que… il ne passe jamais par la tour d'astronomie !

Je vais pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille loin de l'excitation du bal, loin des gloussements débiles et des cris de joie hystériques.

J'arrive dans la tour, elle est vide, parfait. Je m'installe confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je commence mon bouquin.

Au bout d'une heure j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Ho non, c'est pas vrai je me suis plantée, Rusard vient aussi faire une ronde dans la tour, je suis foutue.

Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus, je cherche une cachette des yeux mais il n'y en a pas. Aucune excuse ne marchera avec lui, je suis bonne pour une retenue.

La porte s'ouvre, je soupire de soulagement. C'est pas Rusard, c'est Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'ai besoin de calme, la salle commune est trop bruyante, dit-il en s'appuyant au rebord d'une fenêtre.

- Tu peux aller dans ton dortoir, dis-je.

- Non, James déprime et veut rester seul dans le dortoir, il ne veut voir personne, dit-il.

- T'es pas son ami ?

- Si, mais pour l'instant il a besoin d'être seul, dit-il.

- Il déprime à cause d'Evans ? C'est pitoyable, dis-je.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que dans deux semaines il aura oublié Evans et tout un tas de filles se précipiteront pour le consoler, dis-je.

- T'as bien vu qu'il a peur de la voir mourir, dit-il, c'est pas une preuve d'amour suffisante pour toi ?

- Une preuve d'amour tu parles, c'est quoi l'amour ? Coller aux basques d'une fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne dingue ? Trouver l'amour de sa vie et le larguer au bout de trois jours ? Je sais comment ça marche, ça fait 7 ans que j'observe. Dès qu'une fille s'est faite larguer elle part direct à la recherche d'un autre mec, c'est ça l'amour ? Combler un vide ? Regarde un peu tous ces débiles qui tombent amoureux trois fois par semaine, tu trouve ça normal ? Dis-je.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y a pas d'amour dans ce que tu viens de citer, mais James aime vraiment Lily, sa peur la plus profonde c'est quand même de la perdre, dit-il.

- Ça durera pas, dis-je, dans deux semaines il l'aura oubliée. Je parie qu'il a déjà trouvé une autre cavalière.

- C'est vrai… mais il aime quand même Lily, dit-il.

- Il l'aime au point de sortir avec une autre fille, ça c'est une vraie preuve d'amour, dis-je.

- T'es vraiment trop frustrée, comment ça se fait ? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas frustrée, je suis réaliste, nuance, dis-je.

- Ça t'arrive jamais de rêver un peu ? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne rêve pas à des trucs aussi mièvres que le prince charmant, on est pas dans un conte de fées ! Je ne rêve pas à l'amour, je sais très bien que ça n'existe pas, dis-je.

- Et les gens qui se marient ? Ils ne s'aiment pas ? Demande-t-il.

- 1 mariage sur deux finit par un divorce, dis-je.

- Ça fait quand même un mariage qui dure, dit-il.

- C'est des gens qui se marient par intérêt, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers.

- Donc toi tu ne te marieras jamais ? Demande-t-il.

Bravo, Lupin, pour un Gryffondor t'es pas si con.

- Jamais sauf peut-être avec un vieux très riche, dis-je.

- T'es désespérante, dit-il.

- Réaliste, je sais que l'amour ça n'existe pas, je vais pas me casser la tête à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Dis-je.

- Pourtant il paraît que tu cherches quelqu'un en ce moment, dit-il.

Quoi ? Ca a déjà fait le tour de l'école ? Merde, ça va être beaucoup plus dur de trouver quelqu'un.

- J'ai relevé un défi stupide, dis-je, je dois aller au bal accompagnée d'un mec assez bien pour prouver à Cooper, Williams et Black que je ne suis pas une mocheté sans charme et que je suis beaucoup mieux qu'elles, dis-je, bien sur après je le larguerai dans la soirée pour pouvoir m'en aller en restant digne.

- Et t'as réussi à trouver quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Les mecs disponibles qui accepteraient de sortir avec moi sont les rejetés de Poudlard, dis-je, c'est foutu.

Quoique… Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Et toi t'y vas avec quelqu'un ?

- Non, aucune fille qui m'a invité ne m'intéressait, j'attends toujours, dit-il.

C'est pas gagné, tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Il me regarde l'air méfiant, j'aurais pas dû lui expliquer mon plan.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Demande-t-il.

- Je te demande pas en mariage, dis-je l'air exaspérée devant son air interdit, je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait un cavalier assez bien.

- Un cavalier assez bien que tu humilieras devant tout le monde, dit-il.

- Je serais pas trop méchante quand je te jetterais, dis-je.

- Et pourquoi je dois accepter ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que personne ne te branche dans toutes celles qui t'ont invité, dis-je.

- Et toi t'es sensée m'intéresser ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, justement, tu ne m'intéresse pas et je ne t'intéresse pas, on retourne au principe initial du bal, c'est-à-dire on passe une bonne soirée ensemble sans pour autant être un couple. On y va pour s'amuser, pas pour sortir ensemble ni pour passer une soirée romantique alors qu'on ne s'aime pas, tu me suis ?

- Oui je te suis, dit-il, mais quitte à passer une soirée sympa, pourquoi je n'irai pas avec une personne sympa ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que les gens sympas sont pas drôles, dis-je.

- Si, il y en a qui sont très marrant, dit-il.

- Les gens sympas sont des gens normaux, dis-je, alors une fille sympa pourrait croire que tu es intéressée par elle, même si tu lui dis que c'est juste une soirée en copains, aucune fille normale ne te croira. Alors que moi je suis bizarre et que j'ai besoin d'un cavalier.

- T'es vraiment tordue, dit-il.

- Avec moi tu ne t'ennuieras pas, dis-je, et je ne serais pas trop méchante quand je te jetterai, comme je t'aurais largué il y aura tout un tas de filles qui voudront te consoler. Tu vas au bal avec moi et tu gagnes une dizaine de filles dans la soirée.

- Je ne veux pas d'une dizaine de filles, dit-il.

- T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec ! Si tu veux pas d'une dizaine de filles t'iras te coucher et le lendemain tout le monde t'acclamera et te plaindras, tu seras jamais humilié, t'es trop populaire pour ça, tu seras une victime, c'est pas trop mal.

- J'ai l'impression que si j'accepte je vais signer un pacte avec le diable, dit-il.

- Il y a des diables bien pires que moi, dis-je, je ne t'ai pas menti, tu connais les risques, maintenant c'est à toi de décider.

- Très bien, j'accepte, Jones, je vais aller au bal avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

- Super, tu vas pas le regretter », dis-je.

Il commence à faire nuit, je sors de la tour et je vais me coucher. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, j'ai réussi à avoir un maraudeur pour cavalier et en plus je serai pas obligée de passer une soirée minable avec un mec qui me croira folle de lui. Je m'en sors même très bien, je devrais essayer de devenir vendeuse, je suis sure que j'arriverai à fourguer n'importe quoi à des clients trop crédules.


	9. Le bal d'halloween 2

**Disclamer **: Je suis en train de mettre en place un plan machiavélique incluant un raton laveur, une paire de chaussette rose et une bouilloire qui me permettront de récupérer les droits d'auteur de JKR et Jenima ! En attendant, cette fic ne m'appartient pas !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

BlackClaire : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, mais si elle pas de moi !

**Note : Je suis désolée, j'ai posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais ma semaine a été plutôt chargée ! Donc voilà le chapitre tant attendu du bal ! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le bal d'halloween (2)

Les jours passent, l'agitation augmente, mais je suis plus sereine maintenant que j'ai trouvé un cavalier. Williams a fini par inviter Rogue, son plan pour séduire James Potter n'a pas marché, elle raconte à tout le monde qu'il l'a suppliée d'aller au bal avec lui mais qu'elle a dû refuser vu qu'elle était déjà engagée. C'est faux, elle était toute seule, Potter ne lui a pas dit un mot alors qu'elle l'aidait à ramasser ses affaires.

Evans évite toujours Potter, elle est mal à l'aise avec lui depuis qu'elle sait qu'il l'aime. Elle va au bal avec Diggory, je la plains, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Ce type est un porc, super prétentieux, il fait rêver les filles à cause de sa carrure d'athlète mais il n'a pas une belle tête, il est carrément repoussant, le prototype de l'action man vivant, il est macho en plus.

La plupart des gens ont trouvé un cavalier, ou une cavalière. Pettigrow va au bal avec Jorkins Foster y va avec Chuck Matthews (elle je ne la plaindrais pas pourtant il est pire que Diggory) Potter s'est remis avec Alexia Jenkins, la pouffsouffle écervelée, allez savoir comment il a fait pour la convaincre de ressortir avec lui, ou alors elle l'a peut-être pardonné, de toute façon c'est pitoyable, elle sait parfaitement que Potter va la traiter comme de la merde et pourtant elle accoure quand il l'appelle Wilson va au bal avec Harris, un Serdaigle tout aussi coincé qu'elle, ils vont bien ensemble même Sirius Black a daigné descendre de son piédestal céleste pour choisir une cavalière parmi le commun des mortels, je l'aime vraiment pas ce type, j'espère qu'au bal on ne sera pas à la même table que lui.

Il reste quelques jours avant le bal et je dois commencer à me poser une de ces questions que je déteste entendre, surtout venant de moi : « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? »

L'année dernière j'y étais allée avec une robe du collège, mais cette année j'ai envie d'être belle. Plus belle encore que l'année dernière, cette année je ne veux pas prouver à un seul mec que je suis tout à fait désirable, mais à toute l'école.

Il faut que j'y aille en robe. Pas une robe ample comme celles du collège, une vraie robe de soirée ou au moins un truc plus féminin que l'uniforme.

Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de robes. Je passe ma vie en jean.

Il va falloir que j'aille à Pré-au-lard m'acheter une tenue de soirée. Je déteste faire les boutiques, surtout qu'à pré-au-lard il n'y a qu'une seule boutique et c'est que de la mode sorcière, en plus c'est super cher. J'aime pas la mode sorcière, c'est des robes très épaisses qui recouvrent bien tout notre corps, j'aime pas les robes avec des manches, et puis c'est des trucs compliqués à porter. J'irai de toute façon, après tout je trouverai peut-être une petite merveille.

**OoOoOoO**

J'aurais jamais dû y aller. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Cette boutique est affreusement chère, tous les habits sont moches, et c'est bourré de monde.

« Jones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne, je me demande bien qui peut m'appeler.

C'est Evans et sa bande.

- Je cherche une tenue de soirée pour le bal, dis-je.

- Toi ? Tu vas au bal ? Demande Wilson abasourdie.

- Bien sur, cette histoire de défi à fait le tour du collège, me fais pas croire que t'étais pas au courant, dis-je.

- Si mais on pensait que tu… commence Evans, visiblement elle semble gênée de continuer sa phrase.

- Que je quoi ?

Allez finis ta phrase, Evans, dis tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas, un peu de courage à la Gryffondor !

- Que tu n'avais pas de cavalier, achève Foster.

- Vous pensiez sûrement que j'étais trop nulle pour en trouver un, c'est ça ? Dis-je.

- Non ! nie Evans, non c'est juste que…

- C'est exactement ça, la coupe Wilson, le mec doit être un pauvre nul, un ringard ou alors un mec que tu as ensorcelé.

- Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas que toi, je n'aurais jamais recours à la sorcellerie pour un truc aussi futile qu'un bal, dis-je.

- Tu insinues que j'ai eu recours à la sorcellerie pour sortir avec Jonathan ? Demande Wilson.

- Je n'insinue rien, je le dis concrètement. C'est débile d'ailleurs parce que Harris n'est pas super comme mec.

- Tu n'as aucun goût, la preuve tu n'as rien pris dans le magasin qui est pourtant à la pointe de la mode, dit Foster.

- C'est peut-être à la pointe de la mode mais c'est moche et cher quand même.

- Tu vois, tu n'aimes pas la mode, donc tu n'as aucun goût, dit Wilson triomphalement.

- Non, j'aime pas la mode, donc je ne suis pas un clone sans personnalité propre qui suit bêtement le troupeau comme un vulgaire mouton, dis-je.

- De toute façon même avec les plus belles robes du monde tu resteras toujours moche et tu feras toujours tâche dedans, dit Foster.

- Dans ce cas autant que je mette des fringues qui me plaisent », dis-je en m'en allant.

J'ai fouillé dans mes affaires pendant une heure, j'ai tout retourné à la recherche d'une robe oubliée ou quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire, j'ai rien trouvé, c'est désespérant.

Quoique… je n'ai pas regardé dans les fringues que ma mère m'achète et que je ne porte jamais…

Ma mère m'a acheté trois robes, une rose à dentelle que je vais ranger à sa place dans la poubelle une vert pomme un peu trop longue et large pour moi, et puis le vert pomme ça me va pas, même si j'ai les yeux verts. Et puis il y a une petite robe d'été noire à bretelle, elle a l'air assez sympa, faut que je l'essaye…

J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi que je vois dans le miroir. Je viens d'apprendre une chose incroyable : _les robes me vont bien_. J'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais une jolie silhouette. La robe est toute simple, pas de déchirure, pas d'inscriptions dessus, pas assez punk pour la mettre tous les jours quoique je pourrais la customiser après le bal. Mais pour le bal je vais la garder comme elle est, elle met en valeur ma silhouette et elle est assez classe. Je lui lancerai un sort de réchauffement pour pas avoir froid et tout sera ok.

**OoOoOoO**

Il me reste une heure avant le bal, je monte au dortoir.

Williams, Black et Cooper sont encore en train de se préparer. Pour Williams et Cooper ça se comprend, essayer de les rendre regardable c'est une mission impossible, alors il leur faut du temps pour comprendre. Elles ont l'air étonnées de me voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, Jones ? Demande Black.

- Je viens me préparer pour le bal, dis-je.

- Tu veux dire que tu y vas ? Demande Cooper incrédule.

- Non, je vais juste me préparer et ensuite j'irai jouer à faire « comme si on était au bal » avec mes amis imaginaires, dis-je.

- Mais tu y vas toute seule ? Demande Williams.

- Bien sur que non, dis-je. Je vous ai dit que j'irais à ce bal accompagnée alors j'y vais accompagnée.

- Tu seras sûrement avec un naze, se moque Williams.

- Beaucoup moins naze que Rogue, dis-je.

- Rogue n'est pas si naze que ça, s'offusque Williams, et puis j'aurais pu trouver beaucoup mieux.

- Alors pourquoi tu y vas avec Rogue ?

Elle cherche une excuse, un truc plausible. Mais elle est piégée.

- Parce que Rogue est… spécial, dit-elle.

- Comment ça spécial ?

- Il est différent… dit-elle.

- Ça pour être différent, il est différent, personne n'a les cheveux aussi sales dans toute l'Angleterre, dis-je.

- Bon ok, j'ai eu pitié de lui, dit-elle, le pauvre n'avait personne pour l'accompagner, il fallait bien que je l'aide.

- Une vraie Serpentard n'a pas pitié et n'aide pas les autres, dis-je.

- Tu ne sais rien des Serpentard, dit-elle.

- Au contraire, j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi », dis-je.

Je prends mes affaires et je m'enferme dans la salle de bains, il faut que je prenne une douche.

Après m'être lavée j'enfile ma robe et je me sèche les cheveux grâce à un sortilège. Je les lisse avec un autre sortilège, c'est dur, j'ai l'impression de vendre mon image. Je décide de me faire quelques mèches violettes, pas pour plaire à Lupin, mais pour me plaire à moi-même. Avec ces mèches, j'arrive à regarder mes cheveux sans trop de honte.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, ok, je suis prête.

Je dois retrouver Lupin devant la tour des Gryffondors, il a pas intérêt à être en retard, j'aime pas traîner près de la tour des Gryffondors.

J'arrive pile à l'heure du rendez-vous, il est déjà là. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« T'es très… très jolie, dit-il.

- C'est fait exprès, t'as oublié ?

- Non, non c'est juste que je pensais pas que tu serais aussi jolie, dit-il.

- Les Serpentards cachent bien leur jeu, c'est connu, tu devrais le savoir, dis-je.

- Eh ben tu caches vraiment très bien ton jeu ! Dit-il.

Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis moche en temps normal ?

- Bon on y va ? Qu'on en finisse, dis-je.

- Euh non, avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose… c'est assez gênant, dit-il.

- Bah vas-y accouche, dis-je.

- C'est que… tu sais, ce soir on va aller à une table avec les autres Maraudeurs, dit-il.

- J'en avais bien peur, dis-je, mais de toute façon je resterai pas longtemps.

- C'est pas ça le problème, en fait c'est à propos de Sirius, dit-il l'air gêné.

Mais il m'énerve avec son air gêné ! Il va finir par me faire peur ! C'est quoi ce truc si gênant qu'il n'ose pas me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Black ?

- Eh bien… il ne t'aime pas, dit-il l'air désolé.

Quoi ? C'est ça sa terrible nouvelle ? C'est ça qui le gêne tant ? Il me prend pour qui ? Une de ces minettes sans cervelles qui adulent Black comme un demi-dieu ? J'en ai rien à foutre de Black ! Moi non plus je l'aime pas, c'est pas un drame.

- Oh mon dieu quelle horreur ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, quel drame ! _Black ne m'aime pas _! Tu crois qu'il me reste encore assez de temps pour aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

- Je ne rigole pas, Sirius te hait, et ce soir il va te le faire sentir, il n'apprécie pas que je sorte avec toi, dit-il.

- On sort pas ensemble, dis-je.

- Il n'apprécie pas que tu sois ma cavalière, corrige-t-il.

- Je me fous complètement de ce que Black peut penser, il veut me faire sentir à quel point il me hait ? Très bien, c'est réciproque. Je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, dis-je avec un sourire malveillant à souhait.

- Je veux juste passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis, Tania, c'est trop te demander que de faire un petit effort pour être civilisée avec Sirius ? Demande-t-il.

Je rêve, il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Ok, j'essaierai de faire un effort si lui aussi il en fait un, dis-je.

- Je connais trop bien ce vieux Patmol pour savoir qu'il ne fera aucun effort, dit-il.

- Et tu veux que je me laisse insulter toute la soirée sans rien dire ? C'est ça que t'attendais ? Tu me connais mal, Lupin, je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds, si tu veux éviter qu'il y ait une mauvaise ambiance t'as qu'à le demander à Black ou alors on va pas avec eux, mais si tu ne fais rien t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre !

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me réponde ou au moins qu'il s'énerve, mais au lieu de ça il se met à rire faiblement.

- T'as vraiment un caractère bien trempé, dit-il, c'est pour ça que t'es différente des autres, les autres elles nous adulent, elles sont pas capable d'être franches avec nous. Toi tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien.

Quoi ? Il m'aime bien ? Moi la garce suprême de Serpentard ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Moi en tout cas je l'aime pas, il est trop bizarre. J'espère qu'il se fait pas d'idées à propos de ce soir…

- C'est justement à cause de ce caractère bien trempé que je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par Black », dis-je.

Je préfère faire comme si il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait bien, de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire qu'il m'aime bien ou pas.

Lupin n'insiste pas, il sait qu'il ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Alors comme ça Sirius Black me hait et il va me le faire comprendre ? Très bien, elle va être très intéressante cette soirée…

**OoOoOoO**

On a fait une entrée fracassante, tout le monde nous a regardé comme si on débarquait de mars. Personne n'arrive à croire qu'une fille aussi bizarre que moi a réussi à inviter un maraudeur, le plus calme en plus.

Wilson et Foster n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer comme si elles s'attendaient à ce qu'on prenne feu devant leurs yeux.

Williams, Cooper et Black me regardent elles aussi abasourdies, j'ai gagné le défi.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de savourer ma victoire, Lupin m'entraîne à une table où sont déjà installés les autres maraudeurs. Ils ne sont pas surpris mais n'ont pas l'air réjouis pour autant.

Potter ne fait pas attention à moi, ni à Lupin d'ailleurs. Il observe Evans et Diggory. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à sa cavalière, pourtant elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Pettigrow n'ose pas me regarder, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de moi, en tout cas il fait plus attention à sa cavalière que Potter.

Black par contre me regarde, il a une expression de dégoût mélangée à de la haine sur le visage. Il ignore Matthews, sa cavalière.

Je fais un sourire 100% hypocrite à Black, un pur sourire de pétasse. Les hostilités vont commencer.

Lupin voit notre échange et entraîne Black à l'écart pour lui demander d'être correct avec moi, mais Black lui répond très clairement : « fallait pas l'inviter » avant de rejoindre la table.

Personne ne dit rien pendant au moins 5 minutes : Jenkins et Matthews boudent car leurs cavaliers ne font pas attention à elles Potter est trop occupé à observer Evans pour dire quelque chose Pettigrow n'ose rien dire, Jorkins non plus et enfin Black et Lupin se font la gueule à cause de moi. J'ai réussi à brouiller des amis très proches en une soirée, il y en a encore qui doutent de mon charme ?

Dumbledore se lève et annonce le début du repas, ça tombe bien, j'ai faim.

Même en mangeant Black ne me quitte pas des yeux comme si il s'attendait à ce que je leur lance un avada kedavra à tout moment.

« James tu viens danser ? Demande timidement Jenkins.

Tout le monde a fini de manger, les tables ont été repoussées dans le fond de la salle et la plupart des couples vont se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Pettigrow est sur la piste avec Jorkins mais il ne sait pas danser, il a l'air ridicule.

Potter fixe Evans et Diggory qui sont également en train de danser.

- Euh, quoi ? Oui, allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu veux danser aussi Siri ? Demande Matthews.

Siri, qu'est-ce que c'est débile comme surnom. On dirait un surnom de bébé attardé.

- Non, dit-il.

- Va danser toute seule, dis-je.

- On t'a rien demandé, Jones, répond Matthews.

- C'était juste une suggestion, dis-je.

- Garde tes suggestions pour toi, elles n'intéressent personne d'autre, dit Black.

- Elles peuvent intéresser le commun des mortels, dis-je, mais toi tu peux pas comprendre, t'es tellement supérieur à nous, pauvres déchets de l'univers.

- T'insinues que je suis prétentieux ? Demande Black.

- Ouais, comme tous les membres de ta famille d'ailleurs. C'est pas parce que vous êtes une famille noble que vous êtes supérieurs, dis-je.

- Je ne suis pas comme ma famille, dit-il, il commence à s'énerver, j'ai touché la corde sensible.

- T'as raison t'es pire, dis-je.

Il se lève, il a l'air furax, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin…

- Viens avec moi, Jones, dit-il.

- Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

- Parce que je te l'ordonne, dit-il en me tirant par le bras.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, dis-je.

- Suis-moi ou je t'arrache le bras, dit-il en me tirant plus fort.

- Lâche-la Patmol, s'il te plaît, dit Lupin, il a l'air inquiet.

- Je ne te l'abîmerai pas, dit Black, du moins pas si elle me suit bien gentiment.

- Ça va, Black, je te suis mais lâche-moi, dis-je l'air exaspérée, je peux au moins savoir où on va ?

- Dehors », dit-il.

La nuit est tombée depuis un certain temps, il fait froid dehors.

Black a l'air vraiment énervé.

« Alors comme ça je suis pire que les autres membres de ma famille ? Dit-il.

Pourquoi il m'a amenée ici ? Il veut me tuer et cacher mon cadavre dans le lac ?

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, dis-je.

Si je dois mourir ce soir, au moins je mourrai dignement en ayant tenu tête à mon adversaire.

- Comment ose-tu me comparer aux autres Black ? Hurle-t-il, je ne suis pas du tout comme eux !

- T'es aussi prétentieux et méprisant que ta cousine, je vois pas en quoi tu peux être différent d'elle, dis-je.

Il est hors de lui, j'ai réussi à ramener brutalement Sirius Black sur la terre ferme, parmi le commun des mortels.

- Je ne soutiens pas Voldemort ! S'écrie-t-il.

- C'est bien gentil de le dire mais t'as aucune preuve, dis-je.

- Je suis à Gryffondor ! C'est une preuve suffisante, non ? Hurle-t-il.

- Non, moi je suis à Serpentard et c'est pas pour autant que je soutiens Voldemort, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Tous les Serpentards sont des mangemorts, ou alors ça veut dire que t'es pas une vraie Serpentard, dit-il d'un ton haineux.

- Je suis une pure Serpentard !

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai hurlé, il m'a vraiment énervée.

- T'es vraiment minable ! Alors tu juges les gens sur la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent ? Donc pour toi les Gryffondors sont les gentils et les Serpentards les méchants, c'est ça ? Entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : Tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des gentils et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des méchants, dans la vie rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir ! Et juger les gens sur leur maison c'est vraiment pitoyable ! Tu te crois différent des autres membres de ta famille ? Mais t'es exactement comme eux ! Tu partages peut-être pas leurs idées, mais tu as la même façon de juger les gens sur des choses superficielles sans essayer d'apprendre à les connaître !

- Parce que toi tu ne juges pas les gens sans les connaître ? Demande-t-il.

- Je… Les types comme toi j'ai pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir qu'ils sont vraiment, des sales gamins prétentieux et arrogants qui ne méritent même pas qu'on leur crache dessus.

Ce mec a le don de me mettre dans une rage folle, je le hais, je l'ai toujours haï, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Des mecs comme lui il y en a des tas à Poudlard, Potter par exemple, mais aucun ne m'inspire autant de haine ni autant de rage que Black. J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie d'effacer cet air supérieur sur son visage, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui cracher ma haine au visage comme je le fais en ce moment même.

Black s'apprête à répondre, il est lui aussi fou de rage, on va bientôt en venir aux mains, j'attends ça avec impatience.

Mais Lupin nous interromps. Il est venu voir ce qu'on faisait, il a tout fait foirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demande-t-il.

- Rien, on discute, dis-je, si on rentrait ? J'ai un peu froid.

- Ouais, bonne idée, dit Black, Matthews m'attend toujours ?

- Oui, mais tu devrais pas abuser de sa patience », dit Lupin.

Black ne répond pas, il hausse simplement les épaules pendant qu'on rentre au château en silence. Je suis toujours bouillante de rage, mais j'essaie de me contrôler, faut pas oublier que je dois faire bonne impression ce soir.

Dans la Grande Salle, le groupe qui jouait a laissé place à un disc-jockey.

Les élèves dansent sur de la musique que je connais… c'est moldu ! Bon pour l'instant c'est de la pop insipide mais y a des chances qu'il nous mette un bon vieux rock, voire avec un peu de chance un morceau de métal.

« Siri ! Où étais-tu passé ? Demande Matthews, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette garce ?

Eh ! C'est lui qui m'a traîné de force dehors, t'as la mémoire courte ?

- Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ? Dit-il avec un rire méprisant.

Elle peut t'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'œil pour commencer.

- Tu veux danser, Siri ? Demande Matthews.

- Non, pas maintenant, dit-il.

- Quand ? Demande-t-elle.

- Plus tard… dit-il, je dois aller voir James, il a l'air assez déprimé.

- Et toi tu veux danser ? Me demande Lupin.

- Non, pas sur de la pop aussi nulle, j'attends qu'il y ait du rock, dis-je.

- Ok, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il.

- Une bièrraubeurre, dis-je.

- Quoi, une bièrraubeurre ? C'est tout ce que t'es capable d'avaler ? Me demande Black.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort au bar, dis-je, je peux avaler des trucs bien plus forts.

- Tu parles, les Serpentards n'ont pas le courage des Gryffondors, dit Potter, en plus comme t'es une fille tu dois encore moins supporter l'alcool.

- Ouais, t'es trop fragile pour supporter un verre, renchérit Black.

Ils m'énervent ces deux-là, surtout Black et son air supérieur. Je lance un regard bien venimeux à Black, je vais lui apprendre à ne pas me sous-estimer.

- Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? T'as de l'alcool ?

- Ouais, on a piqué un carton plein de bouteilles de firewhisky, dit Potter.

- Très bien, on va faire un concours, celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps l'alcool, dis-je, on va boire jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux tombe ivre mort.

- Quand tu dis nous, tu parles de qui ? Demande Potter l'air moins assuré.

- De Black et moi, bien sur, dis-je avec un sourire. Sauf évidemment si il a peur.

- J'ai pas peur de toi, Jones, dit-il.

- Pourtant tu devrais, dis-je l'air sérieux.

On commence un duel de regard, on ne se lâche pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux n'arrive plus à tenir. Il me lance son regard haineux et dégoûté, je lui lance mon meilleur regard assassin.

- Bon, on va aller dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, on sera plus tranquilles, dit Potter.

- Surtout pas, James, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon insigne à cause d'un concours stupide, dit Lupin.

- Très bien, dans ce cas on va aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, dit-il.

- On va se faire repérer par les préfets de Gryffondors, objecte encore Lupin.

- On a qu'à aller à la tour d'astronomie, on sera pas dérangés, dis-je sans quitter Black des yeux.

- Pas bête, Jones », dit Potter, allons-y.

Comme on doit se déplacer on va devoir rompre le contact visuel, Black et moi. J'attends qu'il le fasse, si je le fais il va penser que j'abandonne, je veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Il veut pas se décider à bouger, tous les autres nous regardent, il va pas bouger et moi non plus. Je suis butée quand je veux, j'ai tout mon temps.

« Eh ! On y va, dit Potter en agitant sa main devant nos yeux, on a pas toute la nuit.

Ce crétin a rompu le contact, on ne saura jamais qui a gagné.

Lupin n'a pas l'air d'approuver ce qu'on va faire mais il ne dit rien. C'est un de ses problèmes, à Lupin, il est préfet-en-chef, il peut avoir de l'autorité sur n'importe quel élève, mais dès qu'il est face à ses copains les maraudeurs, il ne dit plus rien, même si il désapprouve.

Potter et Black sont partis chercher les bouteilles, je me retrouve seule avec Lupin sur le chemin menant à la tour d'astronomie.

« C'est puéril votre truc, dit-il.

- T'avais qu'à leur interdire de le faire, t'es préfet-en-chef quand même, dis-je.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient écouté ? Dit-il l'air sombre.

- C'est tes amis, non ? Et puis en tant que Gryffondor tu devrais être capable de tenir tête à tes amis, dis-je.

- Même si je leur tenais tête ils me désobéiraient, dit-il.

- Comment tu peux le savoir si t'essaye pas ?

- Je les connais assez bien depuis le temps qu'on est amis, dit-il.

- Tu parles, je suis sure qu'en fait t'as juste peur d'eux, tu parles d'un courageux Gryffondor ! Dis-je.

- Tu sais pas le fardeau que c'est d'être préfet, dit-il.

- C'est ça, joue les martyrs tant que tu veux mais ça marche pas avec moi, dis-je. Si t'as été nommé à ce poste c'est que t'étais le plus qualifié, mais tu restes là sans rien dire comme une vraie mauviette.

- T'as peut-être raison, mais je dois avouer que j'ai très envie de voir qui va gagner ce concours, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- On dirait pas.

- Moi aussi je sais cacher mon jeu, dit-il, j'aurais peut-être eu ma place à Serpentard…

- Euh non, vraiment pas, dis-je, insulte pas ma maison s'il te plaît. »

Encore une fois je m'attends à le voir s'énerver mais il se met à rire, il est vraiment bizarre.

Potter et Black arrivent un peu après nous à la tour d'astronomie, ils ont récupéré Pettigrow au passage.

Potter a l'air tout excité, il sort les bouteilles l'air très impatient.

« C'est l'alcool le plus fort qu'on trouve chez les sorciers ! Il rend saoul en un verre ! On a pas de verres mais ça équivaut à une demi-bouteille environ, dit-il, allez installez-vous.

Black et moi on s'installe face à face, pour reprendre le duel de regard qu'on avait dû abandonner.

Je prends une bouteille déjà décapsulée par Potter, Black fait pareil.

« C'est parti ! » Dit Potter, il a l'air d'un gamin impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le soir de noël.

Je prends une première gorgée, c'est fort, c'est même _très_ fort. J'ai la gorge en feu et j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne.

Je ne vais pas me laisser aller ! Je vais finir le plus de bouteilles possible cul sec, ça passera mieux.

Black en est déjà à sa deuxième, il me fixe toujours, il a un regard triomphant.

J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Black, attends voir…

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveille avec la pire gueule de bois de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! Je me sens pâteuse, j'ai envie de vomir, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur. Heureusement qu'on a pas cours, enfin je crois qu'on a pas cours… Quel jour on est ?

Dimanche, on est dimanche. Le bal était hier soir.

Je ne me souviens même plus de comment j'ai réussi à retourner au dortoir avec tout le whisky que j'ai ingurgité.

J'ai vraiment mal partout… mes yeux aussi doivent être atteints, je vois de la lumière rouge.

J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, en fait c'est pas de la lumière rouge, c'est la lumière du jour qui filtre à travers les rideaux rouges de mon lit…. Rouges ?


	10. Lendemain de fête

**Disclamer **: Mon plan a momentanément été interrompu par les Grandes Vacances, mais à la rentrée je pense pouvoir voler les droits d'auteur de JKR et même ceux de Jenima, l'auteur de cette fic ! En attendant, rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais que poster !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

Wedella : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui tu as compris, il n'y aura pas de suite écriture (vu que Jenima a arrêté cette fic) mais il y aura la fin avec la plupart des détails expliqués dans un résumé ! Je suis contente que tu puisses relire cette fic à nouveau. Je crois que beaucoup de gens attendent impatiemment les chapitres 34 et plus, puisqu'on ne les trouve plus sur le net ! En tout cas, je ne devrais pas abandonner, vu que j'ai déjà tous les chapitres sur mon ordi (contrairement à mes propres fics que j'avance comme un escargot xD). Donc à moins que je meurs soudainement (et là j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas) vous aurez la suite ^^ Merci encore de ta review !

Arkane : Quelle review ! C'est la première fois que je peux discuter avec une personne clivée ! Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer toutes les deux et si j'ai bien compris même si vous ne vous entendez pas bien vous êtes au moins d'accord pour dire que cette fic est géniale ! Ce que j'approuvre totalement (non, non je ne m'envoie pas de fleurs, c'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite !). Je suis vraiment désolée d'être Jenima en personne, mais j'espère que tu te satisferas (enfin toi et toi) d'avoir au moins retrouvé cette bonne vieille fanfic sur internet ! Pour TWWO moi je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête des admins (enfin au moins Cassandre), ça leur demandait trop de temps pour une motivation qu'il n'avait plus, et puis c'était surtout Cassandre qui s'occupait du site à présent. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse il reste toujours le forum... Mais c'est vrai que c'était la fin d'une ère pour les fics HP, c'était mon site préféré :'( J'adorais surtout les Potter Jeux de Mots (et je l'ai même gagné une fois, attention !). En tout cas, ta review m'a fait bien marrée, et j'espère que tu te plais dans ton hôpital psychiatrique ! (mais noooooon, je rigole) ! Voilà la suite! Zoux zoux

**Note : Eh bien ! Beaucoup de reviews déjà, et on n'est qu'au huitième chapitre ! J'ai peur... Dans 30 chapitres je vais devoir répondre à 40 reviews d'un coup xD "Ou alors t'as qu'à répondre dès que tu reçois la review ça irait plus vite neuneu !"... Ah oui c'est vrai...**

**Bref, l'histoire vous plaît toujours et c'est merveilleux ! Alors on dit tous merci à Jenima pour son travail fantastique sur cette fic : "Merciiiiiiiiii Jenimaaaaaaaaaaa !" **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Lendemain de fête

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez les Gryffondors ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a forcé à faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

Est-ce qu'on m'a forcée ? C'est pas sûr…

Où est le propriétaire du lit ? Qui c'est ?

Faut que je me tire au plus vite.

Je cherche mes habits au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de me rendre compte que je les porte, encore un effet de la gueule de bois.

Mais si j'ai mes habits, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'observe le dortoir, c'est pas vraiment un dortoir, en fait c'est une chambre. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, je suis dans la chambre d'un des préfets-en-chefs. Lequel ? Lupin ou Evans ?

« Ca y est t'es réveillée ? Demande une voix derrière la porte.

C'est Evans, elle a pas l'air contente.

- Ouais, mais tu peux éviter de hurler s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne hurle pas, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre, et pourtant j'aurais des tas de raisons de hurler.

- C'est cruel de hurler sur une fille qui a la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, dis-je, t'es pas assez cruelle pour faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne suis pas cruelle ? Demande-t-elle.

- Si t'étais cruelle, t'aurais suivi le plan et tu serais allée au bal avec Potter, mais t'en a pas été capable parce que t'es trop gentille, même avec ton pire ennemi, dis-je.

- Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ton niveau, je suis bien au-dessus de tous ces trucs de gamins, dit-elle.

- Tu sais, des fois s'abaisser au niveau des autres ça fait vraiment du bien, dis-je, t'as pas de l'aspirine ?

- Dans la salle commune. Suis-moi », dit-elle.

J'ai mal partout, je comprends pas ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que je fais chez les préfets-en-chefs ?

Lupin est assis dans un fauteuil, il sourit en me voyant arriver.

« Salut, dit-il, bien dormi ?

- T'as de l'aspirine ?

- Tiens, dit Evans en me tendant un verre assez brusquement.

Enfin un peu de réconfort ! Rien de tel qu'une bonne aspirine pour faire passer cette foutue migraine. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau cogne contre mon crâne, et Evans qui continue avec ses reproches, elle pourrait pas baisser d'un ton ? J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais elle parle tellement fort.

« Evans, t'es une fille intelligente, tu vois bien que j'ai une gueule de bois pas possible, que j'ai très mal au crâne et que je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, alors est-ce que tu pourrais la fermer ? Dis-je l'air exaspérée.

Elle a l'air choquée que je lui parle aussi méchamment, à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu, pour l'instant le principal c'est de comprendre ce que je fais ici.

Je me tourne vers Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh ben tu étais complètement saoule… commence-t-il.

- Commence par le commencement, dis-je, je veux le récit complet, qui a gagné le concours, pour commencer.

- On ne sait pas trop, dit-il.

- Comment ça, vous savez pas trop ? C'est pas bien compliqué de compter des bouteilles, non ? Dis-je.

- Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait plus de bouteilles, vous avez fini le carton, dit-il.

- Qui est tombé ivre mort ?

- Aucun de vous deux, j'ai jamais vu ça, vous avez fini un carton plein de firewhisky et vous étiez encore conscients, dit-il impressionné, à mon avis vous étiez saouls comme vous ne l'avez jamais été.

- Est-ce que je me suis mise à faire strip-tease intégral sur une table en dansant la macarena ?

- Euh… non, dit-il.

- Alors j'ai déjà été beaucoup plus saoule, dis-je, et comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- Vous étiez encore conscients mais trop saouls pour rentrer dans vos dortoirs par vous-mêmes, dit-il. James et Peter ont porté Sirius jusqu'à leur dortoir et vu que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe de la salle de Serpentard et que tu risquais d'avoir des ennuis je t'ai ramenée dans les appartements privés des préfets-en-chefs, dit-il, t'as dormi dans mon lit et j'ai passé la nuit sur le canapé.

- Non mais vraiment ! S'exclame Evans, ramener une Serpentard ivre morte dans nos appartements ! Si on l'apprend ça va nous coûter notre insigne à tous les deux !

- Moins fort Evans, dis-je, j'ai mal au crâne.

- C'est indigne d'un préfet-en-chef, Remus, s'énerve-t-elle.

- Ta gueule, Evans, dis-je moi aussi énervée. Je ne vais pas aller raconter partout que j'ai passé la nuit chez les préfets-en-chefs, et vous n'allez pas raconter partout qu'une Serpentard bourrée a dormi chez vous !

- Non, bien sur, dit-elle.

- Alors où est le problème ? Personne n'en saura rien, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver, laisse mon aspirine faire effet, dis-je. Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 17h, répond Lupin.

- Et l'autre, il s'est réveillé ou il dort encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lupin, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici.

- Alors comment je vais savoir qui a gagné ?

- Je viens de te dire que personne n'a gagné, répond-il, il n'y avait pas assez de whisky.

- Au contraire il devait y en avoir trop, dit Evans, non mais tu as vu dans quel état elle était hier soir ?

- Ouais, n'empêche que je me suis saoulée pour rien, dis-je. Il faudra recommencer.

- Sûrement pas ! S'exclame Evans, je ne veux plus risquer mon insigne pour protéger la petite copine de mon collègue préfet-en-chef !

- Hein ?

- C'est pas ma petite copine, Lily, dit calmement Lupin.

- Ouais, t'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, dis-je.

- Mais je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, dit-elle l'air scandalisée.

- Dans ce cas arrête de piquer ta crise », dis-je.

Elle me regarde l'air outrée, elle doit être choquée qu'une personne qu'elle a « si gentiment » recueilli (je me demande bien comment Lupin a pu la convaincre, l'imperium peut-être, mais je pencherais plus pour quelque chose qu'il ne dira jamais à Potter) se mette à lui parler aussi méchamment. Mais moi je lui ai rien demandé à Lupin, il avait qu'à me laisser dans la tour d'astronomie, mais au lieu de ça il a fallu qu'il joue les héros !

J'aurais très bien pu passer la nuit dans la tour d'astronomie ! Au moins ça aurait prouvé que, contrairement à Black je n'ai pas peur de dormir à même le sol. Ce mec doit être un habitué du luxe, le genre de mec qui ne peut même pas s'imaginer partir camper… sauf peut-être dans une chambre d'hôtel trois étoiles.

« Bon, je vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, dis-je, je me tire.

Je peux plus supporter les regards indignés d'Evans, et dire que je commençais à la tolérer…

- Tu vas où ? Me demande Lupin.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai des devoirs à finir, je vais les récupérer et j'irai à la bibliothèque, dis-je.

- Tu vas pouvoir bosser dans cet état là ? Demande Evans.

- Non, t'as raison je vais juste les bâcler et j'irai regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentards, dis-je.

- Tu ne devrais pas bâcler ton travail, dit Evans indignée.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça tu peux le faire à ma place, dis-je, bon j'y vais. »

Je suis partie sans les remercier, après tout j'ai pas à le faire, je leur avais rien demandé.

**OoOoOoO**

J'arrive dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il y a pas mal de monde, bien que l'entraînement soit commencé. Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds et les conversations s'arrêtent. C'est vrai que je dois faire peur à voir après ma cuite d'hier soir, en plus je ne suis pas rentrée au dortoir, la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont vraisemblablement vue c'était quand je suis partie de la Grande Salle en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Williams et Cooper sont au fond de la salle commune, elles m'observent et elles chuchotent en même temps.

Rogue est là, lui aussi. Il me regarde avec une expression de dégoût. C'est lui qui brise le silence.

« Alors, t'étais où hier soir ?

- Ca te regarde ? Me dis pas que vous vous êtes inquiétés, dis-je.

- Tu parles ! Tu pourrais crever on en aurait rien à faire, dit-il, mais passer la nuit hors du dortoir ça peut te coûter cher, si on t'avais surprise tu nous aurais à coup sur fait perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Relax pour la coupe, on est juste en Novembre je te signale, dis-je, et puis je me suis pas faite prendre.

- Et tu étais où cette nuit ? Demande Williams, on t'a vue partir avec les Maraudeurs.

- Ouais, je suis partie avec eux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Williams, t'es jalouse ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Dit-elle.

Elle aimerait pas que les autres Serpentards apprennent qu'elle a un faible pour Potter, ses copines sont au courant, mais c'est un secret, je le sais parce que je suis dans leur dortoir. Suis-je assez tête en l'air pour laisser échapper cette information sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, c'est pas mon style, moi c'est intentionnel.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- C'est juste qu'une Serpentard ne devrait pas traîner avec des Gryffondors, dit-elle.

- Faudrait savoir, je suis une vraie Serpentard ou pas ? Vous passez votre temps à dire que je ne suis pas digne de Serpentard, et là vous me faites une crise parce que vous m'avez vue partir avec eux hier soir ! Dis-je.

- Non, t'es pas une vraie Serpentard, dit Rogue, les sang-de-bourbes ne sont même pas de vrais sorciers.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi il y en a tellement à Poudlard, _l'école de sorcellerie_ ?

- J'ai pas dit que vous n'étiez pas des sorciers, j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas de vrais sorciers, répond-il.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- Les vrais sorciers sont ceux qui le méritent, dit-il, ceux qui viennent de familles de sorciers, ces sorciers là méritent de vivre.

Attention, mangemort en puissance.

- Et ceux qui méritent de vivre c'est ceux qui tuent plein d'innocents… elle est belle la société des sorciers, dis-je.

- Il n'y a pas que des mangemorts qui pensent comme nous, dit-il.

- T'as raison, la philosophie des mangemorts c'est « paix et amour », dis-je.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien, dit-il l'air exaspéré.

- Oui, c'est parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, notre sang est pas assez bien pour irriguer suffisamment notre cerveau », dis-je en montant dans mon dortoir.

Ils me fatiguent… je suis malade comme je l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie, et eux ils me sortent leur discours à la con pour la 100eme fois cette semaine. J'ai pas la tête à bosser, pas avec cette saleté de gueule de bois. Je vais juste aller regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch, là-bas au moins je ne serai pas dérangée.

Je prends une douche rapide, je m'habille vite fait puis je me rends au stade.

J'ai pas eu ma dose de café aujourd'hui et pourtant j'en aurais bien eu besoin. Sur les gradins il n'y a presque personne, juste quelques fans et quelques petites copines des joueurs. Il fait froid, il pleut et il y a du brouillard, logique que les autres ne soient pas venus les encourager. Moi ça me convient très bien, j'ai besoin de tranquillité.

Le Quidditch ne me passionne pas vraiment, je ne suis jamais venue supporter l'équipe de Serpentard ni même voir leurs entraînements jusqu'à maintenant. Je savais que presque personne ne viendrait, ça m'a motivée.

L'équipe est assez bonne, Wilkes et Rosier sont de très bons batteurs et Lestrange est assez bon attrapeur. Mais il ne sera jamais assez bon pour battre Potter, ce mec a des réflexes incroyables, j'ai jamais vu un attrapeur aussi doué.

L'entraînement a démarré, ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je suis plantée sur ce banc quand Potter et Black débarquent.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? J'espère qu'ils vont pas venir me voir…

Raté, Potter m'a vu et il se dirige vers moi.

« Alors Jones, bien dormi ? Me demande Potter.

- A merveille, Potter, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant bien hypocrite.

- C'était un beau concours hier soir, dit-il, j'ai jamais vu ça.

- Tu parles, personne n'a gagné, dis-je, si il n'y a pas de perdant c'est pas marrant on peut pas se foutre de sa gueule.

- De toute façon tu aurais perdu, dit Black.

- Tiens donc, et comment tu peux en être si sur ?

- Tu es une fille c'est suffisant comme raison, dit-il.

- Arrogant, prétentieux, méprisant, et macho pour couronner le tout.

- Eh calmez-vous ! Dit Potter, pour être fixé il suffit de recommencer.

- NON ! Dis-je en même temps que Black.

- Vous êtes pas marrants, dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

- C'est pas toi qui a la gueule de bois, dit Black.

Je suis bien contente de voir que Black a l'air au moins aussi malade que moi. Le demi-dieu grec Sirius Black peut tomber malade, si ça continue on pourra presque le considérer comme un _humain._

- Et comment on va faire pour savoir qui a gagné ? Demande Potter.

- Pour le concours de cette nuit il n'y a pas de gagnant, mais on peut toujours savoir qui tient le mieux l'alcool, répond Black.

- Comment ? Demande Potter, si vous ne refaites pas un concours comment on va savoir ?

- Tu connais les pensines ? Demande Black, tu sais qu'on peut extraire nos souvenirs de notre tête pour les mettre dans la bassine, où tout le monde pourra les voir.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on sorte nos souvenirs de cuites pour qu'on puisse les regarder ensemble, Je vais pas vous montrer mes souvenirs, c'est personnel ! Dis-je.

- Dans ce cas tu déclares forfait, tu admets que c'est moi le plus fort, répond Black.

- Jamais, dis-je en lui lançant un regard venimeux à souhait, mais où veux-tu qu'on trouve une pensine ?

- Dumbledore en a une, répond-il, suffit de l'éloigner de son bureau, on s'y introduit et on compare nos meilleures cuites.

- T'es cinglé, dis-je, tu veux qu'on s'introduise dans le bureau du directeur, qu'on risque des retenues ou au pire l'exclusion du collège tout ça pour voir qui de nous deux est le plus apte a devenir un alcoolique fini ?

- T'as tout compris, dit-il. Mais si tu as peur, on aura qu'à dire que c'est moi le meilleur, de toute façon je sais que je suis le meilleur.

- C'est une super idée, Patmol, dit Potter, on demandera à Queudver de faire diversion.

Queudver ?

- Peter, répond Black d'un ton impatient comme si ça allait de soi.

- Et comment il va faire diversion ? Demande Black.

- Je pourrais m'arranger pour l'enfermer dans un placard avec Peeves et des bombabouses, dis-je.

- Eh c'est de notre ami que tu parles, s'offusque Black.

- C'est peut-être votre ami mais c'est pas le mien, et puis si c'est moi qui l'enferme vous serez pas responsables, dis-je.

- C'est pas une raison, dit Potter, on ne trahit pas nos amis, nous à Gryffondor on est loyaux.

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

Il réfléchit, il a l'air assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Pettigrow, mais il n'a pas de meilleure idée.

- Bon, ok, on va suivre ton plan, Jones, finit-il par répondre, mais s'il arrive quelque chose de grave à Queudver tu nous le payeras.

- Si tu me laisses faire t'es aussi coupable que moi, dis-je.

- Ne donne pas trop de bombabouses a Peeves, dit-il, je vais chercher Queudver et tu vas chercher Peeves on se retrouve devant le placard du deuxième étage dans l'aile gauche, quant à Patmol il va faire le guet devant le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois chercher Peeves ? En plus il m'écoutera jamais, je sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir le convaincre de me suivre.

D'après plusieurs première années, il est au premier étage en train de bombarder les élèves dans un couloir du premier étage.

Peeves est bien dans le couloir, il balance des bombes à eau sur les élèves qui sortent des classes. Je me protège la tête et je vais lui parler.

« Eh Peeves, dis-je.

Ça a pas raté, il m'a envoyé une bombe sur la tête, heureusement que j'étais protégée. Il a pas l'air content de voir que je ne suis pas mouillée.

- Mais c'est la petite Tania ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Ouais c'est moi, Peeves tu dois me suivre, dis-je.

- Et pourquoi je te suivrais ? Demande-t-il en faisant une cabriole.

- Parce que tu aimes embêter Rusard, dis-je, il y a tout un stock de bombabouses dans le placard de l'aile gauche du deuxième étage.

- C'est bien vrai ? Demande-t-il, le petit Gugus va avoir du fil à retordre.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais va vérifier par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas, dis-je.

Il s'en va en faisant une galipette dans les airs.

J'ai réussi, mais le problème c'est qu'il me dénoncera à coups sûrs.

Clouer le bec de Black vaut largement le prix d'une retenue.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les hurlements de Pettigrow me parviennent depuis le premier étage. Je monte quand même les escaliers mais Potter me rejoins.

« Ca a marché, dit-il l'air honteux, j'ai demandé à Alexia d'aller chercher Dumbledore.

- Je peux pas aller voir un peu ?

- On a pas le temps », dit-il l'air sévère.

On rejoint Black devant la gargouille qui conduit au bureau de Dumbledore, la voie est libre mais on aura pas beaucoup de temps, le problème avec les pensines c'est qu'on a pas la notion du temps.

« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demande Black.

- J'en sais rien, dis-je, je croyais que vous le connaissiez.

- Non, pas cette année, mais c'est toujours le nom d'une friandise qu'il aime bien.

- On a qu'à essayer, dis-je. Fizwizbiz.

- Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, dit Potter.

- Plumes en sucre, dit Black.

- Chocogrenouille, dis-je.

- Sucette au sang, dit Potter.

- Nains au poivre, dit Black.

- Twix, dis-je en rigolant.

Le passage secret s'ouvre. Black et Potter me regardent abasourdis.

Ils ne connaissent pas les twix, quelle bande d'inculte.

« Bon, on y va ? On a pas toute la journée », dis-je.

Les portraits du bureau de Dumbledore somnolent. Parfait, on ne sera peut-être pas découverts. La pensine est sur une des étagères, Potter la prend et la pose sur le bureau.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Demande-t-il.

Je lance un regard venimeux à Black et je réponds.

- Je suis prête.

- Moi aussi, répond Black.

- Bon, on va commencer par les cuites dont vous vous souvenez, dit Potter.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps, autant aller à l'essentiel, dis-je.

- Pff, vous êtes vraiment pas marrants, dit Potter déçu de ne pas pouvoir en voir davantage.

- Black, tu commences, dis-je.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que t'es pas galant, les mecs galants laissent toujours les filles passer en premier, dis-je.

- Bon, on s'en fout, Patmol commence, dit Potter.

Black réfléchit un peu et extrait un souvenir qu'il laisse tomber dans la pensine.

Potter touche la substance que contient la pensine, on l'imite et on se retrouve tous les trois dans ce qui semble être une fête de sorciers organisée pendant l'été. Ça se passe dans un grand manoir, le domaine des Potter je crois.

« C'était la fête d'anniversaire de mes 17 ans ! S'exclame Potter.

- Ouais, dit Black, le jour où j'ai fêté ma libération.

- Ta libération ?

- Ca te regarde pas, Jones », répond-il.

Potter drague une pauvre minette à l'aide d'un vif d'or, Lupin est avec Pettigrow en train de s'amuser dans un autre coin et Black est assis à une table un grand sourire aux lèvres et il se saoule.

Vu le nombre de bouteilles vides à ses pieds, il doit déjà être bien ivre.

Potter le rejoint.

« Alors, heureux ?

- D'après toi ? Répond Black le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca te fait un poids en moins sur les épaules, dit Potter.

- Oh oui, et je fête ça dignement ! Dit Black toujours aussi souriant.

- T'en es à combien ? Demande Potter.

- 25 bouteilles de firewhisky, répond-il.

- Quoi c'est tout ? C'est même à peine la moitié de ce que tu as bu hier soir ! Dis-je, c'est ça ta plus grande cuite ?

- C'est pas fini, Jones, la soirée vient juste de commencer… » répond Black.

On voit le Black du souvenir qui prend une autre bouteille tout en parlant de cette mystérieuse libération.

« Dites, y a pas moyen d'accélérer le mouvement parce que si on doit attendre que Black en finisse…. Dis-je.

- On attendra, si je te dis le nombre de bouteille que j'ai bu cette soirée-là tu ne me croiras pas sur paroles, dit Black.

- Mouais, on va quand même en avoir pour des heures », dis-je.

J'en ai marre de compter les bouteilles de Black. Il en est à 50 comme hier soir, il commence à avoir du mal à tenir debout.

C'est assez marrant de le voir saoul, son image de demi-dieu en prend un sacré coup.

Il parle toujours de sa « libération » ça m'intrigue de plus en plus…

« Alors ils ont voulu que je me marie avec Williams, tu te rends compte, Cornedrue ? Elle est moche Williams ! En plus c'est une Serpentard, alors moi j'ai dit non, parce qu'elle est vraiment très très moche Williams. Et puis c'est une Serpentard, et elle est moche en plus…

- Oui, oui je sais qu'elle est moche, dit Potter.

- Oui mais vraiment très moche ! S'exclame Black complètement saoul. Et puis en plus elle est à Serpentard. Si elle était pas aussi moche, ni à Serpentard, mais elle est très moche et elle est à Serpentard.

- Ce que tu es ennuyeux quand t'es saoul, dis-je.

- Parce que toit tu es mieux peut-être ? Réplique-t-il.

- Au moins je ne radote pas, dis-je.

- Très très moche ! » S'exclame le Black du souvenir.

Au bout d'un temps très long, Black en arrive à 60 bouteilles et tombe enfin ivre mort.

On sort enfin du souvenir de Black. C'est mon tour, je sors un de mes souvenirs de ma tête et le dépose dans la pensine.

On se retrouve maintenant dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Je suis accoudée au bar en train de boire un whisky-coca. C'est pas un firewhisky mais c'est assez fort quand même.

J'y étais allée avec mon mec de vacances. Je me souviens plus de son nom, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais revu après cette soirée.

Je m'étais habillée très sexy, faut dire que j'ai pas l'habitude des boites de nuits. Je suis restée au bar pas mal de temps, le temps d'être suffisamment saoule pour bien m'éclater.

Mon mec de vacances s'avance vers moi, il est mignon, vraiment très mignon. J'aurais pas dû le laisser tomber aussi vite. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le supporter.

Il arrive derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras en m'embrassant dans le cou alors que j'étais en train de parler avec une serveuse.

Ok, je me souviens maintenant, c'était un mec-ventouse. Et un mec-ventouse guimauve en plus.

« Tu vois pas que je parle ?

Il va arrêter avec ses bisous gluants ? Il voit pas que ça m'énerve ?

- T'es trop belle… dit-il.

- Je m'en fous je parle, alors lâches-moi, dit mon souvenir.

- Je vois que t'as toujours été aussi sympa, dit Black.

- Des mecs comme ça faut les faire enfermer, dis-je.

- Tu veux danser ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, j'ai soif, paie-moi à boire, dit mon souvenir.

- Encore ? Mais tu as passé la soirée au bar ! Tu as fini toutes les réserves de whisky du bar, dit-il.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas encore touché à leurs bières, dit mon souvenir.

- Ok, ok, mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime, dit-il, est-ce que tu m'aimes toi aussi ?

- On verra après quelques verres », dit mon souvenir.

Il a l'air déçu et me regarde boire, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, je n'arrive plus à tenir sur mon tabouret.

Je suis bien saoule, ils mettent un morceau de rock.

C'est comme si je me réveillais d'un seul coup, je saute de mon tabouret, me précipite sur la piste de danse et je danse comme une folle. Mon mec des vacances vient me rejoindre, mais je ne le laisse pas m'approcher, je commence à danser de façon suggestive. Potter et Black me regardent l'air soudain très intéressés par le souvenir. Non mais ils vont arrêter de me reluquer comme ça ?

Soudain, l'air change, c'est un air assez nul, le « tube de l'été » : la macarena.

Mon souvenir toujours aussi bourrée monte tant bien que mal sur le comptoir et commence à danser la macarena tout en faisant un strip-tease pitoyable.

Ok je crois qu'il est temps de partir, Potter et Black ont l'air captivé.

« Bon les gars, on se tire d'ici, dis-je.

- Non, encore un peu, dit Potter.

- Non, on se tire, dis-je.

- Allez quoi, laisse-nous regarder encore une minute, dit Potter.

- Ouais, dit Black.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ON SE BARRE ET TOUT DE SUITE !

- Ca va c'est pas la peine de hurler, dit Black les yeux toujours fixés sur mon souvenir qui est prêt à enlever son tee-shirt.

- Comment on fait pour sortir ?

- Je sais pas, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre la fin, dit Potter.

- Bande de pervers », dis-je exaspérée.

J'ai compris rapidement comment sortir de la pensine, assez rapidement pour que les pervers de Gryffondor ne puissent pas profiter pleinement du strip-tease.

On sort de la pensine tant bien que mal. Black n'a pas l'air très heureux que j'ai vu son souvenir et je ne suis pas non plus très contente qu'il ai vu le mien, on est quitte.

« Très bien, dit Potter, le gagnant est…

- Je crois que vous avez tous les trois gagné une retenue », dit une voix derrière nous.

Dumbledore nous regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.


	11. Le pacte

**Disclamer **: Mon plan a momentanément été interrompu par les Grandes Vacances, mais à la rentrée je pense pouvoir voler les droits d'auteur de JKR et même ceux de Jenima, l'auteur de cette fic ! En attendant, rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais que poster !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

Els : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Note : ll fait beau, il fait chaud, et pour ceux qui préfèrent s'enfermer plutôt que de supporter ces températures bien trop hautes, voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le pacte

Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu garder nos souvenirs dans la pensine ou alors il aurait pu nous exclure du collège. Mais il a été sympa et nous a juste mis en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine et il nous a enlevé 50 points chacun.

Quand même, devoir supporter Black et Potter pendant une semaine… je sais pas si je vais tenir. En plus Potter ne nous a même pas donné le nom du gagnant, bien qu'il ne soit pas très objectif vu que Black est son meilleur ami.

En gros on a fait tout ça pour rien, enfin si, eux ils ont pu se rincer l'œil et moi j'ai pu voir Black complètement bourré radoter que Williams était moche. Je devrais peut-être en informer Williams… Je suis sure que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien d'entendre la vérité.

Je rentre dans ma salle commune, la nouvelle de notre escapade a déjà fait le tour du collège.

Wilkes me lance un regard assassin, la nouvelle de la perte des points doit aussi avoir fait le tour du collège. Ils m'attendaient. Ils vont quand même pas me casser la gueule, je suis une fille ! Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes et Rogue s'avancent vers moi l'air menacant.

« T'es fière de toi ? Lance Wilkes.

- Très fière, vous foutre en rogne c'est le but ultime de ma vie, dis-je.

- Et comment on va faire pour rattraper tous les points que tu nous as fait perdre ? Demande Rogue.

Y a pas que les points dans la vie ! C'est notre dernière année j'ai bien envie d'en profiter.

- Vous n'avez qu'à gagner le prochain match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor, dis-je.

- C'est pas si facile de gagner, Jones, dit Rosier.

- C'est vrai que vous avez une peur bleue de Potter, dis-je, j'avais oublié.

- On a pas peur de lui, répond Lestrange, mais il est trop fort.

- Et alors ? Il est humain, non ? Vous pouvez le battre comme n'importe quel autre humain, dis-je.

- Il est doué, trop doué, le seul moyen de gagner serait qu'il se casse les deux jambes avant le match, dit Rogue.

Une lueur malsaine brille dans les yeux de Wilkes.

- Vous pouvez gagner sans risquer l'expulsion à vie, dis-je, pas la peine de le tuer, c'est un peu excessif pour un malheureux match scolaire. Et puis on est qu'en Novembre, les points perdus on a tout le temps de les rattraper. En plus, Serpentard a peut-être perdu 50 points mais Gryffondor en a perdu 100.

- Tu le protège drôlement pour un type que tu considères comme ton ennemi, fait remarquer Rogue.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Dans tes rêves, sale sang-de-bourbe, répond-il.

- J'ai mieux à faire que rêver de toi, dis-je, même mes pires cauchemars ont l'air de doux rêves comparés à l'horreur que c'est de te voir tous les jours.

- C'est réciproque, Jones, dit-il furieux.

- Contente de l'apprendre, Rogue, ça me va droit au cœur, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant.

- T'es trop bizarre, dit-il.

- C'est pas pour rien que je suis la sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard », dis-je en montant au dortoir.

A partir de demain je vais devoir me coltiner Black et Potter pour une longue semaine de retenue, quelle galère. Au moins Potter pourra nous dire qui est le gagnant, même si je doute qu'il soit vraiment très objectif.

**OoOoOoO**

On est lundi. C'est pour ce soir.

Les autres me regardent avec l'air dégoûté ce matin, ils me laisseront jamais laisser manger tranquille ?

Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller chercher un truc à manger dans la cuisine, quand Evans se met à hurler.

« 100 POINTS ! NON MAIS QUELLE BANDE D'IRRESPONSABLES VOUS FAITES !

- Evans, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tente Potter.

- M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? QUE VOUS VOUS ETES ENCORE CRUS AU-DESSUS DES LOIS ? QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE VOULU FAIRE LES MALINS ?

- Laisse-moi… commence Potter.

Evans a l'air déchaînée, la voir ridiculiser Potter et Black me remonte sensiblement le moral.

- Très bien, Potter, dit-elle en baissant d'un ton, alors dis-moi pour quelle raison d'une extrême importance tu as jugé nécessaire de t'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- C'était pour un concours… dit-il honteux.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GAMIN ARROGANT, POTTER, ET BLACK N'EST PAS MIEUX ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ET DE VOS CONNERIES ! SI JE POUVAIS RETOURNER DANS LE PASSE JE PREFERERAIS ME COUPER UN PIED PLUTOT QUE D'ALLER DANS CETTE ECOLE ET D'AVOIR ENCORE A TE SUPPORTER !

- Mais, Lily… commence-t-il.

Il n'en mène pas large devant Evans qui a l'air déchaînée, depuis le temps que j'attends de la voir vider son sac. Voir Potter humilié reste mon spectacle préféré, à part bien sur voir Black humilié.

- NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Miss Evans veuillez vous calmer, dit Carter, la prof de DCFM, avec un imperceptible sourire, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

- Mais, mais, balbutie Evans, je le sermonnais.

Encore heureux que mes parents me sermonnent pas comme ça, sinon je serais partie m'exiler dans un orphelinat depuis longtemps.

- Baissez d'un ton lorsque vous sermonnez un de vos camarades, dit la prof.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever encore des points ! Dit Evans sur un ton suppliant, on va perdre la coupe.

- Je me fiche de la coupe, répond la prof d'un ton implacable, et si vous continuez à protester j'enlève dix points de plus à Gryffondor. »

Evans ne dit plus rien, elle s'assoit en silence mais semble prête à fondre en larmes. Ses deux copines essayent de la consoler sans succès. Evans se lève brusquement et quitte la Grande Salle en courant, sûrement pour pleurer sans être vue.

Les Serpentards la sifflent, je ne les suis pas même si je trouve qu'elle se met dans des états pas possibles pour un rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des profs et je vois que la prof de DCFM a l'air vraiment triste et gênée, comme si elle avait sermonné sa propre fille.

Je finis moi aussi par quitter la table, je ne veux pas manger ici, même si l'attention des Serpentard a été déviée sur Evans, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir sur moi.

Je rase les murs, je ne veux pas voir Evans, j'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Elle n'est dans aucun couloir, tant mieux. Elle a dû se réfugier dans la bibliothèque en bonne miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-noie-ma-peine-dans-les-bouquins.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et je suis accueillie comme d'habitude par une horde d'elfes de maisons qui ont l'air très heureux d'avoir de la visite.

Mais je ne suis pas seule dans la cuisine, Evans est assise sur une chaise tout au fond en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes entourée par une dizaine d'elfes de maisons qui essaient tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me verra pas, de toute façon rien ne m'oblige à lui parler…

« Miss ! Miss ! S'écrie une petite elfe de maison au nez en forme de trompette, miss venez voir la gentille miss qui est triste, remontez-lui le moral, miss !

- Eh non, je veux pas… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester, une dizaine d'elfe me traîne de force devant Evans. Cette dernière lève la tête et me regarde horrifiée, elle doit pas apprécier qu'une Serpentard la voit dans cet état-là.

« Allez-y consolez-là, miss ! Me dit la petite elfe.

- Pff, euh, Evans tu veux un pancake ? Dis-je.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? S'exclame Evans.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'étais juste venue chercher à manger, je sais pas consoler les gens !

- Elle l'a fait parce que tu hurlais dans la Grande Salle, ça dérange tout le monde, enfin ça amuse tout le monde, et c'est interdit, tu n'as pas à régler tes comptes en publique. C'est pas parce que tu es préfète-en-chef que tu es au-dessus des lois, dis-je.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a humiliée devant tout le monde ? Je n'ai jamais été engueulée par un prof de toute ma vie ! S'exclame-t-elle en pleurant.

- Y a un début à tout, dis-je, et puis quel besoin tu avais d'engueuler Potter et Black devant tout le monde ? Et après de supplier la prof pour dix malheureux points ? C'est toi qui t'es humiliée toute seule.

- Mais on va perdre la coupe ! S'écrie-t-elle.

- Evans, on est en Novembre, tu as tout le temps de rattraper ces points et puis il y a autre chose dans la vie que les études et la Coupe des 4 maisons ! Dis-je.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que la Coupe ? Demande-t-elle.

Euh, tout est plus important que cette coupe débile, par quoi commencer ?

- Eh ben, euh, tout est plus important que ça ! C'est qu'une compétition débile qui sert juste à obliger les élèves à obéir au règlement, dis-je.

- Donne-moi des exemples, dit-elle.

Mais elle est débile ou quoi ? Je la croyais intelligente, elle veut pas comprendre que perdre une coupe c'est pas la fin du monde ?

- Tes copines… dis-je, tes centres d'intérêts, ta famille, faire souffrir Potter…

- Faire souffrir Potter c'est plus important que la Coupe ? Demande-t-elle scandalisée.

- Faut croire, sinon tu aurais attendu avant de lui gueuler dessus, dis-je.

- J'ai pas réfléchit, dit-elle, ça m'a tellement énervée que j'ai réagi instinctivement.

- Et, instinctivement, ton inconscient à décidé qu'humilier Potter c'était plus important que perdre des points, dis-je.

- T'es sûre ? Demande-t-elle.

On entend un grand bruit qui vient de l'entrée de la cuisine, et tout un tas d'elfes qui se précipitent pour ranger le désordre. Apparemment, un elfe a dû laisser tomber une grande casserole, c'est assez bizarre vu que ces casseroles sont en hauteur, trop hautes pour être atteintes par un elfe sans un escabeau et je ne vois aucun escabeau dans les parages.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre alors maintenant tu arrêtes de pleurer et tu vas retrouver tes copines coincées sinon elles vont s'inquiéter, dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais… attends, dit-elle, si faire souffrir Potter passe avant la coupe, est-ce que ça veut dire que Potter est important pour moi ?

- Mais non ! Te monte pas la tête, tu le hais c'est normal que l'humilier soit dans tes priorités, dis-je.

- Ouais, t'as raison, je hais ce mec, il me dégoûte, dit-elle.

- Va retrouver tes copines sinon on va encore m'accuser d'avoir tenté de te tuer, dis-je.

- Merci, dit-elle l'air hésitante, merci pour ton aide.

- Ça reste entre nous, Evans », dis-je avant qu'elle s'en aille.

J'ai pas envie que les gens s'imaginent que je suis _gentille_, j'ai une réputation à tenir et j'ai pas envie de supporter les problèmes débiles de tout un tas de filles écervelées.

Je sors de la cuisine dix minutes après Evans et je me dirige vers la classe de potion. Tout le monde est déjà en train d'attendre. Je vois Foster et Wilson qui continuent de consoler Evans. Elles voient pas qu'elle va beaucoup mieux ?

« Non mais vraiment, cette prof est une sale garce ! Dit Wilson, tu avais parfaitement raison de crier !

- Dis pas ça, elle avait parfaitement raison, je me suis conduite comme une idiote, ce n'est pas de sa faute, cette prof est géniale ! S'exclame Evans.

Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer la prof… je devrais peut-être lui demander si elle aussi à cette impression de déjà-vu vis-à-vis de la prof.

- Désolée, Lily, dit Wilson honteuse, mais je trouve que tu avais raison, elle a été méchante.

- Elle n'a pas été méchante, elle a juste fait son travail, dit Evans.

- De toute façon, les profs ont un métier qui les prédispose à la cruauté, dit Wilson.

- Les profs ne sont pas tous cruels ! S'exclame Evans, indignée.

- Il faut tout de même être sacrément bête pour vouloir faire ce métier, dit Wilson.

- Je veux devenir professeur, dit Evans, est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne bête et cruelle ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Lily, non, je ne voulais pas… dit Wilson rouge de honte.

Allez Wilson, rame.

- J'ai très bien compris, dit Evans froidement.

- Lily, je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, je ne savais pas sinon je n'aurais jamais… dit Wilson.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dit ce que tu pensais ? Demande Evans

- Pour ne pas te blesser, dit Wilson.

- On appelle ça de l'hypocrisie, dit Evans avec un regard froid.

- Non, ce n'est pas… » proteste minablement Wilson

Elles n'ont pas le temps de finir leur très intéressante conversation, Piolet nous fait entrer.

Je sais bien qu'Evans pardonnera à Wilson avant la fin de la matinée, elles ne restent jamais fâchées. Mais la confiance qu'elle lui accordait va sûrement en prendre un coup. De toute façon ça ne me regarde pas et Evans doit bien voir des qualités cachées à Wilson, sinon elles ne seraient pas amies.

Je l'avais parié, Wilson et Evans ont fini par se réconcilier au milieu de la matinée, pendant la récréation.

Wilson a promis à Evans de lui dire toujours la vérité à partir de maintenant. Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine. Je connais les filles comme elle, elles ne veulent jamais contrarier leurs amis alors elles n'hésitent pas à leur mentir, c'est pitoyable, les amis c'est fait pour se dire la vérité, enfin je crois, j'en sais rien j'en ai jamais eu.

**OoOoOoO**

Au moins, Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de varier nos retenues. Et, avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas en retenue avec Black et Potter, du moins, pas tous les soirs de la semaine.

Ce soir, on doit aller tous les trois dans la forêt interdite avec le garde-chasse, Hagrid. On a connu pire comme retenue qu'une escapade dans la forêt en pleine nuit avec plein de dangers. A moins que Dumbledore n'ait demandé à Hagrid de nous abandonner dans la forêt à la merci des bestioles qui y vivent. Non… c'est pas le style de Dumbledore.

C'est Rusard qui nous conduit à la cabane de Hagrid, il a l'air très content. Il doit prier intérieurement pour qu'on se fasse manger par un monstre.

Hagrid aime bien Potter et Black, mais il ne doit pas beaucoup m'aimer, comme tous les Gryffondors.

Il nous attend à la lisière de forêt, il a l'air assez content. Potter et Black ont repris leur air supérieur, comme s'ils s'avançaient en terrain connu.

« Voilà les morveux, Hagrid, dit Rusard, ne les ménagez surtout pas.

Il s'en va sans attendre la réponse.

- Bien, nous allons faire une excursion dans la forêt afin de trouver des lonyflore pour le professeur Chourave, ce sont des plantes qui poussent une semaine avant la pleine lune une fois tous les dix ans, dit Hagrid.

- Se promener en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite c'est pas dangereux ?

- T'as peur, Jones ? Demande Potter.

- Au contraire, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir te faire bouffer par une bestiole qui vit dans la forêt, dis-je.

- Calmez-vous, les enfants, dit Hagrid l'air ennuyé. Bon, on va se répartir en deux groupes…

- Je veux être avec Sirius ! S'écrie Potter.

- Etonnant… dis-je.

- Non, Sirius va venir avec moi et toi, James tu vas avec Tania.

De quel droit il m'appelle par mon prénom ? J'ai 17 ans je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Pourquoi je dois aller avec Jones ? Demande Potter.

- Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas très concentré avec Sirius, répond Hagrid. Bon, on va partir a gauche et vous à droite, si vous avez un problème vous jetez des étincelles rouges et on accourra pour vous aider. Si vous trouvez des lonyflores, vous lancez des étincelles vertes, vous avez compris ?

- Ouais, dis-je.

- Oui, Hagrid, dit Potter.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y », dit-il.

On part à droite, Potter ne dit rien.

Au bout d'un moment de silence pesant, il finit par rompre le silence. Dommage, j'avais bien envie d'un peu de tranquillité.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit qui était le gagnant !

- Tu veux pas attendre que Black soit là pour nous le dire ?

- Non, je lui dirai ce soir, tu veux connaître le résultat oui ou non ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, dis-je.

- Je te le dirai à une condition, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Quelle condition ?

- Je veux que tu m'arranges une sortie avec Evans, dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Parce que je vous ai vues dans la cuisine tout à l'heure, dit-il l'air rusé.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors vous êtes copines ! Dit-il d'un air triomphant.

J'éclate de rire, il me regarde perplexe.

- On est pas du tout copines ! Dis-je en riant, j'étais venue chercher à manger et les elfes m'ont traînée de force vers elle pour que j'essaie de la consoler, j'étais dans les parages, c'est tout. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ?

- J'étais venu voir si je pouvais l'aider, dit-il l'air gêné mais il se rattrape vite, les filles sont plus vulnérables quand elles sont tristes, alors j'aurais eu toutes mes chances, elle me serait tombée dans les bras.

- Tu parles, elle t'aurait étripé à mains nues, dis-je.

- Bon, revenons à notre accord, dit-il, tu m'arranges une sortie avec Evans et je te donne les résultats.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle m'écoutera ?

- Tu avais parlé d'un plan, avant le bal, elle avait accepté a cause d'un plan, dit-il. Eh bien ressort-lui ce plan.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour avoir les résultats, dit-il.

- Ces résultats sont pas importants, dis-je.

- Tu as récolté une semaine de retenue pour ces résultats et d'un coup tu décides qu'ils ne sont pas importants ? Demande-t-il, abasourdi.

- C'était pour tenir tête à Black, dis-je l'air détaché.

- Tu… _tu t'en fiches _? Demande-t-il éberlué.

- Ouais, dis-je. De toute façon je verrai bien qui a gagné si Black arbore un air triomphant ou pas.

- Mais… mais… commence-t-il.

Il semble incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il croyait me tenir avec ses résultats, il croyait que je l'aiderais à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Evans, mais on ne me manipule pas aussi facilement. Il mérite une bonne leçon…

- Je veux bien t'aider pour Evans, dis-je, mais je me fiche des résultats, je veux 50 gallions et que tu fasses mes devoirs pendant trois semaine. Tu les feras bien, je veux des O ou des E.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! S'exclame-t-il.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, dis-je.

Il réfléchit, il a l'air de peser le pour et le contre, puis il répond finalement.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il, mais je veux un succès assuré.

Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les 100 points que tu as fait perdre à Gryffondor elle sera ravie de suivre mon plan cette fois-ci.

- J'y veillerai », dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce soir, en rentrant au dortoir, je repense à mon plan. Demain dans la journée il faut que j'aborde Evans, je suis sure que j'arriverai à la convaincre…


	12. Le plan

**Disclamer **: Mon plan pour récupéré les droits d'auteur de JKR et de Jemina s'est barré au soleil et ne rentrera qu'en septembre. Donc pendant ce temps cette fic ne m'appartient en rien !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

Elle'isa : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée si les phrases sont parfois un peu bizarre, mais comme elle n'est pas de moi je ne pourrais rien changer. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Zouux

**Note : **Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Zouuux**  
**

* * *

Le plan

On a deux heures de libre dans l'après-midi, Evans va toujours à la bibliothèque pendant ces heures. J'essayerai de l'aborder à ce moment-là.

Ce matin, Potter n'a pas arrêté de me harceler à cause de notre accord.

« Ecoute, Potter, dis-je, si tu me harcèle tout le temps, comment veux-tu que je lui parle ? »

Il n'a rien répondu, il est parti et m'a laissée tranquille.

J'ai observé Black discrètement toute la matinée, il n'avait pas l'air triomphant ou dégoûté, j'imagine que Potter lui a dit de ne rien laisser paraître.

Après le cours d'histoire de la magie, Evans se rend bien à la bibliothèque. Wilson et Foster ne vont pas avec elle, elles retournent dans leur salle commune.

Je devrais pas avoir de problèmes à aborder Evans si elle est toute seule.

J'attends un peu avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de la suivre.

Elle est partie depuis 5 minutes, il est temps d'y aller. Je descends les escaliers et j'emprunte le couloir qui conduit à la bibliothèque.

« Eh, Jones !

C'est pas vrai ! Qui m'interpelle alors que d'habitude on m'ignore ? Et surtout, pourquoi _maintenant_ alors que je dois parler à Evans ?

Je me retourne, c'est Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

- Quoi ?

- Tiens, on m'a dit de te donner ça, dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est les informations pour ta retenue de ce soir, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je vais devoir te supporter ?

- Non, dit-il avec un sourire, tu seras seule ce soir.

- Enfin une bonne soirée en perspective, dis-je.

- Il paraît que tu cherches à aider James avec Evans ? Demande-t-il.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Je sais pas ce que t'as derrière la tête, mais je te fais pas confiance, dit-il.

- T'as tout à fait raison, il ne faut pas me faire confiance, dis-je avec un sourire malveillant.

- Si tu fais du mal à James, si jamais il souffre, je saurai que ça sera à cause de toi et tu auras affaire à moi, dit-il.

- Oh j'ai peur, dis-je.

- Ne prends pas ma menace trop à la légère, dit-il. Sinon tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

- T'es pitoyable, Black, on dirait que tu as piqué toutes tes répliques dans un mauvais film de mafia, dis-je.

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, espèce d'inculte, dis-je.

- Tu te crois plus intelligente que les autres juste parce que tu es d'origine moldue ? Demande-t-il.

- Pas plus intelligente, mais moi au moins je suis ouverte, je connais les deux cultures, dis-je, donc je suis plus cultivée que toi.

- Tu ne connais rien de la culture sorcière, dit-il.

- On va pas se lancer dans un combat pompeux de snobinards cultivés, dis-je avec impatience, j'en connais plus sur la culture sorcière que toi sur la culture moldue. Bon, faut que j'y aille.

- Tu fuis le combat ? Demande-t-il triomphant.

- Non, je fuis le snobinard pompeux », dis-je en m'en allant.

J'imagine qu'il arbore son air triomphant horripilant, mais je ne me retourne pas.

Ce crétin m'a fait perdre mon temps, j'espère qu'Evans est toujours dans la bibliothèque…

La bibliothèque est presque vide, la plupart des élèves présents sont là parce qu'ils ont du retard dans leurs travaux, je vois Pettigrow qui essaye de comprendre l'énoncé du devoir de potion. Ce mec est ami avec Potter, je vais devoir éloigner Evans.

Je la cherche du regard, elle est dans le fond de la bibliothèque, seule en train de lire un bouquin énorme qui m'a l'air bien soporifique.

Elle est à l'écart, mais on n'est jamais à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je m'approche d'elle.

« Salut, Evans, dis-je.

- Salut, Jones, dit-elle en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Ça te dirait de faire souffrir Potter ?

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens du plan que je t'avais proposé pour le bal d'halloween ?

- Oui, mais c'est trop cruel… dit-elle, je ne peux pas faire ça, il m'aime trop.

- Il m'a payée pour que je te convainque de sortir avec lui, dis-je sans détour.

Je ne lui parle pas des devoirs, c'est le genre de truc qu'on évite de confier à une préfète-en-chef qui déteste la tricherie.

- Quoi ? Elle semble scandalisée.

- Chut, dit Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

- Désolée, dit Evans, honteuse.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de continuer cette conversation dehors, dis-je.

- Je te suis », répond Evans, elle a l'air furax.

On sort dans le parc, là au moins je suis sûre de ne pas être espionnée par Potter et ses acolytes. Il fait froid, on sent bien que l'hiver approche à grand pas.

« Tu dis qu'il t'a payée pour que tu lui arrange une sortie avec moi ? Demande-t-elle l'air scandalisée.

- Ouais, dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas accepté quand même ? Demande-t-elle l'air indignée.

- Bien sur que si, dis-je en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est horrible ! dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

- C'est comme si j'étais une…. Une…, dit-elle sans être capable de finir sa phrase.

Evans et son côté politiquement correct, ça m'énerve !

- Une ? finis ta phrase, Evans, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Une… une pu… une prostituée ! Dit-elle triomphante.

- C'était pas si terrible, dis-je. Donc d'après toi, Potter est le client, tu es la « prostituée » et je suis ton « employeur », c'est ça ?

- Oui, exactement, mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Dit-elle. Alors tu vas rendre son argent à Potter et lui dire qu'on ne m'achète pas !

- Dis-le lui toi-même, dis-je. Si ça rate avec moi il payera quelqu'un d'autre qui ne jouera pas franc-jeu comme je le fais.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Dit-elle, je ne cèderai jamais !

- Tu te souviens de mon plan ? Avec ça il te fichera la paix, dis-je.

- Mais c'est cruel… dit-elle.

- Et alors ? Si tu veux on change deux ou trois détails pour que ça soit moins cruel, dis-je.

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.

- Bon, pour commencer ne perd pas de vue que tu dois l'humilier pour qu'il te fiche enfin la paix, dis-je.

- Ok.

-Tu vas accepter de sortir avec lui pendant le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard, tu iras aux Trois Balais avec lui, quand il y aura du monde.

- D'accord.

- Il te fera son baratin habituel, le truc du charmeur qui a enfin capturé sa proie, tu lui souris bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de t'embrasser, à ce moment-là tu lui colle une baffe et tu lui hurle dessus des trucs méchants du style « tu n'es qu'un porc, je ne suis pas une pute, on ne paye pas pour m'avoir ! » et tu t'en vas.

- En quoi c'est moins cruel ? Demande-t-elle.

- Il y aura moins de monde qu'au bal et puis tu ne seras pas détestable avec lui, sauf à la fin, dis-je. Et puis tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être cruelle avec lui.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle avec un petit sourire mauvais.

- Comme ça il comprendra le message, dis-je. Tu auras la paix, il sera humilié et moi j'aurais mon fric, tout le monde est content.

- Il t'a payée combien ? Demande-t-elle.

- 20 gallions, dis-je.

Je vais pas lui dire 50, si jamais elle veut la moitié… non, je sais ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas une fille radine.

- Mais c'est énorme ! Dit-elle effarée, il doit vraiment me vouloir.

- Pour en arriver à payer les services d'une garce de Serpentard que tout le monde déteste, oui, il doit vraiment te vouloir, dis-je.

- Tout le monde ne te déteste pas, dit-elle, Remus par exemple…

- Je me fous de savoir ce que Lupin pense de moi », dis-je exaspérée.

N'allez pas croire que Lupin m'intéresse, loin de là, non c'est juste que les discours « mais non tu n'es pas une paria, il y a des gens qui t'aiment » ça m'énerve, ça sonne faux parce que je sais bien que les gens ne m'aiment pas, à part quelques exceptions comme Lupin. Et j'ai pas non plus envie que Evans me dise « moi je t'aime bien », les grandes effusions amicales très peu pour moi. J'ai pas envie de tomber dans la mièvrerie, moi j'étais très bien à échafauder des plans pour humilier Potter, pourquoi il faut qu'elle commence le très exaspérant discours « on t'aime, Tania, tu n'es pas seule » ?

« Bon, je vais aller voir Potter pour lui dire que tout est réglé, que tu vas accepter, dis-je, après le cours de soins aux créatures magiques il t'invitera et tu accepteras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il m'invitera après le cours ? Demande-t-elle.

- Il sera si sûr de lui qu'il voudra que tout le monde voit bien que tu as enfin cédé au grand James Potter, dis-je. Bon, je vais le voir. »

Je laisse Evans dehors et je me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondors.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai rien dit, me dit Evans.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose…

- L'effet Jeanne D'arc, dit-elle en riant. Fais bien attention, c'est dangereux.

- C'est pas à Poudlard qu'on va me brûler pour sorcellerie, j'ai rien à craindre. »

OoOoO

Je me trouve devant la Tour de Gryffondor, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe. J'ai essayé de marchander avec la Grosse en rose dans le portrait mais elle est intransigeante, c'est le mot de passe ou je ne passe pas.

Un premier année passe devant moi et me regarde l'air terrifié, il a sûrement eu vent de ma réputation. Je me baisse pour lui parler.

« Eh, c'est quoi le mot de passe de ta salle commune ?

- Laissez-moi, dit-il l'air terrifié, ou je vous jette un sort.

- Il brandit sa baguette en tremblant.

- Tu n'oseras jamais me lancer un sort, parce que je suis plus forte que toi et que je me vengerais, dis-je.

Non mais j'y crois pas, je suis presque en train de racketter un gamin juste pour voir Potter, j'ai honte de moi.

- Laissez-moi, gémit-il.

- Je ne veux pas t'égorger je veux juste votre mot de passe ! Dis-je exaspérée.

- Mais vous êtes une Serpentard, gémit-il, j'ai pas le droit de vous donner le mot de passe.

- Tu vas entrer dans ta salle commune, non ? Donc je vais l'entendre le mot de passe, alors ça change quoi que tu me le donne ou pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, dit-il.

- Donne-moi le mot de passe alors, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air gentil.

- Pas la peine, Jones, je suis là », dit Potter.

Il vient de sortir d'un trou dissimulé par le portrait de la Grosse en rose. Le gamin de première année se précipite dans le trou avant qu'il ne se referme.

« Alors, Jones, tu voulais me voir ? Demande-t-il.

- Oui, Potter, j'ai trois devoirs à faire, un de potion, un d'astronomie et un d'histoire de la magie, dis-je. Et j'ai aussi besoin de 50 Gallions.

- Elle n'a pas encore accepté, dit-il.

- Je l'ai convaincue, dis-je.

- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il avec un grand sourire béat qui lui donne l'air d'un arriéré mental.

- Vraiment.

- Tu as une preuve ? Demande-t-il en arrêtant son sourire débile.

- J'ai une lettre signée, lue et approuvée dans laquelle elle jure qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour sortir avec toi, dis-je. Et j'ai aussi un peu de son ADN si tu veux comme preuve.

- Très drôle, Jones, dit-il.

- Invite-là et tu l'auras ta preuve ! C'est pas compliqué, même un Gryffondor peut comprendre ça, dis-je. Bon, je peux l'avoir mon fric ?

- Je te donnerai ton argent et je ferai tes devoirs une fois qu'elle aura accepté, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas dépêche-toi de l'inviter, j'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs et j'aurais bien besoin de ton fric le week-end prochain pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard », dis-je en m'en allant.

Je crois pas qu'il ai remarqué que je suis partie, il est sur un petit nuage. Plus il sera haut, plus la chute sera dure.

OoOoO

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques vient de se terminer. Pendant qu'on rentre tous au château, Potter aborde Evans.

« Eh, Evans, tu veux aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?

Tout le monde s'arrête de marcher, attendant qu'Evans envoie Potter balader comme d'habitude.

Elle le regarde longuement, comme si elle réfléchissait, elle bat des paupières stupidement et sourit bêtement avant de répondre.

- J'adorerais ça, James ! »

Potter la regarde, abasourdi, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il me regarde, en quête d'approbation, je lui lance un regard entendu.

Il sourit.

« Bien, alors on se voit samedi, Lily. »

Je vais chercher mon dû chez les Gryffondors, comme d'habitude je dois poireauter devant la tour vu que je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

En fouillant dans mes poches je retrouve le papier que Black m'a donné, les informations pour ma colle de ce soir.

Je dois faire ma retenue avec Le professeur Carter, la prof de DCFM. Au moins je serais seule, sans Potter ni Black. Juste elle et moi.

Je vois quelqu'un qui se dirige vers la tour. Peut-être que cette personne sera plus coopérative à me donner le mot de passe.

« Eh ! Toi !

Il me rejoint, c'est Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il l'air soupçonneux.

- Je dois voir Potter mais j'ai pas le mot de passe alors la Grosse vache veut pas me laisser passer, dis-je.

- Pourquoi tu veux voir James ? Demande-t-il étonné.

- Ça te regarde pas, dis-je. Donne-moi le mot de passe.

- Je te le donne si tu me dis pourquoi tu dois voir James, répond-il.

- Ok, dis-je exaspérée. Je dois voir ton copain Potter pour qu'il me donne ce qu'il me doit.

- Pourquoi tu as tes livres de cours avec toi ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce qu'il va m'aider pour mes devoirs, dis-je.

- Il ne va pas plutôt te les faire ? Demande-t-il.

- Si, il va faire mes devoirs, va le dire à Dumbledore si ça t'amuse, mais c'est Potter que tu trahis, dis-je.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va faire tes devoirs ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce qu'on a conclu un marché, dis-je.

- Quel marché ?

- Je dois l'aider à retrouver son cerveau qui est parti refaire sa vie avec un vif d'or, dis-je, et en échange il fait mes devoirs.

- C'est quoi votre vrai marché ? Demande-t-il sans rire.

- Je dois l'aider à sortir avec Evans, dis-je d'un ton impatient.

- Et tu as accepté ? Demande-t-il incrédule.

- Quand on a 50 gallions et un mois de devoirs à la clé on refuse pas, dis-je.

- Et… tu as réussi à convaincre Lily ? Demande-t-il abasourdi.

- Oui, tu me le donnes ce mot de passe ? J'ai pas que ça à faire j'ai une retenue qui m'attend, dis-je.

- Le mot de passe c'est matador, dit-il. Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça plus clairement.

- J'ai rien à t'expliquer, t'es pas dans le coup, dis-je froidement.

- Eh bien maintenant que tu m'as tout dit, je suis dans le coup, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- De toute façon c'est réglé, dis-je, y a plus rien à savoir.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ça quand même », dit-il en s'en allant.

Il m'énerve et il m'a retardée en plus. Je dis le mot de passe à la grosse qui daigne enfin me laisser passer. Potter est dans la salle commune en train de discuter avec Pettigrow.

« Tiens, dis-je en jetant mes livres devant lui, fais-moi tout ça pour samedi, et je veux mes 50 Gallions.

- Il me donne l'argent à contrecœur et regarde mes livres l'air découragé.

- Et n'oublie pas, je veux au moins des E, dis-je avec un sourire maléfique.

- T'es dure en affaire, marmonne-t-il.

- Fallait pas accepter, dis-je.

- Au moins t'as réussi, dit-il, comment tu as fait pour la convaincre ?

- C'est un secret, dis-je, mais dis-moi, et les résultats du concours ?

- C'est un secret, répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

- OK, dis-je, dans ce cas je m'en vais.

- Attends ! Je vais te le dire le résultat !

Je le savais, je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me le dire depuis le début.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je.

- C'était très serré mais… dit-il en prenant son temps, c'est toi qui a gagné. Ton strip-tease illustrait bien ton état.

- J'ai gagné ? Dis-je avec un vrai sourire éclatant, et Black, est-ce qu'il le sait ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, j'attendais que tu réussisses avec Evans, dit-il.

- Il va être dégoûté ! Dis-je avec un sourire méchant.

- Oui… laisse-moi lui dire, dit Potter.

- Je ne sais pas… ça risque de m'échapper… » dis-je en sortant de la tour.

OoOoO

J'arrive pile à l'heure pour ma retenue, la prof m'attend déjà. Je suis assez contente de passer ma retenue avec elle, je l'aime bien, et puis je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur elle.

J'aimerais bien savoir où je l'ai déjà vue.

Elle me sourit et me fais signe de m'asseoir.

« Jones, vous allez nettoyer les aquariums dont nous nous sommes servis lorsque nous étudions les strangulots, dit-elle.

Je regarde les aquariums avec dégoûts, ils sont pleins de sang, de tentacules de strangulots, et la crasse semble faire partie du verre.

- Je peux utiliser ma baguette ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle, sinon ça serait trop facile. »

Je grommelle et je me mets au travail.

C'est vraiment dégoûtant, les tentacules sont toutes gluantes, elles collent au verre.

Au bout d'une heure j'ai envie de vomir, je me retiens quand même, il faudrait nettoyer mon vomi en plus.

Je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la prof, histoire d'en savoir plus.

Déjà, c'est une fausse blonde. Elle a peut-être la peau très claire, mais elle a des sourcils trop foncés pour être une vraie blonde.

Ensuite, elle est mariée, elle a une alliance.

Pour l'instant c'est tout, pourtant cette prof me dit vraiment quelque chose, je suis sure et certaine de l'avoir déjà vue.

« Je peux faire une pause ?

J'en peux vraiment plus de manipuler toutes ces saletés de tentacules.

Elle lève son nez des copies qu'elle était en train de corriger, gratte une petite tâche blanche au niveau de sa nuque et me dit.

- Bien sûr, mais vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fini.

- Je sais, dis-je.

- Je m'assois en face d'elle, elle me regarde, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

- Vous êtes mariée depuis longtemps ?

- Comment savez-vous que je suis mariée ? Demande-t-elle alarmée.

Ça va calmez-vous c'est pas un crime.

- Vous avez une alliance, dis-je.

- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle soulagée, je suis tellement bête !

- Alors vous êtes mariée depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis presque trois ans, dit-elle.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai des enfants ? Demande-t-elle encore plus alarmée.

- Je ne sais pas je vous le demande, dis-je.

Elle est vraiment bizarre, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut cacher…

Je sors de la salle de DCFM avec une puissante envie de vomir, je suis éreintée, et en plus j'ai rien appris d'important sur la prof. Au moins j'ai pu discuter un peu avec elle…


	13. Dernière retenue

**Disclamer **: Mon plan pour récupéré les droits d'auteur de JKR et de Jemina s'est barré au soleil et ne rentrera qu'en septembre. Donc pendant ce temps cette fic ne m'appartient en rien !

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

Kaiso : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir de partager cette fic ! Voilà la suite ! Zouux

Girlinterrupted : Coucou, j'ai effectivement eu un contact avec Jenima pour lui demander de poster sa fic, par contre on ne correspond pas ensemble et elle ne répond pas trop aux mails. Mais je vais lui faire passer ta demande et te tenir informer. Si tu pouvais me donner un moyen de te contacter ça serait plus simple ! Zoux et merci de ta review !

**Note : **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus vite, mais ma vie est tellement passionnante :P Non en fait je travaillais tellement sur ma fic que j'en ai oublié celle-ci mais je ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonné !

Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Dernière retenue 

Dire que dans les lycées moldus ils n'ont pas cours le mercredi après-midi… j'en viens presque à regretter d'avoir eu mes pouvoirs. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de temps libre pour glander un peu… mais avec ces ASPICS on est surchargés de devoirs. Heureusement que j'ai Potter, il va me permettre d'avoir un peu de temps libre ce mois-ci. J'ai même fait en sorte d'avoir des devoirs supplémentaires, rien que pour l'emmerder.

En plus Evans va l'humilier samedi, si elle a assez de tripes pour le faire. Elle est pas assez cruelle, mais être considérée comme une « prostituée » ça doit augmenter son potentiel de cruauté. Elle est trop coincée cette fille, espérons qu'elle va réussir au moins un gros mot samedi prochain.

Wilson et Foster ont l'air toute excitées qu'Evans ait enfin accepté l'invitation de Potter, elles doivent sûrement se dire que si Evans sort avec Potter, elles vont se rapprocher des maraudeurs et que Black et Lupin tomberont follement amoureux d'elles et qu'ils seront amis pour la vie, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin bref les clichés de gamines qui croient encore au prince charmant beau, populaire, sympathique et qui tombe amoureux de filles beaucoup moins populaires que lui (et beaucoup moins belle aussi).

Elles vont être déçues… enfin si tout se passe comme prévu.

Black n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards menaçants quand il me croise. Il ne peut rien dire vu qu'il est avec ses potes, mais je suis sûre que si il a l'occasion d'être seul avec moi il n'hésitera pas à me menacer, voire à mettre ses anciennes menaces à exécution. Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas peur de lui, je l'attends de pied ferme.

J'ai pas encore revu Lupin, j'espère que Potter lui a tout expliqué parce que j'ai aucune envie de lui donner des explications. Et puis de toute façon ça ne le concerne pas, je ne lui dois rien.

Pettigrow est à l'infirmerie depuis l'incident du placard, quand les profs l'ont fait sortir il était couvert de bombabouses et il glapissait dès que quelqu'un essayait de le toucher. Potter, Black et Lupin vont le voir tous les jours. Potter et Black se sentent vraiment mal vis-à-vis de lui, je ne sais pas si Lupin est au courant, j'imagine qu'il l'est, il est assez fort pour deviner les choses qu'on lui cache.

On est en cours de divination, je déteste la divination, si j'avais su comment c'était j'aurais pris arithmancie, c'est plus chiant mais au moins ça peut toujours servir.

En plus c'est encore un cours avec les Gryffondors, je trouve que je les vois déjà bien assez comme ça pour en plus en rajouter avec ces cours débiles qui ne servent à rien.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'hypnose, dit le prof. Mettez-vous par deux afin que nous puissions commencer.

- Excusez-moi.

C'est Black qui a levé la main.

- Oui ? Demande le prof.

- En quoi ça consiste ? Demande Black.

- Eh bien, répond le prof, l'hypnose nous permet de faire faire tout ce qu'on veut à notre victime.

- Vraiment tout ? Demande Potter l'air intéressé.

Evans lui lance un regard méfiant, le prof aussi.

- Oui Mr Potter, mais tâchez de vous tenir correctement.

- Est-ce que ça va nous laisser des séquelles ? Demande Williams, est-ce qu'il suffira d'un mot pour que la victime retombe en hypnose ?

- Oui, Miss, répond le prof.

La plupart des élèves ont l'air soudain très intéressés, je le sens vraiment pas ce cours, j'aurais dû rester couchée.

- Bien, d'autres questions ? Demande le prof.

Il n'obtient pas de réponses, tous les élèves sont trop occupés à chercher une victime.

- Dans ce cas, mettez-vous par deux », conclut le prof.

Les élèves se ruent les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir bien choisir leur victime.

Potter se jette à côté d'Evans, elle n'a même pas le temps de refuser de faire équipe avec lui.

Wilson agrippe Lupin qui n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Rogue va travailler avec Williams, il a dû comprendre que la seule façon pour lui de sortir avec une fille c'est de l'hypnotiser auparavant. Moi, personne ne se dirige vers moi, c'est parfait, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir rester seule le reste du cours pour regarder les autres se ridiculiser…

Black vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On doit se mettre par deux, dit-il, et t'es toute seule.

- Il y a plein de gens seuls, pourquoi tu viens avec moi ?

- Même un esprit de Serpentard attardé devrait pouvoir trouver la réponse, dit-il avec un sourire méchant.

- Dans ce cas donne-la-moi, dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, dit-il.

- Peut-être mais t'es attardé, dis-je.

- Beaucoup moins que toi, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas tu dois être un extraterrestre venu du futur qui est arrivé 50000 ans dans le passé, dis-je.

- Très drôle, Jones, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Comme mon vaisseau s'est écrasé près de Poudlard je suis venu me mêler aux élèves, histoire de renseigner mon peuple avant l'invasion, dit-il.

- Ah ah, dis-je sans sourire, pourquoi tu t'es mis avec moi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi » dit-il l'air mauvais.

J'aime pas du tout son air, mais alors là vraiment pas du tout.

Le prof nous donne la marche à suivre pour hypnotiser le partenaire, c'est une histoire de contact visuel et de conditionnement de l'autre, rien de magique en fait, un truc à la portée de n'importe quel moldu.

C'est Black qui commence, j'aime vraiment pas ça. Je garde le contact visuel mais j'essaie de résister au conditionnement du mieux que je peux…

**OoOoOoO**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, une minute ou une demi-heure, mais Black a réussi à m'hypnotiser sans trop de problèmes. Il affiche un air triomphant, je me demande ce qu'il m'a fait faire… Personne ne me regarde avec des yeux ronds, je me suis peut-être pas trop ridiculisée, mais l'expression de Black m'inquiète.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'était très intéressant, répond-il avec un sourire méchant, vraiment _très intéressant_.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Demande-t-il l'air triomphant.

- Sous hypnose j'en suis sûre », dis-je avec un sourire maléfique.

Il perd son air triomphant d'un seul coup, il croyait vraiment me tenir comme ça ? Je vais lui apprendre à me sous-estimer.

J'arrive moi aussi à l'hypnotiser sans problèmes, c'est pas très difficile tout compte fait.

Il dort les yeux ouverts, c'est toujours impressionnant de voir quelqu'un dormir les yeux ouverts…

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire, Black ?

- Je t'ai fait parler, répond-il.

- Tu m'as fait dire quoi ?

- La vérité… dit-il.

- La vérité sur quoi ?

Il s'apprête à répondre quand la cloche sonne.

- Bon, le cours est terminé, dit le prof, rangez vos affaires. »

Black se réveille, je suis trop frustrée, il allait me le dire ! Il allait me répondre et il a fallu que cette saleté de cloche sonne ! J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop contrariée, je veux qu'il croie que j'ai pu lui soutirer tout un tas d'info.

**OoOoOoO**

La journée se termine sans les Gryffondors, on a eu cours de botanique, d'astronomie et de sortilèges. Au moins j'ai eu un peu de repos, mais ce soir j'ai encore une retenue. Avec Potter et Black réunis cette fois, de mieux en mieux.

On doit nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées. Il y en a des centaines au moins. Evidemment, on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Potter est en train de parler de son rendez-vous avec Evans à Black.

« Eh, Potter, est-ce que tu as fini mon devoir de potions ?

- Presque, répond-il contrarié, il me manque encore deux ou trois infos et j'aurai fini.

- Grouille-toi, dis-je, j'en ai besoin pour vendredi.

- C'est pas ton chien, intervient Black, t'as pas à lui parler comme ça.

- Ça te regarde pas, Black, dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas à lui donner d'ordres, dit-il.

- On a conclu un marché, il savait à quoi s'attendre, dis-je.

- C'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme à un chien, répond Black.

- Pauvre petit, dis-je, il est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? Il lui faut son copain pour se défendre tout le temps ?

- Il est capable de se défendre tout seul, répond Black.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi c'est toi qui le défends ? C'est parce que tu connais la magie noire ? Ca te donne l'impression d'être plus fort que tout le monde ?

- Je ne connais pas la magie noire ! Hurle-t-il.

Il est furax, j'ai encore réussi à toucher la corde sensible.

- De nous deux c'est toi qui deviendras mangemort comme une bonne Serpentard digne de sa maison, dit-il.

Il a réussi à toucher ma corde sensible.

- J'ai autant de chances de devenir mangemort que tu en as d'être incarcéré à Azkaban, dis-je, c'est pas devenir mangemort qui fera de moi une vraie Serpentard, je suis déjà une vraie Serpentard. Mais toi tu ne seras jamais un vrai Gryffondor.

Il s'avance vers moi, avec l'intention de me frapper. Super, je vais enfin avoir une excuse pour le tabasser. Potter, alarmé, s'interpose.

- Arrêtez ! Calmez-vous, implore-t-il.

- Dégage de là, Potter, dis-je.

- Si vous vous battez on va devoir rester ici encore plus longtemps », dit Potter.

Il a raison, Black le sait aussi. On se lance chacun un regard venimeux avant de reprendre notre boulot.

**OoOoOoO**

Evans stresse de plus en plus à mesure que son rendez-vous approche. Je savais qu'elle était trop gentille pour le faire, de toute façon ça ne me concerne pas, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, l'humiliation de Potter serait la cerise sur le gâteau. De toute façon c'est à elle de voir si elle apprécie d'être traitée comme une « prostituée ».

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, mon dernier jour de retenue est enfin arrivé.

Ça aurait pu être pire, mais je vais quand même éviter les retenues à l'avenir… enfin je vais essayer.

Je viens de sortir de la Grande Salle quand Evans me tend une embuscade. Elle a l'air complètement angoissée, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Faut que tu m'aides, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, dit-elle, je… je ne peux pas.

- Calme-toi, Evans, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

- Parce que… il sait, dit-elle en tremblant.

- Potter sait pour le plan ?

- Je… je crois… dit-elle, j'ai peur, je ne peux pas le faire.

- Attends, tu crois qu'il sait ou pas ?

- Black le sait, il me l'a dit ce matin, il sait tout, gémit-elle.

- Il t'a menacée ?

- Je…. Je crois, gémit-elle au bord des larmes, j'ai peur, il va s'en prendre à moi !

- Ho non, pas à toi, dis-je, c'est pas toi la cible, tu es juste un appât.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle sans comprendre.

- C'est à moi qu'il s'en prendra parce que c'est mon idée, il s'en prendra à moi parce qu'il me hait et que c'est réciproque, il ne s'en prendra jamais à toi, il ne te hait pas, dis-je.

Je console les préfètes-en-chef effrayées dans les couloirs maintenant, les choses changent mine de rien.

- Tu es sûre ? Demande-t-elle.

- Certaine, dis-je. Il ne s'en prendra pas à toi, il n'est pas assez Serpentard pour ça.

- Alors… je fais quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

- Tu suis le plan, dis-je.

- Je ne peux pas ! S'écrie-t-elle, je ne suis pas assez… comme toi pour faire ça.

- Ecoute Evans, si tu ne veux pas le faire ne le fais pas, c'est ton problème pas le mien, tu es considérée comme un objet alors à toi de voir si tu laisses couler ou si tu t'offusques. De toute façon, ce rendez-vous tu devras bien y aller, alors tu choisis ce que tu veux.

- Mais… il est sûrement au courant… dit-elle, il comprendra si je n'y vais pas.

- Non, c'est encore plus cruel et tu le sais, dis-je. Tout le collège sait que vous avez rendez-vous, alors si tu lui poses un lapin ça sera pire pour lui… C'est une bonne idée ça, n'y vas pas ça sera encore mieux.

- Alors je dois faire quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je croyais que t'étais un peu plus courageuse, je croyais qu'en tant que Gryffondor tu ne te laisserais pas intimider par des mecs aussi nuls que les Maraudeurs, dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, nie-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Pourquoi tu es au bord de la crise de nerfs ? C'est pas parce que Black est au courant ?

- Non, c'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est rien, dit-elle, rien du tout. Laisse tomber, oublie ça.

- C'est trop tard, Evans, dis-moi.

- Non, non oublie, ça vaut mieux, dit-elle. Je vais aller à ce rendez-vous, et je vais suivre le plan, oui, j'ai aucune raison de pas suivre ce plan. Il a payé pour m'avoir alors il va payer.»

Elle parle plus à elle-même qu'à moi, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle peut bien cacher. Je ne peux pas le lui demander, elle part rejoindre ses deux copines.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée sans trop d'accrochages, mais l'histoire d'Evans me travaille. Je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir, si elle avait besoin d'être consolée elle pouvait aller voir ses copines. Et puis je me demande ce qu'elle cache, elle a failli me le dire mais elle ne veut apparemment pas que je le sache. Je me demande aussi comment Black a fait pour être au courant du plan.

_Vraiment très intéressant_.

L'hypnose ? C'est ça qu'il m'a soutiré sous hypnose ?

Quelle galère, c'est sûr que Potter doit être au courant, le plan va sûrement foirer.

A moins que j'aille à Pré-au-lard demain, pour voir comment ça se passe. Peut-être que ça aidera Evans de me voir, ça lui donnera peut-être un peu de courage…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca va rien changer que j'y aille ou non ! Si j'y vais c'est surtout pour savourer l'humiliation de Potter, si humiliation il y a.

**OoOoOoO**

Ma dernière colle sera sûrement la pire. Je dois nettoyer les bacs qui ont servi à disséquer les créatures magiques l'année dernière avec Black.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le supporter, ça m'étonnerait.

Il est déjà dans la salle de cours quand j'arrive. Il me lance un regard mauvais et me lance une éponge imbibée d'eau.

« On doit nettoyer tout ça avant de pouvoir sortir, et bien sûr on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie », dit-il.

La porte se ferme quand j'entre dans la pièce. Je suis enfermée dans une salle de classe avec Black et je dois nettoyer des bacs qui ont servi à découper des animaux morts, je savais bien que ça serait ma pire heure de colle.

Je commence à nettoyer sans lui adresser la parole, plus vite on aura fini mieux ça sera.

Je sens que je ne résisterai pas longtemps au plaisir de lui donner les résultats du concours, s'il ne les a pas déjà.

« J'ai parlé à Evans aujourd'hui, me dit-il au bout d'un certain temps, je crois que ton plan stupide va tomber à l'eau.

- Je sais que tu as parlé à Evans, mais mon plan ne tombera pas à l'eau, dis-je d'un ton égal.

- Je sais tout, Jones, dit-il avec un air extrêmement suffisant, je sais tout, je t'ai suivi le jour où tu es allée parler à Evans, mais je suis arrivé trop tard, le temps de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James et de vous trouver j'avais manqué le moment important de la discussion.

Je me souviens, j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai cru qu'Evans me disait quelque chose.

- Donc je t'ai interrogée pendant le cours d'hypnose, continue-t-il avec son air supérieur, et tu m'as tout expliqué.

- J'imagine que t'as prévenu Potter, dis-je.

- Pas encore, mais je vais tout lui dire ce soir. J'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire, je pensais que je réussirais à convaincre Evans, dit-il, mais apparemment c'est raté.

- Tu vas le prévenir, il est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? Il a besoin de son chéri avec lui pour le défendre du méchant monde qui l'entoure ?

- Je ne suis pas son chéri, dit-il, et il est tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul. Je veux juste le prévenir en ami.

- Tu parles, dis-je, tu vas le prévenir et l'empêcher de se rendre au rendez-vous. Il ne viendra pas, il ne sera donc pas obligé de faire face à la situation. C'est bien la preuve qu'il est pas capable de se défendre tout seul, tu lui évites les situations où il doit se débrouiller seul. En fait t'es comme une mère poule. C'est un truc que t'as appris ta mère ? Surprotéger tes copains pour pas qu'ils souffrent ?

- Ma mère ne m'a rien appris, dit-il.

Il tremble de rage, la famille c'est vraiment sa corde sensible.

- Elle ne t'a même pas appris à lancer un Imperium correct ? Comment tu vas faire quand tu seras mangemort ?

- Je ne serai jamais mangemort ! Hurle-t-il. Je ne suis pas un sale Serpentard, moi !

- C'est pas parce que t'es pas à Serpentard que tu deviendras pas mangemort, après tout t'as été élevé dans la magie noire, dis-je.

- Oui, mais le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard, et ça c'est contraire à ma famille, dit-il.

- Et alors ? Moi je suis bien une sang-de-bourbe qu'on a envoyé à Serpentard, c'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir une grande psychopathe qui égorge les moldus avec une cagoule ridicule sur la tête. »

J'arrête de parler, je viens de comprendre. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi je le hais tant que ça. Pourquoi il me hait et pourquoi c'est réciproque.

« Toi et moi on est pareil, c'est ça qui te rend malade, dis-je.

- Quoi ?

- Toi t'es un sang-pur qui vient d'une famille d'adeptes de la magie noire et t'as été envoyé dans la maison qui ne correspond pas du tout à tes origines. Moi je suis une sang-de-bourbe et j'ai été envoyée dans la maison des sangs-purs. Ce genre de truc ça n'arrive jamais, et pourtant c'est ce qui nous est arrivés. J'aurais pu être comme toi, avoir plein d'amis et être aimée de tous, tu aurais pu être comme moi, rejeté et sans amis. C'est ça qui te ronge, c'est pas juste qui je suis, c'est aussi ce que je représente. Et moi c'est pareil.

Tu délires complètement, Jones, dit-il. Moi je te hais parce que t'es une Serpentard, et une garce en plus.

- Williams et Cooper sont aussi des garces de Serpentard.

- C'est pas pareil, elles sont de vraies Serpentard, dit-il.

Il a touché ma corde sensible.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait de moi une fausse Serpentard ?

- T'es d'origine moldue, répond-il comme si ça allait de soi.

- Et toi avec tes origines de d'adepte de la magie noire, tu crois que t'es un vrai Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ma famille, dit-il.

- Pourtant t'as toutes les caractéristiques d'un pur Black, dis-je. Prétentieux, arrogant, juge les gens sur des trucs superficiels, méprisant… La liste est longue.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN VRAI BLACK ! » Hurle-t-il.

- Je crois que je suis allée un peu loin…

Il s'avance vers moi et me donne une gifle. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il m'a frappé. Il veut se battre ? Dans ce cas on va se battre… quand on me cherche on me trouve.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le nez, il se met à saigner. J'ai toujours été très douée avec mes poings.

Je lui donne un autre coup de poing plus fort qui l'atteint dans la tempe. Il vacille une minute puis il m'attrape les cheveux et il tire. Je me dégage en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il met ses mains autour de ma gorge et il serre. Il m'étrangle, il serre trop fort je ne peux plus respirer, ce malade va me tuer.

Il est en face de moi, je tente le tout pour le tout et je lui donne un coup de genou là où ça fait mal. Il me lâche enfin, il a mal et il me lance un regard plein de haine.

J'espère qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter là, ça c'était juste pour m'échauffer.

Je le hais, je le hais tellement que je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, le tuer, lui frapper sa tête de beau gosse sur un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

J'ai jamais connu une telle haine, même si maintenant je sais pourquoi je le hais tant, ma haine ne s'est pas calmée pour autant.

Je suis prise d'une sorte de folie meurtrière, je ne réfléchis plus, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui va se passer ensuite, tout ce que je veux c'est lui faire mal.

Il se relève, il va encore m'étrangler j'en suis sûre, je peux voir qu'il est atteint de la même folie que moi.

Il s'avance, je suis prête à recevoir le coup. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'étrangle ou qu'il me frappe encore mais au lieu de ça, il m'embrasse.

Non mais il est pas bien, lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Lâche-moi, espèce de sale pervers sadomasochiste !

Non mais je suis pas un objet ! Il va me lâcher oui ?

Peut-être que je devrais agir… me dégager ou lui envoyer un autre coup de genou…

Oui, je devrais, c'est sûr.

Je vais le faire… plus tard.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je suis pas saoule ! J'ai aucune raison de ne pas le repousser !

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans la jambe. Il me lâche enfin, je ne dis rien. Je lui lance juste un regard dégoûté et je reprends mon travail.

**OoOoOoO**

Je sors de la salle, c'était vraiment la pire des mes retenues.


	14. Sortie à Pré Au Lard

**Disclamer **: Mon plan pour récupéré les droits d'auteur de JKR et de Jemina s'est barré au soleil et ne rentrera qu'en septembre. Donc pendant ce temps cette fic ne m'appartient en rien !

**Note : **Coucou !

Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard de publication, mais avec mon retour en France et le temps de me poser, puis un week-end chez des amis, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Enfin pour me faire pardonner je vous mets dès maintenant deux chapitre !

Par contre, il risque de ne pas y avoir de publication à partir de la semaine prochaine car je serai en vacances sans connexion à Internet, mais je posterai probablement un autre chapitre avant de partir !

Et last but not least : j'ai eu des nouvelles de Jenima, elle a lu toutes vos reviews et vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à sa fanfiction ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse que tant de personne s'y intéresse après tout ce temps !

Message pour girlinterrupted : Jenima m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que tu traduises sa fic, elle voudrait aussi prendre contact avec toi, donc peux-tu me donner ton mail pour que je lui transmette ? Ou du moins un moyen de te contacter pour que je t'envoie son mail ? Merci d'avance !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

J'ai passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai _embrassé_ Black. Heureusement que je l'ai repoussé assez vite, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais dû le repousser bien plus tôt. J'ai vraiment déconné ce soir, encore heureux que c'était la dernière retenue.

Je ne suis pas gênée, non, et j'ai pas non plus honte, je suis tout à fait capable de faire comme si de rien n'était, du moment que personne n'est au courant. De toute façon c'est pas le genre de chose dont il va se vanter.

Mais je me sens bizarre quand même, je sais pas trop pourquoi, je crois que j'ai un peu honte de pas l'avoir repoussé immédiatement. Je ne suis pas une de ces minettes sans cervelles qui seraient aux anges après l'avoir embrassé. Il embrasse bien, c'est vrai, mais moi j'ai tellement honte de moi que j'ai envie de vomir.

**OoOoOoO**

La sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour aujourd'hui. Voir Potter se faire humilier me changera sûrement les idées, c'est pour ça que je me résous à me lever, alors que j'ai bien envie de passer la journée au lit.

Je suis encore la dernière levée, et encore je me suis levée tôt pour un samedi, il est 11h.

Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour le petit-déjeuner, le temps que j'émerge et j'irai prendre le déjeuner avec un peu d'avance.

Je sors de la salle commune à 11h30 et quelqu'un m'interpelle.

« Eh !

Je me retourne, c'est Lupin.

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment impolie, on t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour ? Demande-t-il.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'un ton glacial. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Lily veut te voir, répond-il

- Evans ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, elle ne veut rien me dire, répond-il. Mais elle m'a dit d'aller te chercher.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai faim, dis-je.

- Tu iras manger plus tard, répond-il, Lily a besoin de toi.

Evans a besoin de moi ? On aura tout vu.

- OK, je te suis, dis-je à contrecoeur, c'est quoi son problème ?

- Elle a l'air complètement angoissée, répond-il, j'imagine que ça à quelque chose en rapport avec votre plan.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, votre plan, j'ai tout deviné, répond-il, t'inquiète pas, j'ai rien dit à James et pourtant je devrais.

- Si tu fais ça tu achèveras Evans, dis-je. Black est au courant et l'a menacée, depuis elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Un plan aussi cruel, ça ne peut venir que de toi, dit-il, j'imagine que Lily va humilier James devant tout le monde, je me trompe ?

Non.

- C'est du réchauffé, tu as déjà fait le coup à Richards, dit-il, t'aurais quand même pu innover.

- Je te rappelle que Potter est ton ami.

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'il ait payé quelqu'un pour arranger une sortie avec Evans, répond-il.

- Jaloux ?

- Non, dit-il, je suis juste déçu, je m'attendais à mieux de sa part.

- Donc tu penses qu'on a raison de lui donner une leçon ?

- Oui, mais une leçon pas trop cruelle et de ta part je ne m'attends pas à un plan fait dans la dentelle.

- Il ne comprend que la manière forte, dis-je.

- Il y a une sacrée différence entre la manière forte et la cruauté gratuite, réplique-t-il.

- C'est pas de la cruauté gratuite, c'est de la cruauté à 50 gallions », dis-je avec un sourire.

On arrive chez les préfets-en-chef. Evans est en train de faire les 100 pas dans la salle commune.

Elle lance un regard à Lupin pour lui demander de partir. Il comprend et s'en va.

« Je ne peux pas ! S'exclame-t-elle une fois Lupin parti.

Et c'est reparti, elle radote la miss Evans.

- Je ne suis pas assez méchante, explique-t-elle, mais je veux lui donner une leçon.

- Elle sort un flacon de sa poche, il contient un liquide jaunâtre.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est du polynectar, répond-elle. Je l'ai volé dans le bureau de Pionel.

- T'es malade ? Tu veux quand même pas que je boive ça ?

- Si, je veux que tu prennes ma place et que tu humilies Potter, je ne serai jamais assez méchante pour lui faire payer, répond-elle.

- Il se rendra bien compte que je ne suis pas toi ! Et puis si tu ne le fais pas toi-même tu ne seras jamais débarrassée ! C'est ton problème, c'est à toi de le résoudre ! Je veux bien t'aider mais pas de là à prendre ta place.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, je suis trop gentille, dit-elle.

- Tu le hais assez pour oublier que tu es gentille au moins pour quelques heures, dis-je.

- Mais il m'aime, réplique-t-elle, c'est cruel de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une excuse bidon.

- De toute façon tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous, après c'est à toi de décider si tu te venges ou non, dis-je.

- Oui, t'as raison, désolée de t'avoir dérangée, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demande-t-elle.

- NON ! Dis-je en regardant le flacon de polynectar posé sur la table, je le ramasse par précaution.

- OK, dit-elle déçue, est-ce que tu as des tuyaux pour que je me mette en rogne quand je serai avec lui ? Demande-t-elle.

- Pense qu'il a payé pour t'avoir, même s'il t'aime il te considère comme un objet qu'on peut acheter, dis-je.

- OK, et pour les habits ? Je m'habille mal ou pas ? Demande-t-elle.

C'est pas mon rayon ! C'est le rayon des deux écervelées qui lui servent de copines.

- Tu te fais très belle et désirable, il faut qu'il se fasse larguer par une fille très belle, c'est encore pire, dis-je. Mais pour ce que tu dois porter demande plutôt à tes copines, moi c'est pas mon rayon.

- Elles vont m'en vouloir…. Dit-elle l'air triste. Elles voulaient tellement que je sorte avec Potter.

- C'est pas à elles de décider qui est bien pour toi ou non, c'est quand même toi la principale intéressée alors c'est à toi de prendre les décisions.

- Ouais, acquiesce-t-elle, tu as raison.

- J'irai au trois balais pour assister au spectacle, dis-je, vous y serez vers quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, vers 15h sûrement, répond-elle.

- OK, bon moi je vais manger avant que les elfes finissent leur service, dis-je.

- Merci pour ton aide », dit-elle avant que je m'en aille.

Je ne lui réponds rien, je m'en vais avant qu'une autre crise de nerfs la reprenne.

**OoOoOoO**

J'entre aux Trois Balais à 15h, Potter et Evans ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Je commande une bièraubeurre et je vais m'asseoir à une table dans le fond.

Potter et Evans arrivent dix minutes après moi. Tous les élèves présents les observent discrètement.

Je repère Black qui les surveille de loin, il entre aussi dans le bar. J'espère qu'il ne me verra pas, ou du moins qu'il ne viendra pas me voir.

Potter et Evans s'assoient à une table éloignée de la mienne. Pas grave, j'avais prévu un truc comme ça. Je sors ma baguette et je murmure « listenus ». Mon ouïe est maintenant plus développée, je peux entendre ce que disent les autres. Je me concentre pour entendre la conversation de Potter et Evans…

« Alors tu viens vérifier que ton plan se passe comme prévu ?

Black vient de s'asseoir en face de moi. Il va pas rester là quand même ?

- Et toi tu viens vérifier que ton petit copain se fait pas avoir ? T'es dans le coin au cas où il faudrait que tu le défendes ?

- Il peut très bien se défendre tout seul, dit Black. Je suis venu pour te voir perdre.

- Perdre ?

- Ouais, ton plan va foirer, c'est une défaite pour toi, répond-il.

- Même si mon plan foire, ce dont je doute, c'est pas une défaite. Moi, j'ai déjà gagné, j'ai eu 50 gallions et il fera mes devoirs pendant un mois, le voir se faire humilier c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Si ton plan foire, tu auras aidé un Gryffondor, et un Maraudeur en plus, et ça tu ne le supporteras pas, je le sais, réplique-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je ne trouve rien à dire, il a raison. J'avais pas pensé à ça, j'étais tellement sûre que mon plan marcherait que j'en ai oublié que si ça foirait j'aurai aidé un Gryffondor.

- De toute façon, Evans va le larguer, dis-je.

- Non, c'est James qui va la larguer, répond-il.

- Il l'aime trop, même si il connaît les risques, il ne la plantera pas, dis-je.

- Elle est trop gentille, elle ne suivra jamais ton plan, dit Black.

- Ton pote m'a payée comme on payerai un mac, dis-je, comme s'il louait les services d'une pute.

- Un quoi ? Demande-t-il, les services de quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une pute ? Une prostituée ?

- C'est quoi ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est une fille qui couche pour de l'argent, dis-je. Me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas chez les sorciers.

- Les gens riches peuvent s'acheter tout ce qu'ils veulent, répond-il, même des filles.

- Je me disais aussi que votre succès auprès des filles était suspect, dis-je.

- T'es jalouse ? Demande-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, dis-je.

J'aurais pas dû ramener le sujet sur la table, j'y ai même pas pensé, quelle conne.

- T'es juste bonne à faire peur à mes pires cauchemars, dit-il.

- Si tu savais combien c'est réciproque, dis-je.

Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler, je savais bien qu'il ferait comme si de rien n'était, encore heureux. Le mieux pour moi serait quand même de pas le voir du tout.

- Tu peux jouer les blocs de glace, dit-il, mais au fond t'es comme toute les autres, juste une groupie de plus qui n'attend qu'une chose… Mais je vais te décevoir, je touche pas aux Serpentards, j'ai peur d'attraper des maladies.

- Quelles maladies ? La connerie ? L'orgueil ? Le mépris ? Je te rassure, tu les as déjà toutes, dis-je. Et puis tu te fais des films, les mecs comme toi me dégoûtent et je n'attends rien de toi à part bien sûr que tu crèves dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Tu peux nier, mais je sais que t'es comme les autres, une pauvre minette folle de moi », dit-il avec dégoût.

Je vais le tuer, je le hais, je le hais vraiment trop. J'ai envie de la frapper, de l'égorger, de lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol… Faut que je me calme ou ça va recommencer…

Je me penche de façon très sexy, de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir mon décolleté, je m'approche tout près de son visage, je lui verse ma choppe de bièraubeurre à moitié pleine sur la tête et je lui susurre en souriant.

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas fous des Gryffondors, on a pas envie d'attraper vos maladies. »

Il me regarde, il a un air bizarre. Je sors du bar sans un regard en arrière avec un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. En passant devant Evans et Potter je vois Evans qui me regarde partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement, l'amusement a l'air de dominer.

Avant que je ne sorte du bar, Evans se lève devant tout le monde, la plupart des gens sont encore occupés à regarder Black couvert de bièraubeurre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, tu croyais qu'il suffisait de payer pour m'avoir ? Tu croyais vraiment que ça serait aussi simple ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! Tu me dégoûtes, j'aurais jamais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas ! Il va falloir que tu comprennes que quand on te dit non, ça veut dire non un point c'est tout ! Tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus cool, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Pour moi tu es et tu seras toujours un minable ! »

Potter n'a pas l'air de pouvoir comprendre, il s'est fait humilier par une fille, et toute l'école sera au courant ce soir… Mon plan a super bien marché, je lance un regard triomphant à Black, toujours couvert de bièraubeurre.

Evans me rejoint et on sort ensemble du bar, l'air particulièrement satisfait, l'une comme l'autre.

On s'est retrouvées à la tête de sanglier, un bar pourri où il ne fait pas bon traîner. Mais bon, les gens auraient jasé de nous voir ensemble. Evans est particulièrement fière d'elle, elle s'est enfin décoincée et c'est pas plus mal. En fait c'est beaucoup mieux.

« T'as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? C'est pas croyable ce que ça peut défouler ! S'exclame-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu as vidé ta choppe sur Black ?

- Il a dit un truc qui ne m'a pas trop plu… dis-je. Comme d'habitude.

- Et pourquoi il est venu s'asseoir avec toi ?

- Pour me provoquer, il était sûr que tu ne le ferais pas, dis-je.

- Il croyait que je n'oserai pas ? Eh bien il s'est trompé.

- Au début tu disais que t'oserais jamais, tu te souviens pas ?

- Ouais, ça m'a aidé de te voir donner une douche à Black, dit-elle.

- QUOI ?

- Ben, oui tu lui a donné une douche avec ta choppe, dit-elle surprise par ma réaction.

- Euh, oui, on peut dire ça… » dis-je en reprenant une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

Elle n'a pas le temps de me demander pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, Wilson et Foster viennent de débarquer, elles ont l'air folles de rage.

« Lily ! Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a forcé ? Demande Wilson en prenant Evans dans ses bras.

- Le pauvre James te cherche partout, renchérit Foster, on lui a dit qu'on était sûres qu'elle t'avait jeté un sort.

- Oui, elle est tellement frustrée qu'elle ne peut pas supporter qu'une autre fille puisse avoir une chance comme la tienne, dit Wilson.

- Je ne suis pas frustrée, dis-je, et je l'ai pas forcée, elle est responsable de ses actes.

- Tu parles ! Lily n'aurait jamais repoussé James si elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée, dit Wilson.

- En plus tu as sali Sirius, dit Foster avec mépris.

- Le pauvre petit, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller les consoler ?

- On venait juste chercher Lily pour la libérer de ton emprise démoniaque, dit Wilson.

Mon emprise démoniaque, ben voyons… Et pourquoi Evans ne dit rien ? Elle est différente quand elle est avec ses deux copines, elle redevient coincée…

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends, Evans ? T'as entendu ? J'ai une emprise démoniaque sur toi, alors vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne me jette sur vous pour vous couper les petits doigts. »

Evans ne répond pas, elle a l'air gênée, je me demande pourquoi. Vu qu'elles ont l'air décidés à rester plantées là, je préfère sortir du bar pour rentrer au collège.

Il neige dehors, il y a du vent et du brouillard, la totale.

J'entends des pas et une voix, c'est sûrement Potter qui cherche Evans. Je le vois passer près de moi, il n'a pas l'air en colère, en fait il est plutôt honteux. On aura tout vu.

Black n'est pas avec lui, peut-être qu'il est rentré au collège avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir avec son shampoing à la bièraubeurre.

Je me sens tirée en arrière, c'est Black. Apparemment il me cherchait partout lui aussi, mais vu son regard c'est sûrement pas pour s'excuser.

« T'es fière de toi ? Demande-t-il.

- Voyons… je t'ai humilié et Evans a suivi le plan, dis-je. Alors oui, je suis plutôt fière de moi.

- T'es qu'une sale garce, crache-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme insulte ? Parce que moi j'ai tendance à le prendre pour un compliment…

- De quel droit tu oses m'humilier comme ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Du droit de la fille qui se fait traiter de groupie, dis-je sans sourire. Tu te crois irrésistible, mais apprend à redescendre sur terre, tu mérites même pas qu'on te crache dessus.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ? Demande-t-il triomphant.

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, tu te rappelles ? Et je t'ai repoussé, dis-je.

- Pas immédiatement, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Le temps de réaliser, dis-je, comme je suis une sang-de-bourbe, mon sang n'irrigue pas toujours mon cerveau.

- Te cache pas derrière ton sang, dit-il.

- C'est pourtant ça qu'on t'a appris dans ta famille de nazis, non ? »

Il est encore furieux, il va encore me gifler. Je lui rends son regard haineux, je suis prête à me battre, jusqu'au bout cette fois.

« Eh ! Patmol ! Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche !

C'est Lupin et Pettigrow.

Black s'écarte de moi, mais Lupin a un regard suspicieux, il se doute de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Jones ? Demande Pettigrow.

- Rien, répond-il en me jetant un regard haineux. J'ai accompagné Cornedrue aux Trois Balais.

- Tu l'as accompagné ou tu l'as suivi ? Demande Lupin en me regardant bizarrement.

- Je l'ai suivi. Je me méfiais d'un coup fourré de cette sale garce de Serpentard, dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

- Ah, dit Pettigrow gêné, euh on y va ? On doit aller à la Ca...

- Oui oui, on sait où on doit aller Queudver ! Le coupe précipitamment Black. Allons-y. »

Ils s'en vont dans le brouillard, je ne peux pas savoir où ils vont, mais je sens toujours le regard suspicieux de Lupin sur moi...


	15. Balade au clair de lune

**Disclamer **: Mon plan pour récupéré les droits d'auteur de JKR et de Jemina s'est barré au soleil et ne rentrera qu'en septembre. Donc pendant ce temps cette fic ne m'appartient en rien !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Balade au clair de lune.

Je rentre au dortoir, en voyant ce qui se passe je sais que j'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin.

Narcissa Black est là, assise sur le lit de Cooper elle discute allègrement avec sa sœur. Williams et Cooper ne sont pas encore arrivées, j'ai encore le temps de filer avant qu'elles ne se mettent à pousser leurs exclamations hystériques en voyant la blondasse au sang-pur.

« Toujours là, sang-de-bourbe ?

Trop tard. Je suis repérée.

Je me retourne et je fais un grand sourire de pétasse à Black.

- Toujours, dis-je, alors que nous vaut l'honneur de te voir ?

- Parle pas comme une fille noble, ça te ressemble pas, dit-elle avec un air dégoûté qui la fait énormément ressembler à son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas tant que les filles ne seront pas là, répond-elle.

- De toute façon je m'en fous, je veux juste savoir quand est-ce que tu pars, dis-je.

- Ah ça, l'avenir nous le dira », répond-elle avec un air supérieur.

J'en ai vraiment marre des Black.

Je suis en train d'enlever mon manteau quand Cooper et Williams arrivent. Elles poussent des cris de joie suraigus en voyant la Blondasse, ça empire mon mal de crâne.

« Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hurle Cooper.

Elles sont obligées de gueuler ? J'ai mal au crâne !

- Vous n'êtes pas heureuses de me voir ? Demande Black.

- Si ! Bien sûr ! Exulte Williams. On est si contente !

- Les filles, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit la blondasse avec l'air de quelqu'un qui détient le plus grand secret du monde.

- Accouche qu'on en finisse, dis-je en me massant le crâne.

- Tiens donc, ça t'intéresse nos histoires maintenant ? Demande Cooper.

- Non, j'espère juste que Black partira après avoir dit sa grande nouvelle, dis-je.

- Je ne vais pas partir si vite, dit Black avec un sourire mauvais. Mais personne ne t'oblige à rester.

- Et je vais dormir où ? C'est mon dortoir autant que le vôtre, dis-je.

- Tu vas dormir à la volière, dans les fientes de hiboux, comme tous les sang-de-bourbe devraient le faire, dit Bellatrix Black.

- Parce que les planques de mangemort se font dans des grands hôtels de luxe ? Pourtant les mangemorts c'est des sangs-pur…

- C'est différent, marmonne Cooper.

- En quoi c'est différent ?

- Bon, on en revient à ma nouvelle ? Demande Narcissa Black agacée.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Cooper, excuse-nous, on t'écoute.

- Très bien. Les filles, je vais me marier ! » S'exclame Black.

Les trois autres poussent des hurlements de joie, ou bien des cris hystériques, un peu des deux. Ça n'aide pas mon mal de tête à partir, l'hystérie va s'intensifier maintenant, et elle va rester au moins toute la nuit.

« Avec qui ? Demande Williams.

- Avec Lucius Malefoy ! S'écrie Narcissa Black.

- Non ! C'est super ! Hurle sa frangine.

- Oui ! On va se marier en mars ! S'exclame Black. Vous êtes toutes invitées ! Sauf Jones, bien sûr.

- Quelle horreur, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir surmonter cette horrible déception ! Dis-je avec un air tragique.

- Tu peux rire, mais au fond je suis sure que tu es dégoûtée, dit Williams avec mépris.

- T'as raison, les Black sont ma famille préférée, je considère Narcissa comme ma meilleure amie !

- Tu peux te moquer, mais tu vas rater la plus grande réception de toute ta vie, dit Narcissa avec un air supérieur.

- L'absence de modestie c'est vraiment une tare génétique, dis-je.

- Tu insultes notre famille ? Demande Bellatrix Black.

- Non, j'énonce une vérité générale, dis-je.

- Laissez tomber ! S'exclame Cooper. Oubliez-la, cette fille est juste frustrée, elle est incapable de se trouver un mec. On veut connaître tous les détails, Narcissa, comment il t'a demandé en mariage ? »

Et c'est parti pour la séance de guimauverie intense.

Avec mon mal de crâne carabiné, les évènements de la journée qui se mélangent dans ma tête et maintenant cette réunion de pauvres filles en plein délire « conte de fées », j'ai du mal à tenir et je sens que je vais péter un câble dans pas longtemps si je reste ici.

Je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie chercher un cachet d'aspirine, de toute façon les sorciers n'en ont pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir et me calmer. J'ai besoin d'air. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait nuit mais comme c'est la pleine lune je n'aurai aucun problème de visibilité.

Une petite promenade nocturne ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

Je prends mon manteau et je sors du dortoir sans dire un mot.

Je sors sans rencontrer personne, le château est endormi. Je ne croise même pas la bestiole de Rusard, il doit vraiment être tard.

Il ne neige plus, le temps s'est adouci mais j'ai quand même bien fait d'emmener mon manteau.

La lumière est toujours allumée dans mon dortoir, j'ai la désagréable impression que Narcissa Black va passer la nuit à Poudlard.

Je suis pas une fille qui aime faire des balades la nuit pour admirer la nature ou pour des conneries romantiques, mais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué. Moi j'aime l'action, j'aime faire des trucs interdits, j'aime ressentir des émotions fortes, mais j'aime pas les retenues, et depuis la dernière je les ai en horreur. Mais ce soir j'ai juste eu besoin de fuir mon dortoir, j'ai pas envie d'action, juste d'un peu de calme pour que mon cerveau arrête de se cogner contre mon crâne.

J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un vient, on m'a découverte. C'est sûrement Hagrid puisque les bruits viennent de la forêt interdite.

J'ai pas le temps de me cacher, de toute façon il n'y a aucune cachette à l'horizon, je vais encore récolter une retenue, j'ai quand même mieux à faire de mes soirées !

A moins que je n'aille dans la forêt… pas très loin, juste en lisière. Quand on s'enfonce ça devient dangereux, mais en lisière j'aurai rien à craindre et j'éviterai de croiser le garde-chasse.

Je me dirige vers la forêt, j'ai juste le temps de me cacher derrière un arbre, Hagrid sort par un autre chemin de la forêt, il tient une sorte de lapin géant avec des griffes qui crache du feu. Encore heureux qu'il n'est pas prof de soin aux créatures magiques, j'ai pas envie de mourir prématurément dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je recule un peu, soulagée de ne pas avoir été vue. J'entends un couinement strident à mes pieds. J'ai failli écrabouiller un gros rat, à deux centimètre près il y passait…

En hurlant, cette sale bestiole a rameuté un copain, j'entends un animal qui s'approche.

L'animal bondit de derrière un buisson, il est gros, très gros. On dirait une sorte de loup, je ne suis pas sûre j'ai du mal à voir. Il fonce vers moi et je reconnais enfin l'animal. Le loup-garou me regarde l'air affamé et mauvais.

Je vais mourir, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de mon dortoir, j'aurais dû rester avec les pétasses de ma classe, ou au moins rester dans le parc pour me faire engueuler et ramener au château par Hagrid. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai suivi mon instinct et je vais mourir.

L'animal s'arrête devant moi, il contemple sa proie avant de la déchiqueter. Je n'essaie même pas de m'enfuir, on ne bat pas un loup-garou à la course, même si notre vie en dépend.

Il s'avance lentement, il veut sentir la peur émaner de moi. On sait tous les deux qui domine l'autre, qui va perdre la vie ce soir. Si seulement j'avais pris ma baguette en sortant ! Carter nous a appris à nous défendre contre un loup-garou, j'aurais pu m'en sortir !

Il est tout près de moi, trop près à mon goût, lorsque deux autres animaux foncent vers nous. Un grand cerf et un sinistros, enfin je suis pas sûre pour le sinistros, je ne sais plus si ça existe vraiment.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce truc peut aussi bien être un sinistros qu'un tigre qui danse du hip-hop en string, ça changera rien à mon problème !

Le cerf plante ses bois dans le loup-garou, ça détourne l'intention du loup. Le cerf va se faire étriper, il est fou d'aider un humain !

Le sinistros saute sur moi et s'en va en courant en me tirant derrière lui par mes vêtements. Il va les arracher s'il continue, mais c'est le dernier de mes problèmes.

Mes fringues se déchirent, je commence à avoir des petites écorchures pas très graves.

J'entends toujours le cerf se battre avec le loup-garou, c'est des bruits horribles de déchirements, des hurlements et des grognements. Le cerf ne tiendra jamais, c'est sûr, aucun cerf ne peut résister à un loup-garou aussi longtemps, d'ailleurs aucun cerf n'est assez fou pour tenter le coup, à par celui-là bien sûr.

Le sinistros finit par s'arrêter tout près du parc de Poudlard. J'ai les bras et les jambes en sang, la tête qui tourne et j'ai bizarrement chaud malgré le froid et le fait que je n'ai plus la moitié des vêtements.

Le sinistros lâche le morceau de manteau par lequel il me traînait. Je m'attends à le voir retourner dans la forêt, mais au lieu de ça il me regarde. Je croise son regard et je comprends qu'il ne m'a pas traînée jusque là pour me sauver, mais pour me manger. Il a un regard haineux, et il a l'air aussi affamé que le loup-garou. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sorte le soir où les bestioles errantes et affamées écument la forêt ?

Je tente de me lever doucement, prudemment, mais dès qu'il voit que je bouge il me saute dessus. J'attends de sentir son horrible mâchoire se refermer sur ma gorge.

Il ne me mord pas, du moins pas encore, il m'a fait tomber par terre et je peux voir à son regard qu'il hésite encore à me laisser partir.

Il souffle bruyamment, comme si il tentait de contrôler toute sa fureur ou tout son appétit.

Je suis à moitié nue, en pleine nuit d'hiver les bras et les jambes en sang et ma survie dépend de l'appétit d'un gros chien noir qui est sensé être un présage de mort, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il va me bouffer, c'est sûr. Il est peut-être plus fort que moi mais c'est pas une raison pour se laisser manger sans rien dire.

Mais j'arrive pas à bouger, c'est comme si j'étais hypnotisée par ce sinistros, comme si une partie de moi _ne voulait pas bouger._

Je délire complètement.

Bien sur que j'ai envie de bouger, de sauver ma vie ! C'est juste que cette bestiole va me rattraper très vite et cette fois elle hésitera pas.

Je trouve une pierre à proximité, une petite pierre, j'espère qu'elle pourra me sauver la peau.

Le gros chien me regarde toujours haineusement, je me redresse doucement…

Je lui frappe le crâne avec ma pierre, il est surpris et du coup il me libère involontairement.

Je me relève et je lui donne un bon vieux coup de pied sadique, ça défoule.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de frapper cette sale bête, c'est viscéral mais je crois que le fait que cette bestiole veuille me bouffer joue aussi un peu.

Je pars en courant vers le château, le chien à mes trousses. Il a l'air énervé, allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors qu'il allait me rattraper, il s'arrête brusquement et tend l'oreille. Il fait demi-tour et retourne au triple galop dans la forêt.

Je suis sauvée, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivante. A l'avenir j'éviterai quand même de sortir les nuits de pleine lune dans le parc et surtout éviter la forêt interdite.

En fait je vais éviter toutes les nuits, le sinistros voudra sûrement se venger, et avec la belle marque que je lui ai fait sur le front, il ne va pas m'oublier de si tôt…

Je ne peux pas rentrer au dortoir dans cet état, ça va me trahir. Mais où je vais bien pouvoir dormir cette nuit ?

La tour d'astronomie ? Non, la prof vient préparer son cours à l'aube.

La bibliothèque ? Non plus, Pince y dort sûrement.

Les cuisines ? Les elfes auront trop peur de mentir à un prof.

L'infirmerie ? Non, Pomfresh saura que je suis sortie.

Si je rentre au dortoir les filles jubileront, je veux pas leur faire plaisir.

Il y a un endroit… mais c'est du suicide.

Je refuse d'aller les voir, Evans refusera et alertera Dumbledore. Mais Lupin pourra peut-être la convaincre… il m'a déjà aidé une fois, il acceptera peut-être une deuxième fois.

Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide, j'ai une certaine fierté et je ne veux pas demander de l'aide à des Gryffondors.

J'ai les bras et les jambes en sang, je suis à moitié nue, j'ai failli me faire bouffer deux fois et je suis temporairement SDF, heureusement qu'il me reste ma foutue dignité qui me permettra de rester SDF.

De toute façon c'est juste un service, en tant que préfets-en-chefs ils sont obligés de nous aider en cas de besoin.

C'est décidé, je vais m'incruster chez les préfets-en-chefs.

**OoOoOoO**

C'est Evans qui m'ouvre, elle a l'air en colère, c'est pas gagné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es faite agresser ? Demande-t-elle complètement paniquée.

- Non, j'ai juste failli me faire bouffer par des bêtes sauvages, dis-je.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

- Si je vais à l'infirmerie les gens sauront que je suis sortie en pleine nuit, dis-je. Et je veux éviter les retenues au maximum.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas te dénoncer ? Demande Evans.

- J'attends rien de toi, je sais bien que t'es trop coincée pour désobéir au règlement, mais je crois pas que Lupin me dénoncera.

- Remus n'est pas là, dit-elle triomphante, alors si tu veux rester tu vas devoir convaincre la coincée de service.

C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance.

- Prête-moi juste une cape, ou un manteau, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me couvrir pour que je puisse rentrer dans mon dortoir, dis-je.

- Tu veux plus rester ? Demande-t-elle.

- Non, t'es trop coincée et entendre une sainte-nitouche me reprocher mes entorses au règlement toute la nuit c'est pas ma tasse de thé, surtout que j'ai très mal au crâne.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'offusque-t-elle.

- T'as pas arrêté de gueuler le lendemain du bal.

- C'était pas pareil ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- C'est Remus qui m'avait forcée à te prendre, dit-elle, moi je voulais pas d'une Serpentard complètement bourrée dans mon appartement, alors c'est normal que je me sois énervée.

- Parce que maintenant tu veux bien d'une Serpentard blessée dans ton appartement ?

- Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas coincée, dit-elle.

- T'es pas croyable, Evans ! Tu te rends compte de l'importance que tu attaches au regard des autres ? On te fait une toute petite remarque et tu changes radicalement pour tenter de plaire à tout le monde ! Apprends à t'assumer telle que t'es et redeviens toi-même !

- Tu veux rester oui ou non ? Demande-t-elle ébranlée.

- Oui, je veux rester mais je veux pas que tu te mettes à me reprocher mes escapades nocturnes ni que tu fasses semblant d'être cool pour bien me montrer que t'es pas coincée.

Elle réfléchit. Elle hésite, ça se voit.

- Ok, Jones, tu restes juste pour cette nuit, dit-elle enfin en me faisant entrer.

- Comme si j'allais m'installer, tu me connais mal, dis-je.

- Un petit merci ça t'écorcherait la bouche ? Demande-t-elle.

- Merci, dis-je à contrecœur.

- Très convainquant, commente-t-elle.

- Merci Miss Evans ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire forcé.

- La gratitude c'est pas une des qualités premières des Serpentard.

- Je croyais qu'on n'avait aucune qualité ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas de l'avis des maraudeurs, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Potter a finalement réussi à te retrouver ?

- Ouais, dit-elle, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait.

- Il t'a giflée.

- Non !

- Il t'a mise enceinte d'octuplés.

- Non ! Dit-elle en rougissant. Il s'est juste excusé pour sa conduite.

- Et alors ?

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Un mec comme Potter, un sale crétin arrogant imbu de lui-même qui considère les filles comme des objets, qui admet qu'il a eu tort ?

- Non, effectivement, dis-je en réfléchissant. C'est louche, je suis sûre que Black l'a mis au courant.

- Tu crois ? Demande-t-elle un peu déçue. Tu crois qu'en fait il essayait de tirer avantage de notre plan ?

- Ouais, c'est pas le genre de Potter de s'excuser, tu le sais mieux que moi », dis-je.

Elle a vraiment l'air déçue, elle semble ailleurs quand elle me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle est trop préoccupée pour me donner une couverture ou une couette, je vais devoir dormir sur ce canapé, à moitié nue et toujours blessée.

Je vois une baguette abandonnée sur la table, je m'en empare et je prononce une formule qui referme mes écorchures et qui allume un feu dans la cheminée. C'est déjà mieux.

Evans a l'air bizarre, peut-être qu'elle a fini par basculer dans la guimauve et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je la ramène sur terre.

J'y peux rien, c'est mon rôle d'enlever les rêves niais des gens, si je n'étais pas là, qui le ferait ? Un jour ils finiront tous par me dire merci… enfin je crois.


	16. Découvertes

**Disclamer **: C'est bientôt la rentrée, et je vais enfin pouvoir voler les droits d'auteurs de tout le monde, mais en attendant, ni la fic de Jenima ni le monde de JKR ne m'appartient et je ne fais que poster pour le plaisir de vos yeux !

**Note :** Je suis rentrée de vacances et me revoilà donc avec cette fic (qui n'est pas à moi, je le précise encore xD) ! Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, auxquelles je vais répondre de ce pas !

Je posterai un nouveau chapitre rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Découvertes.

Je cours dans la forêt, le gros sinistros me pourchasse. Il va me rattraper, je n'ai pas de baguette et il court plus vite que moi.

Il finit par me rattraper, il me saute à la gorge, mais pendant qu'il bondit au ralenti il change. Il grossit, il grandit, il se transforme en humain.

Je vois l'humain qui continue son saut au ralenti, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage, il n'est pas assez près. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Il va me bouffer comme un cannibale ? Il va me tuer à mains nues ? J'ai pas envie de savoir, j'ai envie de courir, de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête, j'ai envie de _voir son visage_.

Il est de plus en plus près, je vais enfin pouvoir…

« Qui est là ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut, il fait jour. La matinée doit être bien entamée, Lupin me regarde, surpris de me voir dans son appartement. Il a l'air vraiment mal, comme si il avait passé une nuit blanche, j'ai l'impression qu'un simple courant d'air pourrait le faire tomber.

« Tania ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-il surpris.

- Je dormais, avant que tu ne me réveilles, dis-je exaspérée.

- Non, pourquoi tu es dans mon appartement ? Corrige-t-il sans méchanceté.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est gêné, il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Parce que Narcissa Black va se marier et qu'elle squatte mon dortoir, dis-je.

- Il en faut plus que ça pour t'expulser d'une pièce, répond-il.

- J'avais mal à la tête, et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

- Quand une Serpentard se retrouve à dormir sur mon canapé ça me concerne, réplique-t-il.

- C'est pas uniquement ton canapé, dis-je, c'est aussi celui d'Evans.

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'est arrivé je vais te dénoncer à Dumbledore, dit-il.

Il ne le fera pas, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Je vois autre chose aussi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il connaît déjà mes aventures nocturnes, Evans a dû le lui dire.

- Tu ne le feras pas, t'es incapable de tenir tête à tes copains, alors tu n'iras jamais dénoncer une personne au directeur.

- Tu crois ça ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Non, je crois pas, je le sais, dis-je.

- Je pourrais te surprendre, dit-il l'air mystérieux.

- T'es aussi méchant qu'une grenouille transformée en ver de terre, dis-je. Et puis même si tu allais me dénoncer, moi j'irai dire que tu as passé la nuit hors de ton dortoir. D'ailleurs t'étais où ?

- J'étais… dit-il en réfléchissant, je te le dirais quand tu m'auras dit comment tu as atterri sur mon canapé.

J'ai bien envie de savoir où il était. Parce que plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'il n'a peut-être pas eu besoin d'Evans pour savoir comment j'ai atterri chez lui.

- OK, dis-je à contrecoeur, j'ai failli me faire bouffer deux fois par des bêtes sauvages. A toi, dis-moi où tu étais.

- Par des bêtes sauvages ? Deux fois ? Il a l'air vraiment choqué.

- Oui, deux.

- Quelles sortes d'animaux ? Demande-t-il.

- Un loup-garou et une sorte de gros chien noir, un sinistros je crois.

Il devient blême. Il a l'air mal à l'aise, choqué et honteux.

- Un… un chien noir ? Tu es sûre ? Demande-t-il épouvanté.

- Ouais, un gros clebs noir, dis-je. A toi, t'étais où hier soir ?

- J'étais… j'étais avec une fille », dit-il.

Je me suis peut-être fait des idées, il est peut-être pas animagus après tout, il est fatigué parce qu'il a passé la nuit avec une fille et il a l'air coupable parce qu'il a désobéi au règlement. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui… je suis resté avec elle toute la nuit, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

Je me suis peut-être pas fait d'idées tout compte fait, il sait vraiment pas mentir.

- Quelle fille ?

- T'es jalouse ? Demande-t-il l'air amusé.

- Non, je veux savoir si tu dis la vérité ou pas. Moi j'ai été honnête avec toi, alors t'as intérêt à être honnête avec moi sinon je le saurais et je te casserai la gueule.

- T'es trop faible, se moque-t-il.

- J'ai tabassé un gros molosse hier soir alors que j'étais blessée, dis-je. Un petit préfet-en-chef qu'a l'air prêt à tomber dans les pommes ça me fait pas peur.

- Je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi, dit-il.

- C'est pas la taille qui compte, dis-je. Réponds à ma question.

- Elle ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant, répond-il sans me regarder.

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que commère du collège que tout le monde adule et écoute, je vais aller tout répéter dès que je serai sortie d'ici.

- Elle veut que ça reste secret, répond-il.

- De moins en mois convainquant, dis-je, tu en as déjà trop dit ou pas assez, c'est trop tard t'es obligé de continuer si tu veux que je te croie.

- J'étais avec Amy Wilson, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- La copine à Evans ?

- Oui, répond-il gêné.

- Elle sort pas avec Jonathan Harris ?

- C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que ça reste secret, répond Lupin. Tu ne devrais pas le savoir, alors ne le répète surtout pas. Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, elle peut être assez cruelle de temps en temps, mais ne lui fait pas ce coup bas. Ca ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à faire de la peine à Harris.

- Et comment je vais vérifier que tu ne mens pas si je ne lui demande pas ?

- Tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance, répond-il.

- Et pourquoi je te ferai confiance ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix, conclue-t-il avec un sourire. Bon, moi je vais dormir, bonne journée et pas un mot surtout.

- Tu crois que je vais aller divulguer ton secret ? Tu me connais mal ! Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais en sortant. Il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose, je ne fais pas confiance aux gens qui tentent de me bouffer la nuit et me mentent la journée.

- T'insinues que je suis un loup-garou ? Demande-t-il l'air inquiet.

- J'aurais plutôt penché pour un animagus, mais bon, si tu avoues. Depuis le temps que je suis à Poudlard, je sais comment tu es, Lupin, t'es pas un mec qui couche avec une fille déjà casée, t'es trop gentil pour ça. Et puis Wilson c'est pas ton type, dis-je.

- Tu crois que tu me connais si bien que ça ? Demande-t-il. Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça.

- Mais bien sûr, et Evans c'est une mangemort en puissance, dis-je septique.

- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, continue-t-il.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas gentil, t'oses pas admettre que t'as failli me tuer hier soir, et t'es pas courageux non plus vu que t'oses pas me regarder dans les yeux. »

Il me regarde, perplexe. Pour la première fois il ose me regarder dans les yeux. J'attends une réponse de sa part, un autre mensonge foireux, mais il va s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'air très très las. Il se met à rire faiblement, comme un meurtrier qui vient de comprendre qu'il est foutu.

« T'as raison, je ne suis pas comme ça, dit-il. Tout compte fait tu me connais assez bien. Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas aller raconter à tout le monde que je suis un loup-garou ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, je… non ! Tu dois te mettre dans le crâne que je ne suis pas une commère !

- Mais j'ai failli te tuer, tu vas vouloir te venger, répond-il l'air coupable.

- Non, c'est pas comme si t'avais fait ça consciemment, dis-je.

- Donc tu ne diras rien ? Demande-t-il.

- Non.

- T'es en train de devenir gentille, remarque-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Va te faire foutre, Lupin, je ne deviens pas gentille et si tu continues je vais tout dire à Rita Skeeter.

- Tu ne le feras pas parce que tu deviens gentille, continue-t-il avec son sourire énervant.

- JE NE DEVIENS PAS GENTILLE ! ET TU DEVRAIS T'ESTIMER HEUREUX QUE JE GARDE TON FOUTU SECRET ! »

Je sors en furie de l'appartement, il a réussi à m'énerver. Pourtant c'est juste des taquineries débiles, mais j'aime pas qu'on me traite de fille gentille.

Pour lui prouver que je suis bien méchante je pourrais aller raconter son secret à tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Aller dire à Williams que Black la trouve moche, ça c'est marrant, mais aller raconter à tout un collège qu'un des élèves les plus populaires de l'école est un loup-garou, ça c'est nul. Si les gens l'apprennent il se fera virer. Et je suis peut-être pas assez méchante pour faire virer un élève qui en plus ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal, à par bien sûr la fois où il a voulu me bouffer.

**OoOoOoO**

En rentrant au dortoir j'apprends que les filles sont parties faire du shopping à Pré-au-lard, à la boutique de prêt-à-sorcier qui ouvre tous les jours.

Super, je vais avoir le dortoir pour moi toute seule.

J'entre dans le dortoir et je décide de prendre une douche.

J'aime bien prendre des douches, ça me détend et ça m'aide à réfléchir calmement.

Je repense à mon rêve bizarre, celui où le sinistros se transforme en humain. Plus j'y pense, plus je le trouve logique, j'ai trouvé le comportement de ce chien très bizarre. Un vrai chien n'aurait pas hésité à me bouffer. Mais un humain n'aurait pas voulu me bouffer… ou alors les impulsions canines prennent le pas sur son esprit d'humain ? Non, c'est trop pompeux pour moi. Je garde la théorie de l'animagus, ça me semble le plus plausible.

Reste à connaître l'identité de l'animagus. Ça va pas être difficile vu que je connais celle du loup. Ça doit être un des maraudeurs, Potter, Black ou Pettigrow. Je penche plus pour Black, s'il y en a un qui a envie de m'égorger c'est bien lui.

De toute façon, j'aurai une preuve bientôt, j'ai fait une jolie entaille à ce clebs, si c'est vraiment un animagus, il aura la marque sur le front.

Je sors de la douche toujours plongée dans mes pensées, je prends mon peignoir quand j'entends.

« Je vois que t'es une vraie femme. »

ARGH ! Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartient la voix.

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? C'est pas parce qu'on a flirté une fois qu'il doit se croire tout permis !

« On t'as jamais appris que c'était mal d'espionner les filles sous la douche ? Dis-je en enfilant tant bien que mal mon peignoir.

- Non, répond-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'as réussi à enter ? Normalement les mecs ne peuvent pas entrer dans les dortoirs des filles.

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, répond-il avec son sale sourire supérieur.

- Encore un truc de mangemort, dis-je.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, répond-il.

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas une de tes valeurs familiales.

- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Poudlard, Malefoy ? T'as fini tes études depuis 2 ans !

- Je vais me marier, répond-il. Je voulais l'annoncer aux autres, et je devais retrouver Narcissa.

- Elle est partie à Pré-au-lard chercher une robe avec ses copines.

- Je sais, dit-il avec un air qui ne me plait pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est toi que je voulais voir, répond-il en souriant méchamment.

Ça pour me voir, il m'a vue.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Eh bien, Jones, tu te souviens sûrement de la fête de fin d'année organisée il y a deux ans, dit-il. Tu te souviens avoir beaucoup bu et après tu m'as embrassé.

- Ouais, ce jour-là j'ai pris la meilleure décision de toute ma vie, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire.

Il est pas obligé de savoir que je n'ai pas tenu ma résolution.

- Je hais les sang-de-bourbes, dit-il, vous me faites pitié. Mais ce que je hais encore plus, c'est les sang-de-bourbe qui se croient assez bien pour pouvoir me résister.

- C'est pas que je me crois assez bien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas aveugle, j'aime pas les nazis dans ton genre, dis-je.

- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, t'es comme toute les autres, dit-il avec mépris, je finirai par t'avoir.

- Dans tes rêves, en plus je risque de te contaminer avec mon sang impur, dis-je.

- Me prend pas pour un novice, dit-il, j'en ai connu pas mal des sang-de-bourbe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Dégage de ce dortoir t'as plus ta place à Poudlard. Et si tu ne me fous pas la paix j'irai tout raconter à ta future femme.

- Parce que tu penses qu'elle te croira ? Demande-t-il en riant.

- Si elle ne veut pas me croire j'irai voir Dumbledore, dis-je. Lui elle le croira.

- Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe, marmonne-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est pas fini, loin de là.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Ce sale mangemort ne me fait pas peur, il est pitoyable. C'est pas parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe que je ne sais pas me défendre !

Je m'habille en vitesse et je sors du dortoir. Je cherche les maraudeurs, pour savoir si j'ai eu raison ou pas. Je les cherche dans la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle, sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais ils ne sont nulle part. Ils doivent être dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Je connais le mot de passe de leur salle commune, je vais aller y faire un tour.

J'arrive devant la Grosse en Rose, je lui dis le mot de passe et j'entre dans la salle commune. Les quelques personnes présentes me regardent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Les maraudeurs ne sont pas là. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand j'entends des voix venant du couloir. Les voix des maraudeurs. Je me précipite en haut des escaliers qui doivent conduire aux dortoirs des garçons.

Je me terre dans un coin, derrière une armoire.

Ils entrent dans la Salle Commune. « Il y a trop de monde ici, on sera plus tranquille dans le dortoir » Dit Potter.

Ils montent, ils passent près de moi et entrent dans le dortoir le plus proche de ma cachette.

La tentation est trop forte, je sors prudemment de ma cachette, je prends ma baguette et je murmure « listenus ».

J'ai pas pu voir leurs visages, mais j'en saurais sûrement plus en écoutant leur conversation.

« Jones a tout deviné, dit Lupin.

- QUOI ? S'écrie Pettigrow (il a dû exploser mes tympans). Comment ? Elle va aller le répéter à tout le collège ! On est foutus !

- Mais non, elle m'a promit qu'elle ne dirait rien, le rassure Lupin.

- Elle a fait ça ? Demande Black surpris. Elle ne va pas s'en servir contre toi ?

- Non.

- Cette fille est une garce manipulatrice, continue Black, je ne lui fais pas confiance, on va devoir l'empêcher de parler si c'est pas déjà trop tard.

- T'inquiète pas, Patmol, je suis sûr qu'elle ne dira rien, répond Lupin.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Demande Potter.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, dit Lupin d'un air détaché.

- Elle ne t'intéresse pas quand même ? Demande Black choqué.

- Non, Sirius, répond Lupin exaspéré. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je lui fais confiance que je suis fou amoureux d'elle !

- OK, OK, t'énerve pas, dit Black.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait failli se faire bouffer deux fois la nuit dernière, continue Lupin. Par un loup-garou et un sinistros.

- Un sinistros ? Demande Black mal assuré.

- Je le savais ! Je savais bien qu'elle était superstitieuse ! S'exclame Pettigrow.

- Non, t'as pas compris, Queudver, dit Potter, en fait ça veut dire que Sirius a tenté de la tuer.

- Non ! S'exclame Black. Non ! C'est faux ! Tu allais la bouffer, alors Cornedrue t'as retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait et moi je l'ai entraînée à l'écart !

- Oui, Patmol dit la vérité, je l'ai vu la traîner hors de la forêt interdite, approuve Potter. Elle a pas compris, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, Patmol ? Demande Lupin sceptique.

- Je te jure sur ma tête que je n'ai pas voulu la tuer, répond Black.

- Tu ne lui as rien fait ? Demande Lupin.

- J'ai voulu l'intimider un peu, pour qu'elle n'ait plus envie de traîner dehors les soirs de pleine lune, répond Black. Ça a dû marcher si elle a eu peur.

Eh ! J'ai pas eu peur ! Et puis il ment ! Il jouait pas du tout la comédie, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !

- Oui, sûrement… dit Lupin. J'aimerais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience si elle décide de sortir une deuxième fois.

- Donc c'est réglé, conclue Potter, Sirius a bien fait de l'intimider et en plus elle ne dira rien.

- Pas sûr, marmonne Black.

- Si, j'en suis sûr, dit Lupin.

- Bon, arrêtez ! On va pas s'engueuler à cause d'une fille ! S'exclame Potter. Et si on allait jouer un peu au Quidditch ? Ca vous tente ?

- Ouais, disent Lupin et Pettigrow en même temps.

Moi aussi ça me tente, mais commencez sans moi, je dois prendre une douche avant, répond - Black.

- Tu devras en prendre une après le match, alors à quoi bon ? Demande Potter.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec une tête pareille, répond Black. Partez devant. »

Je retourne vite fait à ma cachette. Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow sortent du dortoir.

Je décide d'attendre 5 minutes avant de sortir de ma cachette, pour pas me faire repérer.

Black sort du dortoir deux minutes après le départ de ses copains. Il regarde partout, il fouille dans tous les recoins et il finit par me trouver.

« Alors on écoute aux portes ? »

**OoOoOoO**

Il me traîne de force dans son dortoir, je sais vraiment pas comment il a pu me débusquer.

Il me regarde l'air méchant.

« Comment t'a su que j'étais là ?

- Grâce à mon odorat de chien, répond-il avec un sourire triomphant. Alors comme ça t'es au courant de tout ?

- Ouais, t'as pas honte de mentir à tes amis ? T'as pas voulu m'intimider hier !

- Bien sûr que si, répond-il un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Tu mens mal, dis-je. Je t'ai vu, j'ai vu ton regard, je sais très bien que tu ne jouais pas la comédie.

- Tu délires, Jones, répond-il, j'ai pas voulu te tuer.

- Ah ouais ? Alors tu voulais faire quoi ?

Il me regarde haineusement, il tente encore de se contrôler, comme hier soir. Il a envie de me tuer, j'en suis sûre, il veut me frapper pour bien me montrer qu'il est le meilleur. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- Alors ? Assume tes actes, Black ! dis-je.

- Va te faire foutre », répond-il en se contrôlant toujours.

Il se contrôle ? Mais pourquoi ? On est tout seuls dans son dortoir, alors pourquoi ? Pour me prouver qu'il a dit la vérité à Lupin ? Non, je sais qu'il ment et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Il veut peut-être pas s'abaisser à frapper une fille, alors qu'il l'a déjà fait une fois.

Très bien, il se contrôle, mais moi je vais le pousser à bout. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action.

Je m'approche de lui avec une démarche presque féline et je lui dis avec ma voix la plus douce et la plus énervante.

« T'oses pas assumer tes actes ? T'es qu'un trouillard, qu'est-ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ? Allez, avoue ! T'as eu envie de me montrer qui était le plus fort, t'as eu envie de me prouver que je devais avoir peur de toi. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Si t'es plus impressionnant en tant que chien, c'est que t'es vraiment trop minable pour que je puisse avoir peur de toi. »

Il semble bouillir de rage, il me regarde haineusement.

J'ai réussi à le pousser à bout, je suis fière de moi, même si c'était vraiment pas difficile.

Il s'approche de moi, il a perdu tout contrôle. Il va vraiment me massacrer cette fois, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il me tire contre lui brutalement et il m'embrasse violemment.

Pas de bagarre, dommage. J'ai très envie de lui envoyer un coup de pied sadique comme la dernière fois, enfin du moins c'est ce que je devrais faire.

Mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai vraiment honte de l'admettre mais c'est la vérité, ce mec embrasse comme un dieu et il m'attire.

Je me retrouve à coincer la porte du dortoir, je ne peux plus m'échapper, de toute façon j'en ai pas très envie.

Je sais pas si c'est mes pulsions violentes qui se transforment en pulsions sexuelles, un truc comme ça sûrement, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à penser en ce moment.

D'ailleurs si je pouvais penser normalement, je l'aurais repoussé depuis le début.

On s'embrasse toujours aussi fiévreusement, collés l'un contre l'autre comme des frères siamois soudés par la langue.

J'ai chaud, j'ai très chaud.

Il défait un des boutons de mon gilet tout en m'embrassant.

Il a pas intérêt à s'arrêter de m'embrasser, je pourrais retrouver mes esprits.

« Eh, Patmol ! T'es prêt ? » Crie Potter de l'autre côté de la porte tout en la martelant.

C'est comme sortir d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et je repousse Black. Il a l'air de se réveiller lui aussi, il me regarde comme s'il se demandait ce que je faisais là. Au bout de quelques secondes on se rend compte qu'on est toujours collés l'un contre l'autre et on se dégage en se lançant des regards dégoûtés.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je suis en train de devenir folle, j'ai… j'ai… j'arrive même pas à le dire ! Je vais devoir reprendre une douche, je me sens tellement sale !

Black me pousse sous un lit, puis il répond à Potter.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive !

- Je peux entrer ? J'ai oublié de prendre mon balai ! Demande Potter.

Il est vraiment pas malin ce Potter.

- Ouais, entre », dit Black en essayant d'avoir l'air normal.

Potter et Black finissent par sortir, je peux enfin m'en aller.

Je sors de la tour des Gryffondors aussi vite que je peux sans courir.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir, les filles ne sont toujours pas rentrées.

Au lieu d'aller prendre une douche je m'étale sur mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai encore embrassé Black et que si Potter n'était pas arrivé…

Je me dégoûte moi-même. Je hais ce mec, je le hais vraiment, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?


	17. Manipulations

**Disclamer **: C'est bientôt la rentrée, et je vais enfin pouvoir voler les droits d'auteurs de tout le monde, mais en attendant, ni la fic de Jenima ni le monde de JKR ne m'appartient et je ne fais que poster pour le plaisir de vos yeux !

**Note :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Manipulations.

Je me réveille très tard ce matin, il est 11 heures. Eh merde, j'ai raté les cours. Je vais devoir trouver une excuse valable, mais laquelle ? Panne d'oreiller ? Franc, mais j'aurai une retenue.

J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormie hier à 18h pour me réveiller à 11h, j'avais pourtant pas de sommeil en retard.

Mon dernier cours de la matinée c'est Potions avec les Gryffondors, le temps que je m'habille, que je me lave, j'ai déjà raté une demi-heure de cours.

J'arrive, essoufflée à force d'avoir couru, dans la classe, tous les élèves se tournent vers moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe à comment m'habiller, mais mon baggy et mon sweat sont pourtant très bien !

Je regarde les autres élèves, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre mon oubli.

J'ai oublié de mettre mon uniforme.

« Pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre retard et de cet accoutrement ridicule ? Demande Pionel.

- J'ai été malade toute la nuit hier soir et aussi ce matin, je n'ai pas arrêté de vomir, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air malade. Quand je me suis sentie mieux je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre la classe, et j'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que je portais.

- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée voir l'infirmière ? Demande le prof sceptique.

- Parce que je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon dortoir, j'étais trop malade pour me déplacer.

- Et vous savez à quoi est due cette crise de vomissement ? Continue le prof.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas très frais, ou alors j'ai été à proximité d'une personne qui me rend malade… dis-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour régler vos comptes, miss, dit le prof. J'enlève 15 points à Serpentard pour votre tenue et votre retard.

- Je peux aller me changer si vous voulez.

- Non, vous êtes déjà bien assez en retard comme ça, vous vous changerez à midi, coupe le prof. Vous allez vous mettre avec Evans, mais vous n'aurez que la moitié de sa note vu qu'elle a dû travailler seule en vous attendant. »

Je rejoins Evans qui me lance un regard noir. Eh, c'est pas à sa maison que j'ai fait perdre des points ! Les autres Serpentard vont déjà me tomber dessus tout à l'heure, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

« T'as pu faire ton petit effet ? Demande-t-elle. T'es fière de toi ? Tout le monde t'a remarqué.

- Tu crois que ça me plaît de faire perdre des points à ma maison ?

- Tu t'en fous de la coupe, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est choquer tout le monde pour bien montrer que t'es une rebelle, crache-t-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Tu réagis comme un mec débile, continue-t-elle hargneusement, en criant presque. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne sans intérêt, les autres peuvent crever.

- Les gens comme toi qui me jugent, qui se croient supérieurs à moi, ceux-là ils peuvent aller crever, dis-je.

- Calmez-vous, dit le prof sévèrement, sinon j'enlève des points à vos maisons. »

C'est un des trucs qui m'énerve chez Pionel, il est juste avec tous les élèves, il fait jamais de favoritisme pour sa maison.

Je comprends pas l'attitude d'Evans, elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Elle me lance un regard assassin pendant qu'elle tourne la potion, moi je verse la poudre de licorne dans le chaudron.

La potion explose, je comprends pas ce qui se passe. Evans se retrouve couverte d'une matière blanche bizarre qui pénètre dans sa peau. Elle semble choquée.

« NON MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE ? EN PLUS CA GRATTE CE TRUC !

- Calmez-vous, miss Evans, j'enlève 20 points à Serpentard et 5 à Gryffondor. Jones, conduisez Evans à l'infirmerie.

- Mais ! Commence Evans.

- Pas de mais, miss, allez à l'infirmerie. »

On se rend à l'infirmerie, on ne se parle pas. Evans n'arrête pas de se gratter.

« T'es fière de toi ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès, Evans, dis-je. J'ai pas les idées très claires ce matin.

Bon, et c'est vrai que je l'ai peut-être fait un peu exprès… mais elle est pas obligée de le savoir.

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu te mets à m'insulter subitement sans raison ?

- Parce que tu t'es servie de moi ! M'accuse-t-elle.

- Oui, peut-être… mais quand exactement ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu as manipulé tout le monde, tu as fait payer Potter pour lui arranger un rendez-vous, tu as ensuite inventé ce plan pour que je le ridiculise et qu'il ne me coure plus après, tout ça juste pour le récupérer !

- Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je hais Potter, tu le sais bien, tu crois vraiment qu'il m'intéresse ? Qui t'as mis des idées aussi débiles dans le crâne ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire, qui m'a ouvert les yeux ? Mes amies ! Celles qui ont toujours été là pour moi ! Et Potter aussi, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Wilson, Foster et Potter t'ont donné leur version des faits, _après _que Potter se soit excusé à Pré-au-lard quand il a reconnu qu'il avait payé pour t'avoir, dis-je.

- Oui ! Amy, Kate et lui sont venus me voir hier soir et ils m'ont tout expliqué, ils m'ont tout raconté, je trouvais ça aussi tellement illogique que Potter t'aie payé toi pour l'aider et pas une de mes amies ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Peut-être qu'il savait que tes amies ne te trahiraient jamais, dis-je. C'est très noble de leur part… Je les connais ces filles ?

- Très drôle, maugrée-t-elle, mais n'empêche que maintenant je t'ai percée à jour.

- C'est vraiment très chiant, Evans, à chaque fois que tu te fais laver le cerveau, c'est moi qui récolte ! Je croyais que t'étais une fille intelligente, mais t'es tellement naïve et influençable que ton cerveau a fini par se liquéfier et couler hors de ta petite tête. Non mais vraiment, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une groupie des maraudeurs ?

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, répond-elle.

- Tu délires ! Il y a pas une fille dans tout Poudlard qui soit plus franche que moi, dis-je. Et tes copines sont sûrement pas aussi franches qu'elles le prétendent.

- Tu ne les connais pas, dit Evans.

- Encore heureux, ce que je sais d'elles me suffit largement.

- Elles m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair ! Continue Evans.

- T'es sensée être une fille forte et intelligente, tu devrais pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour comprendre la vie.

- De toute façon tu peux pas comprendre, t'as pas d'amis, réplique-t-elle.

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, dis-je. Alors si ça t'amuse de me prendre pour une manipulatrice, fais-le, mais vient pas pleurer après quand t'aura compris que tu t'étais plantée. »

On arrive à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh se met à râler quand elle voit dans quel état est Evans.

« Je vais devoir vivre avec ? S'exclame Evans en sortant de la chambre accompagnée de Pomfresh.

- Vous vous y ferez, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis c'est juste quelques tâches, rien de voyant.

- Mais ça gratte ! Continue Evans !

- Ça va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas, répond Pomfresh. Au bout de quelques temps vous les aurez oubliées. »

Evans me lance un regard noir pendant qu'on sort de la salle.

« C'est de ta faute, dit-elle.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je, et puis c'est parti.

- Il me reste quelques tâches, continue-t-elle, et ça je vais les garder pour toujours.

- C'est pas comme si t'avais un bras en moins !

- C'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre avec ces saletés toute ta vie ! S'écrie-t-elle.

- On les voit pas tes tâches à la con, dis-je.

- Moi je sais qu'elles sont là, répond-elle.

- Eh ben comme ça tu détiens un super secret que personne ne connaît.

- Très drôle, dit-elle, en plus à cause de tes conneries on a raté le cours de potion.

- Quelle horrible perte. »

Je vois Wilson et Foster qui arrivent en courant, elles doivent encore croire que j'ai tenté d'égorger Evans. A voir comment elles ont peur pour Evans je pense pas qu'elles soient si hypocrites avec elle, mais cette histoire débile de manipulation c'est tout à fait leur style.

J'ai bien envie d'avoir une petite explication, mais dès qu'elles me voient elles s'empressent de partir avec Evans.

Elles ont peur de moi ? Elles ont bien raison.

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai pas trouvé Potter, j'ai comme l'impression que lui et ses potes les maraudeurs m'évitent en ce moment. C'est à cause de leur secret, si je voulais je pourrais les faire chanter en menaçant d'aller répéter leur secret. Mais je ne le ferai pas, c'est pas mon style.

Wilson, Foster et Evans m'évitent toujours elles aussi.

C'est pas plus mal, ça me fait des vacances de pas avoir tout ce beau monde sur le dos.

Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy ont l'air décidés à s'installer à Poudlard. Black est déjà à peine tolérable, mais Malefoy qui a décidé de me mettre à son tableau de chasse c'est vraiment insupportable.

Dès que je le croise dans un couloir il me lance un sourire méprisant et arrogant, un sourire qui veut dire « aucune fille ne m'a jamais résisté, et tu feras pas exception à la règle, sang-de-bourbe ».

La vie au collège a un peu changé, mais c'est toujours la merde.

**OoOoOoO**

Ça fait une semaine que les maraudeurs et la bande à Evans m'évitent. Une semaine que j'ai pas pu engueuler Potter, une semaine que j'ai pas pu faire bouffer leurs langues aux deux dindes hystériques qui s'enfuient en me voyant. Une semaine que Narcissa Black squatte le dortoir.

Et une semaine que j'ai pas été confrontée Sirius Black.

Je le hais, il me rend malade, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu…

Rien qu'y penser ça m'énerve.

Je ne peux pas nier, c'est encore plus minable.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dirai quand je me retrouverai devant lui ?

Il se croit le meilleur avec ses airs supérieurs, il doit sûrement croire que je suis dingue de lui, que je ne suis qu'une petite minette sans intérêt déguisée en marginale.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense ! S'il se croit si parfait il va finir par tomber de haut, et j'espère bien que je serai là pour le voir s'écraser.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et je me rends en cours de potion. Le prof m'en veut toujours pour mon retard et l'accident d'Evans, il est jamais content ce mec.

« Alors Jones, tu m'évites ? »

Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartient la voix.

Black. Avec son sourire sale sourire arrogant et supérieur.

« C'est toi et tes potes qui m'évitez depuis près d'une semaine, dis-je.

- Tu parles, c'est pas la peine de nier, répond-il avec mépris.

- Je nie pas, tu le sais très bien, ton pote Potter a peur de moi, dis-je.

- C'est nouveau ça, répond-il en riant. Et pourquoi il a peur de toi ?

- Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui m'a mise très en colère, dis-je, et si je le trouve je l'étripe.

- Donc tu ne m'évites pas ? Demande Black.

- Tu crois que tu vaux la peine d'être évité ?

- Par toi oui, répond-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- J'vois pas pourquoi je t'éviterais, à part bien sûr parce que je te hais, mais de là à te fuir…

- Tu m'évites parce que tu as honte de ce qui s'est passé dimanche dernier, répond-il.

- Non, j'ai pas honte, tu mérites même pas qu'on ait honte de toi, dis-je.

- C'est pas l'avis des autres filles de Poudlard, réplique-t-il.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Tu méprises toutes les filles qui te courent après. A mon avis, tu viens juste d'atteindre la puberté, et maintenant que t'as compris comment on faisait les bébés, t'as peur de te faire rejeter par des filles qui pensent toutes que t'es homosexuel.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Jones, dit-il, je peux avoir toutes les filles que je veux quand je veux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? A moins que je ne t'intéresse ? Le pauvre petit qui vient de comprendre la différence entre les filles et les garçons est intéressé par une méchante Serpentard qui préférerai se couper un pied plutôt que sortir avec lui ?

- Arrête ça, Jones, tu fais pitié. Et crois-moi, je préfèrerai moisir à Azkaban plutôt que sortir avec toi.

- Je te réserve une cellule pour la nuit ?

- Va te faire foutre. » Dit-il en s'en allant.

Pauvre type. Il me ferait presque pitié s'il n'était pas aussi naze.

Monsieur le grand séducteur de Poudlard n'est jamais sorti avec une fille.

Du moins, aucune à Poudlard.

**OoOoOoO**

La journée de cours s'est plutôt bien passée, j'ai pas eu trop d'accrochages.

Ce midi j'ai vu Black qui embrassait une fille, je crois bien que c'était Foster. Ils sont partis main dans la main comme un gentil petit couple parfait.

Il veut me prouver qu'il s'intéresse pas à moi, ou bien il veut prouver à tout le collège qu'il n'est pas homo.

De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre…

Je rentre à la salle commune quand j'entends une voix derrière moi. Une voix qui me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

« Impero »

D'un seul coup mon esprit se vide, je me sens super bien, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Rien n'est important, rien d'autre que cette voix dans ma tête qui me répète « embrasse-moi » inlassablement.

Et pourquoi pas après tout ? J'ai bien envie de le faire.

Je commence à l'embrasser, toujours la tête dans les nuages.

C'est cool, en fait ça pose aucun problème, de toute façon il n'y a aucun problème.

Et puis j'ai qu'à imaginer que celui que j'embrasse c'est… c'est personne !

Non, je ne pense à personne ! C'est clair ?

D'un seul coup je retrouve mes esprits, je donne un coup de poing à l'apprenti mangemort, au même moment quelqu'un lui lance un stupéfix.

Malefoy s'écroule, le nez en sang.

Potter arrive en courant, il tient sa baguette pointée sur Malefoy au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait.

« Ça va, Jones ? Demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter, je maîtrisais la situation, dis-je.

- Il t'aurait massacrée, répond Potter.

- Mais non, je l'aurai manipulé comme j'ai l'habitude de faire avec tout le monde, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il sans comprendre. Ah oui ! T'es au courant ?

- Evans me l'a très gentiment dit pendant le cours de potion la semaine dernière, dis-je. Tu te rappelles ?

- Désolé, Jones, dit-il l'air gêné. Mais l'idée était bonne, quand Wilson et Foster sont venues me voir et m'ont tout expliqué j'ai pensé que ça marcherait, j'aime pas les filles qui me résistent.

- Tu te rends compte que tu parles comme Malefoy ?

- Tu m'insultes, Jones, dit-il.

- Non, je te fais remarquer que tu parles comme un mangemort.

- C'est pas pareil, marmonne-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi la différence ? Tu manipules Evans grâce à ses amies et lui il me manipule avec un sort, vous êtes pas très différents.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Moi je n'ai fait que lui mentir, répond-il. Lui, il se sert d'un sort Impardonnable pour manipuler ton esprit.

- Tu manipules aussi l'esprit d'Evans, elle est persuadée que ses deux copines ne lui mentent jamais.

- C'est pas pareil ! Elle est encore capable de penser par elle-même ! S'énerve-t-il.

- C'est une raison suffisante pour lui mentir ?

- Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Demande-t-il. Je croyais que tu haïssais les histoires de couples et que tu trouvais Evans trop coincées, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je lui mente en disant que tout est de ta faute ? De toute façon tu n'aimes personne.

- Je tolère mes parents quand même… dis-je. Et puis j'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi comme ça.

- C'est pas mon idée, c'est celle de Wilson et Foster, dit-il pour se justifier.

- Ouais, mais t'as approuvé, et t'as suivi leur idée, donc t'es aussi coupable qu'elles, voire même plus, dis-je.

- De toute façon c'est pas important, répond-il l'air mal à l'aise.

- Eh ! Cornedrue ! »

C'est Black, il vient vers nous, Foster est avec lui, elle s'accroche à sa main. Je trouve ça vraiment con les gens qui se tiennent par la main tout le temps, non mais vraiment, ça leur sert à quoi ? A montrer qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Foster a l'air réticent à s'approcher de moi, pauvre fille.

« On te cherche partout depuis une heure ! S'exclame Black (j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait vue)

- Pourquoi ? Demande Potter, intrigué.

- Rien de grave, Cornedebrume, dit Foster en riant minablement. On voulait juste te dire qu'on prend le dortoir pour nous ce soir.

- Euh… ouais, je veux bien vous laisser le dortoir, mais où on va dormir moi et Peter ? Demande Potter avec un regard pervers.

Je suis obligée d'assister à ça ?

- Ah, t'es là toi, dit Black comme s'il venait juste de me remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On est à côté de la salle commune des Serpentards, un grand maraudeur comme toi devrait le savoir, dis-je d'un ton froid.

- Embête pas mon petit ami, Jones, me dit Foster, sinon je vais m'énerver.

- Ah j'ai peur, dis-je en ayant l'air effrayée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me casser un ongle ?

- Calme-toi chérie, dit Black en prenant Foster dans ses bras, le seul moyen de la supporter c'est de l'ignorer.

- Il a raison, Foster, dis-je, sinon je me mets à échafauder des plans tordus pour manipuler tout le monde.

Foster devient rouge pivoine, elle à l'air mal à l'aise et elle se met à danser d'un pied à l'autre.

- Euh… si on y allait ? Demande-t-elle précipitamment à Black et Potter.

- Je te suis mon amour, dit Black en souriant.

- Au fait, Jones, Remus m'a donné un mot pour toi, dit Potter en me tendant un morceau de parchemin.

- Ah bon ? qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Lit le papier qu'on sache, dit Potter.

- Parce que tu l'as pas lu ?

- Non.

- Eh ben dans ce cas ça restera un secret », dis-je en souriant.

Ils s'en vont, l'air mécontent.

Je déplie le morceau de parchemin et je lis le mot « retrouve-moi à minuit dans le Hall ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Ca sent les ennuis à plein nez, ça.


	18. La cabane hurlante

**Disclamer **: C'est bientôt la rentrée, et je vais enfin pouvoir voler les droits d'auteurs de tout le monde, mais en attendant, ni la fic de Jenima ni le monde de JKR ne m'appartient et je ne fais que poster pour le plaisir de vos yeux !

**Note :** Hello !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Tania ! J'espère que ça va réconforter tout ceux qui ont repris le boulot !

Au fait, suite à une mauvaise manipulation j'ai effacé tous mes mails et donc vos reviews (je suis un gros boulet !). Du coup, pour une fois, je vais répondre ici !

**RAR :**

Licious : Merci pour ta review ! J'epsère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Ewylyn : Comme toujours, merci pour la review ! C'est vrai que le coup du baggy est très marrant, en plus ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui (j'ai déjà oublié mon cartable plusieurs fois quand j'étais au collège xD). Pour Remus, eh bien tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bisous.

Lissoue : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Lily est un conne, mais j'aime bien parce que d'habitude elle est toujours représentée comme la fille parfaite ! Ça change ! Zoux

Flying-Pumpkin : Merci ! La suite, c'est tout de suite ! Zoux

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La cabane hurlante.

Après avoir vérifié trois fois le calendrier lunaire, après avoir passé trois heures à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si la lune était pleine, je sors de la salle commune pour aller voir Lupin.

J'ai pris un crucifix à tout hasard, même si ça ne marche que sur les vampires, ça peut toujours servir.

Je ne suis pas allée dans mon dortoir, Narcissa Black est toujours là, et les discussions futiles et hystériques me tapent sur le système.

Je fais très attention à ne pas faire de bruit, si Rusard m'attrape, je suis bonne pour finir ma vie en retenue.

J'arrive dans le Hall, Lupin est déjà là. Il tient un morceau de parchemin tout gribouillé, c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que les gribouillages bougent.

Il voit que je regarde son parchemin bizarrement, il le met précipitamment dans sa poche.

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Il y a un truc que je voulais te montrer, c'est dehors, répond-il.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras, répond-il, suis-moi. »

Il m'entraîne dehors alors qu'il fait un froid glacial. Je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir pris mon manteau.

« Comme t'es dans la confidence, je me suis dit que tu pouvais connaître toute l'histoire, dit-il.

- Je capte rien, dis-je.

- Pas grave, je vais t'expliquer, tu vas voir », continue-t-il.

Je comprends rien à toutes ses histoires, il veut me montrer une histoire ? Il y a un livre caché dans le parc ? Des hiéroglyphes peut-être…

Ou alors il veut que je meure congelée, parce que je suis au courant de son secret… ça se tient.

On arrive devant le Saule Cogneur. Je m'arrête à bonne distance pour éviter de me faire massacrer, mais Lupin continue d'avancer.

Il est fou ? Il se croit plus fort que ce gros végétal violent ?

« Arrête-toi ! T'es trop près de l'arbre ! Dis-je.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, répond-il.

- Je crois surtout que le manque de sommeil et la fréquentation assidue de Potter et Black t'ont ramolli le cerveau.

- Tu vas voir, fais moi confiance », continue-t-il comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Il sort un long morceau de bois de sa poche, le Saule commence à s'agiter.

Lupin se sert de son bâton pour appuyer sur une racine de l'arbre.

L'arbre s'immobilise immédiatement pendant qu'une ouverture apparaît.

Un passage secret.

Je reste bouche bée, pourquoi faire un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur ?

« Tu viens ? » Me demande Lupin.

Il est déjà au pied du Saule, alors que moi je reste plantée là comme une conne.

Je sors de ma léthargie et je le rejoins.

On entre dans un long tunnel étroit, un tunnel très glauque en plus, je me redemande s'il n'a pas l'intention de me tuer pour garder son secret.

C'est pas son style, mais peut-être que Black a pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Lupin… Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à emmener un fusil à pompes ?

« Il va où ce tunnel ?

- Tu verras, répond-il.

- Pourquoi tu me montres ce passage secret ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera arrivés. »

Il m'énerve avec son air mystérieux.

On finit par sortir de ce foutu tunnel, je suis hors d'haleine, faut dire que je suis pas une grande sportive.

Le passage secret nous emmène dans une vieille maison abandonnée et en ruine.

Il y a des meubles cassés un peu partout, des griffures dans les murs et du sang répandu sur le sol.

On est dans la Cabane Hurlante.

J'allume un feu dans la cheminée, puis je m'affale devant l'âtre pour essayer de me décongeler.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Lupin.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Il sort deux bièraubeurres d'un carton posé à côté, puis il s'assoit à côté de moi et me tend une bouteille.

« Quand Dumbledore m'a accepté comme élève, il savait que j'étais un loup-garou, commence-t-il. Il a repensé à ce vieux passage secret et il a mis en place tout un système pour que je ne blesse aucun élève les nuits de pleine lune. Avant le coucher du soleil, Pomfresh m'accompagne jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, et je suis sensé rester bien sagement ici.

- Mais t'étais en liberté la dernière fois, dis-je.

- Ouais, les Maraudeurs viennent me retrouver la nuit, ils se transforment en animagus et on sort tous les quatre.

- Vous êtes malades, dis-je. Mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Parce que tu connais notre secret, répond-il. Alors autant que tu saches tout plutôt qu'un morceau.

- C'est pas ce que pensent tes potes, dis-je.

- Ils te font pas confiance, dit-il.

- Parce que toi tu me fais confiance ?

- Ouais, répond-il. Pourquoi ? Je devrais pas ? »

Non, il devrait pas.

« Mais ça explique pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! C'est vrai, t'aurais pu m'en parler dans la journée au collège, pas besoin d'une escapade nocturne !

- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire… » Commence-t-il.

**OoOoOoO**

Je rentre à Poudlard toute seule et complètement déboussolée. Ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de sa part, ni de la part d'aucun autre mec de Poudlard d'ailleurs.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, il l'a dit le soir du bal, mais quand même…

Et puis c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on me demande à moi ! J'ai pas l'habitude ! Ça m'arrive pas assez souvent !

Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, c'est tellement bizarre.

J'aurais dû l'envoyer se faire foutre, comme je fais avec tout le monde, mais avec lui c'est différent…

Je sais pas trop en quoi c'est différent, mais ça l'est. Je sais pas trop… c'est comme si j'avais pas _envie_ de le casser.

Peut-être bien que je commence à l'apprécier.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Moi, apprécier un Maraudeur ? C'est du pur délire !

N'empêche que mine de rien je réfléchis à sa proposition…

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai pas parlé à Lupin depuis hier soir, je sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre, ça me travaille tout ça.

Il est midi et tout le monde mange dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde parle encore de Black et Foster, comme si c'était la plus grande nouvelle de l'année.

Comme Black et Foster sont ensemble, les Maraudeurs ont intégré les trois Gryffondors à leur groupe.

Dans le meilleur des mondes on pourrait dire qu'Evans va tomber folle amoureuse de Potter, que Wilson va aller avec Lupin et qu'ils resteront tous les meilleurs amis du monde pour toujours.

Mais on est dans la réalité, et je sais que Evans est trop coincée pour être amies avec les maraudeurs, Lupin ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à Wilson, et Black sort avec Foster pour prouver au monde entier qu'il n'est pas homo.

Mais de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire. C'est vrai, ça me concerne pas !

Le cours de DCFM va bientôt commencer, mais la prof est en retard. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, c'est bizarre.

Comme elle ferme toujours sa porte à clé on est obligés de poireauter devant la porte.

Foster roucoule avec Black, Evans et Wilson discutent avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Wilson rit bêtement à toutes les blagues débiles de Potter, Evans par contre a pas l'air vraiment ravie d'être avec eux.

« Alors, t'es jalouse ? »

Je sursaute et je me retourne, c'est Rogue. Il me regarde avec un sourire méchant.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- T'arrêtes pas de les observer depuis hier, répond-il, alors t'as fini par craquer sur le bellâtre comme toutes les autres filles ?

- T'es jaloux ? T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te le piquer il me répugne.

- Très drôle, Jones, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Mais n'empêche que t'arrêtes pas de le regarder.

- C'est toi qui te fais des idées, dis-je. Samedi c'est le premier match de la saison, j'espère qu'il va se casser quelque chose vu que c'est le seul moyen qu'on a de gagner.

- Tu veux dire que l'équipe est nulle ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'on perd c'est quand même pas la faute au Saint-Esprit.

- L'équipe n'est pas nulle, fulmine-t-il.

- C'est juste que celle de Gryffondor est meilleure, dis-je.

- On est les meilleurs, enrage-t-il. Il suffit de se débarrasser de Black et Potter et on sera les meilleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Quoi ? Balbutie-t-il l'air moins sûr de lui.

- Ouais, t'es là en train de jouer les gros méchant futur mangemort, tu menaces toute le monde, mais t'es pas capable de mettre une seule menace à exécution, dis-je. En fait c'est juste parce que t'as la trouille, t'as peur de quatre Gryffondors minables. Mais dis-moi, comment tu vas faire quand tu devras te battre pour de vrai contre des Aurors entraînés ?

- J'ai pas peur, répond-il.

- N'empêche que tu les menaces souvent mais tu mets jamais aucune menace à exécution.

- Tu sais quoi, Jones ? Je te parie que l'équipe de Serpentard va gagner, je vais tout faire pour écarter Black et Potter, dit-il.

- Fais gaffe, tu fais un pari avec une sang-de-bourbe, c'est pas interdit dans la charte des mangemort ?

- T'as peur de perdre ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, je sais bien que je vais gagner, dis-je. Alors, on parie quoi ?

- Si je gagne, commence-t-il, tu devras passer un mois entier avec un uniforme et des habits rose bonbon, tu te teindras en blonde et tu te feras des couettes.

- Plutôt crever, dis-je.

- Je croyais que t'étais sûre de gagner ?

- OK, OK, dis-je à contrecœur. Mais si je gagne, c'est toi qui passer un mois entier une robe rose bonbon, c'est toi qui te teindras les cheveux en blond, et tu devras les laver deux fois par jour pour qu'ils soient toujours propres.

- T'es complètement folle, répond-il.

- Je croyais que t'étais sûr de gagner ?

- T'as gagné, marché conclu », marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Wilson et Foster se mettent à rire très fort, apparemment, Black a dit quelque chose de très drôle.

« Tu rigoles ? Enfin mon chéri, personne ne peut être aussi stupide ! S'exclame Foster.

- Si, je te jure que c'est vrai, dit Black. Elle a fait exploser la potion _par erreur_.

- C'est bon, intervient Evans l'air gênée. C'était pas une potion facile.

- Mais quand même ! Dit Black. Les Serpentards sont censés être très doués en potion ! Bon, c'est vrai que Jones n'est pas une vraie Serpentard mais…

- Cette fille est juste une attardée mentale, dit Foster. Serpentard ou pas ça revient au même.

- Non, dis pas des trucs comme ça, intervient vainement Evans.

- Enfin, Lily ! Elle t'a quand même manipulée ! Répond Wilson.

- Ouais, Evans, écoute tes copines, dis-je. Je suis une attardée mentale incapable de faire une potion convenablement, mais j'arrive quand même à manipuler tout le monde. Ça doit vouloir dire que j'ai un dédoublement de la personnalité, ou alors que tes copines ne sont pas foutues de trouver des arguments valables.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Jones, ça te regarde pas, dit Foster.

- Vous parlez de moi mais ça me concerne pas ?

- Calme-toi, Tania, me dit Lupin calmement.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

- Les écoute pas, dit simplement Lupin. Ignore-les, ça vaut mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lunard ? Demande Black. Tu trouves qu'on est trop nuls pour être tes amis maintenant ?

- Non, répond Lupin, mais je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça.

- Quand on fait quoi ? Demande Potter.

- Quand vous vous moquez des gens juste parce qu'ils correspondent pas à vos critères, répond Lupin.

- C'est cette tarée qui lui a tourné la tête, observe Wilson.

- Ouais, t'es fière de toi, Jones ? Demande Black. T'as bien réussi à l'envoûter, à le séduire, maintenant il est de ton côté, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé, Lupin ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Lupin tout en ignorant superbement Black.

- Oui, répond-il l'air pas très assuré.

- J'accepte, dis-je en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il apparemment très heureux.

- Tu acceptes quoi, Jones ? Demande Black.

- Rien qui te concerne, Black, dis-je. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. »

Il ne répond pas, la prof vient d'arriver en courant, elle s'arrête, essoufflée.

« Désolée pour le retard, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. J'ai… j'aurai besoin de… »

Elle regarde fixement un point dans le vide, elle a l'air complètement perdue.

Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, elle remet ses lunettes correctement et s'adresse à nous.

« Excusez mon retard, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui j'aurais besoin d'une glace à l'ennemi. Jones, allez m'en chercher une.

- Je trouve ça où ?

- Je ne sais pas, cherchez un peu », répond la prof comme si on trouvait ce genre de truc en soulevant un tapis.

Je pars donc à la recherche d'une glace à l'ennemi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure je n'arrive toujours à rien, j'ai cherché partout, j'ai fouillé dans tous les recoins mais j'ai rien trouvé. J'ai demandé dans la salle des profs, ils n'en avaient pas. Je suis découragée.

Ça fait bien trois fois que je passe devant cette horrible tapisserie, mais c'est la première fois que je remarque cette étrange porte.

J'entre dans la pièce et je reste bouche bée.

Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de glaces à l'ennemi dans cette salle. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarquée avant ?

Je regarde un peu partout, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle.

Un écriteau apparaît devant moi, comme par magie.

« Salle sur demande, fait apparaître ce dont vous avez besoin »

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Ça doit sûrement être un canular.

Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… j'ai besoin d'une caisse de bièraubeurres.

Ça ne marche pas. Je savais bien que c'était un canular.

Quoique… j'avais pas _vraiment besoin_ d'une caisse de bièraubeurres, cette salle bizarre fait peut-être apparaître uniquement les choses dont on a _vraiment besoin._

De toute façon j'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, je suis déjà très en retard pour le cours.


	19. Le match de Quidditch

**Disclamer **: C'est la rentrée ! Je vais enfin pouvoir voler les droits d'auteur de JKR et de Jenima et touuuut m'appartiendra mouhahahaha ! Ah mince... J'ai trop de boulot. Alors en attendant d'avoir un peu moins de travail, cette fiction ne m'appartient absolument pas et je ne fais que la publier.

**Note :** onjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée de poster si tard mais avec la reprise je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps ! Enfin, j'essaierai de poster un peu plus souvent cette semaine, pour me faire pardonner !

Merci pour vos reviews, et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le match de quidditch.

Le match de Quidditch est pour samedi, je sens que Rogue prépare quelque chose.

J'aurais pas dû faire ce pari, maintenant si je veux gagner je vais devoir protéger Black et Potter. Le problème c'est que j'ai aucune envie de les accoster avec les nouvelles « maraudeuses » accrochées à leurs basques.

Je pourrai peut-être demander à Lupin de m'aider…

J'arrive toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est trop bizarre pour moi. Lui, il a aucun problème à m'appeler par mon prénom, il est trop bizarre ce mec…

Mais… je l'aime bien.

J'ai pas accepté sa proposition pour emmerder tout le monde, non je suis pas tombée aussi bas, j'ai accepté parce que je l'aime bien.

J'ai pas de honte à avoir, je suis pas une groupie des maraudeurs, et puis Lupin il est différent des trois autres.

C'est décidé, je vais lui demander un coup de main.

Il m'a donné rendez-vous chez les préfets-en-chef après les cours, ma dignité va en prendre un coup mais je crois pas que je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule face à un mangemort en puissance.

Après le dernier cours je vois Rogue comploter avec ses copains dans un couloir.

Il prépare son plan… je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à la place d'un de ces crétins ! Si je connais son plan ça sera plus facile de le contrer !

On a établi aucune règle pour ce pari, alors si je les espionne ça fera pas de moi une tricheuse.

Mais comment faire ?

J'ai une idée, le polynectar que j'ai piqué à Evans !

Je fonce au dortoir prendre le flacon, j'espère que personne ne l'aura volé.

Je fouille partout comme une folle, à la recherche de ce précieux petit flacon.

Je finis par le trouver sous mon lit, il a glissé, c'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas cassé.

Le problème, c'est qu'il me faut un morceau de Wilkes ou Rosier à mettre dans la potion.

Il faut que j'en neutralise un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

J'ai une idée, tordue mais qui peut marcher quand même.

Je vais dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, Wilkes, Rosier et Rogue sont là.

Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça marche… mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je vais les voir.

« Evan, dis-je en prenant un air de minette. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je discute ? Répond-il brusquement.

- S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important, dis-je avec un regard de chien battu.

- OK, Ok je te suis », dit-il à contrecœur.

On sort de la salle, je l'entraîne dans un couloir désert.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Cooper ? Demande-t-il méchamment.

- Oh, rien de grave, ça va juste prendre une petite minute, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu mal… »

Je sors ma baguette et je lui lance un stupéfix.

Il tombe par terre, je le traîne vers un placard à balais.

Je lui arrache deux cheveux, je lui pique son uniforme et ses chaussures et je l'enferme dans le placard.

J'enfile l'uniforme crasseux et je bois le reste de potion avec les cheveux de Rosier.

La transformation est immédiate, c'est vraiment pratique le polynectar.

Normalement il ne devrait pas me soupçonner, puisque j'ai pris la forme de Cooper pour venir le chercher. Elle laisse toujours traîner sa brosse à cheveux.

J'entre dans la salle commune, je vais rejoindre Rogue et Wilkes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Me demande Wilkes.

- Elle voulait encore me demander de sortir avec elle, dis-je en prenant l'air exaspérée.

- Vous sortez pas déjà ensemble ? Demande Rogue soupçonneux.

- Je l'avais larguée, je vous l'ai pas dit ?

- Non, marmonne Wilkes l'air vexé.

- Désolé, dis-je.

- Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? Demande Rogue l'air surpris.

- Laissez tomber », dis-je.

Ça va être beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

« Bon, si on en revenait a la potion ? Dit Wilkes.

- Ouais, bonne idée, dis-je.

- Je dois mettre Black et Potter hors d'état de nuire pour gagner ce pari, dit-il. Je pense que la potion que j'ai trouvée fera l'affaire.

- C'est quelle potion déjà ?

- Je l'ai dit avant que tu ne partes avec Cooper, répond Rogue de plus en plus soupçonneux.

- Tu sais bien qu'Evan oublie tout dès qu'il est avec une fille, intervient Wilkes.

- C'est vrai, dis-je.

- C'est une potion qui va les transformer en tableaux toute une journée, explique Rogue.

- On la commence quand ?

- Dès que tu seras allé chercher les ingrédients dans le bureau de Pionel, répond Rogue.

- OK, j'y vais, dis-je trop contente d'avoir cette bonne excuse pour filer.

- Tu ne râles plus ? Demande Rogue de nouveau soupçonneux.

- Tu veux que j'y aille, oui ou non ?

- Ouais, vas-y », répond Rogue.

Je me barre vite fait de la salle commune, je vois bien que Rogue se doute de quelque chose, j'ai pas intérêt à être dans les parages quand je reprendrai mon apparence.

Je retourne dans le couloir pour reprendre mes affaires, mais je ne perds pas de temps à libérer Rosier.

Je m'enferme dans une salle de classe abandonnée, j'attends de reprendre mon apparence normale.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour empêcher Black et Potter de boire cette potion sans les avertir…

Rogue est intelligent, je sais bien qu'il remontera jusqu'à moi. Pourquoi Cooper irait agresser Rosier ? Et puis il comprendra bien vite qu'il s'agit de polynectar, je connais pas assez Rosier pour bien l'imiter, même quelques minutes.

Je reprends petit à petit ma forme normale, je commence à flotter dans l'uniforme de Rosier, mes cheveux redeviennent noirs et longs.

Je me change rapidement et je vais voir Lupin.

Je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est pas un retard excessif non plus.

Je frappe au tableau. Le personnage se met à m'injurier.

Lupin finit par m'ouvrir.

« T'es en retard, dit-il simplement.

- Ouais, je sais j'avais une affaire importante à régler, dis-je.

- Ça me concerne ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, dis-je.

- J'ai le droit de savoir ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs tu vas même avoir le droit de m'aider, dis-je.

- Ah, je suis obligé de t'aider ? Demande-t-il.

- Si tu sais tu vas devoir m'aider, t'as pas d'autre choix.

- T'es dure en affaire, répond-il.

- T'as qu'à pas être aussi curieux, dis-je en souriant. Alors, tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? »

Il semble réfléchir, mais je sais bien qu'il va m'aider, il fait semblant pour m'énerver.

« Ouais, raconte-moi tout, répond-il enfin.

- Bon, alors… j'ai eu une petite altercation avec Rogue hier, dis-je.

- Comme d'habitude, commente-il.

- Ouais… bref on a fait un pari, dis-je. Il doit mettre Black et Potter hors d'état de nuire pour le match de samedi afin que les Serpentards gagnent.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Lupin. T'as parié sur mes amis ?

- Ouais, et crois-moi je regrette, parce que maintenant je vais devoir les protéger tes potes, dis-je.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver si tu perds ? Demande-t-il.

- Je vais devoir passer un mois en rose bonbon et en blonde, dis-je.

- Ouais, je vois t'as peur pour ta réputation, commente-t-il. Et Rogue, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera s'il perd ?

- Pareil, dis-je avec un sourire méchant.

- Rogue en rose ? Ca vaut le coup d'aider une Serpentard… dit-il.

- Oh oui, crois-moi t'en auras pour ton argent.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Demande-t-il.

- J'ai réussi à obtenir de source sûre qu'il allait faire une potion qui transforme les gens en tableaux, dis-je, il faudra les prévenir et moi je veux pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Lupin.

- Parce qu'ils ne me croiront pas, mais toi ils te croiront.

- Pas sûr… marmonne-t-il. Depuis que t'as accepté ma proposition nos rapports sont devenus froids.

- Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ? Parce qu'autant t'arrêter tout de suite, t'avais qu'à rien me demander, si t'es pas content faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répond-il. Désolé. »

J'aime pas les gens qui s'excusent ! J'aime pas être obligée d'accepter des excuses, après il va encore dire que je suis gentille !

« C'est depuis que Sirius sort avec Foster, on se retrouve avec Foster et sa bande tout le temps, et j'ai l'impression que leur passe-temps favori c'est dire du mal de toi.

- Pourtant tu t'entends bien avec Evans, dis-je.

- Oui, mais elle est trop influençable, quand elle est avec Foster Wilson elle prend leur mentalité et j'aime pas ça.

- Ouais, mais le fait qu'elles disent du mal de moi ça te concerne pas, dis-je.

- Si, parce que t'as accepté ma demande, dit-il. Du coup elles arrêtent pas de dire que tu as dû m'ensorceler, qu'un mec aussi bien que moi ne devrait pas apprécier une fille aussi timbrée que toi.

- Ouais, elles disent juste tout haut ce que tous les élèves du collège pensent tout bas, dis-je.

- Ça m'énerve, dit-il, c'est pas parce que je suis ami avec Sirius et James que je dois tout faire pour pas entacher la réputation des Maraudeurs, je devrais quand même avoir le droit de fréquenter les gens que je veux, non ? Et puis je commence à en avoir marre de Wilson qui me courre après sans arrêt.

- J'ai une solution pour ce problème, dis-je. Je connais un bon moyen pour que Wilson ne te courre plus après.

- Explique, dit-il intéressé.

- Seulement si tu vas prévenir tes potes, dis-je.

- OK, je le ferai c'est promis, donne-moi ta solution. »

**OoOoOoO**

Lupin… Remus, est allé voir Black et Potter pour les avertir.

Je l'attends devant l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs.

On est jeudi, le match est dans deux jours, il est vraiment temps de se grouiller.

Je vois Lu… Remus qui arrive.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas cru, répond-il l'air désolé.

- Ils t'ont pas cru ? Tu leur as bien expliqué la situation ?

- Oui, mais ils pensent que tu me manipules aussi, parce que tu n'as aucun intérêt à voir l'équipe de Gryffondor gagner, répond-il.

- Si, j'ai un gros intérêt ! Ne pas passer un mois déguisée en poupée Barbie !

- T'énerves pas, c'est pas de ma faute, dit-il.

- Je sais, je sais, mais ça m'énerve ! Parce que j'ai bien observé Rogue, et je crois bien que sa potion est prête ! Dis-je.

- On a qu'à aller vider son chaudron, propose-t-il.

- Je connais Rogue depuis un bout de temps, dis-je, et ce mec est très méfiant, il a sûrement un plan de rechange.

- Alors c'est quoi ta solution ? Demande-t-il.

- Et si on les séquestrait de force et qu'on leur faisait boire une potion qui les immuniserait contre la potion de Rogue ?

- Tu es folle, affirme-t-il.

- Tu le savais pas ?

- Je croyais que c'était juste des rumeurs, répond-il.

- Tout ce qui se dit sur moi n'est pas forcément faux, dis-je.

- T'as vraiment égorgé l'ancien prof de DCFM pour accomplir un rituel satanique ? Demande-t-il en riant.

- Non, j'ai essayé mais bizarrement il s'est enfui en me voyant débarquer avec mon poignard et ma tenue de cérémonie.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti aussi vite ! Dit Lupin.

- Nan, il est parti parce que Rusard l'avait surpris avec une élève, dis-je. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il s'est fait bouffer par la chatte de Rusard, ça dépend.

- Ça dépend de quoi ?

- De la personne à qui tu le demandes, dis-je. Et si on en revenait à mon idée ?

- Comment tu veux les séquestrer ? Demande-t-il. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que toi.

- Je sais, mais j'ai ma petite idée… dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux. Mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on prépare un antidote à la potion de Rogue.

- C'est pas une potion courante, pour trouver un antidote il faudrait aller à la réserve, dit-il.

- Ouais… il nous faut une autorisation d'un prof, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, mais à mon avis il n'y en auras aucun qui accepteras », contredit Lupin.

Peut-être bien que si…

Je me rends au bureau de Carter, la prof de DCFM. Je sais pas pourquoi je vais la voir, elle n'a aucune raison d'accepter, c'est pas une prof particulièrement cool avec ses élèves et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de donner l'accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque à une Serpentard. Elle a pas vraiment l'air d'aimer les Serpentard.

Mais je sens que s'il y a bien une prof qui acceptera ça sera elle.

Je sais même pas pourquoi je pense ça, ça doit être parce que j'ai l'impression de la connaître…

« Entrez », dit-elle quand je frappe à sa porte.

J'entre dans son bureau, il est vraiment bizarre ce bureau. Il n'y a aucun objet personnel qui pourrait m'en dire plus sur la prof, ses goûts, sa famille… Il y a juste des tas de paperasses parfaitement rangées un peu partout dans la pièce.

La prof est en train de corriger tout un tas de copies.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour aller consulter certains livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque, dis-je.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demande-t-elle.

- Pour un devoir.

- Un devoir sur quoi ? Demande-t-elle l'air sceptique.

- Un devoir sur les effets des rituels sataniques, dis-je.

- Pas besoin d'aller dans la réserve pour ça, fait remarquer la prof.

- Je veux faire des recherches poussées, j'ai pas très bien démarré l'année et il me faut une très bonne note pour pouvoir rattraper mes mauvaises notes.

- C'est un devoir en quelle matière ? Demande-t-elle toujours aussi sceptique.

- En histoire de la magie, dis-je.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit au programme des 7e années pourtant, dit la prof. Et puis ce devoir ne concerne pas ma matière, vous devez aller demander l'autorisation au professeur Binns.

- Il n'a pas le temps, dis-je.

- Binns ressasse les mêmes cours depuis des années, il ne prépare jamais rien et c'est à peine s'il donne des contrôles aux élèves, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait l'occuper au point de ne pas avoir le temps de vous signer un simple morceau de papier.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire la vérité. J'ai besoin d'aller dans la réserve pour faire des recherches sur les sortilèges Impardonnables. Je suis d'origine moldue et j'ai envie d'apprendre à me défendre, surtout que dans ma maison les élèves n'apprécient pas vraiment les gens comme moi… J'ai peur », dis-je en gémissant.

La prof me regarde stupéfaite, elle a l'air estomaquée par mes paroles, comme si ça la choquait de ma part. Pourtant elle ne me connaît pas depuis longtemps, elle ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai pas peur de tous ces mangemorts en puissance.

« J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous », dit-elle stupéfaite.

Elle continue à me regarder stupidement quelques secondes avant de prendre l'autorisation et la signer.

Je le savais, cette prof est une sang-de-bourbe. Elle comprend qu'une pauvre petite victime sans défense veuille apprendre à se défendre, après tout c'est nous, les sang-de-bourbe, qui sommes les cibles préférées des mangemorts.

Je fonce à la bibliothèque, toute contente de montrer à Pince qu'elle va être obligée de me montrer sa précieuse réserve.

Je me rends dans la réserve, c'est vraiment un endroit glauque. Ça sent le renfermé et le moisi, quelques livres sont recouverts de pourriture.

La dernière phrase qu'a prononcée la prof me reste dans la tête, « j'aurais jamais cru ça de vous » comme si elle me connaissait depuis longtemps.

Au moins ça prouve que je ne suis pas folle en pensant que je connais cette prof.

Je trouve un livre de potions, je commence à l'éplucher.

Au bout de trois heures je sors de cette saleté de réserve avec le cerveau encore en ébullition.

Je déteste bosser, alors en plus bosser quand c'est pas obligatoire…

Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, j'ai fini par trouver une potion immunisante qui n'immunise pas seulement contre la potion de Rogue, mais aussi tout un tas d'autres potions ou poisons. Rogue est un pro des potions, je suis sûre que s'il a un plan B ça sera sûrement une autre potion.

**OoOoOoO**

La potion immunisante est prête, le match est dans moins de 24 heures.

Pour ce qui est de forcer Black et Potter à boire la potion, j'ai pensé à la Salle sur Demande.

Je suis revenue à l'endroit où la porte était apparue mais la Salle n'était plus là.

C'est peut-être une salle qui se déplace…

Je fais les 100 pas devant l'horrible tapisserie, en proie à une sorte de panique. J'ai vraiment _besoin_ de voir Black, Lupin et Potter, il _faut_ que je les voie d'urgence.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le mur, la porte est réapparue.

Je comprends vraiment pas comment marche cette Salle, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai toujours pas compris comment le château marche…

J'entre dans la Salle, Black, Lupin et Potter sont là.

Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il fait ici, Black regarde Lupin… je veux dire Remus, l'air furieux.

Black me foudroie du regard en me voyant entrer.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau piège ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non, laissez-moi vous expliquer, dis-je.

- J'ai pas envie d'écouter les histoires d'une Serpentard, je suis sûr que tu veux nous faire perdre le match de demain exprès pour te faire accepter par les autres Serpentards, continue Black.

- Ouais, t'es qu'une manipulatrice, renchérit Potter.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a inventé cette histoire de manipulation pour mieux manipuler Evans, dis-je.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai réussi à t'avoir, dit Potter d'un ton dégoûté à Remus.

- Bon, vous me laissez parler ? Vous voulez le jouer votre match oui ou non ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de devoir protéger des Gryffondors ? Des Gryffondors aussi minables que vous en plus ? J'ai fait un pari stupide et il faut que je le gagne, alors vous allez m'écouter sans rien dire et boire cette potion qu'on s'est emmerdés à préparer !

- On ? Demande Potter.

- Oui, je l'ai aidée, dit Remus. Je te jure que c'est pas un piège. »

Je leur explique toute l'histoire, et malgré les réticences de Black, on finit par les convaincre. Enfin c'est surtout grâce à Remus, c'est quand même leur ami et ils ont confiance en lui.

Potter boit la potion, Black hésite toujours, mais je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'il n'arrive pas à accepter que je l'aide, c'est contre ses principes de se faire aider par une Serpentard, surtout si c'est moi la Serpentard.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'essayerai de te tuer devant tes copains ?

- Pourquoi pas, t'es assez timbrée pour le faire, répond-il.

- Bois cette potion, dis-je.

- Je reçois pas d'ordres de toi, répond-il froidement.

- C'est toi qui vois, dis-je, mais ça va pas être facile de voler transformé en tableau. »

Il me regarde haineusement, puis il finit par avaler le contenu de son verre.

Parfait, on sort tous de la Salle, Potter n'arrête pas de me demander quelle est cette salle.

« En tant que Maraudeur qui connaît tout Poudlard par cœur tu devrais le savoir, non ? » Dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je suis vraiment soulagée, ça a été une semaine d'enfer, mais au moins je vais le gagner ce pari, j'en suis sûre.

**OoOoOoO**

Je prends mon petit déjeuner étrangement tôt ce matin, j'ai envie de voir la tête de Rogue quand il verra que son plan a foiré.

Rogue est déjà levé, il observe la table des Gryffondors où Black se fait « encourager » par Foster. Potter est entouré de sa masse de groupies habituelles avec en plus des gars qui viennent soutenir le meilleur attrapeur de l'école.

Je vais me faire remarquer à mater Rogue comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir sa tête quand il comprendra avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression impassible.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller quand Black vide son verre de jus de citrouille.

Mais rien ne se passe, Black est toujours entier.

Il me regarde, je lui adresse un sourire triomphant. Il a l'air furieux, puis il se reprend assez vite et reprend son expression neutre tout en me lançant un regard dégoûté.

Après manger, je sors de la Grande Salle. La plupart des joueurs de Quidditch sont partis vers le stade pour se préparer, mais il reste encore un petit groupe dans le Hall.

Potter, Black, Foster, Wilson, Rogue, Lestrange et Wilkes sont en train de s'engueuler.

« On va le gagner ce match, dit Lestrange sûr de lui.

- Vous avez quand même été obligés d'essayer de nous écarter pour pouvoir gagner, rappelle Potter en souriant.

- Tu parles, c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Jones qui vous idolâtre tellement, dit Rogue en me regardant.

- Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? J'adule pas Potter et Black, je les méprise !

- Pourtant tu crois pas qu'on puisse gagner tant qu'ils jouent, réplique Rogue.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi !

- Tu as quand même trahis ta maison en les protégeant, dit Rogue.

- Le pari c'était que tu devais les mettre hors course, moi de mon côté je devais tout faire pour que tu rates, dis-je. Et puis je croyais que je n'appartenais pas vraiment à la maison des Serpentards ?

- Elle t'a protégé mon chéri ? Intervient Foster. Elle ne t'as quand même pas fait boire quelque chose ?

- Si, répond Black.

- Mais enfin tu es inconscient ! S'exclame-t-elle. Cette pauvre fille est tellement moche et frustrée qu'aucun mec ne veut d'elle ! En plus comme c'est une Serpentard elle est perfide, elle a sûrement concocté un philtre d'amour ! Une fille aussi minable qu'elle en est tout a fait capable ! »

Le coup est parti tout seul. Je lui ai envoyé un puissant coup de poing à la moldue.

Je sais pas pourquoi ses paroles m'ont mise tellement en colère, après tout je les entends tous les jours. C'était peut-être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Foster ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, je lui envoie un deuxième crochet du gauche.

Elle regarde le sang qui coule de son nez, l'air totalement perdue.

Elle tombe à la renverse, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort…

Les Serpentards me regardent, partagés entre l'amusement et le dégoût.

Wilson se met à hurler comme une folle, Potter reste à la regarder sans réaliser.

Black se précipite pour examiner Foster, il me lance un regard de reproche.

Wilkes et Lestrange se dépêchent de partir rejoindre les autres de l'équipe au stade.

Rogue reste pour profiter de la scène.

« Katy, Katy, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi ! Implore Wilson.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Potter. Tu peux t'en charger, Amy ?

- Je m'en charge, intervient Black.

- Mais, et le match ? Demande Potter.

- Tant pis pour le match, il faut que je sois auprès d'elle, c'est quand même ma petite amie ! Répond Black.

- T'es fière de toi ? Me demande Wilson les larmes aux yeux. Tu l'as peut-être tuée !

- Je lui ai donné deux coups de poings, elle est un peu KO mais elle va pas mourir ! D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle est pas si mal que ça, dis-je.

- Tu frappes fort, dit Black, tu sais pas contrôler ta force c'est tout.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle frappe fort ? » Demande Potter.

Sirius Black, le roi des gaffes.

« Je l'ai frappé une fois, dis-je.

- Passons, dit Black. Cornedrue, dépêche-toi d'aller au stade ou tu seras disqualifié. Moi j'emmène Kate à l'infirmerie avec Amy.

- OK, Patmol, dit Potter en sortant au triple galop.

- Tu me le paieras », murmure Black en me regardant dans les yeux.

Black s'en va avec Foster dans les bras, suivi de Wilson. Tous les deux me lancent des regards haineux avant de s'éloigner.

« Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai gagné », dit une voix derrière moi.

J'avais presque oublié que Rogue était là.

« Tu te trompes, Potter va jouer, tu devais arriver à éloigner Black ET Potter, dis-je. Et puis de toute façon si Gryffondor l'emporte j'aurai gagné.

- Il y en a un de moins ! S'indigne Rogue. C'était ça le but, non ?

- Nan, le but c'était qu'il n'y ait plus Black NI Potter, dis-je.

- On verra bien qui va gagner, dit Rogue. De toute façon avec un batteur en moins je me demande comment les Gryffondors vont pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Tu connais pas la notion de remplaçants ?

- On va les écraser quand même, exulte Rogue, et puis si ça se trouve ton copain Potter est arrivé trop tard.

- C'est lui le capitaine, l'équipe sortira pas des vestiaires sans lui », dis-je.

On entend un coup de sifflet qui annonce que le match vient de commencer.

On se précipite vers le stade, sans s'adresser la parole.


	20. Punitions

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai reçu vos nombreuses reviews de protestations. Je sais que j'aurais dû publier avant, mais j'ai des périodes où je n'arrive même plus à toucher à la moindre fic...

Enfin sachez quand même que le format que j'ai des chapitres est vraiment pas top, du coup je dois toujours les retoucher avant de les publier sinon ça serait illisible. J'en profite aussi pour corriger les fautes quand j'en vois, c'est pour ça que ça n'est pas si facile de publier les chapitres même si j'avoue que j'ai abusé...

Enfin voilà, j'ai quelques chapitres de prêt et je vous promets de faire des efforts niveau publication !

Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas que cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la publier avec l'accord de l'auteur).

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Punitions

Le match n'a pas encore commencé, les capitaines des deux équipes sont en train de parler avec l'arbitre.

Je m'installe au fond des gradins, les yeux rivés sur Potter qui parle avec l'arbitre.

Je me demande bien qui est leur remplaçant… est-ce qu'ils en ont un au moins ?

Rogue s'assoit à côté de moi, il a décidé de me pourrir ma journée ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Il faut bien que je te surveille au cas où t'essaierais de jeter un sort à l'équipe pour gagner ton pari, répond-il.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça pour gagner, dis-je. C'est toi qui a tout intérêt à lancer un sort sur l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, dit-il imperturbable.

- T'es pas quoi ? Manipulateur, rusé, tricheur, sournois ?

- Exactement, répond-il.

- Alors en fait t'es pas un Serpentard », dis-je pour conclure.

Il devient rouge de colère, ça me fait vraiment marrer de le faire enrager, c'est tellement simple !

« Tu n'as énoncé que les défauts, dit-il.

- Pour moi c'est des qualités, dis-je.

- Et après tu t'étonnes que personne ne veuille de toi, réplique-t-il.

- Question solitude tu peux parler, dis-je. Seulement moi contrairement à toi je cherche pas le grand amour c'est trop débile, à quoi ça sert de se morfondre pour des conneries pareilles ?

- Tu parles, t'as pas apprécié de t'être fait piquer Lupin par une fille digne de ce nom, répond-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire méchant. Tout le collège est au courant qu'il sort avec Wilson.

- C'est officiel ou c'est juste des rumeurs?

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Fais un peu marcher ton petit cerveau atrophié de sang-pur, dis-je. Est-ce que t'as des preuves de ce que t'avances ?

- Foster, Evans et Wilson traînent avec les maraudeurs, répond-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Et alors ? C'est pas suffisant pour dire que Lupin et Wilson sortent ensemble !

- Foster sort avec Black, continue-t-il.

- C'est pas pour autant que les autres font pareil, dis-je.

- Pour une « fille » qui n'en a rien à foutre des mecs je te trouve quand même bien concernée, remarque-t-il.

- Non, je … » dis-je sans pouvoir continuer.

Le match vient de démarrer, le remplaçant de Black est une fille, la seule de l'équipe en plus. Et pas n'importe quelle fille, dès que je la vois entrer sur le terrain je comprends que mon pari est foutu.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de prendre Amy Wilson en remplaçante dans leur équipe ?

« Je crois que tu vas pouvoir commencer à faire les magasins pour te trouver un joli petit ensemble rose, dit Rogue comme si il lisait mes pensés.

- C'est pas elle l'attrapeuse, dis-je. Et l'équipe qui gagne est celle dont l'attrapeur attrape le vif d'or. Et l'attrapeur c'est quand même Potter, le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard.

- C'est aussi le plus dragueur, tu crois pas qu'il va essayer de se faire bien voir auprès de sa sang-de-bourbe en protégeant sa copine », répond Rogue.

Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il a raison, Potter en est tout à fait capable.

Mais une chose me frappe très rapidement, Wilson joue bien.

Pas aussi bien que Black, mais elle se débrouille quand même très bien

Pour une fille qui a d'habitude une peur panique de se casser un ongle, elle manie très bien sa batte, même si elle envoie de temps en temps le cognard dans le public côté Serpentard.

Wilkes donne un coup de batte dans le dos de Wilson.

Joli coup, mais elle reste accrochée à son balai.

L'arbitre siffle un penalty.

« Elle se débrouille bien la petite Wilson, remarque Rogue. Je comprends que tant de mecs lui courent après.

- Ils lui courent pas après parce qu'elle sait voler sur un balai mais parce qu'elle se balade en mini jupe dans les couloirs de l'école, dis-je.

- Tu vois bien que t'es jalouse, tu la critiques, fait remarquer Rogue.

- C'est toi qui me provoques, je fais que répondre franchement ce que je pense, dis-je.

- T'es de mauvaise foi », dit-il.

Je ne réponds pas, frappée de stupeur.

Un petit truc volant me frôle la cheville, pas besoin de me baisser pour savoir ce que c'est.

C'est un coup de chance inespéré, le vif d'or est à portée de main.

Mais si je hurle pour alerter Potter, il va s'enfuir, et je crois pas que les spectateurs aient le droit de prendre le vif d'or.

Et puis si je l'attrape quand même pour le refiler à Potter, ça sera considéré comme de la triche.

Alors je fais quoi ? Si je fais quoi que ce soit je risque de le perdre ou alors d'alerter Rogue.

Les Gryffondors sont en train de perdre, il faut dire que les poursuiveurs Serpentards sont très bons.

Pour l'instant Serpentard mène 120 points à 90.

Il faut que Potter se grouille de récupérer ce vif d'or avant que les Serpentards ne prennent trop d'avance.

Je baisse les yeux pour vérifier que c'est bien le vif d'or qui est à mes pieds.

La petite balle est toujours à mes pieds, prête à partir au bon moment.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, les Serpentard se mettent à hurler de joie.

Rogue me regarde, triomphant.

Lestrange décrit des cercles dans les airs tout en brandissant le vif d'or.

Les Serpentards ont gagné… je vais de voir porter une tenue rose bonbon pendant un mois…

Rogue n'a pas l'air très surpris, bizarre.

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, j'ai perdu.

Je sens encore le vif d'or qui vole à mes pieds, comme une petite bestiole qui veut prouver son affection.

Le vif d'or ?

« C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! »

Je me suis levée en faisant bien attention d'écraser le vif d'or pour pas qu'il s'échappe.

Je me baisse pour prendre le vif d'or prisonnier de ma chaussure.

Rogue me regarde, livide.

Je lève le vif un peu esquinté qui tente de s'enfuir.

Plus personne ne parle, il règne un silence de mort.

Lestrange et les autres joueurs de Serpentards me regardent haineusement.

La plupart des joueurs de Gryffondor regardent les Serpentards haineusement, mais Potter me regarde stupidement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris.

Wilson quant à elle, me regarde avec méfiance. Elle doit pas comprendre pourquoi une Serpentard empêche son équipe de gagner.

L'arbitre, Mr Gilks vient me rejoindre.

Je lui donne le vif d'or amoché qu'il examine attentivement tout en le comparant au vif d'or de Lestrange.

« Les deux sont de vrais vifs d'or », finit-il par conclure.

Il pourrait pas nous dire quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

« Mais comment ? Demande McGonagall, indignée.

- C'est pas compliqué, dis-je. Quelqu'un a volé un vif d'or et l'a donné à Lestrange pour qu'il fasse mine de l'attraper.

- Mais on aurait trouvé le vrai vif de toute façon ! Me contredit McGonagall.

- Pas si le voleur s'était débrouillé pour le subtiliser pendant le match, dis-je.

- Dis donc, t'as l'air bien au courant, fait remarquer Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est pas toi qui as échangé les vifs ?

- Réfléchis un peu, Servilus, dis-je. Si j'avais fait tout ça, tu crois que j'irai crier à la tricherie ?

- T'es assez tordue pour changer d'avis, répond-il.

- Bon, calmez-vous tout les deux, nous ordonne Carter. On va mener une enquête, pas la peine d'accuser tout le monde. Je vous veux dans mon bureau immédiatement !

- Et qui a gagné ? Demande Rogue à Gilks.

- On le saura à la fin de l'enquête, répond Gilks. Les tricheurs seront éliminés du tournoi. »

Je crois que depuis la première fois depuis le début du pari, Rogue se rend compte de l'ampleur de son geste.

Mais ce n'est pas Rogue que les autres Serpentards regardent méchamment, c'est moi.

**OoOoOoO**

Une fois que nous sommes installés dans son bureau, la prof perd son calme.

Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça, elle a l'air hors d'elle.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous ?

- Professeur je ne… commence Rogue.

- Taisez-vous ! Ordonne la prof. Je sais que c'est vous deux qui êtes à l'origine de tout ce bazar ! Comment je le sais ? Vous êtes tous les deux venus me demander l'accès à la réserve. - Et puis je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser.

- Vous allez nous dénoncer et dire que c'est Rogue qui a triché pour aider Serpentard ? Dis-je pleine d'espoir.

- Non, Jones, répond-elle avec un sourire sadique. Si je fais ça vous ne serez pas punie. Je crois que j'ai une meilleure punition pour vous deux.

- Une retenue ?

- Non, je crois me souvenir que si vous perdiez votre petit pari, le perdant devait porter du rose pendant un mois et se teindre en blond ?

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- J'ai mes sources, Jones, répond la prof. Très bien, on va dire que vous avez tout les deux perdu votre pari.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir porter du rose et se teindre en blond ? Demande Rogue horrifié.

- Exactement, répond la prof avec un sourire méchant.

- Vous êtes pas sérieuse ?

- Je suis très sérieuse, Jones, et croyez-moi vous n'avez pas intérêt à prendre ma punition à la légère », répond-elle froidement.

On sort du bureau de la prof, encore choqués par la punition.

Je vais devoir porter du rose ! Et me teindre en blondasse ! Je veux pas ressembler à Williams !

Le pire, c'est qu'on a été trahis. Un ou une élève est allé tout balancer à la prof.

J'en ai parlé qu'à Remus… je pense pas qu'il m'ait trahi, ça doit venir de Rogue c'est sûr.

« Tu devrais apprendre à choisir tes amis, me dit-il.

- Ça te vient pas à l'esprit que c'est peut-être un de tes amis qui t'a trahis ? Et puis de toute façon je te rappelle que j'ai pas d'amis.

- Mes amis ne m'auraient jamais trahis ! On ne se trahira jamais, on restera toujours soudés, dit Rogue.

- Tu parles, tu leur sers de bouche-trou, dis-je. Ils t'ont accepté parce que les mangemorts recrutent.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, nie-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis une sang-pur, dis-je.

- Une semi-cracmol alors, commente-t-il.

- Je sui une meilleure sorcière que toi, Rogue, dis-je.

- Alors comment ça se fait que j'ai des meilleures notes que toi en classe ?

- C'est pas à ses résultats scolaires qu'on juge une personne, dis-je.

- Ah ouais ? C'est à quoi alors ? Demande-t-il.

- A sa capacité à juger les autres d'après leurs résultats scolaires ou leurs origines », dis-je en m'en allant.

Je repense à ce que Rogue a dit et je me rends compte qu'aucun de ses copains ne l'auraient trahis. Pas pour une histoire d'amitié pure et dure, non c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas attirer d'ennuis à Serpentard, et puis aller cafter à une sang-de-bourbe…

Je vais aller dire deux mots à Remus…

Je sais pas combien de temps la prof nous donne pour commencer la punition, ça presse pas je préfère aller voir Remus d'abord.

En chemin je reçois une grosse décharge électrique dans le crâne, je suis comme foudroyée.

J'ai l'impression que mon crâne se fend en deux, sans m'en rendre compte je tombe dans les pommes.

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai été déplacée.

J'émerge pas au même endroit que celui où je suis tombée.

Je suis dans le couloir qui mène à la tour d'astronomie, mais c'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Mes cheveux.

Je suis devenue blonde !

Et mon sweat, mon jean troué….

Je porte un pull rose ultra moulant et une minijupe rose fluo !

Argh ! Je suis devenue une Barbie !

« C'est quoi ce nouveau déguisement ? » Demande une voix derrière moi.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me transforme en pouf devant Sirius Black ? Il est assez fou pour croire que c'est pour lui plaire !

« Une punition, dis-je.

- Une punition pour quoi ? Demande-t-il.

- Pour avoir foutu un match de Quidditch en l'air avec l'aide de Rogue.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Rogue est comme ça aussi ? Demande-t-il.

- Je suis pas allée vérifier mais je pense, dis-je.

- Et t'es pas virée pour avoir perturbé le match ? Demande-t-il déçu.

- Eh non, dommage pour toi tu vas devoir supporter de voir une blondasse qui ne te courre pas après pour une fois, dis-je.

- Encore heureux, j'ai eu assez d'horreur sur le dos pour le restant de mes jours, réplique-t-il.

- Ouais, à commencer par ta copine, dis-je.

- T'es jalouse ?

- Tu sais pas répondre autre chose ? A chaque fois que je fais allusion à Foster tu répliques « t'es jalouse ? » ! C'est quand même pas une nouveauté que je déteste Foster et sa copine Wilson !

- T'énerves pas, Jones, dit-il amusé. Comme Kate est mieux que toi, c'est normal que tu sois jalouse.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mieux que moi, elle est belle et moche, elle est intelligente et conne, elle est sympathique et méprisante… en gros c'est une girouette tellement parfaite !

- Tu deviens mesquine en plus, remarque-t-il.

- Je suis pas mesquine, je suis réaliste, dis-je. L'amour est aveugle, la connerie l'est aussi.

- T'avais aucune raison de la frapper, dit Black. On frappe pas une fille sans défense.

- Je suis une fille, j'ai le droit de casser la gueule à qui je veux ! C'est quand même un de nos meilleurs privilèges.

- T'as intérêt à faire gaffe à toi, Jones, dit-il. Je te ferai payer ce que tu lui as fait.

- Tu sais, les êtres humains n'ont pas tous le corps et le cerveau atrophiés, ils sont donc capable de se défendre tout seuls sans l'intervention d'un pauvre mec prétentieux qui se prend pour un demi-dieu », dis-je.

La bestiole de Rusard s'incruste, on va devoir couper court à la discussion.

Black me regarde encore un moment, il a envie de me menacer, mais il sait que menacer quelqu'un devant la chatte de Rusard c'est comme avouer un meurtre à la télévision.

On finit par s'en aller chacun de notre côté.

Avant de partir, prise d'une idée soudaine je lui demande.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé de mon pari à quelqu'un ?

- J'en ai parlé à Kate et Amy, répond-il.

- Pas à Evans ?

- Non, mais Kate et Amy ont dû lui en parler », répond-il.

Je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que si une personne m'a trahie ça n'est sûrement pas Remus, mais peut-être sa collègue si charmante et si coincée.

J'arrive chez les préfets-en-chef.

Je martèle le tableau comme d'habitude, le personnage se met à m'insulter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus délicate pour mon tableau, jeune fille ?

- Vous avez qu'à me laisser entrer », dis-je.

Remus finit par m'ouvrir.

Il reste figé de surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis il se met à éclater de rire.

Je lui donne un coup de pied avec mes nouvelles sandales ultra-fashion super adaptée au mois de novembre.

« T'as perdu ton pari mais t'étais pas obligée d'en faire autant ! Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est bien Serpentard qui a perdu, non ? Demande-t-il en me faisant entrer.

- Laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire. »

Je lui raconte tout, l'entretien avec Carter, le sort qu'elle m'a lancé, les soupçons que j'ai pour Evans ou une des trois Gryffondor.

A la fin de mon récit il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, comme pour tout assimiler.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris quelqu'un t'a dénoncé, dit-il.

- Ouais, sinon comment la prof pourrait le savoir ?

- Je ne crois pas que Lily t'aurait dénoncée, je lui fais confiance et je pense pas qu'elle en serait arrivée là.

- Dans ce cas ça doit être Wilson ou Foster, dis-je.

- Il suffit de les interroger.

- Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Foster », dis-je avec un sourire méchant.

En sortant de chez les préfets-en-chef je pique le gros manteau de Remus. Ce truc est 10 fois trop grand pour moi, il sera parfait pour cacher mes fringues affreuses.

Par contre pour ce qui est des cheveux… je crois bien que je vais devoir me mettre au chapeau.

L'infirmerie n'est pas fermée, j'ai encore le temps d'aller parler à Foster.

J'entre dans la salle, Black est là en train d'écouter Foster tout en lui tenant la main.

Elle parle avec animation, elle a pas vraiment l'air mourante.

« Eh, Foster faut que je te parle », dis-je.

Les amoureux se retournent d'un même mouvement, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Foster devient tout d'un coup livide et très faible, elle tombe mollement sur l'oreiller.

« Fais pas la mourante, Foster, dis-je, ça fait bien 5 minutes que je suis ici.

- Tu nous espionnes ? Demande Black.

- Non, j'ai besoin de parler avec Foster, seule à seule, alors tu dégages s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, dit Foster. Tout ce qu'il fait il me le raconte, tout ce que je fais je le lui raconte. »

A mon avis il y a des choses qu'il ne t'a pas racontées, pétasse.

« Je m'en fous, tu lui diras tout après si tu veux, mais là je veux te voir toute seule.

- Et pourquoi ? Elle n'a aucun secret pour moi, dit Black.

- Très bien ! Dis-je exaspérée. Foster, est-ce que t'es allée raconter à un prof que j'avais fait un pari ?

- T'es en train d'accuser ma copine d'être une balance ? Demande Black.

- Tout juste, dis-je avec un sourire. Ça m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas dénoncée, dit Foster.

- Et t'as une preuve ?

- Pourquoi elle aurait besoin de preuves ? S'énerve Black. Elle n'a rien fait !

- Pour prouver qu'elle n'a rien fait.

- T'es parano ma pauvre Jones, continue Black. Ton pari débile a dû faire le tour de l'école, tu crois que les Serpentards sont discrets ? Tout le monde doit être au courant, personne n'aura eu à te dénoncer, si les élèves sont au courant les profs aussi.

- OK, impossible de parler tant que ton avocat est dans les parages, dis-je. J'abandonne, mais t'inquiètes pas, Foster, je reviendrai. »

Je sors de l'infirmerie encore plus énervée. Ce Black a le don de me mettre dans une rage folle, mais couplé avec la tête de bouledogue de Foster sous mes yeux, c'est plus de la rage mais une folie meurtrière !

**OoOoOoO**

Il est l'heure de dîner, je sais pas si Remus sera dans la Grande Salle. Au pire j'irai maltraiter mon copain le tableau ce soir pour le voir.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, elle est inhabituellement silencieuse.

Tous les élèves ont les yeux rivés sur Remus qui parle avec Wilson au milieu de la Salle.

« Mais enfin Mumus, commence-t-elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la coupe-t-il.

- Désolée, répond-elle confuse. Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas et j'ai déjà une copine », répond-il.

Silence religieux dans la Grande Salle.

Je sais bien ce qu'ils se demandent tous : « qui sort avec Remus Lupin le grand Maraudeur ? »

Si seulement ils savaient !

Je crois bien être arrivée juste à temps pour savourer les têtes choquées, surprises qu'ils vont faire à la fin de sa révélation.

« Et qui est cette garce ? Demande Wilson avec mépris.

- C'est Tania, Tania Jones, répond-il. »


	21. Interrogatoire nocturne

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai reçu vos nombreuses reviews de protestations. Je sais que j'aurais dû publier avant, mais j'ai des périodes où je n'arrive même plus à toucher à la moindre fic...

Enfin sachez quand même que le format que j'ai des chapitres est vraiment pas top, du coup je dois toujours les retoucher avant de les publier sinon ça serait illisible. J'en profite aussi pour corriger les fautes quand j'en vois, c'est pour ça que ça n'est pas si facile de publier les chapitres même si j'avoue que j'ai abusé...

Enfin voilà, j'ai quelques chapitres de prêt et je vous promets de faire des efforts niveau publication !

Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas que cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la publier avec l'accord de l'auteur).

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Interrogatoire nocturne.

Je l'avais prédit, tous les élèves sont choqués, dégoûtés.

Wilson ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler, maiselle la referme aussitôt. C'est pas plus mal, elle sait dire que des conneries.

Ça me fait vraiment marrer de voir leurs tronches choquées. Ils regardent tous Remus comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

Y en a pas un qui a remarqué que j'étais là… je sens que je vais pouvoir faire mon petit effet.

Je saute au cou de Lupin, et je me mets à lui demander comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de voir une Serpentard blonde en rose accrochée au cou d'un Gryffondor qui est quand même sensé être son pire ennemi, rivalité entre maison oblige.

Qu'est-ce que ça a de si bizarre ? Les gens peuvent être vraiment étroits d'esprit des fois !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, cette pouf ?

- C'est moi que tu traites de pouf, Jones ? Demande-t-elle menaçante.

- Non, c'est la chaise à côté de toi qui arrêtes pas de me regarder méchamment, dis-je.

- C'est vrai ? Mumus tu sors avec… ça ? Demande-t-elle choquée.

- Ça a un nom, Wilson, dis-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répond Remus. Je sors avec elle, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Mais c'est… c'est _Jones_, articule Potter avec difficulté.

- Et alors ? Demande Remus, ça pose problème ?

- C'est… c'est une Serpentard ! Et en plus c'est Jones ! Continue Potter.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, c'est une Serpentard, elle va tout faire pour te faire souffrir, surtout elle c'est une vraie sadique, traduit Evans.

- Je vais le convertir au masochisme, t'inquiètes pas pour ça », dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Black n'a toujours rien dit, il se contente de nous fixer méchamment avec l'air profondément dégoûté d'un mec qui vient de trouver Rogue dans son lit.

Rogue !

Il est pas dans la Grande Salle, je l'avais presque oublié !

Je l'ai toujours pas vu en poupée Barbie !

Le mieux ça serait de prendre une photo… une de sorciers qui bouge.

Je pourrai taxer l'appareil de Skeeter… elle s'en sert tout le temps pour photographier les couples dans les couloirs, après elle publie les photos avec des articles complètement débiles dans son journal de Poufsouffle.

Mais le problème, c'est que je vais devoir trouver Rogue, j'imagine qu'il se cache dans son dortoir…

Il faut que je prenne cette photo, ça sera sûrement mon meilleur souvenir de Poudlard.

Je lâche Remus pour me diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle où Skeeter est déjà en train d'écrire des trucs saugrenus sur nous.

Elle a l'air passionnée par l'échange entre Potter et Remus, elle ne me voit pas arriver.

Les autres Poufsouffles par contre me remarquent et me lancent des regards noirs, en particulier Jenkins et Matthews.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jones ? Me demande Jenkins froidement.

- Je veux parler à Skeeter, dis-je.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de publier mon article ! S'exclame Skeeter paniquée.

- Je m'en fous de ton article, je veux te proposer un deal, dis-je.

- Un quoi ? Demande-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Un marché, dis-je exaspérée. Je te propose une interview exclusive en échange de ton appareil photo sorcier.

- Une interview exclusive ? Demande-t-elle soudainement intéressée. Ça va intéresser mes lecteurs ! Marché conclu, Jones.

- OK, il est où ton appareil ? »

Elle sort de la poche de sa robe une petite sacoche qu'elle me tend.

« Fais très attention, ça vaut une fortune, dit-elle.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai juste l'intention de prendre une photo pendant une chute du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais je suis sûre que ce machin à un antichoc intégré.

- Non ! Je t'interdis… s'écrie Skeeter alarmée.

- Je rigole, Skeeter, faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, dis-je.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonne-t-elle. Et l'interview, on la fait quand ?

- Demain après les cours, dis-je.

- D'accord, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, menace-t-elle.

- Je me défilerai pas, j'ai bien trop hâte de te déballer ma vie privée pour que tout le collège soit au courant de la version déformée. » Dis-je en m'en allant.

J'ai jamais utilisé d'appareil sorcier et je suis pas très douée pour prendre des photos correctes… mais cette photo je ne dois pas la rater, je pourrais me faire des millions rien qu'en la vendant à la Gazette de Sorciers ! Mais je ne la vendrai pas, ça restera mon délire personnel.

Je sors de la Grande Salle, j'ai le malheur de voir que les Maraudeurs et leurs nouvelles copines sont dans le couloir en train d'engueuler Remus.

Avec des amis comme ça on a pas besoin d'avoir d'ennemis… le pauvre.

« Pourquoi elle ? Non mais franchement t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Ou moins pire ? S'exclame Black.

- Je sors avec qui je veux, répond Remus, est-ce que je te reproche de sortir avec Kate Foster ?

- Kate est une Gryffondor, et elle est humaine elle au moins, réplique Black.

- Gryffondor ou pas c'est quand même une pétasse, dit Remus.

- Tu peux parler, t'as vu ta copine ? On est même pas sûr que c'est une fille ! S'exclame Black. Elle porte des fringues super larges pour cacher ses bourrelets ou sa cellulite !

- Elle est très bien comme elle est, et elle au moins elle a d'autres qualités que le physique, répond Remus.

- Oui, elle est antipathique, asociale, effrontée, méchante… énumère Black.

- C'est vrai que c'est mes plus grandes qualités, dis-je. Tiens Remus je te rends ton manteau j'en ai plus besoin. »

J'enlève le manteau 10 fois trop grand pour moi pour révéler mes toutes nouvelles fringues de super pétasse.

Je suis pas mal foutue, pas pleine de cellulite ou avec des bourrelets. Je vais pas non plus me vanter, mais le fait est que je suis plutôt bien foutue. Je suis pas non plus une bombe sexuelle ou un mannequin en puissance, mais je suis correcte, voir même jolie pour les gens qui ne m'ont jamais parlé et qui ne savent pas quelle garce je suis.

Potter se met à baver devant ma jupe ultra courte qui est en réalité mon jean troué préféré.

J'espère bien que mes fringues reprendront leur forme originelle parce que sinon la prof de DCFM va m'entendre.

Black m'a déjà vue avec ces fringues, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit avec pour la première fois.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire, il s'est déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça.

Wilson a l'air dégoûté et me regarde comme si j'étais un déchet de l'humanité.

« Au fait, je dors chez toi ce soir, dis-je à Remus.

- OK, on se retrouve à quelle heure ? Demande-t-il en ignorant le regard dégoûté de Black.

- Je sais pas trop… j'ai un truc important à faire et je te rejoins après, dis-je. De toute façon je croyais que tu restais chez toi ce soir ?

- Ouais, y a pas de problèmes, je te donnerai le mot de passe une autre fois, ça sera quand même plus pratique, dit-il.

- Tu vas quand même pas lui donner le mot de passe de chez nous ! S'écrie Evans scandalisée. Je m'y oppose ! De toute façon je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi !

- Je te demande pas ton avis, Evans, dis-je.

- T'inquiètes pas, Lily, intervient Remus. On te dérangera pas.

- T'es en train de te faire manipuler, maugrée Black. Cette fille ne sort avec toi que parce que tu es célèbre et que tu as un appartement à toi tout seul, elle veut éviter son dortoir.

- Elle ne sort pas avec moi parce que je suis célèbre contrairement à Foster, qui te détestais tant que Lily haïssait James », réplique Remus.

Black devient rouge de fureur, il donne un coup de poing violent à Remus qui tombe par terre.

Wilson et moi on se baisse en même temps pour vérifier que Remus va bien.

« Ca va, Remus ?

- Ca va, Tania, répond-il. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais ça va aller.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va aller, c'est pas un petit coup de poing qui va me mettre KO, répond-il. Mais maintenant au moins je sais qui sont mes vrais amis.

- C'est de ta faute, ça t'amuse de brouiller des amis ? Me demande Wilson.

- Je ne connais rien de mieux, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Et en plus tu avoues, continue Wilson avec mépris.

- C'est pas moi qui ai donné un coup de poing à Remus, dis-je. C'est pas de ma faute si vous ne supportez pas que vos « amis » sortent avec qui ils veulent. »

J'aide Remus à se relever, puis je me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des railleries de la part des Serpentards, moi la grande marginale qui se transforme d'un seul coup en poupée Barbie et qui sort avec un maraudeur en plus…

Je me dirige directement dans le dortoir des garçons sans faire attention aux commentaires débiles que les élèves me lancent ni aux sifflements débiles des mecs.

Personne ne me barre l'accès au dortoir, il faut dire que je suis vraiment déterminée et que rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'aller prendre cette photo avec l'appareil polaroid sorcier.

J'entre dans le dortoir des 7e années. Il semble vide mais je sens bien que Rogue et là.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, au cas où il tenterait de s'enfuir.

« Ca sert à rien de te cacher, je sais que t'es là, dis-je. Allez sors je vais pas te manger. »

Rien. Il ne bouge pas, il a peut-être vu l'appareil.

Je cherche un peu partout dans la pièce, puis je finis par le trouver caché sous un lit qui, vu la couche de crasse, doit être le sien.

Je le force à sortir et je reste plantée comme une conne, paralysée par un fou rire.

Rogue est lui aussi devenu blond, ses cheveux ne sont plus gras. Il porte un mini short ultra moulant rose bonbon qui s'arrête au début des cuisses. Il a des grosses cuisses flasques et toutes pleines de poils gras et huileux. Il porte aussi une sorte de débardeur en dentelle rose pâle et une sorte de veste efféminée rose vif.

Je reste bien 5 minutes à rigoler comme une folle, lui il ne rigole pas, mais il ne tente pas de s'enfuir non plus.

Je brandis l'appareil, il ne réagit toujours pas, il ne tente pas de me l'arracher des mains ni de s'enfuir.

Cette absence de réaction m'intrigue, mais je prends quand même la photo.

Je prendre trois photos, les trois sont réussies et Rogue n'a toujours pas réagi.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il s'assoit sur son lit crasseux et me regarde avec des yeux vides de toute expression.

« Ma vie est foutue, dit-il. Comment les autres vont réagir en me voyant comme ça ? Ces fichus maraudeurs vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

- T'es pas capable de te défendre ?

- Déguisé en travesti tu crois que je ferai peur aux gens ? Réplique-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît d'être transformée en pétasse ?

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette prof, marmonne-t-il. A cause d'elle je suis au même rang qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

- Estime-toi heureux, dis-je. Avant t'étais inférieur à la sang-de-bourbe.

- T'étais bien la seule à penser ça, répond-il.

- Non, je ne crois pas, les gens qui ne sont pas des nazis en puissance pensent comme moi, dis-je.

- Nazis en puissance ? tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Demande-t-il.

- Eliminer les races inférieurs pour purifier le monde, c'est bien des idées de mangemorts, non ?

- Ouais, répond-il. Mais ça veut pas dire que c'est des nazis.

- Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi des nazis d'après toi ?

- Pff, laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre, répond-il.

- A mon avis c'est toi qui comprends rien, dis-je.

- Je vais me venger… dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais me venger de la prof, je vais lui faire subir ce qu'elle me fait subir, continue-t-il comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu vas m'aider, répond-il.

- Parce que tu veux de l'aide d'une sale sang-de-bourbe qui ose souiller la digne maison de Seprentard ?

- Tu peux être assez efficace quand tu veux », répond-il.

C'était quoi ça ? Un compliment ? C'est les fringues qui le rendent bizarre ?

« De toute façon, rien te dit que je vais accepter, dis-je.

- Si, parce que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ces déguisements infâmes, répond-il.

- On va se faire repérer et là on va en avoir pour notre grade, dis-je.

- Pas si on reste discrets cette fois-ci, répond-il. Si personne n'est au courant, elle n'aura aucune preuve.

- T'as un plan ? »

On passe près d'une heure à élaborer un plan assez sadique et en même temps un plan qui ne nous dénoncerait pas.

Rogue a un esprit vraiment tordu, il est plutôt doué pour ce qui est de mettre au point des plans tordus, un peu comme moi en fait.

S'il n'était pas raciste je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu s'entendre.

Mais de toute façon je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est capable d'aller me dénoncer.

Il est aussi tordu que moi, il serait bien capable d'avoir fait tout ça juste pour se venger de moi.

Je sors du dortoir quand il me dit.

« Jones, tu devrais changer de jupe, celle-là c'est un vrai appel au viol. »

Je passe prendre des affaires dans mon dortoir, je compte m'installer un petit bout de temps chez Remus, parce que supporter les hystériques de service alors que je suis transformée en Barbie je sens que je vais pas pouvoir.

Quand j'ouvre mon armoire je me rends compte avec horreur que TOUTES mes affaires ont été transformées. Il ne me reste plus aucune fringue correcte.

Tous mes pantalons ont été transformés en minijupes, je crois que je vais devenir un appel au viol ambulant pendant le long mois qui s'annonce.

Après avoir pris quelques fringues dans mon armoire, je vais rejoindre Remus chez les préfets-en-chef.

Quand il m'ouvre je me rends compte qu'il a dû s'engueuler violemment avec Evans, il y a plein de trucs renversés sur le sol et Evans à l'air fou de rage.

Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre quand j'entre.

« Elle a pas l'air contente de me voir, dis-je.

- Ca lui passera, répond Remus. Elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs, elle t'en veut d'avoir envoyé Foster à l'infirmerie.

- Foster joue la comédie ! Quand je suis allée la voir elle était en pleine forme en train de discuter avec Black ! Ca l'arrange peut-être de jouer les martyrs, au moins tant qu'elle est à l'infirmerie elle se croit en sécurité.

- T'as rien pu tirer d'elle ? Demande Remus. Et t'es partie ? Ca te ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi vite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai abandonné ? J'y retourne cette nuit, quand son chien de garde ne sera plus là pour la protéger.

- C'est dangereux la nuit, objecte-t-il, inquiet.

- Tu seras pas dans le parc transformé en grosse bestiole assoiffée de sang ?

- Non, répond-il.

- Dans ce cas je devrais pas avoir de problèmes, dis-je. Au fait, ça te dérange si je squatte ?

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-il sans comprendre.

- Avec mon nouveau look je crois que je vais pas supporter mon dortoir encore longtemps et j'ai pas envie d'être virée pour meurtre d'une de ces pouffiasses, dis-je.

- Tu préférerais être virée pour le meurtre de qui ? Demande-t-il amusé.

- Le meurtre de ton grand copain Black, dis-je.

- On est plus vraiment copains, marmonne-t-il en se massant la tempe là où Black l'a frappé.

- Quelle grosse perte, dis-je. Alors je peux squatter oui ou non ?

- T'es la bienvenue, je tenterai de convaincre Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle m'écoutera si j'arrive à lui parler seul à seul.

- Comme ça c'est réglé », dis-je en allant jeter mes affaires dans la chambre de Remus.

**OoOoOoO**

Il est minuit, je sors de la chambre en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Je m'habille, je reprends le manteau de Remus et je sors le plus discrètement possible de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef.

J'imagine que Rusard fait toujours des rondes après minuit, et si c'est pas lui c'est sa sale bestiole qui prend le relais.

C'est pas facile d'être discrète avec une minijupe rose fluo qui brille dans le noir, la prof de DCFM a fait fort. Peut-être qu'elle a fait exprès de nous donner des vêtements voyants pour qu'on se fasse vite repérer si on sort la nuit.

Heureusement que j'ai le gros manteau de Remus, même si ce truc est horriblement chaud.

Je me rends à l'infirmerie, en rasant les murs au cas où la chatte de Rusard me suive discrètement.

L'infirmerie est fermée, ça doit vouloir dire que Pomfresh est partie se coucher.

Si c'est le cas ça va me faciliter drôlement la tâche.

Je murmure « alohomora », la porte s'ouvre immédiatement.

Pomfresh n'est pas là, d'ailleurs l'infirmerie m'a l'air presque désert.

J'entre dans la pièce où dort Foster, elle est toute seule il n'y a pas d'autres malades à l'infirmerie.

C'est facile, c'est presque _trop_ facile…

Je m'approche doucement du lit de Foster, elle dort profondément.

Je lui plaque une main sur la bouche au cas où elle aurait envie de crier, et je la réveille.

Elle me regarde les yeux remplis d'horreur.

Eh ouais ma vieille, t'es toute seule avec une méchante Serpentard qui va te faire du mal et ton prince charmant n'est même pas là… c'est bête, hein ?

« Tu hurles et je te coupe la langue, dis-je en enlevant ma main de sa bouche et en lui montrant une paire de ciseaux acérés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jones ? Murmure-t-elle, affolée.

- J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser, mais je peux pas te parler librement tant que ton chien de garde est dans les parages. Alors, tu vas bien gentiment répondre à mes questions, Foster ?

- Oui, oui ! Murmure-t-elle effrayée. Je t'écoute, Jones.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as dénoncé à la prof de DCFM ?

- Non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai, j'ai rien dit », répond-elle.

Le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air sincère.

« Est-ce que t'as une idée de qui aurait pu me dénoncer ?

- Non, je ne vois pas, murmure-t-elle.

- Ta copine Wilson n'a rien dit ?

- Non, elle aurait eu trop peur que ça retombe sur Remus, répond-elle.

- Et Evans ?

- Lily ? Peut-être… je ne sais pas, répond-elle. Elle aurait pu le faire, vu qu'elle prend son rôle de préfet-en-chef au sérieux.

- Foster, je vais te demander de garder notre petit entretien pour toi, parce que j'aimerais pas avoir à revenir, OK ?

- D'accord, répond-elle en tremblant. Je ne dirai rien à personne. »

Elle me fait pitié, à trembler dans son lit comme une pauvre petite chose impuissante, elle se sent moins en sécurité à partir du moment que son chéri n'est plus dans les parages pour la défendre.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, plutôt contente de moi, j'ai quand même fait peur à Foster, même si j'ai pas découvert la balance.

Je crois qu'elle a raison en disant qu'Evans aurait très bien pu le faire…

Soudain j'entends une voix prononcer une formule derrière moi, je reçois l'éclair dans le dos.

Je tombe à terre, j'ai très envie de vomir.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie, je reste par terre, incapable de bouger, essayant de vomir sur le sol de Poudlard.

J'ai même pas la force de me retourner voir qui est mon agresseur.

Je vomis une grosse limace toute verte, bien dégoûtante.

Je sais pas ce que c'est comme sort mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse, j'arrête pas de cracher des limaces.

Mon agresseur se tord de rire derrière moi.

Peut-être qu'expulser les limaces m'a redonné un peu de force, en tout cas j'arrive à me retourner pour voir qui m'a lancé le sort.

C'est Black. Il a enlevé la cape d'invisibilité qui le cachait et il me regarde, plié en deux.

Il est très content de son coup, il va voir…

Il continue à rire, j'en profite pour me jeter vers lui et lui attraper la cheville fermement.

Il comprend trop tard ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je tire sur sa cheville et il s'étale par terre.

Le plus dur ça va maintenant de le maintenir à terre.

La haine et la colère m'ont donné une force toute nouvelle, pour une fois je me sens tout à fait capable, du haut de mon mètre 60 de dominer un joueur de Quidditch baraqué bien plus grand que moi.

Je rampe vers lui, tout en gardant les limaces horribles dans la bouche.

Je finis par grimper sur lui, de manière à le maintenir au sol sans bouger.

Avec une de mes mains je lui ouvre la bouche, puis je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne et j'expulse toutes les limaces dans sa gorge.

Il tente de se débattre, mais je le maintiens fermement au sol.

Il va finir par étouffer avec toutes ces limaces dans la gorge sans pouvoir les cracher.

Mais je m'en fous royalement, tout ce que je veux c'est lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il réussit finalement à me repousser, il crache les limaces par terre, puis en me regardant haineusement il prend sa baguette et marmonne « finite incantatem ».

L'envie de vomir des limaces disparaît instantanément, je lui lance un regard triomphant.

« C'est du joli ! » S'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Je me rends compte que je suis toujours perchée sur Black, avec ma jupe « appel au viol » comme dit si bien Rogue.

Je me dégage de Black et je me retourne pour voir Lucius Malefoy qui nous regarde avec un air mauvais.

« Après la grande révélation du dîner, je ne pensais pas te retrouver si vite dans les bras d'un autre homme, Jones, continue Malefoy. Je crois que ton petit copain n'apprécierait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Jones, dit-il avec un sale regard pervers.

- Va crever, dis-je.

- Dans ce cas je vais devoir en informer toute l'école, c'est comme tu le sens, répond Malefoy.

- Tu me laisses un temps pour réfléchir ?

- T'as jusqu'à demain soir après le dîner, retrouves-moi dans la salle commune », répond-il en s'en allant.

Me voilà encore dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et cette fois je sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Demande Black.

- Laisse tomber, Black, dis-je.

- Réponds, Jones, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Insiste Black.

- Rien qui te concerne, alors maintenant tu me lâches, OK ?

- James m'a raconté qu'il l'avait surpris à te lancer l'imperium… réfléchit Black. Il veut coucher avec toi ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Black, dis-je. Retourne surveiller ta copine. »

Il m'énerve, à cause de lui je vais devoir me… me prostituer, et en plus il insiste pour savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Je peux pas retourner chez les préfets-en-chef dans un état pareil, je vais faire un tour dehors pour me calmer un peu et réfléchir.

J'ai beau chercher je vois pas de solution, je veux pas que l'école soit au courant, c'est trop humiliant… mais je veux pas céder au chantage minable de Malefoy.

Donc j'ai pas de solution.

Il fait de plus en plus froid, et avec mes fringues transformées par la prof je vais vite être congelée.

Je veux toujours pas retourner chez Remus, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Je vais donc dans la cabane hurlante.

La Cabane Hurlante est aussi froide que la maison d'un mort, je vérifie à tout hasard que personne n'a planqué de cadavre dans un placard.

C'est bon, il n'y aucun cadavre à par deux ou trois rats crevés.

J'allume un feu dans la cheminée à l'aide ma la magie, mine de rien on apprend parfois des trucs utiles en cours…

J'arrête pas de me prendre la tête, je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire contre Malefoy.

Je veux pas que Remus soit au courant, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça, alors s'il l'apprend…

Je veux pas le perdre, j'ai honte de le dire mais je tiens à ce mec et j'ai pas envie de le perdre à cause d'une connerie pareille.

Je vais quand même pas céder à son chantage minable…. Je pourrai peut-être essayer de le piéger… si Rogue n'était pas son pote et si je lui faisais un peu plus confiance je pourrais lui demander de l'aide, mais ce mec me trahira j'en suis sûre, il voue un culte pitoyable à Malefoy.

La pièce commence à se réchauffer quand j'entends du bruit qui vient de l'étage.

Les rats crevés auraient ressuscité ?

Je monte à l'étage voir ce qui a fait ce bruit, pas très rassurée à cause de mes idées de rats crevés mais bon, je suis courageuse, même si je suis a Serpentard et que c'est pas une des qualités de la maison.

C'est Black.

Ce connard m'a suivi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dis-je exaspérée. Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Malefoy ? Demande-t-il en ignorant mes paroles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es pas concerné !

- Même si t'es qu'une sale garce de Serpentard, t'es quand même la copine d'un de mes amis, alors je vais pas laisser un méchant mangemort te sauter dessus, par respect pour Remus.

- C'est marrant, tu veux absolument protéger la propriété de ton pote alors que tu lui as foutu un poing dans la gueule, et puis quand c'est toi qui me sautes dessus t'as moins d'états d'âmes, dis-je.

- Je te saute pas dessus, Jones, dit-il, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

- Plutôt mes cauchemars… A quoi ça te sert de nier ? Je suis au courant quand même je te rappelle que j'étais présente.

- C'était avant… avant que tu sortes avec Lunard, se justifie-t-il. Et puis de toute façon je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'as jeté un sort.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette rumeur ! Pourquoi j'irai lancer des sorts à tout le monde ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

- Tu me dégoûtes trop, continue-t-il. Je suis sûre que c'est un sort. »

Il m'énerve.

Je balance pas des sorts à tour de bras !

Je m'avance vers lui, j'essaye d'avoir l'air sexy tout en contrôlant ma colère.

J'aime bien jouer les grandes prédatrices, les filles ultra sensuelles qui envoûtent les gens d'un seul coup d'œil, enfin j'aimerai bien parce que j'y arrive pas trop à vrai dire…

Je m'approche le plus près possible de lui, puis je l'embrasse.

Il répond à mon baiser, pile ce que j'attendais…

J'arrête de l'embrasser, mais je reste quand même collée à lui. Je pose mon front contre son front et je lui murmure, avec ma voix la plus sensuelle possible.

« Tu dis que je t'ai lancé un sort, mais depuis le temps il aurait dû arrêter de faire effet, non ? Et puis tu dis que je te dégoûte, dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? C'est pas compliqué tu sais, il suffit juste de te dégager. Tu dis que tu protèges la copine de ton pote des sales pervers qui voudraient la lui piquer, la question qui tue c'est : est-ce que tu t'es mis dans le lot ? »

Je le lâche finalement, il reste planté au même endroit à me regarder méchamment.

Je suis assez contente de mon petit effet, je sais bien que tout ça c'est du vent, Black et moi on se hait tellement qu'on perd complètement les pédales quand on reste ensemble dans la même pièce trop longtemps, rien de plus.

J'amorce un mouvement pour sortir par le passage secret, mais Black me rattrape et me pousse sur le lit crasseux à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je crois que je suis restée trop longtemps… tant pis.

Il se met à m'embrasser, il a vraiment l'air d'être dans un état second.

C'est mes paroles qui l'ont marqué ?

Les rôles sont inversés, maintenant c'est lui qui me domine de toute sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch.

J'espère juste qu'il a pas la bouche remplie de limaces, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Moi aussi je suis dans un état second, incapable de réfléchir calmement et de le repousser comme je devrais le faire, j'en ai pas envie, en fait je vaux pas mieux que lui…

C'est ça ! Il veut me faire le même coup que je viens de lui faire ! Il va me dire les mêmes trucs juste pour le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot !

Dans un ultime effort pour retrouver mes esprits, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, je lui balance un grand coup de genou dans les parties sensibles et je le pousse en arrière.

Je le regarde se tordre de douleur, je crois que j'y ai pas été de main morte cette fois… Tant mieux ça lui apprendra.

Je sors de la Cabane hurlante et je rentre à Poudlard sans m'en rendre compte, je suis trop aveuglée par la rage pour me rendre compte du voyage que j'ai effectué.

Il m'énerve ce mec ! J'en ai connu des mecs comme ça, Diggory par exemple, mais c'était pas un cas comme Black !

Même quand on le remet à sa place, il trouve le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot, ça m'énerve !

Et moi qui suis pas capable de réfléchir posément en sa présence tellement il m'énerve ! Je suis aussi naze qu'une vulgaire groupie !

Je rentre chez les préfets-en-chef sans faire de bruit, j'entre dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, parfait.

« Alors tu as pu tirer quelque chose de Foster ? »

Je manque de faire une crise cardiaque.

J'ai sous-estimé le potentiel terrifiant qu'a le loup-garou même quand il est humain.

« Mais t'es malade de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Désolé, répond-il. Alors où t'étais ?

- A l'infirmerie, comme prévu, dis-je.

- T'es restée plus de deux heures à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, après je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc et dans la Cabane Hurlante pour réfléchir un peu, dis-je.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose, Foster ? Demande-t-il.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être Evans… je sais pas trop si je dois la croire, je vais déjà interroger Wilson demain, à moins que tu ne t'en charges, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce qu'elle est folle de toi, elle te fera confiance si tu lui dis que tu as réussi à te défaire de mon emprise démoniaque juste quelques instants.

- Mouais, je vais y réfléchir… » dit-il.

Je sais pas si il va le faire ou pas, peut-être qu'il y réfléchit sérieusement mais moi toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Malefoy et son chantage minable.


	22. Relooking

Chapitre 21 : Relooking

« Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ? »

Je le regarde d'un œil expert, c'est vrai que ça le change drôlement, mais c'est plutôt pas mal.

Je suis peut-être pas une experte question relooking, mais je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon boulot cette fois.

Il tient le sweat shirt que j'ai taxé à un élève de Pouffsouffle et a l'air hésitant à l'enfiler.

Je suis allée chercher du blanc d'œuf cru ce matin dans la cuisine pour faire office de gel, c'est un peu dégueu mais efficace. J'ai hérissé ses cheveux en pics, avec le blanc d'œuf et une formule de durcissement instantané, ça va pouvoir tenir un moment.

J'ai été sidérée de voir le nombre de vêtements moldus qui traînent dans ce collège… mais la mode n'est pas aux gros baggy et aux sweat shirts donc j'ai vraiment galéré, j'ai même été obligé de transformer un de ses pantalons basiques en baggy.

Vraiment pas mal….

Mais il ne veut toujours pas enfiler ce sweat shirt !

« Tu veux avoir l'air sous mon emprise démoniaque oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais ça fait pas un peu trop ? Demande-t-il l'air hésitant. Je veux dire, c'est déjà bien assez grave que tu m'aies ensorcelé, alors si en plus tu me changes…

- Ecoute, Remus, dis-je. C'est moi qui t'ai ensorcelé, _moi, _la pire de toutes les Serpentard ! Je suis méchante, manipulatrice, sournoise, tricheuse, capricieuse, fourbe… Tu crois pas qu'une fille comme moi puisse s'évertuer à changer le mec qu'elle a ensorcelé en objet sexuel avec autant de charisme qu'une poupée gonflable ?

- Mais t'es pas comme ça, répond-il.

- Si ! Je suis comme ça, c'est pas nouveau !

- Tu n'ensorcelles pas les mecs, continue-t-il.

- Non, c'est vrai, dis-je. Mais Wilson le croit, et c'est ça qui est important.

- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule, dit-il.

- Mais non ! Tu auras l'air d'un mec qui s'est fait ensorceler, un mec qui n'est pas responsable de ses actes, dis-je.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis. Tu risques l'expulsion.

- Je risque rien, Remus, vu que je ne t'ai pas ensorcelé, dis-je.

- Tu vas te faire lyncher par les groupies des maraudeurs, continue-t-il.

- Je sais me défendre ! Et puis de toute façon tu n'auras pas à te montrer comme ça en public, suffit que tu donnes rendez-vous à Wilson dans un coin tranquille.

- Je joue la comédie devant Lily et je lui donne le mot pour Wilson, récapitule-t-il.

- C'est ça, maintenant je m'en vais avant que Evans ne revienne, ça sera plus crédible si je suis pas dans les parages, dis-je en sortant.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour suivre la conversation ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Moi ? Je n'écoute jamais aux portes, voyons ! C'est indigne d'une personne telle que moi !

- Indigne d'une Serpentard ? Demande-t-il avec le même sourire.

- T'as peut-être raison… autant faire honneur à ma maison, je vais me cacher dans la chambre. »

Je me rends dans la chambre de Remus et je lance le sort « listenus » sur la porte.

Evans est partie faire son inspection du matin, elle surveille les couloirs trois jours par semaine, les autres jours c'est Remus qui s'en charge.

C'est quand je vois leurs corvées que je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eue de ne pas être préfète-en-chef, le non-respect des règlements ça peut parfois s'avérer très utile.

J'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe dans la pièce, même en collant mon œil à la serrure je ne vois rien.

Mais j'entends quand même Evans entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Remus ? C'est quoi ce déguisement ? Demande-t-elle apparemment inquiète.

- Lily, il faut que tu m'aides, c'est important.

- C'est à propos de Jones ? Demande Evans.

- Oui… oui c'est elle, marmonne Remus l'air totalement absent, il est vraiment bon acteur.

- Donne ce mot à Amy, il faut que je lui parle, c'est vraiment très important.

- Est-ce que Jones t'as… elle t'as ensorcelé ? Demande Evans horrifiée.

- Il faut… que je voie Amy, marmonne-t-il. Elle va pouvoir me délivrer de _son_ emprise.

- Il faut avertir Dumbledore !

- Non, Lily… j'ai besoin d'Amy, juste d'elle, répond faiblement Remus.

- Je vais la chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus, on va t'aider, dit Evans.

- Lily… ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît, ça risque de me retomber dessus, implore Remus.

- Mais… commence Evans.

- S'il te plaît, implore encore Remus.

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien, juré », répond finalement Evans.

J'entends des pas précipités, le tableau qui se referme et la porte contre laquelle je suis collée s'ouvrir.

Remus a l'air honteux, il est pas fier de lui, il est trop gentil pour mentir aux gens comme un bon Serpentard sait le faire.

« J'aime pas ça, dit-il. Lily s'inquiète pour moi, j'aime pas lui mentir.

- Tu veux que je t'ensorcelle vraiment pour plus avoir à lui mentir ?

- T'as pas une solution moins radicale ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, parce que t'es un mec gentil et que les mecs gentils ont des états d'âmes et ils font toujours tout foirer, dis-je.

- Je ferai pas tout foirer ! S'offusque-t-il.

- T'auras trop de remords, dis-je. Le mieux c'est que je t'ensorcelle.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire en étant conscient ! S'écrie-t-il.

- Mais pourtant tu dis que t'aimes pas ça, dis-je. C'est pas grave, tu sais, y a pas de honte à avoir.

- Je vais le faire ! S'énerve-t-il.

- On a même pas besoin de t'ensorceler, dis-je en éclatant de rire, suffit d'une remarque et tu démarres au quart de tour ! Toi tu mérites bien ta place chez les Maraudeurs !

- Comment je dois le prendre ? Demande-t-il l'air légèrement vexé par mon hilarité.

- Prends ça comme tu veux, dis-je en tentant de contrôler mon fou rire.

- Va te cacher, tu perturbes mon jeu d'acteur ! » Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Il me fait rire, c'est pas souvent qu'un mec arrive à me faire rire sans se rendre parfaitement ridicule.

Ça me fait penser que je dois voir Rogue après le petit déjeuner.

Il ose toujours pas sortir, je devrais peut-être lui apporter quelque chose à manger… Quoique c'est quand même plus drôle de le forcer à sortir de sa tanière et se montrer au grand jour.

Je sais bien que nous les Serpentards on est pas particulièrement courageux, mais moi j'ai quand même osé sortir au grand jour.

De toute façon la faim le fera sortir…

Je pourrai le provoquer en mangeant devant lui… ça va l'achever, ça doit bien faire 24h qu'il n'a rien bouffé.

J'entends des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir, puis le tableau coulisse et j'entends Wilson qui se met à hurler.

« Mon pauvre Mumus ! C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? Comment a-t-elle osé te transformer comme ça ? Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me parler comme tu l'as fait, et que tu n'aurais jamais approché cette pauvre fille si tu n'avais pas été sous l'influence d'un sort !

- Euh, oui, Amy… commence Remus.

- Je te pardonne, Remus ! S'exclame-t-elle comme si Remus l'avait implorée de le pardonner. J'étais sûre que tu m'aimais, c'est pour te rapprocher de moi que tu as fais en sorte que Kate et Sirius se mettent ensemble ! »

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il déteste Foster et Wilson, qu'elles ont rendu Potter et Black débiles, et c'est lui qui en est responsable ?

« Amy, il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister à son emprise démoniaque… marmonne Remus. Elle est devenue encore plus folle quand elle a été dénoncée à la prof de DCFM à propos de son pari.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié son pari stupide, je suis bien contente qu'elle se soit faite prendre, dit Wilson avec mépris. Mais parlons de toi, mon pauvre amour, comment faire pour te sauver ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te connais et je sais que tu es très courageuse, tu as quand même un sacré cran pour t'opposer à Jones, répond Remus.

- Tu trouves ? Demande Wilson apparemment touchée par le compliment.

- Oui, tu oses lui dire en face tes pensées, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, je t'admire vraiment pour ça, dit Remus. Aller dénoncer cette garce à la prof de DCFM, ça c'était courageux et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as eu la bravoure de le faire.

- Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu… répond Wilson. J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre après le match, mais quelqu'un m'a devancé. J'ai une idée pour te désensorceler, je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher.

- C'est quoi ? Demande Remus intrigué.

- Un bisou ! S'exclame Wilson. Embrasse-moi ça te désenvoûteras ! »

Elle a lu trop de contes de fées étant gamine, ça explique pas mal de choses.

J'ai toujours dit que les contes de fées ça gangrenait nos facultés mentales.

Il se débat au moins ? Elle s'est quand même pas jetée sur lui !

Je peux rien voir mais ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle lui ait sauté dessus.

Je vais quand même pas rester là à rien faire ! Elle doit être en train de le violer sur place !

J'ouvre la porte en grand et je sors de la chambre comme une furie.

Remus a l'air horrifié, Wilson lui a sauté dessus et il se retrouve coincé sous la Gryffondor, sur le canapé. Wilson lui tient fermement les poignets et tente désespérément de l'embrasser, mais il s'enfonce dans le canapé pour l'éviter.

Quand j'entre les deux se tournent vers moi. Remus me lance un regard de gratitude extrême et Wilson me lance un regard haineux.

Elle semble pas décidée à bouger de Remus, elle a pas dû comprendre que c'était un coup monté, pourtant je suis quand même sortie de _la chambre._ Enfin faut pas trop en demander à une vraie blonde de Gryffondor qui adule les Maraudeurs.

« Je sais tout, Jones, dit-elle d'un air triomphant. Je sais que tu l'as ensorcelé, il me l'a dit ! Et il m'aime, moi j'ai pas besoin d'un sortilège pour gagner son cœur.

- Tu le fais exprès ou t'es vraiment conne ?

- C'est pas la peine de m'insulter, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu vas être virée de ce collège et que Mumus et moi on va vivre heureux pour toujours, dit Wilson.

- Je savais que t'étais conne mais quand même ! Dis-je stupéfaite. Remus, dis-lui que je t'ai pas ensorcelé !

- Tu l'as ensorcelé ! Alors il dira tout ce que tu lui diras de dire ! Intervient Wilson.

- Amy, elle ne m'a pas ensorcelé, dit Remus. On t'a piégé pour savoir si c'était toi qui l'avais dénoncée.

- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça ! S'exclame Wilson très sûre d'elle. C'est parce que tu es sous son emprise que tu me dis ça.

- Stupéfix ! Dis-je et Wilson s'écroule sur Remus, stupéfixée.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me demande Remus en essayant de se dégager du corps de Wilson devenu tout froid et tout raide.

- Parce qu'elle m'énerve ! Dis-je. Elle comprend rien à rien !

- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non ! dis-je énervée. Je dois y aller, je te laisse lui lancer le sort d'amnésie, et à Evans aussi.

- Et comment je fais pour enlever ce déguisement de punk ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu te débrouilles ! » Dis-je en sortant.

Il m'a énervée. Moi, jalouse de Wilson ? Non mais vraiment on croirait entendre Black !

Mais en même temps j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec lui, après tout il m'a aidée et il avait aucune obligation de le faire.

Oh et puis merde, il a parlé comme Black alors il va devoir passer la journée en punk et puis c'est tout !

En plus de quoi il se plaint ? Ca lui va super bien !

Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux mecs.

**OoOoOoO**

J'étais sûre que Rogue ne serait pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Les têtes se tournent encore vers moi, ils s'habituent toujours pas à mon nouveau look.

Je vois que miss Carter a l'air plutôt content de l'effet de sa punition. Vous inquiétez pas, miss, vous aussi vous ferez de l'effet quand on se sera occupé de vous.

Evans murmure quelque chose à Potter et Black en me regardant méchamment.

Elle est pas foutue de tenir sa langue celle-là ! Génial je vais avoir les deux gros lourdingues sur le dos !

Et pour couronner le tout, Malefoy qui écoute sa copine parler de leur futur mariage me lance un clin d'œil pervers.

Cette journée s'annonce vraiment pourrie, tout ça c'est de la faute de Remus.

Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'a tellement énervée, c'est ce qu'il a dit ? Quand il a dit ça j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un clone de Black en face de moi, et pourtant Remus est un mec vraiment bien que j'adore ! Mais là, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… il a vraiment eu l'air d'être comme Black quelques instants.

Je prends une pile de toasts et je sors de la Grande Salle précipitamment.

Malheureusement je me fais arrêter par Black.

« Alors comme ça tu as ensorcelé Lunard ? Demande-t-il.

- Il paraît… dis-je.

- Et t'as pas honte ? Demande-t-il écoeuré.

- De quoi je devrais avoir honte ?

- D'avoir manipulé l'esprit d'un mec ! Répond-il, énervé.

- Je suis à Serpentard, t'as pas oublié ? Je suis une méchante manipulatrice, fourbe, tricheuse, frustrée… Tu t'en souviens pas ? Les pauvres filles désespérées dans mon genre ne peuvent avoir de mecs qu'en les ensorcelant.

- Tu vas te faire virer de Poudlard, dit-il. Remus va enfin redevenir lui-même, tu vois, t'as beau avoir essayé, t'as pas réussi à casser notre amitié.

- J'ai pas essayé de casser votre amitié, dis-je. C'est pas moi qui lui ai foutu un poing dans la gueule.

- Tu l'as transformé, répond-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû le faire.

- Mais oui, continue à te justifier, moi je sais bien que j'ai rien fait, alors tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça changera rien au fait que tu as frappé ton ami.

- Pourquoi t'emportes tout ces toasts ? Me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ça te regarde ?

- Tu retournes voir ta poupée vivante ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, je vais voir une autre poupée Barbie, dis-je.

- Une poupée quoi ? » Demande-t-il.

Pff, les sorciers ils croient avoir inventé la culture, mais ils connaissent rien à la culture moldue.

« Laisse tomber, dis-je.

- T'as trouvé un truc pour Malefoy ? Demande-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dis-je exaspérée. En quoi ça te concerne ?

- J'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache, répond-il. Et j'ai pas non plus envie que tu trompes Remus.

- Eh ben dans ce cas t'avais qu'à pas m'attaquer par derrière, dis-je. C'est de ta faute alors en rajoute pas avec tes conneries de discours pseudo moralisateur. T'es aussi naze que Malefoy.

- Tu vas pas céder à son chantage quand même ? Me Demande-t-il écoeuré. Si tu le fais, il parlera quand même, ce mec n'a aucune parole.

- Fous-moi la paix », dis-je en partant.

Si je le fais, il parlera quand même.

Le pire c'est que Black doit avoir raison, il le connaît plus que moi.

Ça me ramène au point de départ, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je sais vraiment pas comme je vais pouvoir piéger Malefoy.

Je vais dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Rogue m'attend dans son dortoir.

Aujourd'hui il porte une brassière rose bonbon et une jupe culotte rose fuschia, je sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour tenir vu le froid qu'il fait.

Il regarde avidement mes tartines, je les mange devant lui sans même lui en proposer un morceau.

« Donne-moi un toast, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Va en chercher dans la Grande Salle, dis-je en savourant mes toasts.

- Donne-les-moi, ordonne-t-il plus durement.

- Va te faire foutre, c'est les miens. Si t'en veux vas en chercher toi-même, dis-je.

- On est sensés s'entraider, tu te souviens ? Demande-t-il.

- On est sensés s'entraider pour se venger de la prof, dis-je, mais ça s'arrête là.

- T'es vraiment qu'une sale garce, répond-il.

- Je sais », dis-je en souriant et en savourant un autre toast.

Soudain sans crier gare, il me saute dessus et m'arrache mon dernier toast déjà entamé. Je lui donne un coup de pied mais il est tellement obsédé par mon morceau de toast qu'il ne fait plus attention à la douleur.

Il se recroqueville sur le sol, tenant le morceau de toast dans ses bras

Il mange le toast qu'il m'a volé et redeviens normal.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ? Demande-t-il méchamment.

- Ouais, moi j'ai déjà déjeuné, dis-je. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai honte de mon nouveau look, mais j'ai quand même le courage de sortir au grand jour.

- Toi t'es une fille c'est pas pareil, toi t'as l'air sexy avec ces fringues, répond-il.

- J'espère que c'était pas un compliment, dis-je.

- Je complimente pas les sang-de-bourbe, dit-il.

- Je préfère, dis-je. Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ouais, j'ai une idée », dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

**OoOoOoO**

J'adore le plan de Rogue, il est vraiment diabolique à souhait. J'y ai rajouté ma touche personnelle, et le plan est vraiment devenu parfait.

Je crois que Rogue et moi on se complète assez bien pour ce qui est des plans diaboliques, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit raciste, on aurait pu bien s'entendre.

Le problème, c'est que j'ai toujours aucune idée pour piéger ce connard de Malefoy.

J'ai beau chercher, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je suis pas aussi puissante que lui donc je peux pas espérer m'en tirer en lui lançant un sort. Et je crois bien que Black a raison quand il dit que même si je cède, il parlera.

En gros je suis coincée.

**OoOoOoO**

Le cours d'histoire de la magie est toujours aussi soporifique, je sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas m'endormir. Ça doit être parce que mon cerveau marche à toute vitesse, il ne me reste plus que trois heures avant le rendez-vous fixé par Malefoy.

Un élève essaye d'utiliser un baladeur. Non mais vraiment, depuis le temps il devrait savoir que les objets électroniques ne marchent pas à Poudlard !

Des objets électroniques….

C'est ça la solution !

J'en aurais presque oublié mes origines ! Je suis une fille de moldu, j'ai été élevée comme une moldue, mes parents sont moldus, je vais donc régler ce problème en bonne fille de mes parents, c'est-à-dire _à la moldue _!

Je passe le reste de l'heure à peaufiner mon plan, il est bien démoniaque et tellement simple, que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser plus vite.

Après les cours, je me rends à la Salle sur Demande. Maintenant que j'ai à peu près compris comment elle fonctionnait, je peux m'en servir à volonté.

Je passe deux fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort « il me faut un dictaphone qui marche dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

Quand j'entre dans la Salle, je vois des milliers de dictaphones de toutes les tailles avec des millions de cassettes vierges.

Il y a aussi une formule pour les faire marcher sans électricité.

Je sors de la Salle bien équipée et je retourne chez les préfets-en-chef.

J'ai bien envie de faire la paix avec Remus, il a eu pas mal de commentaires à cause de sa tenue et de sa coiffure, mais c'était pas forcément des mauvais commentaires, pas de quoi se plaindre.

Enfin j'aime pas être en froid avec lui, parce que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ce mec, ça serait con de s'engueuler à cause de Wilson.

Maintenant qu'il m'a donné le mot de passe, j'ai plus besoin de massacrer le tableau pour entrer, le personnage du tableau a l'air d'apprécier.

J'entre dans l'appartement, Remus est dans la salle de bain en train de se passer la tête sous l'eau pour défaire sa coiffure.

« Avec le sort de durcissement instantané tu vas pas réussir à te décoiffer comme ça », dis-je.

Il sursaute et se cogne la tête contre le robinet.

« Tu m'as fait peur, marmonne-t-il. Et à cause de toi j'ai eu l'air stupide toute la journée.

- Désolée, dis-je. J'étais en colère.

- A cause de Wilson ? Demande-t-il.

- A cause de toi qui te mets à parler comme Black, dis-je.

- Et t'es plus en colère ? Demande-t-il avec méfiance.

- Finite incantatem, dis-je en brandissant ma baguette vers sa tête. Ses cheveux retombent immédiatement sur sa tête comme avant.

- Ça veut dire que tu t'excuses pour t'être emportée et que tu admets avoir eu tort ? Demande-t-il.

- Interprète-le comme tu veux, dis-je en souriant. Mais sache que je ne m'excuse jamais et que je considère que j'ai toujours raison.

- Charmant, commente-t-il.

- Allez, lave-toi les cheveux, le blanc d'œuf ça s'en va pas juste avec de l'eau », dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

**OoOoOoO**

Après le dîner je retourne à l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs.

Je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous avec Malefoy.

Il va en avoir pour son argent.

Comme toutes mes fringues se sont transformées, j'ai des trucs horriblement sexy qui vont exciter ce sale mangemort.

J'ai mis ma jupe la plus courte et un tee-shirt ultra moulant, et je prends un petit sac à main piqué à Evans pour transporter le dictaphone.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, je suis prête.

« Tu vas où ? Me demande Remus en me voyant sortir.

- J'ai un truc à régler, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il soupçonneux.

- Un secret, dis-je.

- J'ai pas le droit de savoir ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non », dis-je en sortant.

Je sais pas parler aux mecs.

De toute façon il n'a qu'à s'occuper de ce qui le regarde !

J'arrive à la salle commune, Malefoy m'attend dans un coin reculé. Il a toujours son regard pervers et triomphant.

Il m'emmène dans le dortoir des 6e année sans qu'on se fasse repérer, la salle est presque vide à cette heure.

« Alors, je vois que t'as fini par devenir raisonnable, dit-il avec son horrible air suffisant.

- J'avais pas le choix, dis-je, je suis bien obligée de coucher avec toi, moi la sale sang-de-bourbe je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- T'as fini par comprendre, répond-il, t'es peut-être pas si irrécupérable.

- Et ta fiancée ? Elle te satisfait pas ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter d'une seule fille quand je peux en avoir plein ? Répond-il avec mépris.

- Tu l'aimes au moins ?

- Les femmes on les utilise jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus bonnes à rien, répond-il. Narcissa est une fille Black, c'est une famille très importante digne de la mienne. C'est son nom qui compte et rien d'autre. »

Je sors le petit magnétophone de mon sac en souriant méchamment. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il comprend que c'est mauvais, très mauvais pour lui.

Je fais passer la bande et il comprend, médusé, que je l'ai piégé.

« Tu vois, Malefoy, tu méprises peut-être les moldus, mais avoue que ce petit truc c'est quand même très utile, dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

- Il suffit de le détruire et tout sera perdu, répond-il.

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je, tu peux détruire celui-là, mais je l'ai connecté à d'autres dictaphones qui ont eux aussi enregistré la conversation, donc que tu le détruises ne changera rien. Je crois qu'on va passer un marché toi et moi, je garde cet enregistrement et toi tu ne racontes à personne ce que tu as vu la nuit dernière, dis-je.

- Espèce de sale garce, fulmine-t-il.

- T'es coincé, Malefoy, alors je te conseille de garder tes commentaires pour toi », dis-je en sortant du dortoir.

Je suis vraiment très contente de moi, tout a marché comme sur des roulettes.

Je retourne à l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, au début Remus me fait un peu la gueule parce qu'il veut savoir où je suis partie, mais quand il voit que je ne changerai pas d'avis il arrête.

On s'installe dans la salle commune et on discute un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe au tableau.

Remus va ouvrir, intrigué.

Remus et moi on est tout les deux estomaqués quand on voit qui est à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demande froidement Remus.

- Je veux te parler, seul à seul, répond l'autre.

- Tania ça te dérange de… ? Commence Remus.

- Ça va j'ai compris, je dégage », dis-je en me rendant dans la chambre.

Je pense pouvoir écouter leur conversation comme je l'ai fait ce matin avec Wilson, mais là Remus à lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle commune et je ne peux rien entendre.

Résignée je finis par prendre un bouquin.

**OoOoOoO**

Au bout d'une heure environ, Remus entre dans la chambre et me dis.

« Alors comme ça tu me trompes ? »


	23. Dispute

Chapitre 22 : Dispute

Qu'est-ce que ce sale cafteur est encore allé lui raconter ?

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon, Black est parti.

Remus a une expression impassible, je peux pas savoir si il est en colère ou pas.

De toute façon il a pas de raison de l'être, pourquoi je devrais me sentir coupable ?

Le pire, c'est que je me sens coupable.

C'est dégueulasse ! J'ai rien fait de mal pour une fois !

« Alors ? Demande-t-il toujours avec son expression impassible.

- Alors quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il est allé te raconter ?

- C'est vrai ou pas ? Répète-t-il.

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ça dépend, ça veut dire oui ? Demande Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- On va pas s'en sortir comme ça, répond-il.

- Non, je pense pas, mais les Gryffondors sont tellement bornés, dis-je. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit, pour voir si ça coïncide, dis-je.

- Donc tu l'as vraiment fait, dit Remus. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi j'aurai dû te le dire ? J'ai réussi à régler le problème toute seule, j'ai rien fait avec lui, je l'ai juste piégé mais comme d'habitude, Black a mal interprété, dis-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-il intrigué.

- Ben… du chantage de Malefoy, dis-je sur la défensive. C'est bien ça qu'il est venu te raconter, non ?

- Non, répond Lupin. Il est venu me dire qu'il se sentait mal de m'avoir frappé, qu'il se sentait coupable de t'avoir embrassé la nuit dernière et qu'il voulait qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. »

Black a dit ça ? Et moi comme une conne je me suis trahie à propos du chantage ?

C'était sûrement ce qu'il voulait, je sens le coup foireux. Il est venu voir Remus pour lui dire la vérité en faisant un discours du style « c'est elle la garce qui m'a sauté dessus, tu sais on peut pas faire confiance aux Serpentards. A bas les filles, et si on redevenait potes ? »

Il veut jouer les martyrs, hein ? Il pense que j'ai trahi Remus c'est bien ça ?

Il se plante, et je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller le lui dire.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demande Remus.

Je lui fais confiance, Remus est pas comme Rogue, c'est un mec bien qui ne me trahira pas.

Mais j'ai quand même honte, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un soit au courant mais là je suis au pied du mur.

Mais je sens qu'il va mal le prendre.

« Ouais, dis-je. Mais commence pas à me faire la morale, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que ça te concerne pas, dis-je.

- On est amis, non ?

- Ouais, on est amis mais ça veut pas dire que je vais aller te raconter ma vie dans les moindres détails, dis-je exaspérée.

- Les trucs importants comme ça tu devrais me les dire, répond Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? C'est pas important ! Ton copain a juste voulu te blesser et me faire passer pour une garce pour m'éloigner de toi et que vous redeveniez les meilleurs amis du monde, dis-je.

- C'est pas important ? Tu passes ton temps à me dire combien tu le hais, j'apprends que tu te mets à l'embrasser et c'est pas important ?

- On fait tous des conneries, dis-je. Toi t'as bien mis Black et Foster ensemble.

- Je savais pas à quoi je m'exposais, répond-il énervé. Je voulais juste aider Kate qui est une amie de Lily.

- Mais tu me l'as pas dit non plus, toutes les fois où tu t'es plaint des deux pétasses qui te volaient tes copains t'as jamais dit que c'était de ta faute ! Dis-je, moi aussi en colère.

- Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien caché de ma vie amoureuse, hurle-t-il.

- J'AI PAS DE VIE AMOUREUSE !

- Ah ouais ? Alors flirter en cachette avec un mec c'est quoi ? Demande-t-il hargneusement.

- C'est de la connerie !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Me demande Remus.

- J'en sais rien ! Et puis de toute façon pourquoi ça t'énerve tant que ça ?

- Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu me fasses pas confiance, répond-il hors de lui. Tu t'es servie de moi depuis le début, t'as eu besoin de moi pour ton pari débile, puis pour quitter ton dortoir, en fait je crois bien que Amy et Kate ont raison à ton sujet, t'es rien d'autre qu'une sale garce manipulatrice, une Serpentard en plus.

- T'as oublié de dire que j'étais une sang-de-bourbe.

- Dégage de chez moi, Jones », dit-il.

Je le regarde encore méchamment quelques secondes, puis je sors de ce foutu appartement.

Tout ça c'est de la faute de Black, je le hais.

C'est plus de la simple haine, c'est de la haine meurtrière.

A cause de lui j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'ai en fait, mais le meilleur quand même.

Il est sûrement très content de lui, il a enfin réussi à m'éjecter de la vie de Remus, même si il a dû se compromettre pour ça.

Remus ne dira rien, c'est pas son genre. Black est tranquille, personne d'autre ne sera au courant.

Les Grands Maraudeurs au complet vont se reformer, se ressouder et avec les nouvelles maraudeuses, ils vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Black croit vraiment que ça sera si facile ? Avec une garce manipulatrice dans les pattes ?

Je suis pas assez minable pour aller les emmerder, c'est pas mon genre.

Mais je vais me venger de lui, il croit avoir gagné la partie mais elle est loin d'être finie.

**OoOoOoO**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jones ? » Demande une voix choquée et encore endormie.

Le pauvre Wilkes tire précipitamment les couvertures sur lui, il est gêné. Quelle idée aussi de dormir nu en hiver !

« Je viens admirer ton corps de Dieu Grec, j'arrive pas à dormir et je cherche une vision d'horreur assez forte pour que je m'évanouisse de peur.

- Très drôle, Jones, marmonne-t-il en tirant un peu plus les couvertures à lui.

- Je cherche la blondasse habillée en rose, dis-je.

- C'est toi la blondasse habillée en rose, répond Wilkes.

- L'autre blondasse, dis-je impatiemment.

- Ah, Severus, comprend-il. Il est parti aux cuisines. Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

- Ça me regarde », dis-je en sortant.

Quand j'arrive aux cuisines, je suis accueillie par un elfe de maison au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Miss, miss ! Aidez-nous ! S'il vous plaît ! Il est en train de tout saccager ! »

La cuisine ressemble fortement à un champ de bataille. Les instruments traînent sur le sol, des assiettes ont été cassées et de la nourriture est éparpillée un peu partout sur le sol.

Les elfes de maisons sont agglutinés dans le fond de la pièce, ils tentent de raisonner un cinglé en jupe culotte rose qui tient fermement un poulet comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde, de se calmer et de les laisser préparer le poulet.

C'est vrai que le poulet cru ça doit pas être bon, je sais bien que Rogue est affamé mais quand même, y a des limites.

Je m'approche de lui, quand il me voit il serre son poulet encore plus fort.

« C'est le mien, t'en auras pas, me dit-il.

- J'en veux pas de ta bestiole morte, dis-je. Tu devrais les laisser te la cuire.

- Ils le veulent pour eux, ils l'auront pas, c'est le mien, répond-il.

- T'as lu le seigneur des anneaux ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il. Un truc moldu ?

- Non, ça a été écrit par un grand sorcier qui voulait que les sang-purs règnent sur la planète, dis-je.

- Connaît pas, répond-il avec indifférence. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Parce que tu me fais penser à un des personnages, dis-je. Enfin bon, laisse tomber. Donne-leur ce poulet.

- Non.

- C'est des elfes de maison, dis-je. Ils peuvent pas te refuser quoi que ce soit. Je peux avoir un steak frites ?

- Oui, miss ! S'exclament trois elfes de maison avant de se précipiter aux fourneaux.

- C'est une ruse, marmonne Rogue. C'est pour me voler mon poulet.

- Je crois que le jeun te réussit pas, dis-je. Tu devrais aller bouffer dans la Grande Salle, en plus si tu restes enfermé pendant un mois tu vas prendre trop de retard pour les cours.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Demande-t-il méchamment.

- Rien, j'aimerais bien te voir te planter crois-moi, mais je préfèrerais nettement plus voir tout Poudlard se foutre de toi quand tu arriveras déguisé en drag-queen.

- Tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que je vais me montrer au grand jour ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, mais comme de toute façon tu seras obligé de le faire, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite », dis-je en souriant.

Un elfe de maison me donne une assiette remplie de frites croustillantes avec un steak énorme au milieu.

Je commence à manger, devant Rogue qui bave tout en lâchant légèrement son précieux poulet.

« Bon, OK, cuisinez-moi ce poulet, dit Rogue à deux elfes qui prennent le poulet dégoulinant de bave en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la bave de Rogue.

- Je sais pas s'ils vont réussir à le rendre comestible, mais on peut toujours rêver, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jones ? Me demande-t-il. T'es venue me narguer c'est ça ?

- Tu sais, quand tu seras devenu un grand mangemort, qu'on t'aura arrêté et que tu moisiras à Azkaban, je raconterai à tout le monde l'histoire du grand Severus Rogue, la tapette crève-la-faim, dis-je.

- Tu seras morte avant, répond-il.

- Peut-être, mais je serais morte en laissant derrière moi un roman racontant l'histoire de Rogue la tapette crève-la-faim, dis-je. Je prendrai des précautions.

- Et moi je raconterai l'histoire de Tania Jones, la sang-de-bourbe soi-disant koreuse qui se fringuait en minijupe roses bonbon, réplique-t-il.

- Rockeuse, pas koreuse, dis-je.

- C'est moldu, c'est pas important, répond-il.

- T'as raison, les moldus ils méritent tous de crever, dis-je.

- Tes parents sont moldus, rappelle-t-il choqué.

- Et alors ? On partage pas les mêmes idées.

- Tu peux pas penser ça de ta race ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Pauvre petit, t'es choqué par tes idées racistes ?

- Je ne suis pas… » commence-t-il, mais il est coupé par les elfes qui lui apportent son poulet.

Il se jette sur son poulet comme un chien affamé, ça fait peine à voir. Dire que c'est ça la « race supérieure » !

Après son repas, il semble se souvenir qu'il n'est pas seul et que plein de monde, dont un être humain, le regardent.

Il rassemble ce qui lui reste de dignité, s'essuie la bouche sur son petit cache-cœur rose fuschia et se tourne vers moi.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jones ?

- Je voulais savoir si t'avais trouvé l'ingrédient spécial pour la potion, dis-je.

- Il est plus de minuit, Jones, ça aurait pas pu attendre demain ?

- Non, ça me travaille, j'ai envie de savoir, dis-je.

- J'en ai trouvé, répond-il, on va pouvoir commencer la potion dès demain.

- Parfait, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant je te laisse t'empiffrer en paix. »

Je sors de la cuisine, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me sens étrangement satisfaite.

C'est sûrement voir Rogue aussi minable qui m'a remonté le moral.

Maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Aller dormir dans mon dortoir, ou aller ramper chez Remus ?

Je suis toujours en colère et je crois que le meilleur moyen de passer ma colère, c'est d'aller voir le cher ami de Remus qui s'est amusé à foutre la merde entre nous.

Je passe rapidement par la Salle sur Demande chercher un objet qui me sera indispensable pour mon plan.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une heure pour rentrer, jeune fille ? Me demande la Grosse en Rose l'air très énervée.

- Cool ma grosse, dis-je, je suis même pas à Gryffondor, je suis une Serpentard, je vais dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors parce que des mecs ont organisé une petite fête avec de la drogue et après on va faire une tournante.

- Une quoi ? Des actes sexuels ? Demande-t-elle horrifiée.

- Ouais ma grosse, t'as tout compris, dis-je en réajustant mes lunettes de soleil, en pleine nuit ça doit faire louche.

- Et qui a organisé cette horreur ? Demande-t-elle.

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Amy Wilson, Kate Foster, dis-je.

- Et vous qui êtes vous ? Demande-t-elle.

- Cecilia Cooper, dis-je. Mais vous gardez tout ça pour vous, je veux pas être punie.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirai rien », me dit-elle en me faisant entrer.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, je tends l'oreille pour vérifier que la Grosse va bien prévenir MacGonagall.

J'ai intérêt à faire vite si je veux pas me faire chopper.

Je me rends au dortoir des 7eme années.

J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible.

Ils ont tous l'air de dormir, j'entends des ronflements provenir du lit le plus au fond de la pièce.

Je cherche le lit de Black, je sais pas s'il sera avec sa meuf, elle est sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, mais il oserait quand même pas faire quoi que ce soit avec ses copains autour de lui.

Je m'approche d'un lit, j'ouvre les rideaux et je vois Potter en train d'enlacer son oreiller dans son sommeil.

Pitoyable.

Je passe le plus discrètement possible au lit d'à côté.

C'est le lit de Black. Il est pas tout seul, Foster est dans ses bras. Elle a pas l'air trop mal en point pour une personne en convalescence.

Je m'approche le plus possible de Black et je lui lance un sort de mutisme.

Je le réveille, je lui fais signe de ne pas réveiller sa copine et de s'habiller en vitesse.

Il me lance un regard furieux, mais comme il ne peut lancer aucun sort et que sa copine est à peu près aussi douée en sortilèges que McGonagall est sexy, il sait qu'il ferait mieux de m'obéir.

Il finit par s'habiller et il me suit hors du dortoir.

Il amorce un geste pour prendre sa baguette, mais cette fois c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Je prends sa baguette, pas question qu'il y touche.

On sort de son dortoir en silence.

Je veux pas sortir de la salle commune, sinon il se fera pas prendre par la brigade anti-drogue-et-fête-aux-mœurs-douteuses.

Je lève le sort de mutisme. Il regarde aux alentours à la recherche d'un piège.

« J'ai pas miné le sol si c'est ce que tu crois, dis-je.

- Avec les Serpentards on n'est jamais trop prudents, répond-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jones ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, dis-je. Pourquoi t'es allé raconter à Remus que je le trompais ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, répond-il.

- Ça serait vrai si je sortais avec lui, dis-je. En plus c'est toi qui as commencé, alors ton plan du parfait ami qui vient dénoncer la Serpentard nymphomane pour que son copain embobiné la largue et qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant ça sert à rien.

- Arrête de me voir comme un manipulateur, Jones, répond-il. Tout le monde n'a pas les caractéristiques des Serpentards, moi je suis allé tout avouer à Remus parce que c'est mon ami et que je m'en voulais de l'avoir trahi, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour moi et Kate.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir trahi ? C'était pas plus simple de rien faire et comme ça de rien avoir à avouer ?

- C'est de ta faute, marmonne-t-il, tu m'as provoqué.

- Ouais, c'est toujours de la faute à la Serpentard, dis-je. C'est de ma faute si tu m'as jeté un sort.

- De toute façon c'est réglé, dit-il. Je me fiche de savoir s'il veut toujours de toi, l'important c'est que je lui ai avoué ma faute, maintenant les choses sont claires entre nous deux.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

- T'es pas obligée de me croire, répond-il. De toute façon les Serpentards comprennent jamais rien, mais la chose la plus importante pour moi ce sont mes amis. Tu peux pas comprendre ça toi, t'as pas d'amis.

- J'en avais, mais grâce à toi, j'en ai plus. J'espère que t'es fier de toi », dis-je.

Le tableau d'entrée se met à pivoter, la brigade anti-drogue arrive.

Black n'a pas le temps de réagir, j'enfile ma cape d'invisibilité et je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui.

McGonagall est en tête de l'escadron, Carter, Flitwick, Brulopot et Rusard se tiennent derrière elle. Ils ont tous l'air fou furieux.

« Alors, Black, où est-ce ? Demande MacGonagall.

- Où est quoi ? Demande Black hébété.

- La petite fête ! Répond MacGonagall.

- Quelle petite fête ? Continue Black étonné.

- Ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! Hurle MacGonagall. Miss Cooper a tout raconté à La Grosse Dame.

- Mais on n'a jamais organisé de fête, répond Black. Je vous le jure, et Cooper n'a jamais mit les pieds ici.

- La Grosse Dame l'a vue, intervient Rusard. Une jeune blonde de Serpentard habillée comme une prostituée.

- C'est pas Cooper ! C'est Jones ! S'exclame Black.

- C'est pas la peine de repartir dans votre querelle minable, intervient Carter. Si la fête est finie on va quand même aller fouiller votre dortoir et vous passerez des examens pour qu'on vérifie que vous n'avez pas pris de drogue.

- Mais c'est injuste ! » S'exclame Black.

La vie est injuste, il faut savoir en tirer profit, parce que si on attend bêtement que notre karma fasse justice on peut attendre longtemps en vain.

Je sors discrètement par le tableau encore ouvert.

Ils vont rien trouver, Black et ses copains n'ont rien à se reprocher, mais ils vont quand même devoir passer les tests, et ça c'est une petite vengeance suffisante pour ce soir.

Je peux pas rentrer à mon dortoir, les filles vont se foutre de moi et demain tout le monde racontera que je me suis faite larguer comme une merde.

Je peux pas non plus aller ramper devant Remus, j'ai une certaine dignité à respecter et je vois pas pourquoi ça serait à moi de m'excuser.

Je pourrai aller dormir dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il fait pas assez chaud.

Et si j'allais dans la Salle sur Demande ? Elle doit pouvoir se transformer en chambre !

Je me rends à la Salle en faisant bien attention de passer deux fois devant la tenture moche en pensant très fort à une chambre.

J'entre dans la Salle sur Demande et je reste bouche bée. Pas un seul instant j'ai pensé à _ma_ chambre, et pourtant la Salle s'est transformée en une copie conforme de ma chambre.

Elle est toujours aussi crade et bordélique, j'arrive pas à voir le sol et des fringues sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Les posters recouvrent les murs et j'arrive pas à distinguer le papier peint, mon lecteur CD est à sa place sur la chaise de mon bureau, et mes affaires de classe traînent sous mon lit défait.

Je sais bien que aucun de mes appareils électroniques ne vont marcher, mais j'aime bien les savoir ici, je me sens un peu plus chez moi avec eux.

J'ai récupéré ma chambre et pas mes parents le rêve, cette Salle est vraiment magique.

Je me couche sans me déshabiller, je suis trop crevée pour ça.

Je prends quand même la peine de mettre le réveil à sonner pour le lendemain et je m'effondre lamentablement sur mon lit.

D'habitude j'ai un sommeil assez profond, mais ce soir, malgré la fatigue, mon sommeil est plutôt léger et quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je suis parfaitement réveillée.


	24. Désolé pour hier soir

Et voilà deux chapitres de plus pour ce soir !

Par contre, j'ai un problème avec les reviews. Comme ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté sur le site, il a apparemment changé et j'arrive pas à répondre aux reviews, ça m'envoie directement sur les message privé, ce que je trouve pas pratique. Donc on fait comment maintenant ? Si quelqu'un a une solution ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Désolé pour hier soir…

La personne qui entre dans la pièce se déplace lentement, je me rends compte avec horreur que je n'ai pas ma baguette à portée de main.

Avec quoi je vais bien pouvoir me défendre ?

Et puis qui est l'intrus ? Black ? Non, il va sûrement devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie avec ses copains. Malefoy alors ? Je crois pas, il est pas sensé être au collège en ce moment.

En fouillant discrètement sous le lit je trouve une vieille règle en fer qui ne me sert plus depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Comme quoi ça sert de se retrouver dans sa chambre de temps en temps ! Et ce qui sert encore plus, c'est d'avoir été élevée comme une moldue.

L'intrus s'approche de mon lit, il est tout près…

Je tiens fermement la règle, prête à me défendre.

L'intrus arrive à ma hauteur, je me lève brusquement et je le frappe le plus violemment possible avec ma vieille règle.

« Aïe ! T'es malade ? » Hurle-t-il.

Je connais cette voix… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de débarquer dans ma chambre comme ça ?

J'allume la lumière et je regarde ma pauvre règle toute tordue, presque cassée en deux, on peut dire que j'y ai pas été de main morte.

Je ne me sens pas coupable, au contraire je suis très contente de lui avoir fracassé le crâne, il m'a bien assez énervée ce soir.

« C'est toi qui es malade, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre ?

- Tu m'as quand même agressé ! Proteste-t-il en se massant le crâne.

- Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je. Quelqu'un qui serait venu m'étriper, j'ai agi en légitime défense.

- Tu regardes trop de films d'horreur, répond-il. T'es trop parano, tout le collège ne veut pas te tuer !

- On voit bien que toi t'es pas une sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard, dis-je.

- C'est trop facile de tout ramener à ça, réplique-t-il. Si les gens te détestent, c'est surtout parce que t'es une garce.

- Ouais, ça doit jouer… dis-je.

- T'es vraiment pas croyable, je t'insulte et tu dis rien ! S'exaspère-t-il.

- C'est pas une insulte, « garce » c'est un compliment, non ?

- Pour les êtres humains normaux c'est une insulte, répond-il.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis normale ?

- Non, j'avais juste oublié, répond-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais rameuté toute la « police » de Poudlard à la tour des Gryffondors, explique-t-il. Il paraît que les Maraudeurs ont organisé une orgie sexuelle avec de la drogue ?

- Il paraît… dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

- L'affaire leur semble très grave, continue-t-il. Ils ont fait appel à tous les préfets du collège pour chercher des participants à la fête qui auraient eu le temps de s'échapper.

- Donc tu viens arrêter une junkie en cavale, c'est ça ?

- A ton avis ? Demande-t-il. Tu crois que je vais aller te dénoncer ?

- Non, je crois que t'es venu t'excuser pour ta réaction horriblement excessive de tout à l'heure, que tu veux implorer mon pardon à genoux, dis-je.

- Dans tes rêves, Serpentard, répond-il. C'est toi qui n'a pas été honnête avec moi, c'est toi qui devrais t'excuser.

- C'est pas moi qui débarque dans les chambres des jeunes filles à des heures impossibles, dis-je.

- Parce que t'appelles ça une chambre ? Demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air sceptique. Moi j'appellerai plutôt ça une décharge privée…

- T'es quand même entré dans ma décharge sans frapper, dis-je.

- Désolé, finit-il par dire complètement exaspéré. La prochaine fois que j'entrerai dans une décharge je ferai bien attention à frapper pour m'annoncer aux clochards.

- Ça vaut mieux, c'est pas parce qu'on vit dans des dépotoirs qu'on est forcément des ordures nous aussi, dis-je.

- Pourtant toi t'es une belle ordure, remarque-t-il.

- Ouais, mais moi je suis spéciale, dis-je.

- Ça pour être spéciale, t'es spéciale, répond-il en riant. J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi fière de vivre dans une porcherie au point de la recréer grâce à une salle qui exauce les souhaits des gens !

- Mais je l'aime bien ma chambre ! Tu sais combien d'effort j'ai dû faire pour qu'elle ait cet aspect ? »

Il continue à rire, il se fout de ma gueule sans complexe !

Je sais plus trop quoi penser, il y a quelques heures on s'engueulait et il me virait de chez lui (de toute façon je me serais barrée, j'ai une fierté quand même) et là il se moque gentiment de moi, comme si il s'était rien passé. Ils sont trop bizarres ces Gryffondors, ils sont censés être courageux mais ils sont totalement incapables de reconnaître leurs fautes !

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon ? J'ai aucune envie de revenir sur le sujet.

J'attends qu'il calme son fou rire en triturant une vieille peluche qui me sert de punching-ball, croyez-moi avec les parents que j'ai c'est vraiment indispensable.

« C'est bon t'as fini ?

- Ouais, désolé, dit-il. On fait la paix ?

- J'ai rien de mieux à faire en ce moment, alors pourquoi pas ?

- T'es pas sympa, répond-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été sympa, dis-je.

- J'aurais pas dû m'emporter tout à l'heure… » commence-t-il.

Il va quand même pas me faire un vieux discours plein de guimauve ? Non mais il veut vraiment que je l'étripe ou quoi ? Je supporte pas les grands discours plein de sentimentalité dégoulinant de mièvrerie !

« Ouais, j'ai raison et tu as tort, pas la peine de t'excuser, dis-je pour l'empêcher de continuer son discours.

- Toi aussi t'as eu tort, répond-il. T'aurais quand même pu me le dire.

- On sort pas ensemble, Remus, dis-je. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir des secrets, non ?

- Ouais, mais quand même… marmonne-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était toi qui avais mis Black et Foster ensemble, dis-je. Est-ce que je devrais te piquer une crise ?

- Non, c'est vrai t'as raison, marmonne-t-il. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quittes.

- On a qu'à dire ça. Maintenant tu vas aller me dénoncer à la brigade des STUP de Poudlard pour sauver tes grands amis ?

- C'est assez tentant, mais comme je suis toujours sous emprise démoniaque je ne peux me souvenir de rien, et donc je ne vais pas pouvoir te dénoncer, c'est trop bête, dit-il.

- T'es pas réconcilié avec eux ?

- C'est pas parce que Sirius vient me dire que ma copine est une sale garce qui me trompe avec mon meilleur ami que je vais lui pardonner facilement. Il s'est mal conduit avec moi, je ne suis pas rancunier d'habitude mais là ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

- Ouais, t'as bien raison ça peut pas lui faire de mal à l'ego, dis-je.

- Bon, je crois que les arrestations de drogués en tout genre est finie, tu veux pas rentrer chez moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? A une seule condition, tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire bizarre avec Foster et Black que tu aurais mis ensemble, dis-je.

- Je vais essayer mais c'est assez compliqué, répond-il dans un soupir. Si c'était à refaire je me couperai une jambe à la place.

- Je la couperai pour toi, c'est bien mon rôle en tant qu'amie de t'aider à ne pas faire de conneries, non ?

- Je crois… mais si tu pouvais éviter de me couper la tête sans raison j'apprécierai, répond-il.

- J'oserai pas », dis-je avec un sourire innocent à souhait.

On sort discrètement de la Salle sur Demande, la voie est libre. La brigade des STUP de Poudlard a fini son ramassage de drogués.

**OoOoOoO**

« Un soir, Kate est venue voir Lily, elle était complètement déprimée et était au bord des larmes. Moi je ne voulais pas rester dans le coin, je pensais qu'il fallait bien les laisser entre filles pour qu'elles discutent, mais Lily et Kate ont insisté pour que je reste. Alors Kate s'est mise à pleurer dans les bras de Lily, et elle nous a expliqué qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Sirius mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui.

- Il est tellement débile qu'il a perdu son peu de lucidité et s'est intéressé à elle, dis-je.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête le temps que tu fasses ta crise de jalousie ? Demande Remus impatiemment.

- Je suis pas jalouse ! Dis-je. Allez continue-la ton histoire palpitante.

- OK, mais évites de m'interrompre si c'est pas pour faire une remarque marrante dont tu as le secret, répond-il.

- J'espère que c'état pas un compliment, dis-je menaçante. J'aime pas les compliments.

- C'était une insulte, répond-il.

- Dans ce cas ça va, dis-je. Continue.

- Donc, Kate était en larmes et je me suis senti triste pour elle, quand je l'ai vue comme ça, totalement désespérée j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Tu vois à ce moment-là je connaissais pas sa vraie nature, je savais pas qu'elle était aussi… aussi…

- Aussi pétasse ?

- Je l'aurai pas dit comme ça, mais c'est bien ça, répond-il. Donc j'ai promis de l'aider et le lendemain je suis allé voir Sirius et je lui ai parlé de Kate. Il n'était pas intéressé par elle, je crois pas qu'il se soit jamais intéressé à une fille avant de sortir avec Kate. Le problème, c'est que la pauvre Kate était de plus en plus triste et déprimée à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, alors j'ai tenté de les rapprocher en m'arrangeant pour qu'ils restent seuls plusieurs fois, et je crois que ça a aidé. Sirius est pas tombé fou d'elle, mais il a commencé à la tolérer, voire à l'apprécier.

- Sirius Black peut apprécier un être humain ? Première nouvelle. Quoiqu'on puisse pas vraiment dire que Foster soit humaine.

- Elle est très jolie, marmonne Remus pensif. Et je te rappelle que je suis humain tout comme James et Peter, Sirius nous aime tous.

- Il vous considère pas comme des êtres humains, plus comme des demi-dieux ou des privilégiés qui auraient l'immense honneur de pouvoir côtoyer le grand être suprême qu'il est, dis-je.

- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? Demande Remus.

- Non.

- Bon, dans ce cas je continue, répond Remus en tentant de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

- Comme ils s'entendaient bien, j'ai reparlé de Kate à Sirius, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air intéressé, j'ai pensé que c'était foutu mais un jour ils ont débarqué dans la salle commune main dans la main. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas utilisé de philtre d'amour.

- Tu penses qu'elle aurait été désespérée à ce point-là ?

- Plus rien ne m'étonne ce soir, répond-il. Eh, et si demain tu venais prendre ton petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sirius croit que toi et moi on est fâchés, que maintenant tu redeviens la sale Serpentard tant détestée. Si tu viens manger avec moi, tu viens le narguer sur son propre terrain et lui prouver qu'il a perdu.

- C'est sadique et tordu… j'aime bien l'idée », dis-je en souriant.

**OoOoOoO**

Ce matin, quand on entre dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, on voit Evans habillée en moldue avec une valise à ses pieds.

« Tu t'en vas ? Lui demande Remus, inquiet.

- Oui, je viens de recevoir une lettre, mon père a eu une crise cardiaque, répond Evans d'une voix tremblante.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demande Remus.

- Oui, sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais je veux quand même aller le voir, répond-elle.

- C'est normal, approuve Remus. Et tu reviendras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de son état », répond Evans.

Elle sort précipitamment de l'appartement, sans dire au revoir à Remus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure mais je suis pas sûre.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour elle, dit Remus après le départ d'Evans.

- Son père va pas mourir, elle l'a dit, alors t'a pas à t'inquiéter.

- Quand même… elle est très sensible, continue Remus.

- Si t'es si inquiet pars avec elle, dis-je. Au moins tu resteras pas dans ton coin à t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Je vais pas débarquer chez elle comme ça en pleine crise familiale, répond-il.

- Eh ben dans ce cas accepte ton sort, t'es condamné à moisir dans ce château en attendant qu'elle revienne, dis-je.

- Tu sais que t'es très douée pour réconforter les gens ? Demande-t-il.

- Je sais. Bon, arrête de te miner pour elle, au pire tu pourras toujours lui envoyer un hibou, c'est pas comme si elle partait chez les Malefoy ou une autre famille de sang-pur qui adorent tuer les sang-de-bourbe. Tu viens ? Je crève de faim !

- J'arrive, j'arrive », marmonne-t-il.

Il va passer la journée à s'inquiéter pour Evans, je le comprends vraiment pas, le père d'Evans n'est pas mort et il va pas mourir ! Il y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire.

Il essaye de paraître plus détendu quand on entre dans la Grande Salle, peut-être qu'il a fini d'angoisser pour rien.

Presque tous les élèves sont déjà en train de déjeuner, mais les Maraudeurs et Rogue manquent à l'appel.

Les Maraudeurs doivent encore être retenus prisonniers à l'infirmerie, et Rogue doit encore être en train de se battre avec les elfes de maison pour qu'ils lui laissent son précieux poulet.

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards quand Remus me rattrape.

« Eh, t'as oublié qu'on devait manger ensemble ? »

Il me traîne à la table des Gryffondors, les gens regardent la scène bizarrement, surtout les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Foster et Wilson ont dû être relâchées plus tôt que leurs copains parce qu'elles sont en train de déjeuner et me regardent m'approcher d'un air épouvanté.

« Ici c'est la table des Gryffondors, Jones, dit Foster. T'as rien à faire ici.

- Je crois pas que ça soit interdit par le règlement d'aller bouffer à une autre table, j'irai vérifier mais pour l'instant j'ai faim, dis-je.

- On veut pas de toi à cette table, Jones, dit Wilson. Personne t'a invitée alors dégage.

- Si, moi je l'ai invitée, dit calmement Remus.

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ? Demande Wilson horrifiée.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dis-je. Parce que je lui ai lancé un sort tout simplement.

- Tu as quoi ? Demande Foster choquée.

- Je lui ai lancé un sort lui enlevant toute volonté propre pour en faire un objet sexuel avec autant de personnalité et de charisme que certaines personnes de Gryffondor, une poupée gonflable obéissante. Esclave sers-moi à boire, dis-je en tendant mon verre à Remus.

- Tout de suite, maîtresse, répond-il en prenant mon verre et en le remplissant de jus de citrouille.

- Mais tu n'as pas _honte_ ? S'exclame Wilson écœurée. Je pourrais aller te dénoncer au directeur.

- Vas-y je t'en prie, dis-je. Je sais bien que t'oseras jamais.

- Tu crois ça ? Demande-t-elle sur un air de défi.

- Ouais, je crois, dis-je en rigolant.

- Je vais aller voir McGonagall tout de suite ! » S'exclame-t-elle en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand MacGonagall l'enverra se faire voir. Avec la nuit qu'ils ont perdue pour une fausse alerte, les dirigeants de l'école vont pas apprécier qu'une élève vienne accuser une autre élève d'avoir ensorcelé un élève sans preuve à l'appui.

Foster tire sur le pull de Wilson pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

« Ne fais pas ça, Amy, dit-elle. Elle a encore une idée derrière la tête, sinon elle aurait peur que tu ailles voir McGonagall. »

Wilson s'apprête à me cracher une insulte, mais elle est interrompue par les Maraudeurs qui viennent d'entrer dans la Salle.

Ils ont l'air d'être passé dans une essoreuse. Apparemment ils ont passé une nuit blanche, ils semblent extenués.

Ils ne se rendent compte de rien, je crois que je serais pas étonnée de les voir s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

Par miracle, ils arrivent quand même à s'affaler à la table de leur maison.

« On est bien à la table des Gryffondors ? Demande Potter en me regardant, l'œil éteint et l'air particulièrement abruti.

- Non, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que Wilson et Foster sont des Serpentard, dis-je.

- Insulte pas ma petite amie, marmonne Black en passant un bras autour des épaules de Foster. Pourquoi tu viens polluer l'air de notre table ?

- Pour le plaisir de polluer, tout simplement, dis-je.

- Va polluer ailleurs, réplique Black. On a pas besoin de Serpentards ratés à cette table.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

- Vous allez vous calmer, oui ? S'énerve Remus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes des Serpentards ratés.

- C'est toi qui l'as invitée ? Demande Black à Remus. Où elle a fini par tellement se faire haïr de sa maison qu'elle ose plus aller manger à leur table ?

- Je l'ai invitée, répond Remus froidement. Ça pose problème ?

- Non, répond Black gêné.

- Regardez Rogue ! S'écrie Potter soudain très réveillé. Dites-moi que je rêve pas ! »

Rogue vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, les gens se taisent brusquement et fixent la chose qui vient d'entrer.

Il porte une sorte de jupe en dentelle qui fait fortement penser à un tutu rose, une brassière ultra moulante rose vif qui nous laisse admirer ses bourrelets et ses poils gras qui couvrent son ventre.

Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi propres et blonds platines, ça contraste avec les pustules et les points noirs qu'il a sur le visage.

En même temps, tous les élèves se mettent à hurler de rire. Certaines filles de Poufsouffle gloussent bêtement pendant que des garçons de leur table balancent du pain sur le drag queen.

Potter n'a plus du tout l'air endormi, il a la pêche et il se met à bombarder Rogue plus fort que les autres élèves tout en rigolant et en sortant des blagues sur lui.

Il prend un morceau de toast et en jette des morceaux sur Rogue.

« Eh Servilus, c'est ça le nouvel uniforme des Serpentards ? Je dois avouer que ça te va à ravir mon chou.

- Je suis pas d'accord, Cornedrue, renchérit Black. Je trouve qu'il est plus sexy au naturel, quand on a l'impression qu'il fait partie des murs et qu'on ne le voit pas.

- C'est vrai que votre nouvel uniforme va beaucoup mieux à Jones », constate Potter en regardant brièvement le décolleté plongeant que j'ai le malheur de porter.

Je tente tant bien que mal de cacher ce décolleté, j'aime pas son regard de pervers.

Rogue n'essaie même pas de répliquer, tout le collège est contre lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Un peu plus et j'aurai presque pitié de lui.

Carter se lève de la table des profs, c'est de sa faute si Rogue se fait humilier, c'est à elle de réparer les dégâts.

« Veuillez arrêter ça tout de suite ! S'écrie-t-elle à l'adresse de Potter. Vous n'avez pas honte ? C'est un comportement tout à fait irresponsable et inadapté à un élève de 7e année tel que vous !

- C'est quand même vous qui êtes responsable de son comportement, Miss, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

- C'est vous qui avez transformé Rogue, c'est vous qui avez fait de lui cette bête de foire, c'est vous qui punissez les élèves sans penser aux conséquences de vos actes », dis-je froidement.

Un silence de mort est retombé dans la grande salle. Une élève _a osé répondre à une prof, _c'est passible de la peine de mort ?

J'ai beau essayer de deviner quelle va être la réaction de la prof, j'arrive à rien. Un prof normal se mettrait en colère et me filerait trois retenues, mais cette prof la n'est pas normale.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, elle finit par réagir.

Elle ne se met pas en colère, elle se met à rougir et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle ne se met pas à pleurer, elle se ressaisit et retrouve un visage impassible.

« Je ne suis pas responsable, vous avez mérité la punition, les gens comme vous et Mr Rogue ne sont pas sensibles aux retenues, il faut bien trouver un moyen de vous punir. Asseyez-vous, Jones, et ne répondez plus aux professeurs de cette manière. »

Elle sort de la Grande Salle, je me rassois bien sagement et les élèves reprennent leurs discussions.

Potter me regarde admirativement.

« Eh ben, Jones, ça c'était bien envoyé, tu viens de remonter dans mon estime, dit-il.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, dis-je en essayant d'imiter Foster.

- Répondre à un prof comme ça c'est vraiment minable, on voit bien que t'as fait ça pour te faire bien voir de nous, intervient Wilson.

- C'est vrai que me faire accepter dans votre bande de pétasses ça a toujours été mon rêve, Wilson », dis-je.

On est interrompus par l'arrivée du courrier.

J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, au bout de 7 ans à essayer de communiquer avec moi pendant mon année scolaire, ils ont fini par comprendre à peu près le système du courrier par hibou.

Ils m'envoient une lettre pour me dire qu'on reçoit leurs amis pendant les vacances de noël. Ils sont tout contents, leurs potes ont un fils de mon âge, ils croient sûrement qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ou alors qu'on va tomber fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils peuvent pas comprendre depuis le temps que je suis obligée de le supporter leur gamin que je l'aime pas et que lui et moi on sera jamais amis ou plus ?

Si j'arrive à être exécrable au possible avec lui peut-être qu'il me foutra la paix cette année… mais est-ce que j'arriverai à être désagréable ? C'est pas dans mes cordes ça, va falloir que je m'entraîne.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Black qui donne un violent coup de poing sur la table.

Mais il est pas bien lui ?

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé d'y aller, dit Potter.

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'énerve Black. C'est de ma famille qu'on parle, on ne peut pas refuser comme ça une invitation de la famille Black.

- Mais… pourquoi ils t'ont invité ? Tu t'es tiré de chez eux, tu as renié ta famille, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils t'invitent, dit Pettigrow.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils m'invitent pour faire la paix ? Pour qu'on redevienne tous amis et unis comme une grande et belle famille ? Ils m'invitent pour pouvoir me rabaisser, m'insulter, me montrer mon erreur et me faire payer mon départ, répond Black.

- Enfin mon chéri, intervient Foster. Ça n'est pas si terrible, à ce mariage il y aura les plus riches, les plus grands et les plus célèbres sorciers d'Angleterre et même peut-être du monde ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est tellement excitant ! Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?

- Une muselière ?

- Très drôle, Jones, répond Foster vexée. Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse. En tant que Serpentard tu dois être dégoûtée de ne pas avoir été invitée au mariage de deux de tes collègues.

- Le mariage de Malefoy et Black ? Ouais t'as raison ça me rend malade, je suis tellement amoureuse de Malefoy que ça me rend malade de le voir épouser une fille qui a un lien de parenté avec ton mec, dis-je en me levant. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais vos histoires de Gryffondor pré pubères me fatiguent, à ce soir, Remus. »

Je sors de la Grande Salle en me jurant que plus jamais je n'irai manger à la table des Gryffondors. Les histoires des Serpentards sont peut-être aussi chiantes, mais elles sont quand même moins niaises.

A midi je dois retrouver Rogue dans son dortoir pour préparer la potion, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il se sera fait pendre par les pieds comme un poulet plumé avant la fin de la matinée.

**OoOoOoO**

Il est midi. Je me rends au dortoir de Rogue avec une certaine appréhension, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident du petit déjeuner.

Allez surtout pas croire que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Non ! Qu'il crève ça fera un mangemort de moins ! Non, je m'inquiète parce que mon niveau en potion est assez médiocre et la potion qu'on doit préparer est assez compliquée, sans Rogue le plan tombe à l'eau.

Je me suis inquiétée pour rien, il est bien dans son dortoir et il m'attend avec tous les ingrédients et le chaudron préparé.

« T'es en retard, Jones, maugrée-t-il en me voyant arriver.

- Je suis parfaitement à l'heure, à mon avis c'est ta montre qui avance, dis-je.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps, les cours reprennent dans une heure et demie et tu dois aller manger avec les autres si tu ne veux pas être suspectée, répond Rogue.

- Comment tu vas faire pour verser la potion dans les plats sans te faire voir ? Les elfes doivent se souvenir de toi depuis le bordel que t'as foutu hier soir.

- Je vais payer un première année pour qu'il le fasse à ma place, répond-il.

- Tu vas le payer ou le soumettre à l'imperium ?

- A ton avis ? Demande Rogue. Lequel est le plus efficace ?

- Le pouvoir du fric contre le pouvoir de la magie noire... j'hésite.

- Cherche pas trop longtemps, ça pourrait te griller le cerveau, répond-il.

- Très drôle, et alors toi le grand courageux qu'on a pas vu en cours aujourd'hui tu crois que tu peux te moquer ? Moi au moins j'y vais en cours !

- Toi t'es une fille, les fringues de Carter te vont bien, moi je suis un mec c'est différent, réplique-t-il.

- T'es un mec ? On dirait pas.

- Parce que tu trouves que tu ressembles à une rockeuse ?

- Ce soir je serais la plus rock des filles du collège, dis-je en remuant la potion. Je compte sur toi pour la mettre dans les plats, et aussi pour venir admirer le résultat ce soir.

Je manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répond-il. Maintenant dégage, si tu vas manger trop tard ils vont avoir des soupçons. »

La potion est prête, il suffit de la laisser reposer.

Ce soir, si tout se passe bien, la prof et tout le collège vont comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément des Serpentards, même des sang-de-bourbe et des rejetés.


	25. Welcome into a Barbie World

Chapitre 24 : Welcome into a Barbie World

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Le repas va bientôt commencer et Rogue est toujours pas là. Est-ce qu'il s'est défilé ? Est-ce qu'il m'a trahi ? Ca c'est tout à fait possible, il est assez tordu pour avoir prévu de me doubler depuis le début.

Il a intérêt à se pointer, parce que de toute façon si je plonge il plongera avec moi.

Je suis revenue à la table des Serpentards, je crois pas que j'aurai supporté d'entendre encore Foster parler de sa tenue pour le mariage de Malefoy et Black. Et puis de toute façon je préfère être à ma table, la table de ma maison. Vu que je squatte chez Remus les autres pauvres Serpentards risquent d'oublier qu'il y a une sang-de-bourbe qui pollue l'image de marque de leur maison.

Les plats apparaissent les uns après les autres, la drag queen n'est toujours pas arrivée.

Si jamais il se défile je l'étripe, pas besoin d'un sort ou d'une connaissance approfondie de la magie noire, juste un couteau et un peu de rage à l'état pur.

Les élèves commencent à se servir, et toujours pas de Rogue à l'horizon.

Il s'est défilé c'est sûr.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sais pas si j'ai fait une crise cardiaque ou un infarctus, je connais pas la différence entre les deux, mais en tout cas mon cœur a manqué un battement.

Rogue s'assoit à côté de moi, apparemment satisfait de m'avoir fait peur.

Bon, au moins il s'est pas défilé c'est déjà ça. Mais son retard est suspect et je sens le coup fourré.

« T'étais où ? Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ?

- J'avais un truc à faire, répond-il évasivement.

- J'espère pour toi que t'essayes pas de me doubler, dis-je, menaçante.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais comme tu sais trop de choses je peux pas te doubler, tu risquerais de me dénoncer, répond-il.

- T'as tout compris, le meilleur moyen de réussir un plan tordu c'est de pas faire confiance au partenaire, dis-je en me servant un steak et de la purée de pomme de terre. Bon appétit. »

Il prend une cuisse de poulet et des haricots verts, mais il a l'air hésitant à manger son plat.

« Tu vas tout faire foirer, dis-je dans un murmure, mange sinon ils vont comprendre que c'est toi le coupable. »

Il finit par mordre dans sa cuisse de poulet avec appréhension.

Dans 5 minutes la potion va faire effet, je fais confiance à Rogue pour ses dons en matière de potion, mais s'il l'a faite foirer exprès…

Non, il a autant envie que moi de se venger, je le sais.

Pour qu'une collaboration soit vraiment efficace, il ne faut pas faire confiance à son partenaire.

En parlant de confiance… Remus est assis à la table des Gryffondors, apparemment les rapports avec Black sont toujours aussi froids, Black lui parle mais il ne répond pas c'est tout juste s'il ne l'envoie pas chier.

Ça me rappelle que je viens juste de me réconcilier avec Remus, alors ne pas le prévenir de l'histoire de la potion c'est un coup à nous brouiller encore.

Mais _personne_ ne doit être au courant, sinon ça ferait tout foirer.

Une fille se met à hurler, le mec qu'elle embrassait est devenu blond et se retrouve moulé dans une robe qui fait fortement penser à une robe de Princesse Barbie.

Partout dans la Grande Salle des cris d'horreur sont poussés, tous les élèves se transforment. Des Poufsouffles ont les cheveux roses et des fringues jaunes fluo, des Serdaigles ont des cheveux verts à pois rose et des minijupes violet fuchsia, des Serpentards se retrouvent avec des cheveux blancs et des robes rouges et or en dentelle, et certains Gryffondors ont même du maquillage étalé avec une pelle à tarte apparemment.

Les maraudeurs particulièrement n'ont pas été épargnés : Potter se retrouve avec des cheveux blancs, une jupe longue orange vif et une chemise bleue ciel ouverte et il a le visage peinturluré comme une tapineuse sur son trottoir.

Pettigrow porte un débardeur quadrillé qui disparaît sous ses bourrelets beaucoup plus importants que ceux de Rogue, un short vert kaki et les cheveux assortis ainsi que du vert à lèvre.

Remus a les cheveux bleu ciel, une sorte de robe de mariée rose délavée qui le fait ressembler à une meringue à la fraise, heureusement il n'a pas de maquillage.

Black est le pire, Rogue a dû mettre une double dose dans son assiette, il porte une sorte de robe courte qui s'arrête à peu près au niveau des cuisses, des collants de danse rose pâle et tout un tas de foulards pastels autour du cou, il a trois tonnes de fond de teint sur le visage qui lui donne un air de lépreux, du fard à paupière rouge vif qui contraste bien avec la blancheur du visage, du rouge à lèvre tellement étalé qu'il déborde sur son menton, en bref il a eu droit à la totale.

Un carnage, un véritable carnage. J'ai jamais été aussi fière de collaborer avec un futur mangemort.

Je regarde mes cheveux pour voir à quelle transformation j'ai eu droit, ils sont devenus vert clair, et si j'ai toujours ma minijupe et mon tee-shirt à décolleté plongeant, mes fringues ne sont plus rose bonbon mais orange fluo.

Rogue a maintenant des cheveux blancs et une robe de mariée violette.

Je regarde à la table des profs pour voir un peu les dégâts, Dumbledore est sûrement le pire de tous : il porte juste un petit bikini rose ! Mais le plus horrible, c'est qu'au lieu de se cacher il rigole ! Je savais bien qu'il était pas très net mais quand même…

Carter fulmine, elle porte une nuisette sexy verte et ses cheveux sont devenus rouge tomate. Elle me regarde méchamment, elle sait que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Bellatrix Black tente tant bien que mal de retenir Cooper qui tente de s'arracher ses cheveux devenus verts.

« Ma belle couleur, sanglote-t-elle, mes beaux cheveux ! Ils sont fichus !

- Calme-toi, Cécilia, dit Black. C'est un sort passager on ne va pas rester comme ça.

- Tu es… tu es sûre ? Sanglote Cooper. Je vais retrouver mes magnifiques cheveux couleur or ? »

Je dirais plutôt couleur beurre périmé mais bon…

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, la calme Black, ils vont retrouver le coupable très vite et il payera. »

Elle me fixe méchamment en disant ça, c'est si évident que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup ?

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un peu de clame s'il vous plaît », tonne Dumbledore en essayant de ramener le calme dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves ne l'écoutent pas, il faut dire que Dumbledore en bikini ça n'inspire pas le respect.

Miss Carter vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, lève sa baguette et hurle « SILENCIO ». Toute la Salle est touchée par le sort, sauf Dumbledore qui peut enfin parler devant ses élèves devenus muets.

« Calmez-vous, regagnez vos dortoirs et ne faîtes pas d'histoire, ce problème sera réglé demain au plus tard », dit-il.

Les élèves sortent à contrecœur de la Grande Salle, je m'apprête à en faire autant quand une main me rattrape.

Rusard, devenu muet me fait signe de le suivre. Je vois que Rogue aussi a été intercepté, par Carter.

Rusard me conduit au bureau de Dumbledore, la vieille miss bikini 1095 a tout prévu, le passage est ouvert, pas besoin de passer par la gargouille.

Carter, Rogue et Pionel attendent dans le bureau en compagnie de Dumbledore qui est tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, pas du tout gêné d'être à moitié-nu.

« Finite incantatem » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur ses invités.

Mes cordes vocales se desserrent, je peux de nouveau parler.

« Bien, maintenant que le sort est levé je vais écouter vos versions, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Professeur Carter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pour quelle raison vous soupçonnez Miss Jones et Mr Rogue d'être à l'origine de cette farce ?

- Ils ont voulu se venger, répond Carter. Je les ai punis en transformant leur apparence physique et leurs vêtements, maintenant ils se vengent en faisant la même chose à toute l'école !

- C'est débile, dis-je. Si on avait voulu se venger de vous, pourquoi en faire profiter toute l'école ? Et puis nous aussi on a été victimes de la blague !

- Vous avez transformé tous les élèves pour brouiller les pistes, qu'on ne se rende pas compte que c'était une vengeance dirigée vers moi ce qui vous aurait tout de suite accusé, exulte la prof. Et vous vous êtes vous-même ensorcelé pour ne pas être accusés.

- C'est tordu votre histoire, dis-je. Si on avait fait le coup, si on avait tout fait pour brouiller les pistes pour ne pas être soupçonnés, pourquoi on aurait ensorcelé les élèves et les profs de la même manière que vous nous avez ensorcelés ? Ca nous accuserait immédiatement ! Vous savez miss, c'est pas parce qu'on est des Serpentards qu'on est forcément débiles.

- A moins que vous ne sachiez qu'en faisant une blague qui vous accuserait… commence la prof.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervient Rogue. On va aller de défense tordue en défense tordue si on les laisse continuer, pourquoi ne pas aller à l'essentiel et nous faire passer au veritaserum ? »

Mais il est malade ? Le veritaserum ? Moi j'ai pas reçu d'entraînement de mangemort pour résister à un sérum de vérité ! Il est fou, il va tout faire foirer !

Dumbledore semble étonné, pas vraiment choqué ni surpris comme les autres profs présents, juste étonné.

« Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée, Rogue ! S'exclame Carter. On va en avoir le cœur net cette fois-ci !

- Je crois que c'est encore moi qui prends les décisions, rappelle Dumbledore à Carter qui rougit instantanément. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée si les élèves sont consentants. Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

- Non, professeur, répond Rogue.

- Je… dis-je en hésitant ».

Je comprends pas le plan de Rogue et je le sens vraiment pas, si je refuse ça va prouver ma culpabilité, mais si je le bois ça va prouver ma culpabilité. Rouge me lance un regard appuyé qui veut dire « je sais ce que je fais, accepte. »

« Un problème, Miss Jones ? Demande Dumbledore.

- Sûrement quelque chose à cacher, intervient Carter.

- Pas de questions d'ordre privé ? Dis-je pour tenter de justifier mon hésitation.

- Non, pas de question d'ordre privé, Miss, répond Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant.

- Alors ça ne me pose aucun problème, professeur, dis-je.

- Parfait, Gillius, allez chercher votre flacon de veritasérum », dit Dumbledore à Pionel.

Pionel sort du bureau, Carter et Rusard vont parler à Dumbledore. J'en profite pour aller parler à Rogue.

« Mais t'es malade ? Dis-je dans un murmure. Avec le veritaserum on va tout avouer ! Toi t'as peut-être appris à résister au veritaserum dans tes stages d'apprenti mangemort, mais moi je vais tout avouer, et crois-moi, si j'avoue tout je te balancerai aussi !

- Calme-toi, Jones, murmure-t-il ennuyé. Je ne suis pas immunisé contre le veritaserum et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Ouais, à d'autres. Tu trempes dans la magie noire, tout le monde le sait, dis-je. Mais passons, si t'es pas immunisé pourquoi t'as parlé du veritaserum ? Tu veux nous faire choper c'est ça ?

- Fais-moi un peu confiance, Jones, répond-il parfaitement calme.

- Je fais pas confiance aux nazis, dis-je.

- Tu devrais », répond-il.

Pionel revient avec un petit flacon en verre, Carter a un petit rire sadique.

C'est moi qui passe en premier, je bois une gorgée de la potion et Carter commence son interrogatoire.

« Etes-vous responsable de la transformation des élèves qui a eu lieu lors du dîner ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, la vérité bien sûr. Avec ce sérum à la con c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, quoi que je pense c'est toujours la vérité qui sortira de ma bouche.

Mais je vais quand même essayer de mentir, c'est pas parce que c'est perdu d'avance que je dois renoncer !

« Non », dis-je d'un ton neutre.

J'arrive pas à le croire, _j'ai menti sous le sérum de vérité !_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis une sorcière super puissante ?

Carter reste bouche bée devant ma réponse. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai menti, elle croit que j'ai dit la vérité, ce qui la dégoûte c'est que je viens de m'innocenter.

« C'est impossible, marmonne-t-elle, complètement impossible.

- Cette jeune femme est innocente, c'est tout, dit Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est au tour de Mr Rogue d'être interrogé. »

Rogue boit le reste du sérum parfaitement calme et s'apprête à répondre aux questions de la prof.

« Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez ensorcelé les élèves pendant le dîner ? Demande Carter en abandonnant son langage de prof.

- Non, répond Rogue calmement.

- Je crois que c'est suffisant, vous pouvez disposer, dit Dumbledore.

- Attendez ! Peut-être qu'un des deux est au courant de quelque chose ! S'écrie Carter.

- Je ne sais rien, intervient Rogue.

- Moi non plus, dis-je.

- Je crois que l'incident est clos, conclue Dumbledore. Les professeurs vont faire des recherches pour contrer ce sort cette nuit, Miss Jones, Mr Rogue, vous pouvez vous en aller. »

On sort le plus calmement possible du bureau, histoire d'avoir l'air innocent jusqu'au bout.

Une fois assez loin du bureau de Dumbledore, je demande à Rogue.

« Comment on a réussi à mentir malgré le veritasérum ?

- Fais un peu marcher ta tête, je sais bien que pour une sang-de-bourbe c'est difficile, mais essaie quand même, répond-il sur un ton bizarre, un mélange de mépris et d'amusement. Si je suis arrivé en retard au dîner c'est parce que je me suis introduis dans le bureau de Pionel pour échanger son veritasérum par un faux que j'ai préparé aujourd'hui.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire au lieu de me faire flipper comme ça pour rien ?

- Non », répond-il en s'éloignant.

Il m'énerve ce mec, il m'a sauvé la mise d'une manière ultra efficace, mais il m'énerve quand même. Heureusement que notre collaboration est terminée, on est peut-être forts ensemble, mais c'est quand même un sale nazi.

**OoOoOoO**

Je retourne chez Remus, je sens qu'une engueulade s'annonce encore. Après tout il a pas tort, y a des trucs que je devrais quand même lui confier, un minimum comme cette blague que Rogue et moi on a fait à toute l'école.

En tout cas c'était un beau carnage, et je suis dégoûtée de pas avoir pu prendre de photos.

J'entre dans l'appartement et je suis surprise de voir les invités de Remus.

Potter, Pettigrow, Black, Foster et Wilson sont dans le salon en train de parler avec Remus.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Je sentais l'engueulade proche, mais de là à ce qu'il invite ses potes pour me casser la gueule il y a une marge.

« Ah, Tania, enfin ! On t'attendait », s'exclame Remus.

Il a pas l'air en colère, au contraire il a l'air de très bonne humeur.

« Pourquoi vous m'attendiez ? Dis-je, méfiante.

- Pour te tuer, sale garce ! » S'écrie Foster en se jetant sur moi.

On dirait une gamine, elle griffe, elle pince, elle mord et elle tire les cheveux. C'est pas parce que c'est des pratiques de gamins que ça fait pas mal, c'est vraiment pitoyable comme façon de se battre, mais je dois avouer qu'avec ses ongles acérés très longs, ses méthodes sont assez efficaces.

Seulement moi, j'ai un minimum de classe. Je lui donne un coup de poing en plein sur le nez et un coup de pied dans le ventre. J'espère pour elle qu'elle est pas enceinte parce qu'avec mes talons aiguille ça m'étonnerait que le bébé ait survécu. Pas plus mal d'ailleurs vu la gueule des parents.

Elle tombe par terre et se met à pleurnicher, Black vient la consoler et me lance un regard venimeux.

« Euh, Kate s'est laissée emporter, fais pas attention à elle, me dit Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- On voudrait que tu nous explique comment t'as réussi ce coup-là, répond Potter émerveillé.

- J'ai rien fait, dis-je.

- Pas la peine de mentir, on sait que c'est toi, crache Wilson haineusement.

- Je vous dis que j'ai rien fait.

- C'est marrant, je croyais qu'une Serpentard aussi prétentieuse que toi irait se vanter de cette blague, intervient Black.

- Question prétention je crois que tu me surpasses largement, dis-je.

- De toute façon les Serpentards n'ont pas le courage d'avouer leurs crimes, réplique-t-il.

- C'est pas une histoire de courage, dis-je. C'est une histoire de bon sens, je vais quand même pas avouer un crime que j'ai pas commis !

- On sait que c'est toi, ça ne peut être que toi, continue Black.

- Je suis passée par le veritaserum, si vous me croyez pas allez voir Dumbledore, dis-je exaspérée.

- T'es une Serpentard, tu dois connaître un truc de magie noire pour t'immuniser contre le veritaserum, continue-t-il obstinément.

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça brillant, intervient Potter en me passant un bras autour des épaules. Vraiment brillant de la part d'une Serpentard.

- Pour des attardés comme nous, c'est vrai que c'est brillant, dis-je en retirant son bras.

- T'as tout compris, Jones, répond-il en riant. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Patmol ? Tu trouves pas ça brillant pour une fille de la maison des attardés ?

- Je sais pas si Foster en aurait été capable, dis-je.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demande l'intéressée.

- Elle veut dire que t'es une attardée, répond Black d'un ton égal.

- Et tu ne me défends pas ? S'offusque Foster les larmes aux yeux.

- Traite pas ma copine d'attardée, Jones, me dit Black.

- Quelle défense, je suis morte de trouille, dis-je.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas très convainquant, commente Remus.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Lui demande Foster énervée. Ça ne regarde que l'attardée et moi !

- Alors pourquoi c'est ton petit copain qui doit te défendre si c'est juste une affaire entre toi et moi ?

- Parce que… commence-t-elle. Parce que…

- Parce que dans un couple on doit s'entraider, intervient Wilson.

- Bon, vos conneries me saoulent, je retourne dans mon ancien dortoir, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal avec les nouveaux squatteurs, je préfère les pétasses de mon dortoir, au moins elles ont pas besoin de leur mec pour aligner deux mots, dis-je.

- C'est normal, elles n'ont pas de mec, réplique Black.

- Attends, tu vas pas repartir dans ton ancien dortoir pour ça ! Intervient Remus. Ils vont partir.

- On partira pas avant d'avoir été désensorcelés, dit Wilson.

- Moi je partirai pas avant d'avoir su comment t'as réussi ton coup, renchérit Potter.

- Je partirai pas avant d'avoir reçu des excuses, dit Foster.

- Je partirai pas avant que t'ai avoué ton crime et qu'on t'ai fait payer », ajoute Black.

On se tourne tous vers Pettigrow qui n'a rien dit. Il a l'air assez gêné, il doit pas savoir quoi dire.

« Je partirai pas avant que mes amis soient partis, dit-il avec hésitation.

- Ca c'est bien envoyé, Queudver, lui dit Potter.

- Eh ben restez là tant que vous voulez, mais moi je pars sans avouer mes crimes, sans vous désensorceler, sans vous expliquer comment j'ai réussi mon coup et sans m'excuser », dis-je en sortant du salon.

Je pars prendre quelques affaires dans la chambre, Remus me suit.

« Tu vas vraiment partir ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ouais, dis-je. Mais t'inquiète, je reviens toujours. Je suis comme les tâches difficiles à enlever, je m'incruste et t'es obligé de vivre avec.

- Jolie métaphore, commente-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu les as invités ici ? Je croyais que t'étais fâché avec eux.

- Ils cherchaient après toi, me répond-il. Ils attendaient devant la porte, j'ai dû les laisser entrer.

- Tu pourrais quand même avouer que tu les as laissés entrer parce que ce sont tes amis et que t'as autant envie qu'eux de savoir si je suis coupable ou pas, dis-je.

- C'est vrai… répond-il mal à l'aise. C'est toi qui as fait le coup oui ou non ?

- Me pose pas de questions si tu veux pas que je te mente, dis-je. Je te dirai rien avec tes potes à côté qui écoutent. D'ailleurs je vous croyais fâchés.

- On est fâchés, répond-il. Mais la blague m'a fait un peu oublier que je leur parlais plus. Tu reviens demain ?

- Peut-être.

- Reviens demain, il faut que je sache si tu y es pour quelque chose ou pas, insiste-t-il.

- Je verrais », dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je quitte l'appartement sans un regard pour les squatteurs du salon, j'ai pas envie que Foster recommence ses accusations, fondées mais elle est pas sensée le savoir.

Le collège est en ébullition, des murmures et des bruits suspects parcourent les murs. La blague a fait son effet, et je sens bien que je vais me faire lyncher une fois revenue chez les Serpentards. Pas grave, je sais me défendre.

Il est tard, le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps et les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure.

Si je me fais repérer, sortant de chez les préfets-en-chefs en plus, je vais avoir droit à la punition que Carter rêve de me donner depuis que j'ai été innocentée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Pour l'instant, le couloir est désert, je vérifie que la voie est bien libre, que la bestiole de Rusard ne traîne pas dans le coin quand une main s'abat sur mon épaule.


	26. Gwenna Johnson

Chapitre 25 : Gwenna Johnson

Je croyais avoir eu ma dose d'émotion forte pour la soirée, mais là je me retiens difficilement de hurler. Je me retourne, préparée à affronter Rusard.

C'est pas Rusard, pour une fois je serais presque contente de voir la personne qui m'a foutu la trouille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux, répond-il.

- Eh ben va crever, mon vieux, tu peux toujours espérer, dis-je.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Je sais bien que j'ai raison ! S'énerve-t-il. Tu pourrais l'admettre ça te tuerais pas.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette foutue blague, Black, alors lâche-moi, dis-je.

- Si t'as rien à voir avec la blague, pourquoi tu t'enfuis de l'appartement de Lunard comme une voleuse ?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas comme une voleuse, dis-je. J'ai du mal à supporter la présence d'une bande de Gryffondors attardés, prétentieux et qui ne savent pas que le harcèlement c'est interdit par la loi.

- Tu t'enfuis parce que tu sais qu'on t'a démasquée, tu croyais ton plan infaillible mais on a quand même compris, s'obstine-t-il.

- Ouais, t'as tout compris, je suis un cerveau maléfique et machiavélique qui ne pense qu'à faire le mal, je me sens tellement supérieure aux pauvres mortels que je ne fais même plus attention à eux. Une fille aussi belle, intelligente, puissante que moi n'a que faire de la vermine qui grouille à ses pieds, tu dois bien connaître ça, non ?

- Très drôle, Jones, répond-il. Vraiment, je sais pas comment tu fais pour t'imaginer belle et intelligente, question puissance j'en parle même pas, une cracmol a plus de puissance que toi.

- Ben, ça dépend, les cracmols qu'on laisse vivre doivent avoir de la puissance, mais bon, comme la plupart des cracmols viennent de familles comme la tienne, les parents sont trop honteux et étouffent leurs gosses avec un oreiller dès qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. S'ils le font trop tôt ils peuvent commettre des erreurs, dommage que tes parents n'aient pas été plus perspicaces, je suis sûre que malgré tes pouvoirs de sorciers, s'ils avaient su que tu deviendrais comme ça ils t'auraient noyé deux jours après la naissance, dis-je.

- Dommage pour toi, mes parents sont des cons, répond-il.

- Si je pouvais retourner dans le temps, juste pour les prévenir ou te noyer par moi-même, dis-je pensive.

- Même si tu pouvais le faire, tu ne le ferais pas, répond-il avec un de ses sales sourires supérieurs qui me donnent envie de l'égorger.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu pourrais pas vivre sans moi, t'es comme toutes les autres, répond-il avec mépris. Tu peux me cracher dessus autant que tu veux, si je voulais je pourrais t'avoir sans problèmes.

- Evidemment, tu es aussi beau, intelligent, et puissant qu'un cracmol ! dis-je en battant des cils. On a pas fait mieux depuis Rusard !

- C'est ça, moque-toi, joue les saintes-nitouches, dit-il. N'empêches que tu m'as jamais repoussé.

- Toi je te comprends vraiment pas, tu me hais, je te dégoûte, mais t'es tout fier de m'avoir sauté dessus. Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Ça prouve que je suis irrésistible, mais crois-moi j'en suis pas fier.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'admets au lieu de garder ça pour toi comme un horrible secret qui deviendras un poids énorme à garder pour toi et te rendra fou à lier au fil du temps ?

- Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir de me voir devenir fou, répond-il.

- Parce que tu crois que j'attache de l'importance à ta vie minable ?

- Sinon pourquoi tu souhaiterais remonter le temps pour me tuer quand j'étais encore bébé ? Demande-t-il.

- Pour ne pas être obligée de te parler en ce moment, dis-je.

- Tu peux partir, répond-il. Tu dois juste avouer que tu es bien à l'origine de cette blague débile.

- Personnellement, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à une blague des maraudeurs.

- Nous quand on fait une farce, on a le courage de l'admettre, réplique-t-il.

- C'est pas du courage, c'est de la vantardise, nuance.

- C'est bien une réplique de Serpentard, ça, dit-il avec mépris. Parce que toi t'es un exemple de modestie peut-être ?

- Comparé à toi, tous les Serpentards sont extrêmement modestes, dis-je. Même Malefoy et tes cousines.

- Moi au moins je suis pas un mangemort, répond-il avec son sale air supérieur.

- Ça viendra, t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je. Les gens comme toi sont prédestinés à devenir des mangemorts, tu te sens supérieur aux autres, tu juges les gens sans les connaître, tu penses savoir qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir, crois-moi tu as toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

Il ne répond rien, il me regarde juste avec animosité et il me gifle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible ! Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le nez, ma spécialité.

Il saigne, et mon poing est couvert de fond de teint poisseux.

Il reste penché en avant, tenant son nez à deux mains et grommelant des injures. J'ai frappé si fort que ça ?

Un coup de pied dans son ventre pour l'achever ? C'est tentant…

Je m'apprête à lui balancer un coup de pied phénoménal dans le ventre, mais il se relève à la dernière seconde.

Il dégouline de sang, son nez a vraiment pas l'air prêt à cicatriser. Peut-être qu'il va mourir ?

Il se laisse tomber contre un mur.

J'ai plusieurs choix : soit je m'enfuis et je le laisse crever tout seul dans le couloir, soit je l'emmène à l'infirmerie pour le soigner, soit je reste ici et je le regarde crever.

J'aime bien la troisième solution, je m'accroupis à côté de lui et je le regarde saigner d'un air totalement sadique.

Dans un dernier effort, il tend son bras et m'empoigne violemment pour me faire tomber à terre. Je heurte le sol la tête la première. Moi aussi je me mets à saigner, mais pas autant que lui.

Il rampe vers moi, on a vraiment l'air pitoyable tout les deux, affalés sur le sol, dégoulinant de sang.

Il arrive le plus près possible de mon visage et dit, avec beaucoup de difficulté, d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Répare mon nez.

- Va te faire foutre, dis-je d'une voix bien plus claire que la sienne. Répare-le tout seul.

- J'ai pas ma baguette, répond-il.

- Eh ben dans ce cas, crève, dis-je.

- T'es pas assez cruelle pour laisser quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire, répond-il sûr de lui.

- Peut-être pas en temps normal, mais avec toi, Black, c'est différent », dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

Je prends ma baguette magique et je fais apparaître un bandage autour de mon crâne, ça suffira à contenir l'hémorragie pour le moment. Un peu d'aspirine et tout ira pour le mieux.

Je me relève, je range ma baguette dans ma poche et je m'apprête à partir quand Black attrape ma jambe et tire dessus jusqu'à ce que je tombe à la renverse.

Je tombe à côté de lui, il essaye de me prendre ma baguette mais il n'arrive a rien.

Je coince ma baguette dans ma minijupe, il osera jamais venir la chercher là.

Ah ben si, il ose.

Ce sale con s'est jeté sur moi et tente désespérément d'attraper ma baguette.

On lutte comme deux gamins affalés l'un sur l'autre, je lui donne des coups de poing, de pied, je lui tords les poignets, ça ne change rien.

Désespérant.

Je lui donne un vieux coup de poing pour essayer de l'achever, mais il est plus résistant que ce que je croyais.

Au bout d'un moment de lutte minable, il change soudainement d'attitude et se met à m'embrasser passionnément.

On doit avoir l'air malin, affalés par terre dans un couloir, lui dégoulinant de sang, moi avec un bandage sur le crâne, en train de s'embrasser comme des malades.

Je me demande vraiment ce qui cloche chez moi, je le hais ce mec, alors pourquoi je tente pas de l'égorger au lieu de l'embrasser ? Je deviens folle, ou encore pire : je deviens normale !

Non, je l'aime pas, il me donne envie de gerber… en temps normal.

J'arrive pas à penser normalement, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai l'impression de devenir une sorte de bête sauvage avec des envies de meurtre quand il reste dans le coin trop longtemps.

C'est juste de la folie, rien de plus.

C'est des pulsions, juste des pulsions.

Il tente encore une fois de prendre ma baguette.

Son geste me ramène brusquement à la réalité, j'arrête sa main en lui broyant les phalanges et je me dégage rapidement pendant qu'il peste de douleur.

Je me relève, il reste affalé à terre, son nez a arrêté de pisser le sang.

« SIRIUS ! » S'écrie une voix affolée derrière moi.

Elle est malade ? Gueuler comme ça c'est le meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer !

Foster se précipite sur Black, elle a l'air morte d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon amour ? Lui demande-t-elle. C'est elle, hein ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ! Tu vas payer espèce de sale garce ! »

Elle se relève et elle s'approche de moi très menaçante.

Bizarrement, elle a pas l'air content.

Il y a des gens que je comprendrai jamais, je lui embellis son mec et elle, elle fait la gueule !

Parce que je l'ai embelli son mec, avec du sang poisseux, le nez tordu, le fond de teint et le maquillage qui coule et se colle à ses cheveux pour les rendre collants et huileux, il a vraiment un petit côté Rogue irrésistible.

Elle veut quand même pas se battre ? Elle risquerait de se casser un ongle !

« Katie chérie, dit Black. Calme-toi, tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'une Serpentard comme Jones puisse me faire mal ! Je suis bien plus fort qu'elle.

- Alors comment tu t'es blessé ? Demande Foster, sceptique.

- Je suis tombé dans le couloir, la tête la première, répond-il.

- Mon pauvre amour ! S'exclame Foster. Tu souffres ? Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et toi Jones, tu as bien de la chance qu'il ait été là pour me retenir, parce que sinon…

- Sinon ça serait toi qu'on aurait emmené à l'infirmerie, dis-je.

- Je sais bien que tu lui ressembles, mais quand même tu n'as pas la force de Rambo, dit Black.

- Comment tu connais ça toi ? C'est moldu ! Dis-je.

- James a décidé de se familiariser avec la culture moldue pendant l'été, pour mieux séduire Evans, répond-il.

- Viens mon chéri, il faut te soigner », intervient Foster.

Elle traîne Black jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Rusard va pas tarder à rappliquer, avec la discrétion dont Foster a fait preuve, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un dans le château ne nous ait pas entendus.

J'ai intérêt à me tirer d'ici en vitesse.

J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un approche je suis foutue.

J'ai tout juste le temps de me planquer dans une salle de classe abandonnée, Carter et McGonagall arrivent déjà.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demande Carter.

- Non, toujours rien, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, répond McGonagall.

- Ça n'est pas de votre faute, je suis sûre qu'on finira par trouver, dit Carter.

- Nous cherchons, nous déployons tous nos efforts pour ça, répond McGonagall.

- Je sais et je vous en remercie, dit Carter. Il faut que je finisse cette mission, je dois vite trouver quelque chose pour les rejoindre, ils m'attendent.

- Qui donc ? Demande McGonagall.

- Les mangemorts, répond Carter. Les mangemorts m'attendent, et je dois les retrouver pour remplir ma mission. »

Carter est une mangemort ? J'arrive pas à le croire, surtout que McGonagall à apparemment l'air d'être sa complice. C'est totalement surréaliste ! La vieille mégère de Gryffondor est une grande adversaire de Vous-Savez-Qui, elle peut pas avoir changé de camp comme ça !

Et puis c'est quoi ce truc qu'elles cherchent ?

Je sors de la salle de classe abandonnée et je me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Je vais peut-être me faire lyncher par les autres Serpentards, mais ça valait le coup de souffrir. J'ai envie de voir leurs réactions, surtout celles des mes copines de dortoir qui se prennent pour des Miss Monde.

Je repense à ce que j'ai entendu dans le couloir, Carter une mangemort ? C'est impossible, cette fille est une sang-de-bourbe. Mais j'ai toujours eu une impression bizarre de déjà-vu en sa compagnie.

Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, que cette impression a faussé mon jugement. Ça sera la première fois, j'ai toujours su repérer les sang-de-bourbe facilement, une sorte de sixième sens réservé aux sang-impurs.

Elle n'est pas très vieille, elle doit avoir 21-22 ans au maximum, mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Elle est peut-être étrangère.

Peut-être aussi qu'elle utilise du polynectar pour modifier son apparence ! Une mangemort en cavale échappée d'Azkaban se réfugie à Poudlard avec un nouveau visage ! Ca tient la route… ça expliquerait ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

Je ne suis pas une grande courageuse qui se bat pour des causes nobles pour le plaisir de faire le bien autour d'elle, ni une lâche qui change de camp selon son profit. Je suis une personne neutre, pas vraiment lâche, mais pas non plus très courageuse. Je ne crois pas aux grandes causes nobles totalement désintéressées, et je méprise les gens qui s'impliquent selon le profit qu'ils peuvent tirer.

Je vis ma vie et j'emmerde le reste, c'est ma philosophie. Mais je suis une fille curieuse, et j'ai pas non plus envie de mourir trucidée par une mangemort, quoique je me demande si elle osera attaquer alors que Dumbledore est dans le coin, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Alors c'est décidé, je vais mener ma petite enquête.

Ce soir je suis trop crevée pour enquêter, en plus la prof est sur les nerfs alors si je me fais prendre je vais me faire trucider.

Quitte à me faire trucider, autant que ça soit par des gens qui risquent d'être viré pour ça, alors je me rends directement chez les Serpentards.

J'entre dans la Salle commune, la plupart des élèves sont présents. Wilkes et Rosier sont en train d'interroger Rogue, un interrogatoire plutôt musclé apparemment.

« Alors ? Toujours pas décidé à nous rendre notre forme initiale ? Demande Wilkes.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, marmonne Rogue, laissez-moi partir.

- Tu t'imagines qu'on va te croire ? S'exclame Rosier. Tu es le plus doué de tous les élèves de l'école pour les potions, et je connais cette potion, mon père l'utilise. C'est une potion très compliquée, tu es le seul à avoir pu la faire !

- Je n'ai rien fait, s'obstine Rogue.

- Rogue, intervient Bellatrix Black. Si tu es coupable on finira par l'apprendre, et on ne te pardonnera pas de nous avoir menti.

- On ne te pardonne déjà pas de ne pas avoir épargné les Serpentards, dit Cooper. Le nom de notre maison a été traîné dans la boue par ta faute.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répète Rogue. Si Serpentard est une maison solidaire, vous me croirez, sinon le jour où on devra travailler en équipe, Serpentard sera perdu. »

C'est d'un mélodramatique ! Bientôt Rosier va fondre en larme et se jeter aux genoux de Rogue pour implorer son pardon… non mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? Que son petit discours va le tirer d'affaire ? On dirait une réplique d'un vieux film dégoulinant de bon sentiment.

« On est solidaires, c'est toi qui ne l'est pas », dit Wilkes en lui donnant un coup de poing.

L'interrogatoire musclé continue, personne ne semble remarquer ma présence.

Rogue se fait tabasser par ses amis, avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin des maraudeurs pour lui pourrir la vie.

Je devrais peut-être intervenir… après tout je suis sa complice. Mais c'est pas mon style de voler au secours des nazis, surtout que si j'étais dans sa situation, le nazi me laissera me débrouiller seule.

Une fille s'avance, je ne la connais que de vue, elle doit être en 6e année. On peut difficilement ne pas la remarquer, elle a toujours un petit sac plastique avec elle, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle y transporte, mais c'est sûrement pas bien méchant. Cette fille a un accoutrement très bizarre d'ordinaire, elle a des clefs en guise de boucles d'oreilles, des lunettes énormes qui rendent ses yeux gigantesques, elle porte presque toujours un collier de perles à sa ceinture et elle porte des talons aiguilles translucides comme pour nous jouer un remake de cendrillon. A cause de la potion elle a perdu tous ses trucs bizarres, mais elle donne quand même l'impression d'être originale. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je la connais de vue et je me suis souvent demandé « comment elle a pu entrer à Serpentard ? ». Elle m'a toujours semblée inoffensive, un peu folle mais pas dangereuse.

« Moi je te crois, dit-elle rêveusement.

- Et t'es qui, toi ? Demande Rosier.

- Gwenna, Gwenna Johnson, se présente-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence ridicule. Je le crois et je crois que vous êtes méchants avec lui.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Intervient Wilkes.

- Vous ne devriez pas être méchants avec lui, dit-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous fouetter avec ton collier de perles ? Se moque Rosier.

- Non, sinon je vais devoir prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, répond-elle en arborant son air rêveur.

- Si tu fais ça, tu vas perdre tous tes amis, menace Rosier. Entre Serpentards on est solidaires.

- Mais je n'ai aucun ami !» S'exclame-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

On se demande pourquoi.

« On… on fera de ta vie un enfer, dit Rosier déstabilisé.

- Si tu veux, répond-elle avec un grand sourire d'imbécile heureuse.

- Très bien on le laisse, t'as gagné, répond Rosier en regardant la fille avec méfiance, comme si il avait peur d'être contaminé. Mais fais gaffe, Rogue, ta petite copine sera pas toujours là pour te sauver. »

Rogue se lève devant tout le monde, et remercie faiblement la fille. Celle-ci rougit comme une pivoine et le serre dans ses bras. Elle s'accroupit et invite Rogue à en faire autant. Tout le monde regarde la scène, interloqué. Rogue s'accroupit à contrecœur, la fameuse Gwenna sort le contenu de son sac plastique. Les spectateurs éclatent de rire, la fille vient de sortir des figurines sorcières de son sac, elle les montre à Rogue comme si c'était son plus cher trésor.

« Je les ai presque toutes, dit-elle toute excitée. Il me manque juste l'âne ronfleur et j'aurai la collection complète ! »

J'ai comme l'impression que Rogue aurait préféré se faire tabasser plutôt que de devoir jouer aux figurines avec une fille complètement timbrée.

Je me rends discrètement au dortoir, les vannes débiles ont recommencé à fuser mais je vois que pas mal de gens montent aussi dans les dortoirs.

J'entre dans le mien, Cooper et les deux sœurs Black sont présentes.

Quand elles me voient entrer, elles ont une grimace de dégoût, puis elles se retournent et font comme si je n'existais pas.

« A cause de ma mère, on a été obligés d'inviter mon stupide cousin. Et ma sœur en plus ! Se plaint Narcissa black.

- Mais… tu aimes ta sœur, dit bêtement Cooper sans comprendre.

- Elle parle d'Andromeda, idiote, répond Bellatrix Black. Cette traîtresse a épousé un moldu.

- J'espère qu'elle aura au moins la décence de ne pas amener son moldu à mon mariage, dit Narcissa Black avec dégoût. Ça gâcherait l'ambiance.

- Déjà avec Andromeda et Sirius l'ambiance sera gâchée, connaissant mon cousin il va tout faire pour foutre la merde, dit Bellatrix Black. Il ne manquerait plus que ces deux traîtres à leur sang invitent des moldus !

- Mon mariage sera magnifique, le plus grand mariage de l'année, même si les deux hontes de la famille essayent de tout fiche en l'air, j'aurai un mariage digne d'une reine et personne ne pourra l'empêcher. »

Williams arrive toute essoufflée dans le dortoir, elle a l'air toute excitée.

« Venez voir ! Les garçons ont trouvé un Gryffondor qui écoutait à votre porte ! »

Les quatre filles se précipitent hors du dortoir, je les suis tranquillement. Je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais je suis aussi excitée qu'elles, ça va saigner pour le Gryffondor.


	27. Passage à tabac

Chapitre 26 : Passage à tabac

Je descends les escaliers, Pettigrow rampe par terre, il croit peut-être qu'il va finir par devenir invisible. Il y a un objet bizarre en carton à côté de lui. Je regarde de plus près, c'est un appareil photo jetable, un moldu sûrement.

Rosier se tient devant Pettigrow, menaçant à souhait. Les deux sœurs Black et Cooper sont en train de regarder l'appareil jetable avec méfiance, personne n'ose le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Cooper.

C'est peut-être une de leur blague, dit Narcissa Black.

C'est peut-être toxique, dit Williams.

C'est sûrement dangereux, dit Wilkes.

C'est sûrement très puissant, vu que personne ne semble connaître ce truc, dit Lestrange.

C'est peut-être une rune très ancienne, dit Rosier.

C'est en carton, ça peut pas être ancien, fait remarquer Bellatrix Black.

Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Williams affolée.

Il va nous le dire, répond Rosier en s'avançant vers Pettigrow qui recule encore plus.

Moi je sais ce que c'est, dis-je. C'est moldu. »

Les filles s'écartent vivement de l'appareil jetable, dégoûtées. Pettigrow pleurniche, apparemment honteux de s'être fait choper avec un objet moldu chez les méchants Serpentards.

Rosier a l'air encore plus en colère, comment un sale maraudeur a osé introduire un objet moldu dans notre prestigieuse maison ?

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Me demande Wilkes. Ça sert à quoi ?

C'est un magnétoscope, dis-je. C'est un appareil qui sert à éblouir les gens, il a dû le prendre au cas où il se serait fait prendre, pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Comme si un peu de lumière pouvait nous arrêter, dit Wilkes avec mépris.

Tu veux que je l'essaye pour voir si ça marche sur vous ? Dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air innocente.

J'ai pas confiance, intervient Cooper. Quelqu'un d'autre doit le faire.

Qui osera toucher un objet moldu, qui sera assez courageux pour l'utiliser alors qu'il risque la contamination de son sang pur ? » Dis-je.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils me croient. Ils ont pas l'air rassurés, ils croient vraiment qu'on se contamine en touchant un simple appareil jetable moldu ? Les sang-purs nazis sont vraiment pas malins.

Je ramasse l'appareil jetable, je le tends gentiment à Rosier qui a un mouvement de recul.

« Des volontaires ?

C'est bon, Jones, répond Rosier à contrecoeur, t'as gagné, éblouis-nous.

Avec plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

Non ! S'écrie Pettigrow, c'est un…

Ta gueule, espion, dis-je. Tu veux pas avouer que t'as pas assez de courage pour t'aventurer chez tes ennemis sans un petit gadget moldu pour te sortir de là au cas où.

Laisse-le parler, Jones, intervient Rosier. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Pettigrow ?

C'est… c'est… » balbutie-t-il.

Il tremble, il croise mon regard et comprend qu'il n'a pas intérêt à leur dire que l'objet que je tiens est un appareil photo.

Je n'ai pas des yeux superbes, ils sont pas profonds, pas magnifiquement colorés, pas noir intense, pas bleu ciel. J'ai pas des cils de trois mètre de long, pas de magnifiques iris, pas de reflets ondoyants. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, alors j'imagine, vu la gueule de mon âme, que mes yeux doivent pas être très attirants. Mais pour ce qui est des regards noirs, je suis une reine. Si on avait pas besoin de baguettes pour les lancer, si le regard suffisait, je serai une maîtresse des Avada Kevadvra.

« C'est pas de ma faute, achève Pettigrow enfin. Laissez-moi partir.

Et c'est de la faute à qui ? Qui t'a demandé de venir nous espionner ? Demande Rosier.

C'est… personne, répond-il. J'ai voulu jouer les héros, c'est tout.

Bon, on peut commencer ? Vous le tabasserez après, quand vous serez bien sûr d'être immunisés contre les appareils moldus démoniaques, dis-je.

Vas-y, Jones », dit Rosier en s'écartant de Pettigrow.

Je prend l'appareil, je tourne la molette et j'active le flash. Je tourne l'appareil vers Rosier et je prends sa photo.

« J'ai rien ! S'écrie-t-il. J'ai rien ! Ce truc moldu marche pas sur moi ! »

Les autres sont rassurés de voir que Rosier n'a rien, ils me demandent aussi de les éblouir.

Je prend tranquillement les photos de mes collègues de maison. Cooper, Williams et les sœurs Black d'abord, puis Wilkes, Lestrange et Rogue. Je continue de mitrailler la salle commune, tous les élèves viennent me demander de les tester.

J'arrive presque au bout de la pellicule. Il me reste trois photos.

Je décide de les garder, on sait jamais je pourrai peut-être prendre des profs en photo.

« C'est fini, les magnétoscopes ont une durée limitée, il est usé, dis-je en le mettant dans ma poche.

Alors on peut le torturer, dit Rosier en regardant Pettigrow d'un air sadique.

Non ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal ! S'écrie Pettigrow.

Sinon quoi ? Demande Rosier en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sinon je vais devoir vous dénoncer, dit Pettigrow en tremblant.

Si tu fais ça on te tuera, dit Rosier en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Je ne dirai rien, tente Pettigrow. Laissez-moi partir ! Pitié !

C'est ça le courage des Gryffondors ? Laissez-moi rire ! Dit Rosier avec mépris. Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu es venu faire ici.

Je… je suis venu, commence Pettigrow, il a pas l'air de trouver de mensonge valable. Je suis venu pour voir Jones ! » S'écrie-t-il.

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il m'implique dans sa galère ?

Rosier se tourne vers moi, l'air particulièrement menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Jones ? C'est toi qui l'as invité ?

Non, dis-je. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je choisis quand même un peu mieux mes relations.

Pourquoi t'es venu voir Jones ? Demande Rosier a Pettigrow.

Je… je devais lui dire quelque chose, invente ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce que tu devais lui dire ? Demande Rosier toujours aussi sceptique.

C'est personnel, répond le Gryffondor.

Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de décider de ce qui est personnel ou pas ? Intervient Wilkes en menaçant Pettigrow de sa baguette.

Heu, je…. Marmonne le Gryffondor.

Accouche, Petit Gros », dit Rosier.

Petit Gros. C'est son surnom. C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle dans son dos, du moins quand ses copains les Maraudeurs sont pas là pour le défendre.

Il sursaute légèrement, comme si il voulait faire un truc débile, comme par exemple frapper Rosier.

J'imagine que ce surnom doit pas l'enchanter, si il ne traînait pas avec des gens aussi populaires que les autres maraudeurs, peut-être que ses défauts se remarqueraient moins. Il croyait peut-être que traîner avec eux le rendrait beau, qui sait ? Après tout c'est un Gryffondor et les Gryffondors ont des idées débiles.

Rosier pose violemment son pied sur le ventre de Pettigrow, le bloquant ainsi à terre avant que le Gryffondor ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

« Tu voulais faire quoi, Petit Gros ? Demande Rosier en riant. Te battre ? Toi tu te serais battu contre moi ? Alors, réponds ! »

Pettigrow baisse la tête, et marmonne un « non » à peine audible.

Tous les élèves présents se mettent à hurler de rire.

« Tu as bien raison, tu fais pas le poids contre moi, si tu veux finir au cimetière pour abréger tes souffrances je suis toujours prêt à me battre, c'est toi qui vois, dit Rosier.

Non, je ne veux pas me battre, dit Pettigrow en baissant la tête.

Très bien, si tu aimes souffrir tu vas être servi, dit Wilkes. Alors, raconte-nous ce que tu voulais dire à Jones.

Je devais lui dire que… je devais lui dire que Remus voulait la voir ce soir à minuit chez les préfets-en-chef, répond Pettigrow pris d'une subite inspiration.

Pourquoi faire ? Demande Rosier.

Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit, répond le Gryffondor.

Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ? Demande Narcissa Black.

Heu… il devait faire quelque chose, répond-il mal assuré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Demande Wilkes.

Un truc de préfet-en-chef, répond le Gryffondor évasivement.

Je crois que c'est assez évident qu'il nous ment, intervient Rogue.

Et nous, on aime pas les menteurs, dit Bellatrix Black.

Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'on ne nous ment pas impunément, continue Rogue. Pustulocor ! »

Le corps du Gryffondor se couvre de grosses pustules verdâtres, il se met à hurler d'horreur. Rogue s'approche de lui, baguette à la main.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu es venu ici pour vérifier que la dernière blague des Maraudeurs a eu l'effet escompté sur les Serpentards. Je crois que c'est toi et ta bande qui êtes à l'origine de la transformation des élèves, je crois que vous en êtes très fiers et que tes trois copains sont en train de se vanter dans votre salle commune, je crois que pour tirer un peu la couverture à toi tu as voulu jouer les héros et venir nous espionner, ici dans notre salle commune, pour pouvoir ensuite faire un résumé détaillé de ce que tu auras vu à tes copains les lions débiles. Est-ce que j'ai raison ? » Demande Rogue très menaçant.

Ça c'est un joli coup. En accusant les Maraudeurs, il s'innocente auprès de ses potes, et en plus Pettigrow va se faire lyncher.

D'après ce que je sais du Maraudeur, il n'est pas aussi courageux que les Gryffondors normaux et il n'osera sûrement pas contredire Rogue, surtout que celui-ci a pas l'air prêt à se faire contredire.

« Oui… oui tu as raison, balbutie Pettigrow. C'est nous qui avons fait le coup, et je venais pour me moquer de vous.

Espèce d'ordure ! S'écrie Williams, hors d'elle. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ? Ils sont devenus blancs !

Et moi alors ? Renchérit Cooper. Mes cheveux ont perdu leur belle couleur blonde !

Et tu trouves ça drôle de voir des joueurs de Quidditch aussi virils que nous avec des robes et des minijupes ? Demande Wilkes.

Désolé, marmonne le Gryffondor complètement paniqué. Je… je ne voulais pas…

Pourtant tu l'as fait, à moins que ça ne soit un complot ? Demande Rogue.

Je suis désolé… répète Pettigrow.

Tu vas payer, sale rat ! Eructe Cooper. DENTESAUGMENTO ! »

Les dents du Gryffondor se mettent à pousser rapidement. Il ressemble de plus en plus à un rongeur.

Les autres élèves sortent eux aussi leurs baguettes, ils sont tous décidés à se venger sur le Maraudeur le plus vulnérable.

Williams lance un « frogolus », Pettigrow devient verdâtre et se met à coasser au lieu de parler.

Lestrange lance un sort qui fait pousser des tentacules sur le crâne du Gryffondor.

Rogue lui lance un sortilège qui lui fait pousser la poitrine, quel pervers ce mec.

Wilkes lui donne un coup de poing, pourquoi faire à la manière raffinée quand on peut faire à la manière brute épaisse ?

Rosier lance un sort qui réduit la tête de Pettigrow jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille de son poing.

Narcissa Black ne veut même pas prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, elle a sûrement peur de se casser un ongle.

Bellatrix Black prend sa baguette, et avec une lueur particulièrement sadique dans les yeux, elle lance un doloris sur le Gryffondor.

La créature verdâtre avec des seins et une tête réduite se met à coasser de douleur.

A par Bellatrix Black, personne ne rit. Elle a l'air complètement cinglée, à rire comme une folle en regardant la créature agitée de spasmes gisant à ses pieds.

Les élèves, même les mangemorts en puissance, ne trouvent pas la scène drôle. Ils ne doivent pas être horrifiés à la vue d'un mec dolorisés, ils doivent déjà connaître ça, non ce qui doit les gêner c'est le danger que lancer un doloris sur un élève représente.

Ils sont toujours à l'école, et si jamais un élève ici présent va les dénoncer, ils iront tout droit à Azkaban.

Mais Black n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, elle rigole comme une folle en regardant sa proie au sol.

Un hurlement retentit, un hurlement humain cette fois, pas un coassement. Les élèves se tournent vers la source du bruit, c'est Jhonnson, la collectionneuse de figurines qui est tombée à terre et s'est mise à hurler comme si c'était elle qui était soumise au doloris.

Black rigole encore plus en voyant la sixième année hurler de douleur. Elle n'a aucune pitié, même pas pour une personne de sa maison.

Une main vient arracher la baguette que Black tenait dans sa main.

C'est Malefoy.

Il prononce la formule « finite incantatem » sur Pettigrow. Ce dernier redevient complètement humain et arrête de hurler, jhonnson aussi.

« Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? Demande Malefoy à Black. Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur un élève ? Tu pourrais aller à Azkaban pour ça !

Calme-toi, beau-frère. Personne n'ira me dénoncer. N'est-ce pas ? » Ajoute-t-elle en regardant les élèves présents d'un air menaçant.

Toute la salle commune marmonne un vague « non ». Ça semble suffisant pour Black.

« Tu vois, Lucius ? Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Ils te trahiront dès que tu auras le dos tourné, dit Malefoy énervé. Tu vas aller moisir à Azkaban.

Non, ils ne diront rien, ils auront trop peur que mes amis me vengent en leur faisant subir le même sort, répond Black.

Ils dénonceront tes amis aussi ! S'énerve Malefoy. C'est fou ce que tu peux être inconsciente !

Il ne m'arrivera rien, dit Black, fais-moi un peu confiance.

Il n'y a pas que des partisans dans cette salle ! Continue Malefoy. Il y a aussi des gens susceptible d'aller voir le vieux fou pour lui raconter la scène ! Le Gryffondor en serait capable !

Pettigrow ? C'est un lâche, il ne dira rien, répond Black très sûre d'elle.

La sang-de-bourbe parlera, dit Malefoy en me regardant méchamment.

Elle ne dira rien si elle ne veut pas se faire virer pour passer ses nuits avec le préfet-en-chef, réplique Black.

T'as raison c'est aussi grave, dis-je.

Moi au moins je ne suis pas une traînée, répond Black.

C'est vrai, t'es une folle sadique, c'est beaucoup mieux, dis-je.

Arrêtez ! S'énerve Rogue. Il ne s'est rien passé, il suffit de se dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Personne n'a été endolorisé, d'accord ? »

Les élèves marmonnent un vague « d'accord ».

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Jones, dit-il.

D'accord, dis-je à contrecoeur.

Et pour toi aussi, Bella, continue Rogue.

D'accord, marmonne-t-elle.

C'est pas aussi simple, Severus, dit Malefoy. Il suffit pas de leur dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé pour les empêcher de le répéter.

Avec le bon sort, c'est suffisant, dit Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Pactus !

Le sort qui oblige les gens à respecter leur pacte, bravo Severus ! Applaudit Malefoy. C'est très ingénieux.

Merci, répond Rogue sans avoir l'air très touché par le compliment de Malefoy. Maintenant que tout le monde aille se coucher, il est tard.

Et lui ? Demande Bellatrix Black en désignant Pettigrow. On en fait quoi ?

On le laisse ici, il finira bien par avoir le courage de sortir », dit Rogue avec mépris.

Tous les élèves se rendent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Pettigrow reste recroquevillé dans son coin à gémir. Un peu plus et j'aurai pitié de lui. Jhonnson est toujours par terre, elle ne hurle plus, et elle n'a plus l'air choquée, mais elle ne bouge pas.

Rogue n'est toujours pas monté et la regarde intrigué, je me décide à aller la voir.

« C'est fini, dis-je à Jhonnson. Va dormir comme tout le monde.

Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, me répond-elle en souriant d'un air enjoué.

Ouais, je vois bien, dis-je. Pourquoi tu gueulais comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Gueuler ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Demande-t-elle étonnée.

Pourquoi tu criais comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Comme quoi ? » Demande-t-elle.

Elle commence à sérieusement m'énerver.

« Pourquoi tu criais tout à l'heure ?

C'était pour lui, me répond-elle. Il ne pouvait pas crier, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu exprimer sa douleur.

Mais si c'est toi qui cries il n'exprime pas sa douleur, intervient Rogue qui nous a rejoint.

Mais enfin réfléchis un peu ! Il ne pouvait pas crier puisqu'il était transformé en gros crapaud ! S'exclame Jhonnson en riant et en regardant Rogue comme si c'était un débile profond.

Jones, je suis sensé répondre quoi ? Me chuchote Rogue à l'oreille.

Essaye pas de la comprendre, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Bon, moi je vais me coucher, dis-je tout fort cette fois.

Bonne nuit, Tatiana, me dit Jhonnson.

Moi c'est Tania, dis-je froidement. Et puis de toute façon on m'appelle Jones.

Bonne nuit Tania ! Corrige Jhonnson.

Mouais. »

Je monte rapidement l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, je vois les deux sœurs Black, Cooper et Williams en pleine discussion.

Narcissa Black est confortablement installée sur mon lit, elle parle encore de son mariage.

« Oui, Lucius a voulu avancer la date du mariage à janvier parce qu'il doit partir pour 4 mois en voyage d'affaires, dit-elle. Mais c'est pas grave, janvier est un très bon mois pour se marier aussi…

Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit ?

On t'a pas appris que c'est malpoli de couper les gens quand ils parlent ? Me répond-elle.

On t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli de squatter le lit des gens ?

Retourne dormir chez ton préfet-en-chef, Jones, me dit-elle. Dorénavant c'est mon lit et tu peux rien y faire.

Et mon poing dans ta gueule ça n'y changera rien ?

Si, tu seras stupéfixée, répond-elle.

Et avertir Dumbledore ça y changera rien ?

Tu devras expliquer pourquoi tu as déserté ton dortoir, répond-elle. Tu vois bien que t'as aucune solution, alors dégage. »

Je déteste les Blacks, ils finissent trop souvent par avoir le dernier mot. Et cette pétasse m'a piqué mon lit ! Le problème c'est que je ne peux rien y faire.

Refoulée de mon propre dortoir c'est vraiment abusé ! Je prends un oreiller et une couverture, je vais dormir dans la salle commune. Il est trop tard pour aller dans la salle sur demande, Rusard doit faire sa ronde vu l'agitation de la soirée.

Quand j'entre dans la salle commune, Pettigrow se met à gémir encore plus. Il est pas parti celui-là ? Je pourrai pas dormir si il gémit toute la nuit !

Je prends ma baguette et je lui lance un sort de mutisme, si il veut gémir, qu'il gémisse en silence.

Vu l'agitation de la journée, je m'endors assez rapidement, malgré que je sois dans un canapé plutôt qu'un bon lit moelleux.

Le tableau de l'entrée de la Salle Commune coulisse, je ne regarde pas mais je l'entends. Il y a un ou plusieurs intrus chez les Serpentards.


	28. Il faut sauver Peter

Comme me l'a fait remarquer **AliceDansLaLune**, j'ai sauté un chapitre (le 19 pour être exacte !), donc je me suis fouettée moi-même et j'ai corrigé tout ça ! Merci beaucoup Alice pour l'info !

En attendant, voici de nouveaux chapitres ^^

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Il faut sauver Peter

Je ne bouge pas, le meilleur moyen de l'identifier c'est de faire semblant de dormir.

Qui est là ? Une ou plusieurs personnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle veut ? Nous jeter un sort ? Un entraînement surprise de mangemorts ? Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux rester couchée.

« Alors ? Où il est ? Chuchote une voix.

Je sais pas, il doit être ici, j'ai vérifié sur la carte, répond une autre voix en chuchotant aussi. Tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ?

Si c'est le cas, ils vont payer, on le vengera, répond la première voix. On aurait pas dû le laisser y aller tout seul. »

En entendant ça je prend discrètement mais fermement. Je crois que je peux m'attendre à de la baston. Les deux voix me semblent familières, mais je dois avouer qu'à moitié révéillée, mal installée sur un vieux canapé et avec mes cheveux blonds s'attaquant à mon cerveau j'ai du mal à mettre un nom sur ces voix.

« Il était le seul à pouvoir y aller sans se faire repérer, dit la deuxième voix.

Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être il n'aurait pas dû y aller du tout ? Intervient une troisième voix exaspérée.

Mais on voulait des photos, répond la deuxième voix. Les Serpentards complètement relookés ça valait le coup !

Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Demande la troisième personne, toujours énervée. Je risque mon insigne à venir fouiner chez les Serpentards !

On a toujours fait les coups ensemble, on est unis quand même ! Dit la première voix. C'est pas parce que tu traînes avec une sale garce de Serpentard qu'on va te délaisser !

C'est bien vrai, Lunard, approuve la deuxième voix. Les Maraudeurs seront toujours unis, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Lunard, les Maraudeurs… l'information met du temps à me monter au cerveau, plus jamais de cheveux blonds pour moi, ça me réussit pas.

Qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs viennent foutre dans ma salle commune ? Et puis le quatrième Maraudeur est pas avec eux ?

Ça y est, mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner correctement. Le 4e Maraudeur, Pettigrow, il s'est fait torturer par les autres Serpentards. Mais il a bien dû s'enfuir ! Il est quand même pas resté à pleurnicher dans la salle commune !

« Il a pas l'air d'être ici, marmonne Remus. Il a dû partir.

- T'as sûrement raison, il nous aurait déjà appelé si il avait été là, dit Potter. On lève le camp. »

Il les aurait sûrement appelé… Il aurait sûrement gueulé à s'en crever les poumons si il les avait entendu.

Mais il peut pas… je lui ai lancé un sort de mutisme !

Ils vont pas le trouver, ils vont partir et le laisser tomber, ça risque de créer une tension entre les Maraudeurs et un traumatisme permanant sur Pettigrow…

Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème ! Je me suis faite virer de mon dortoir par une sale nazi qui se prend pour une princesse, je dors déjà sur un canapé inconfortable, j'allais pas en plus supporter des gémissements apeurés toute la nuit !

« Eh les mecs, regardez ! Chuchote Potter. Il y a un Serpentard dans le canapé crasseux ! »

Il est pas crasseux ce canapé ! Il est très bien ! Bon, OK il a peut-être été le nid d'une ou deux colonies de Doxys à une certaine époque, mais maintenant il est parfaitement propre !

Les elfes de maison ont dû passer beaucoup de temps à le désinfecter, je pense qu'il faut honorer leur travail acharné en dormant dedans. Et puis il faut dire aussi que ça doit être le seul canapé de la salle commune où aucun élève ne va s'asseoir et donc où aucun couple ne va copuler pendant la nuit. En fait c'est carrément le canapé le moins crasseux de la salle.

Potter s'avance vers moi, il a une mine réjouie, comme quand il s'apprête à faire un mauvais coup. Il lui suffit de voir un Serpentard pour oublier qu'il a lâchement envoyé son pote le moins à même de se défendre dans la fosse aux serpents. Je parie qu'il va me faire endosser la responsabilité de la torture de leur copain.

« Eh, regardez les gars, c'est Jones ! Chuchote-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Jones ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Demande Black étonné. Elle a pas accès au dortoir ?

Peut-être que c'est interdit aux enfants de moldus de se méler aux sangs-purs, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas accès aux dortoirs à cause de ses origines », suggère Potter.

Non mais c'est quoi ces propos débiles ? C'est fini la ségrégation raciale ! Peut-être pas chez les sorciers, mais chez les êtres humains civilisés en tout cas on ne sépare plus les gens à cause de leurs origines !

« Vous pensez vraiment que Dumbledore laisserait une élève dormir sur un vieux canapé crasseux sous prétexte qu'elle est d'origine moldue ? Demande Remus avec sarcasme.

Non, mais peut-être que Pionel… suggère Potter.

Pionel obéit à Dumbledore, objecte Remus.

Si ce grand mystère vous intéresse plus que le sort de Queudver il y a une solution très simple, intervient Black exaspéré. Il suffit de la réveiller pour qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle fait là.

Réveiller une Serpentard ? Mais t'es devenu fou ? Demande Potter presque choqué. C'est peut-être la copine de Remus, mais elle reste une S-E-R-P-E-N-T-A-R-D ! Si on la réveille elle va ameuter tous les Serpentards et on va encore avoir droit à des retenues.

Elle fera pas ça, répond Black calmement. Lunard est avec nous, elle nous dénoncera pas, ça risquerait de coûter son insigne à son préfet-en-chef adoré.

Eh j'ai une meilleure idée, dit Potter. Et si on lui lançait un sort pour la voir toute nue ? »

Non mais ça va pas ? Il est complètement taré ce mec ! Ou complètement obsédé, c'est compréhensible pour un mec de 17 ans en rut mais quand même…

Je suis une Serpentard ! Et pas une jolie en plus !

Faut croire que les mecs comme Potter ne font pas la différence entre une jolie Gryffondor et une Serpentard plutôt quelconque. Une fille c'est une fille, une fille à poil c'est une fille à poil.

J'espère que Remus est écoeuré et va l'arrêter, parce que dans trente secondes je me lève et je hurle à pleins poumons.

30, 29, 28, 27,26

« T'es vraiment sérieux, là ? Demande Black écoeuré. C'est quand même de Jones qu'on parle. »

25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20

Ma main touche l'appareil jetable, je l'enclenche discrètement.

« Ouais bien sûr, répond Potter, avoue que Jones est quand même pas mal foutue, elle pourrait être presque bien si elle était muette et paralysée. »

C'est marrant, je pense la même chose de lui…

19, 18, 17, 16…

« Tu te rends compte que tu parles de mon amie ? Demande Remus apparemment pas très content. Que tu ne respecte pas les autres filles c'est ton choix, mais elle tu la laisse tranquille. »

Quand même ! Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour réagir ! Bon, OK 15 secondes c'est pas énorme, mais quand on a une baguette qui nous menace et les yeux fermés, les secondes paraissent bizarrement durer des heures.

« Je l'approuve, intervient Black. J'aime pas Jones mais j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors tu poses ta baguette.

Allez quoi les gars, faut rire un peu dans la vie, dit Potter.

Pose cette baguette, Cornedrue, lui dit Black doucement. Tu peux aller mater Evans sous la douche si tu veux, mais Jones ça vaut vraiment pas le coup.

Je peux plus aller l'espionner sous la douche maintenant qu'elle est préfete-en-chef, dit Potter tristement.

Quel drame, soupire Remus.

Tu sais, je trouve que Jones à une mauvaise influence sur toi, commente Potter.

Regarde le bon côté des choses, Cornedrue, le console Black. Maintenant tu peux aller l'espionner dans son bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

J'ai pas le mot de passe, soupire Potter.

Lunard te le donnera, n'est-ce pas Lunard ? Répond Black.

Non, je ne vendrai pas ma collègue, répond Remus.

Allez, quoi Remus ! Dit Potter. Tu ne la vendrais même pas à ton vieux copain ?

Non, apprends à respecter les filles, Cornedrue, dit Remus.

Pourquoi faire ? Elles m'adorent toutes, répond Potter fièrement.

Pas Lily, réplique Remus.

Bon, et si on en revenait à Jones ? Coupe Black impatiemment. On la réveille oui ou non ?

Elle sait peut-être où est Queudver, dit Potter. Réveillons-là. »

Une main me secoue brutalement. J'ouvre vivement les yeux, je sors l'appareil de ma poche et je prends une photo des trois Gryffondors.

Le flash les éblouit quelques secondes, ils n'ont pas le temps de réaliser que je prends déjà une deuxième photo.

Potter est le premier à réagir.

« Tu dormais pas ! Chuchote-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Non, quand j'entends des Gryffondors parler de Evans sous la douche ça me réveille automatiquement, l'image me donne des cauchemars pervers, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Mais tu devrais dormir ! Quand on dort pas on fait pas semblant de dormir ! Continue Potter, blessé.

Si, c'est une coutume moldue aussi efficace que le veritaserum, dis-je.

Où est Queudver ? Coupe Black froidement.

Queudver ? tu veux dire Pettigrow ?

Non, je veux parler de Voldemort, répond-il exaspéré.

Pour Tu-Sais-Qui je sais pas trop où tu peux le trouver, mais demande donc à tes cousines, elles doivent bien le savoir. Quant à Pettigrow… je sais pas trop où il s'est caché, a vrai dire je m'en fous. Alors comme ça t'es frustré sexuellement, Potter ?

Non ! Et puis de toute manière tu n'avais pas à entendre ça ! C'est une technique de Serpentard ! Répond Potter énervé.

C'est vrai qu'en tant que courageuse Gryffondor, je devrais avoir honte de m'abaisser à utiliser les techniques moldues de mes ennemis les sangs-purs, dis-je.

Où est Peter ? Demande Black impatiemment.

Je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien !

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Interroge Black.

Les garçons l'ont… « interrogé », dis-je. Puis après presque tout le monde s'est mis à « l'interroger ». C'était… intéressant.

Vous l'avez torturé ? Demande Black. Ça te plaît tant que ça de pouvoir dominer un mec plus faible que toi ?

Un réel plaisir, dis-je avec un sourire sadique. Mais de toute façon je lui ai rien fait, j'étais trop occupée à regarder. »

Je vais pas leur dire que c'est devenu carrément glauque, quand Bellatrix black l'a dolorisé, je leur dirai rien parce que je ne peux pas et parce que dire que j'ai pas rigolé en voyant un Maraudeur se faire torturer ça ferait de moi une de leurs « groupies ».

« Et t'aurais pas pu l'aider ? Me demande méchamment Black.

Pourquoi ? C'est pas mon ami.

Sale garce, répond-il. On aide les gens parce que c'est bien, par parce que ce sont ou non nos amis.

Alors toi tu sauverais Rogue si il se faisait torturer par des Gryffondors ?

Bon, on se calme, coupe précipitamment Remus. Est-ce que tu sais si Peter est toujours ici ?

J'en sais rien je lui ai lancé un sort de mutisme avant de m'endormir, dis-je.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me demande black écœuré.

Parce que ses gémissements m'empêchaient de dormir, dis-je. Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu nous prendre en photo ensemble ? C'est pas très courageux de la part de Gryffondors de n'envoyer qu'un espion.

Comme il se transforme en rat, il pouvait entrer sans être vu, m'explique Remus. Mais pour prendre les photos il devait reprendre sa forme humaine.

Il a été repéré en train d'écouter à la porte de notre dortoir, dis-je. Pas en train de mitrailler les élèves.

Ça c'est tout Queudver, dit Potter en riant. Curieux comme un Serdaigle !

Lève le sort que tu lui a lancé, me demande Remus. Comme ça il pourra nous appeler.

Finite incantatem », dis-je en levant ma baguette.

J'espère qu'ils vont vite se barrer. J'ai levé le sort, ils ont intérêt à retrouver leur foutu espion et à se barrer vite fait !

« Les gars ! Je suis là ! » Crie Pettigrow tout fort.

Il est coincé dans la cheminée, il a dû essayer de fuir avec un reste de poudre de cheminette. Sans voix ça doit être pratique de donner sa destination.

Remus, Black et Potter aident Pettigrow à sortir de la cheminée. Ils le serrent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour.

Pendant qu'ils se serrent bêtement dans leurs bras, les élèves se réveillent.

Pettigrow a gueulé comme un fou, si les Gryffondors en haut de leur tour ne l'ont pas entendu ça veut dire qu'ils sont _vraiment_ bouchés.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se tirer si on veut pas avoir d'ennuis, dit Remus en regardant vers les dortoirs d'un air inquiet.

Quoi t'as peur d'un peu de baston ? Demande Potter tout émoustillé en sortant sa baguette.

Non, j'ai peur de perdre mon insigne, répond Remus. Barrons-nous.

Pff, t'es vraiment pas marrant ce soir, Lunard, lui dit Potter.

C'est normal, tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit en me disant que tu as infiltré Peter chez les Serpentards et qu'il est toujours pas revenu, tu voudrais que je me sente comment ?

On parlera de ça plus tard, les coupe Black, on a pas le temps, sortons ! »

Ils sortent en courant, quand les Serpentards arrivent ils sont déjà partis.

Narcissa Black arrive en courant, échevelée, paniquée avec sa baguette à la main. Elle est vite suivie de sa frangine et de Cooper et Williams. Wilkes et Rosier débarquent aussi, l'air alerte ils se mettent à fouiller la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande Rosier. C'est toi qui as crié ?

Non, le Gryffondor s'est fait la malle, c'est tout, dis-je.

Quoi seulement maintenant ? Intervient Bellatrix Black.

Il est plutôt lent à la détente », dis-je calmement.

Ils remontent se coucher, c'était une fausse alerte, pas encore un vrai entraînement au boulot de mangemort.

Je me rendors sur mon canapé adoré, celui que les gens redoutent tant au cas où il y aurait encore un Doxy caché sous les coussins.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je reste quelques secondes sans comprendre à qui appartiennent ces cheveux noirs emmêlés qui me bouchent la vue.

Y a pas de place pour deux personnes dans ce canapé…

Ce sont mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux sont redevenus normaux !

Je me lève et je me précipite dans la salle de bain du dortoir, en réveillant les filles au passage. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai dû me réveiller tôt par moi-même, sans réveil ni rien.

J'arrive devant un miroir, c'est un miracle.

Le cache-cœur que je portais hier soir est redevenu mon bon vieux sweat-shirt élimé et la minijupe a laissé place à mon baggy préféré.

Pourtant la punition devait durer un mois, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La prof a capitulé ?

Au moins je ne rentrerai pas chez moi dans cette tenue ridicule, ma mère ne mourra pas d'une crise de bonheur en voyant que sa fille a _enfin_ retrouvé la raison.

Je redescends dans la Salle Commune, peut-être que Rogue aussi a retrouvé son aspect normal, je me demande ce qu'il en pense. Et puis je pourrais peut-être l'interroger sur la prof de DCFM, si c'est une mangemorte il la connaît peut-être…

Quand j'entre dans la Salle Commune, Rogue est en train de discuter avec Johnson. Il a pas l'air très content de devoir parler avec elle, il peut pas la planter vu qu'elle l'a sauvé hier soir, mais sa conversation n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser. Il n'arrête pas de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui, apparemment il a honte d'être vu avec cette fille bizarre, comme si ça risquait d'entacher sa réputation, depuis le temps il devrait avoir compris qu'exister c'est suffisant à lui faire une sale réputation.

« Salut Tania ! S'écrie Johnson en me voyant.

Salut Johnson, dis-je froidement.

Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Gwen, seuls mes amis m'appellent Gwen, parce qu'en fait mon vrai nom c'est Gwenna, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Si ça t'amuse, Johnson, dis-je.

Gwen, appelle-moi Gwen, insiste-t-elle avec un grand sourire de folle furieuse.

Gwen, j'ai un truc à dire a Jones, dit Rogue.

Enfin Servilus, tu peux l'appeler Tania quand même ! Dit Johnson en lui lançant un regard affectueux plein d'amour niais.

Moi aussi Servilus, j'ai un truc à te dire, tu nous excuses Johnson ?

Gwen, appelle-moi Gwen, dit Johnson. Et je te pardonne, Tania.

Ouais, ouais », dis-je en entraînant Rogue le plus loin possible d'elle.

« Elle me fait un peu peur ta nouvelle copine, dis-je à Rogue.

Justement, Jones, il faut que tu m'aides à m'en débarrasser, dit-il. Elle croit qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

Mes félicitations, dis-je. Bon, je veux savoir si tu sais des trucs sur Carter. Et tu sais pourquoi la punition a été levée ?

T'as pas compris, Jones, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me débarrasser de cette folle furieuse, dit-il.

Si, j'ai compris, mais je vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai. En plus tu devrais être content, pour une fois qu'une fille veut de toi.

Elle est complètement folle ! S'exclame-t-il.

Il faut être sacrément givré pour vouloir de toi, dis-je.

Bon, tu crois que je vais te donner des infos sur la prof gratis ? Demande-t-il.

Si ça se trouve tu sais rien, dis-je.

Si je ne sais rien pourquoi tu es venue me demander ? Demande-t-il.

OK, donc je t'aide à te débarrasser de Johnson et toi tu me donne des infos ou tu m'aides à en trouver sur la prof, dis-je.

OK, ça marche, Jones, répond-il. Mais t'as intérêt à être efficace.

Fais-moi confiance, même les timbrés j'arrive à leur faire peur. »

Je suis pas si sûre que ça d'arriver à faire fuir Johnson, peut-être qu'elle est trop folle pour moi.


	29. Shut up

Chapitre 28 : Shut up

Je sors de la Salle Commune, ignorant l'attroupement qui s'est formé autour du tableau d'affichage, un nouveau week-end à Pré-au-Lard je crois… Encore un.

Le vieux fou n'a rien de mieux à foutre que de lâcher ses élèves dans la nature, il doit pas pouvoir nous supporter quand on n'étudie pas.

Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je suis super heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé une apparence normale, enfin normale pour moi.

Rogue s'est refait alpaguer par Johnson, et je dois avouer que je bloque un peu sur la manière de la faire fuir. Aucune fille sensée ne peut aimer Rogue, mais une fille timbrée peut l'aimer et ne pas en démordre.

Lui énoncer les défauts de Rogue qui sautent aux yeux ne marchera pas, elle pourrait les prendre pour des qualités.

Lui dire que Rogue est un mangemort ? Nan c'est dangereux pour Rogue…

Faire semblant de sortir avec Rogue ? Nan, je veux bien aider mais il y a des limites !

Lui dire que Rogue est homo ? Ah, pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait marcher… Mais est-ce que ça va lui poser un problème ? Elle serait capable de se transformer en mec pour lui plaire !

Faire fuir cette fille c'est un vrai défi, mais je pense pouvoir le relever.

J'entre dans la grande Salle, les élèves ont l'air légèrement surpris de me voir, ils se sont habitués aux minijupes et cheveux blonds.

Carter me lance un regard venimeux depuis la table des profs, je lui réponds par un sourire de parfaite pétasse.

Je m'assois à la table des Serpentards, et je me sers une grosse portion d'omelette et de bacon grillé. Je prends aussi des céréales et des croissants.

Je crève de faim, les autres n'ont pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi. Bellatrix Black me regarde manger comme un goinfre avec dégoût.

Je regarde la table des Gryffondor, Pettigrow a l'air d'aller mieux, même si il lance des regards affolés autour de lui toute les deux secondes. Les autres Maraudeurs sont pendus à ses lèvres, il doit leur raconter la soirée d'hier soir. Foster aussi écoute, mais elle a surtout l'air d'avoir envie de capter l'attention de son mec.

Rogue et Johnson arrivent enfin, je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu faire tous les deux pour être autant en retard.

Johnson s'assieds à côté de moi, Rogue en profite pour s'esquiver et aller s'asseoir avec ses copains.

Johnson me regard avec un air émerveillé.

« Comme tu es belle ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Merci… dis-je avec méfiance.

- J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, ils sont très beaux, ils me font un peu penser à ceux de Servilus », continue-t-elle.

Comment je suis sensée le prendre ? J'ai bien envie de lui planter ma fourchette dans le cou pour qu'elle arrête de me regarder avec son air ahuri, mais j'ai peur d'être contaminée.

« Parce que tu trouves que Rogue est beau ?

- Enfin, Tania, tu peux l'appeler Servilus ! C'est ton ami quand même ! Répond-elle.

- Non, c'est pas mon ami, et son nom c'est Severus, dis-je.

- Bien sûr que vous êtes amis, répond-elle. Sinon pourquoi vous auriez passé trois semaines habillés de la même manière ?

- Mais parce qu'on a été punis, tout simplement, ça nous a pas fait plaisir de se retrouver habillés comme ça, dis-je.

- Servilus était très mignon avec ces habits, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rêveur. Mais il est toujours beau.

- C'est vrai que les pustules lui vont très bien, dis-je.

- C'est vrai que tout lui va bien, répond-elle en regardant Rogue d'un air amoureux.

- Ouais…l'amour est aveugle, dis-je.

- Il y a un week-end à Pré-au-Lard d'organisé, dit-elle. Mais Servilus a une chose à faire ce jour-là, on ne va pas pouvoir faire la balade amoureuse que j'avais prévue. Tu ne veux pas le remplacer ?

- Quoi tu veux qu'on fasse une balade amoureuse toute les deux ?

- Oui, ou on pourrait faire nos devoirs, ça serait drôle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demande-t-elle en me souriant rêveusement.

Comme si faire mes devoirs c'était mon rêve, je vais l'envoyer bouler.

Quoique c'est peut-être ma meilleure occasion de lui parler de Rogue… alors est-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur la prof de DCFM je dois pourrir mon samedi en le passant avec une folle qui rêve de faire ses devoirs ?

Oui.

« OK, on va aller à Pré-au-Lard toutes les deux, mais on ne fera pas nos devoirs, et on ne fera pas de balade amoureuse romantique, dis-je.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire une balade amoureuse avec toi, tu me fais tellement penser à Servilus ! Répond-elle en me faisant un grand sourire niais.

- Heu…merci, dis-je.

- C'est moi qui te remercie Tania ! Dit-elle en me serrant brusquement dans ses bras. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! »

Elle est complètement frappée. J'en ai connu des gens bizarres, mais alors _elle_, c'est vraiment un cas pathologique.

Je sens que je vais passer un samedi très long.

**OoOoOoO**

Les vacances de noël approchent, dans deux semaines je rentre chez moi. Bizarrement, j'ai pas hâte de rentrer chez moi, pas que le collège va me manquer, loin de là.

J'adore pouvoir passer du temps chez moi, avec ma télé, ma console de jeux vidéo, mon ordinateur, ma chaîne stéréo pour pouvoir enfin écouter de la musique. Pour tout ça j'aime rentrer chez moi, mais mes parents ont encore décidé de me pourrir mes vacances en invitant les Trenton. Les Trenton sont leurs amis depuis le lycée, ils passent toujours deux semaines par an chez mes parents. Généralement, ils viennent pendant les vacances, parce qu'ils sont persuadés que leur fils Steve et moi on s'adore. Je hais leur fils, ce mec est plus coincé qu'une bonne sœur qui essaye de castrer les mecs dans une église pour instaurer l'abstinence.

Allez pas croire que ce mec m'intéresse, nan il est trop moche et trop con, c'est juste qu'il m'énerve parce que je dois passer mon temps avec lui et qu'il ne veut pas aller en boîte, il veut juste rester à discuter avec ses parents, parce qu'il trouve que la conversation des vieux est très intéressante.

Je dois voir Remus ce soir, j'imagine qu'il va m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé son copain se faire torturer sans rien faire, et puis de pas l'avoir prévenu pour la potion, mais j'allais quand même pas jouer à la Gryffondor et sauver ce mec que j'aime pas !

Ils ont vraiment une façon de penser bizarre, pourquoi aller aider un mec que je déteste sous prétexte que c'est l'ami d'un de mes amis ?

Et puis cette blague, c'était un secret de Serpentard, je lui fais confiance mais j'avais promis à Rogue de ne rien dire, et un Serpentard qui tient parole c'est quand même assez rare, non ? Je devrais être félicitée plutôt qu'engueulée !

En plus je viens d'avoir un D en potion, alors je suis d'une humeur relativement massacrante. Il a pas intérêt à m'engueuler, j'attends qu'une occasion pareille pour laisser sortir mon agressivité.

Pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Le repas est dans une heure, il m'a dit de le retrouver après manger, j'ai largement le temps d'aller me défouler sur une des pétasses de la bande aux sœurs Black.

« Tiens donc, tu as fini par retrouver ton horrible apparence ? » Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. C'est Malefoy.

« Eh ouais, on se refait pas, dis-je. T'étais pas parti ?

- Je suis revenu, le mariage est prêt, il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à régler avec ma fiancée, répond-il. Ne rêve pas, tu n'es pas invitée, Jones.

- Mon dieu, quelle horreur, je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, dis-je.

- On ne veut pas d'erreurs de la nature à notre mariage, continue-t-il.

- Ouais, le mariage sera parfait, je sais, dis-je.

- Exactement, il n'y aura que du beau monde, que des sang-purs, et le mariage sera magnifique, répond-il.

- Sûrement, dis-je. Avec tout le gratin de la communauté sorcière partisane de Voldemort, ça va être un beau mariage.

- T'es déçue de rater la réception du siècle ? Demande-t-il avec amusement. S'il n'y avait eu que moi je t'aurais peut-être invitée, pour te séquestrer à la cave comme tout sang-de-bourbe le mériterait, histoire de m'amuser un peu. Mais il y a Narcissa, et Narcissa veut un grand mariage. Et vu mon statut et ma notoriété, mon mariage se doit d'être à la hauteur de mon nom, les sangs-de-bourbes et autres raclures n'y auront pas leur place.

- Charmant, dis-je. Tout le monde a une vision différente des raclures, pour moi une raclure c'est une personne qui se croit supérieur aux autres et croit pouvoir décider qui peut vivre ou mourir, mais je pense que comme je suis une sang-de-bourbe, mon cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour pouvoir vraiment comprendre le sens du mot raclure. »

J'aurais bien envie d'aller à son foutu mariage, rien que pour tout foutre en l'air. La pauvre petite princesse Narcissa Black humiliée, le grand, le magnifique Lucius Malefoy ridiculisé, avouez que ça serait marrant.

Il m'a mise dans une rage tellement noire, que j'imagine déjà les saloperies que je pourrais faire pour pourrir son mariage.

Mais je n'irai pas.

De toute façon une fois la colère noire passée, je me retrouverai au milieu d'une bande de mangemorts pompeux et de gens prétentieux, est-ce que j'ai envie de passer une semaine à devoir me coltiner des gens comme ça ?

Si je peux leur pourrir la vie, oui.

Je fais un dernier grand sourire de pétasse à Malefoy, et je vais dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Je cherche Rogue, je sais pas trop quoi faire pour Johnson, peut-être qu'il aura un coup de génie, on peut toujours croire aux miracles.

Il est dans la Salle commune, il discute avec Rosier et Wilkes et lance des regards méfiants en direction de Johnson.

Il me voit entrer, je lui fais signe de venir avec moi.

Il me rejoint, on sort de la Salle Commune, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes à l'intérieur.

« Je vais passer mon samedi avec Johnson à Pré-au-Lard, dis-je. Lui dire que t'es moche, con et que tu t'amuses à tuer et violer tout ce qui bouge ça lui fait aucun effet.

- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas intéressé, propose-t-il.

- Si je lui dis ça elle va pas vouloir me croire, c'est à toi de le faire, dis-je.

- C'est ton boulot, on a conclu que tu devais la faire fuir et que moi je te renseignerai sur la prof, alors c'est à toi de lui dire.

- Et je vais trouver quoi comme prétexte ?

- Sers-toi de ton imagination, répond-il, remplis ta part du contrat.

- Je vais lui dire que t'es homo, que tu préfères Rosier, dis-je.

- N'entache pas ma réputation, me menace-t-il.

- Quelle réputation ? Celle qui te dépeint comme un mec moche, sale, asociale, et faible face aux Gryffondors ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'une crasse de plus, répond-il.

- C'est vrai, Rosier ne voudra jamais de toi, dis-je.

- Ça c'est pas sûr, marmonne-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? Il t'a déjà fait des avances ?

- Ça te regarde ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à en parler, dis-je. Et j'ai besoin d'éléments pour faire fuir ta copine.

- C'est pas ma copine, répond-il. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, tu as promis que tu t'en chargerais, alors tu vas t'en charger toute seule.

- Très bien, dis-je. Je vais le faire, je vais réussir, et quand je l'aurai fait fuir, tu auras intérêt à avoir plein d'infos croustillantes sur la prof. Je m'en fous si tu n'en a pas maintenant, quand j'aurais rempli ma part du contrat tu auras intérêt à me donner des infos, et pas des conneries inintéressantes, je veux connaître sa vraie identité.

- Et si je ne trouve pas ? Demande-t-il.

- Si tu ne trouve pas, Tu-Sais-Qui n'aura jamais la chance de t'avoir comme mangemort dans ses rangs, dis-je. Les cadavres sont jamais très efficaces pour ce qui est de se battre.

- Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour tuer quelqu'un, répond-il sûr de lui.

- Après un après-midi avec l'autre folle, crois-moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour me défouler, dis-je. Alors trouve des infos sérieuses, t'as intérêt à avoir quelque chose de très intéressant si tu tiens à la vie. »

Je le plante là, je peux peut-être pas faire peur à une folle, mais j'ai aucun problème pour intimider un mangemort en puissance.

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour dîner quand je croise Remus.

Il a l'air assez bizarre.

« Salut, dis-je.

- Salut, répond-il. Dis, tu veux venir manger à la table des Gryffondors ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai passé une journée horrible, alors j'aimerais bien que tu viennes manger avec moi, répond-il.

- Viens à la table des Serpentards, dis-je. Ça revient au même.

- Les Gryffondors tolèrent déjà difficilement un Serpentard à leur table, alors un Gryffondor à la table des Serpentards j'imagine que ça va passer encore moins bien, répond-il. En plus je suis un Maraudeur, et avec les autres on en a fait des blagues à tes confrères.

- J'ai été victime moi aussi de vos blagues stupides, dis-je.

- Ouais, mais on était pas encore amis à l'époque, ça compte pas, répond-il.

- Raisonnement de Serpentard, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu veux bien venir manger avec moi oui ou non ? Demande-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

- Je vais devoir me coltiner tes potes les Maraudeurs et leurs copines les pétasses ?

- Tu veux bien ? » Demande-t-il.

Non, je veux pas, mais après tout si je me coltine ses potes, il me devra une dette et du coup me fera pas de scène ce soir.

« OK, dis-je à contrecoeur. Mais tu me revaudras ça.

- Promis », répond-il en souriant.

On entre dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors me regardent m'asseoir à leur table d'un air mécontent.

Foster qui piaillait allègrement à propos du mariage de Malefoy et de Black s'arrête brusquement et me regarde avec hostilité.

Black, qui écoutait « passionnément » sa copine lui parler de robes et de maquillage, me lance un regard venimeux.

J'avais de la mauvaise humeur à faire passer sur quelqu'un, peut-être que tout compte fait j'ai eu raison d'accepter de bouffer avec eux…

« Pourquoi Jones est là ? Demande Potter.

- C'est vrai, ça, continue Black. Elle a rien à faire ici.

- Tu veux encore torturer ce pauvre Queudrat ? Demande méchamment Foster. Tu crois pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'une Serpentard ? Demande Wilson à Foster.

- Un peu de bonté, ça t'aurait tué ? Me demande Foster.

- Ouais, dis-je en prenant des pommes de terre.

- Tu n'as pas de cœur, dit Wilson.

- Non, dis-je. Les cœurs c'est pour les nuls.

- Tu n'es qu'une… qu'une… une MECHANTE ! Crache Wilson.

- Je préfère qu'on me traite de garce, de salope, de connasse, « méchante » ça fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, dis-je.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle mange avec nous, dit Black à Remus.

- Dans ce cas, tire-toi, dis-je.

- C'est à toi de te tirer, c'est pas ta maison ici, dit Black.

- On est dans la Grande Salle, ici tous les élèves sont mélangés, maisons confondues, dis-je. Alors j'ai peut-être pas le droit d'incruster votre Salle Commune, mais ici dans la Grande Salle je fais ce que je veux.

- Oublie-la, mon amour, dit précipitamment Foster alors que Black s'apprêtait à répliquer. Ignorons-là, elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Reparlons du mariage !

- On n'arrête pas de parler de ce foutu mariage, dit Black. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Tout doit être parfait, ils m'ont invité parce qu'ils étaient obligés, et pour pouvoir me rabaisser constamment. Comme toujours tout va se passer comme il faut, aucune erreur, aucun incident.

- Mais enfin mon amour, ça sera le plus grand mariage du siècle ! Evidemment qu'il sera parfait ! Tu sais, je crois que tu as une trop mauvaise opinion de ta famille, s'ils t'ont invité, c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser, tente Foster pour le rassurer.

- Eh Patmol, t'es un Maraudeur oui ou non ? Intervient Potter. Tu peux t'amuser à la manière des Maraudeurs.

- Cornedrue a raison, Sirius, approuve Remus. Tu peux choisir d'être une victime et de passer la pire semaine de ta vie, ou bien tu peux choisir de tout foutre en l'air et de passer la meilleure semaine de ta vie.

- Ils veulent un mariage parfait, débrouille-toi pour détruire tout trace de perfection, continue Potter avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Coupe Foster avec véhémence. Il est hors de question que tu gâches le meilleur mariage du siècle ! Il est temps que vous arrêtiez un peu vos jeux gamins pour devenir des adultes !

- Devenir adultes ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Etre des gamins c'est la belle vie, répond Potter.

- Devenir adultes ça sert entre autre à passer le permis de transplanage, mais c'est juste un question d'âge, dis-je.

- Sirius ! Qui est-ce que tu vas écouter, tes stupides amis ou ta petite amie, la fille que tu aimes plus que tout au monde ? Demande Foster à Black.

- J'aime bien leur idée, répond Black au bout d'un moment.

- Si tu décides de gâcher ce mariage, tu pourras courir pour que je t'accompagne, dit Foster en pleurant pitoyablement.

- Alors j'irai tout seul », répond Black.

Foster s'effondre sur la table, elle se met à inonder les assiettes des autres avec ses larmes débiles tout justes dignes d'une sitcom.

Wilson se lève, et prends sa copine dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, Kate, dit-elle doucement. Il n'a pas l'esprit très clair ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra sur sa décision.

- Tu…tu crois ? Pleurniche Foster.

- Oui, il t'aime, il saura faire le bon choix, dit Wilson. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour t'excuser, Sirius, on retourne dans la Salle Commune, à plus tard. »

Les deux filles s'en vont, Foster pleurant toujours et étalant de la purée sur l'épaule de sa copine.

« Tu vas quand même le faire, hein Sirius ? Demande timidement Pettigrow.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion de me venger de ma famille, dit Black. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

- Eh, comme Kate ne t'accompagneras pas, je peux pas venir à sa place ? Demande Potter. Ensemble on sera encore plus forts !

- Non, c'est précisé que je dois venir avec ma cavalière, répond tristement Black.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu es gay et que je suis ton cavalier ! Dit Potter.

- Ça ne marchera pas, répond Black avec déception. C'est une fille ou rien.

- La moitié de l'école est à tes pieds, tu trouveras bien une fille potable dans le tas, dit Potter.

- Il me faudrait une cavalière qui les fasse tiquer, une fille qui ne répond pas à leurs critères… réfléchit Black.

- Tu pourrais demander à Lily, propose Remus. C'est une Gryffondor qui hait la magie noire, et en plus c'est une fille d'origine moldue.

- Non, pas Evans, objecte Potter. Avec l'accident de son père elle est trop fragile psychologiquement pour pouvoir supporter de passer une semaine avec des mangemorts qui ne feront que l'agresser.

- Une fille d'origine moldue ça les choquera, mais il en faut une qui soit capable de supporter les insultes constantes, dit Black. Une fille capable de répondre quand elle se fera attaquer…

- Toutes les filles d'origines moldues sont sensibles et se mettent à pleurer quand elles se font traiter de tu-sais-quoi, dit Potter. Tu ne trouveras jamais une fille pareille.

- Si, il y en a une, intervient Remus.

- Ah ouais ? Qui ça ? Demande Black sceptique.

- Tania », répond-il calmement.

Je m'étouffe avec mon morceau de poulet rôti. Black me regarde l'air dégoûté et je broie discrètement le pied de Remus sous la table.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?


	30. Dark alliance

Chapitre 29 : Dark alliance

Remus pousse un hurlement, les talons aiguilles étaient peut-être plus perçants, mais mes énormes chaussures font mal aussi. Tout dépend du pied qui les manie.

Au bout d'un moment de stupeur, Potter se met à rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année.

« C'est vraiment très drôle, Lunard, elle est vraiment bonne, parvient-il a dire entre deux éclats de rire. Comme si Patmol allait se coltiner Jones pendant une semaine !

- C'était sérieux, Cornedrue, dit calmement Remus en me jetant un regard assassin et en se massant le pied.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu penses sérieusement que Sirius devrait aller au mariage avec Jones ? Demande Potter abasourdi.

- Oui, répond simplement Remus.

- C'est du délire ! Il va déjà devoir se coltiner sa famille, alors tu veux quand même pas lui imposer Jones en plus ! S'exclame Potter.

- Cornedrue a raison, dit Black au bout d'un long moment. J'aurai déjà bien assez à faire avec ma famille, je vais pas en plus devoir supporter Jones.

- Pourtant vous avez les mêmes intérêts : foutre ce mariage par terre, ne dis pas le contraire, Tania, je sais bien ce que tu penses de leur mariage, dit-il en voyant que j'étais prête à objecter. Et si tu veux avoir une cavalière capable de bien choquer ta famille, tu ne trouveras pas mieux qu'elle.

- Il a raison sur ce point, approuve Potter. Jones est une sang-de-bourbe et en plus c'est une garce, tes vieux ne la supporteront pas.

- C'est pas une raison suffisante ! S'énerve Black. J'ai pas envie de devoir supporter une garce infâme de Serpentard pendant une semaine !

- Mais pourtant Tania est… » commence Remus.

Vous savez combien c'est chiant d'entendre des gens parler de vous à la troisième personne alors que vous êtes devant eux ? Vous savez combien c'est chiant d'entendre des gens prendre des décisions à votre place sans même vous demander votre avis ? Vous savez combien c'est chiant ? Eh bien je pense que vous ne le saurez jamais tant qu'une situation en tout point semblable ne vous sera pas arrivée.

« Ça vous est pas venu à l'esprit de demander à Jones ce qu'elle en pensait ? Dis-je. Vous êtes bien gentils les uns les autres à prendre ma défense ou à m'enfoncer, mais ça vous a pas traversé la tête que moi j'avais peut-être pas envie d'y aller à ce foutu mariage ?

- Non, répond Potter le plus naturellement du monde.

- Désolé, dit simplement Remus, je me suis laissé emporter.

- Je vais te tuer, dis-je avec un sourire de pétasse bien hypocrite.

- T'as déjà assassiné mon pied, répond-il. Ça te suffit pas ?

- Non, ton pied il a fermé sa gueule, il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dis-je.

- Jones ne veut pas aller au mariage, et moi je préférerais crever plutôt que d'y aller avec elle, alors je crois bien que l'incident est clos, coupe Black.

- Mais où tu vas trouver une sang-de-bourbe capable de supporter des sangs-purs partisans de Voldemort toute une semaine ? Demande Potter.

- Qu'il passe une annonce dans le journal des blaireaux », dis-je.

Le « journal des blaireaux » c'est le nom qu'on donne au journal des Poufsouffles dont Rita Skeeter est à la tête.

« Sirius n'a pas besoin de passer une annonce dans un ramassis de ragots pour se trouver une cavalière, s'indigne Potter.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Kate, dit Remus. C'est quand même ta petite amie.

- Enfin Lunard, tu n'as pas entendu ? Elle veut l'empêcher de foutre la merde au mariage de Malefoy et de sa cousine ! Elle changera pas d'avis, j'en suis sûr, il vaut mieux que ce bon vieux Patmol y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est vrai qu'y aller avec Jones pourrait faire son petit effet… marmonne Black. Après je pourrais toujours l'enfermer dans un placard et la ressortir quand j'en aurais besoin…

- C'est marrant, tu parles exactement comme ton futur beau cousin, dis-je.

- Me compare pas à Malefoy, menace-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Il y a que la vérité qui blesse, dis-je.

- Bon, ça va, calmez-vous les gosses, intervient Remus. Tania, tu viens avec moi avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Non, on va pas partir alors que ça devient juste intéressant ! Dis-je en regardant Black méchamment.

- Dégage Jones, si tu veux pas finir à Ste-Mangouste, me menace Black. Et quand ils auront vu à quel point tu es folle, ils te laisseront plus partir.

- Si tu m'envoies à Ste-Mangouste tu iras à Azkaban, dis-je. Et quand les détraqueurs auront appris ton nom, ils te laisseront plus partir.

- Très spirituel, Jones, dit Black. T'as mis combien de temps à la trouver celle-là ?

- Un centième de seconde, dis-je. Tu vois, contrairement au tien, mon cerveau n'a pas besoin de trois heures pour se mettre à fonctionner correctement entre chaque réplique.

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas de D en potion, réplique-t-il. Alors d'après toi c'est qui le plus débile de nous deux ?

- C'est celui qui croit que les résultats scolaires témoignent de l'intelligence d'une personne, dis-je. Tu savais qu'Einstein était très mauvais à l'école ?

- Qui ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu vois ? Tu ne connais même pas Einstein, alors viens pas me dire que t'es plus intelligent que moi, dis-je.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerve Remus. Viens Tania, on s'en va. »

Il me tire de force hors de la Grande Salle, je me débats comme une dingue pour pouvoir aller insulter Black, mais quand je vois que toute la Salle nous regarde j'arrête de me débattre et je suis calmement et le plus dignement possible Remus.

On entre dans son appartement, il a pas l'air content.

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? C'est lui qui a essayé de me refiler à Black comme si j'étais qu'une de leurs vulgaires groupies prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir le privilège de pouvoir les regarder de près.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu leur as dit que je devais aller à ce foutu mariage avec Black ?

- Parce que je pense que tu devrais y aller avec lui, répond Remus calmement.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je peux pas le voir ce mec, je vais pas le supporter pendant toute une semaine avec sa famille en plus ! Dis-je.

- Si vous avez un but commun, je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver un moyen de faire la trêve, continue Remus, imperturbable. Et je pense qu'aucune fille ne choquera cette famille plus que toi. Après tout tu es une garce, une fille d'origine moldue, la pire des Serpentards…

- Te répand pas en compliment pour essayer de me convaincre, ça marche pas, dis-je. J'irai pas à ce foutu mariage, j'ai déjà du mal à supporter ton pote pendant une heure de cours alors pendant une semaine je pourrai pas.

- Si tu concentres toute ta haine contre le reste de sa famille, tu devrais pouvoir le tolérer, dit Remus.

- Non ! Dis-je. Ce mec est intolérable, je le hais et je vais pas me le coltiner pendant une semaine juste pour te faire plaisir !

- Pas pour me faire plaisir, corrige-t-il. Pour te défouler et te venger de toute la famille Black.

- Ça marchera pas, dis-je exaspérée. Je pourrais pas le supporter, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, pour une fois lui et moi on est d'accord sur quelque chose, on n'ira pas au mariage ensemble.

- Il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis, commente Remus.

- Dans ce cas je suis la plus grosse abrutie de toute la Grande Bretagne, dis-je.

- Non, t'es loin d'être une abrutie, répond-il.

- Je changerai pas d'avis, dis-je.

- L'avenir nous le dira. »

Il m'énerve avec ses phrases pseudo spirituelles, je me connais quand même assez bien, et je sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis !

**OoOoOoO**

J'essaye d'oublier l'histoire débile du mariage, j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler, le cas Johnson entre autre.

Je pense que lui dire simplement que Rogue ne veut pas d'elle ne l'arrêtera pas, si je lui dis qu'il est gay elle va se transformer en mec… si je lui dis qu'il a déjà une copine elle me croira pas, c'est pas parce qu'elle est folle qu'elle est obligatoirement conne.

Et si je lui trouvais un mec à elle ? Qui serait assez fêlé pour vouloir d'une fille pareille ?

« Remus, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gwenna Johnson ?

- Qui ça ? Demande-t-il distraitement.

- Une fille de sixième année, une Serpentard, dis-je.

- Connais pas, répond-il.

- Mais si, tout le monde la connaît, au moins de vue, dis-je. Elle porte des clefs en guise de boucles d'oreilles, et elle a un collier de perles à sa ceinture. »

Remus prend un air concentré, comme pour se souvenir.

« Elle est blonde avec des grosses lunettes qui lui donnent l'air d'avoir des yeux immenses ? Demande-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est bien elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

- Qu'elle a l'air complètement folle, répond-il. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Tu voudrais pas sortir avec elle ? »

Il me regarde l'air ahuri, comme si j'avais dit la meilleure blague du siècle ou la pire horreur de l'année.

« Non ! Enfin c'est pas du tout mon style de fille ! Et puis pourquoi je devrais sortir avec elle ?

- Pour me rendre service, dis-je. Parce que tu m'as traitée comme une groupie inexistante pendant le dîner.

- Pourquoi tu veux la caser cette fille ? C'est ta copine ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est pas ma copine, si c'était ma copine je l'appellerai Gwen, dis-je.

- Quoi ? » Demande-t-il sans comprendre.

C'est pas vrai, elle a réussi à me contaminer !

« Laisse tomber, dis-je. Cette fille c'est pas ma copine, mais je dois la caser pour qu'elle laisse Rogue tranquille.

- Quoi, elle coure après Rogue ? Demande-t-il estomaqué. Mais alors elle est vraiment folle !

- Ouais, dis-je. Elle est complètement timbrée, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est très sympathique, très douce, charmante… Alors tu veux bien sortir avec elle ?

- Mais pourquoi tu la laisses pas avec Rogue ? Pour une fois qu'une fille veut bien de lui !

- C'est lui qui en veut pas, dis-je. Alors est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Il réfléchit, il hésite c'est normal. Cette fille est une folle et en plus elle aime Rogue, il a toutes les raisons du monde d'hésiter.

Mais il me doit une dette, j'ai bouffé à la table des Gryffondors et il m'a traitée comme une groupie de Black.

« Je veux bien essayer, finit-il par répondre. Mais je ne te promets rien, cette fille ne voudra peut-être pas de moi.

- Appelle-la Gwen, si tu veux la séduire il faut commencer par être son ami », dis-je.

Avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner je rappelle à Remus sa promesse de tenter de draguer Johnson.

Il a pas l'air enchanté, mais il acquiesce quand même.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle, seule, Johnson me saute au cou.

Elle a l'air toute excitée, ses lunettes sont de travers et elle porte une cravate rouge et or défaite.

« Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec cette cravate, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je la trouve très jolie ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais c'est une cravate de Gryffondor, dis-je.

- Et alors ? Les Gryffondors ont de très belles cravates, répond-elle.

- Les Gryffondors sont les ennemis des Serpentards, dis-je.

- Mais tu manges avec eux de temps en temps, et tu es amie avec eux, dit-elle l'air étonnée.

- Je ne suis pas amie avec eux tous, dis-je légèrement vexée. Je suis amie avec l'un d'eux, c'est pas pareil.

- En quoi c'est différent ? Demande-t-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on essaye d'apprendre que 2+2=3.

- C'est différent parce que je suis copine avec un Gryffondor qui est différent des autres Gryffondors, un mec qui est au-dessus de la gueguerre Gryffondor vs Serpentard, dis-je.

- Ah… dit-elle de l'air de quelqu'un qui vient enfin de comprendre que 2+2=3. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, Tania.

- Quoi ?

- Servilus et moi ça devient sérieux, dit-elle en rayonnant de bonheur.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a offert un livre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire béat. Ça s'appelle « la séduction pour les cracmols » ! Tu te rends compte ? Mon premier cadeau d'amour !

- Ouais, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- J'ai demandé à mes parents s'il pouvait venir passer les vacances de noël chez moi, au début ils n'étaient pas très sûrs, mais quand je leur ai dit que c'était l'homme de ma vie, ils ont accepté !

- Tu vas inviter Rogue chez toi ? Dis-je en essayant de pas avoir l'air trop écœurée.

- Oui, ça va être grandiose ! On pourra jouer aux cartes, faire nos devoirs, et puis je lui montrerai ma collection de figurines, dit-elle.

- Ouais, vous allez bien vous amuser, dis-je.

- Mais tu peux venir si tu veux ! Dit-elle. A trois on s'amusera encore plus.

- J'aurais bien voulu, dis-je. Mais j'ai déjà des projets, mais crois-moi ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir venir m'amuser avec vous. »

Elle a l'air déçue, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Les gens assis à table nous regardent comme si on était des extra-terrestres.

Je dirai qu'on a plutôt l'air de lesbiennes mais bon… pour les gens ça doit revenir au même, ce qu'ils peuvent être coincés des fois !

Remus entre dans la Grande Salle, je lui lance un regard suppliant pour qu'il vienne voir Johnson, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, juste que je commence à manquer d'air.

Il vient nous voir, Johnson a l'air étonnée de le voir nous interrompre.

« Excusez-moi les filles, dit-il. Je pourrai te parler en privé, Gwen ?

- Bien sûr monsieur », dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Remus me lance un regard surpris, Johnson doit le prendre pour un prof ou quelque chose comme ça à cause de l'insigne de préfet-en-chef.

Je rejoins la table des Serpentards, le plus naturellement du monde. Rogue s'approche de moi.

« La séduction pour les cracmols ? Dis-je.

- Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait, marmonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Lupin ?

- Je lui ai demandé un coup de main, dis-je. Il doit la séduire, si on la case avec lui elle te foutra la paix.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? T'étais obligée de demander à un Maraudeur de le faire ? Demande Rogue énervé.

- L'important c'est qu'elle te foute la paix, non ?

- Mais pas avec un Maraudeur ! Répète-t-il.

- T'es pas jaloux quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

- Que tu veux pas la voir avec un Maraudeur, dis-je. Tu veux que je la fasse fuir oui ou non ?

- Ouais… marmonne-t-il.

- Alors laisse-moi appliquer mes méthodes » dis-je.

Johnson et Remus rentrent, elle a un visage neutre, pas moyen de savoir ce qui s'est dit.

Tant pis, je saurais ça plus tard.

**OoOoOoO**

Je sors de la Grande Salle, en passant devant la table des Gryffondors je remarque que Remus a un œil au beurre noir, il me lance un regard plein de reproche, peut-être que mon plan n'a pas si bien marché que ça tout compte fait…

Je me rends en DCFM, j'ai pas confronté la prof depuis la fameuse soirée de la blague. Elle a dû lever la punition qu'elle nous avait infligée à moi et à Rogue. Elle a perdu, on a gagné, quelque chose me dit qu'elle va nous en vouloir.

« Alors, t'es fière de ta petite copine ? Demande une voix derrière moi.

- Black, les allusions débiles ça devient franchement lourd, dis-je sans même prendre la peine de me retourner.

- Lunard a un œil au beurre noir maintenant, et c'est de ta faute, dit-il.

- Non, il sait pas s'y prendre avec les folles, c'est de sa faute, dis-je.

- Tu lui en veux a cause de ce qu'il a dit hier soir, dit Black. C'est vraiment mesquin.

- Tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, Black, dis-je. Il a dit des conneries, je vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais à mort, c'était des paroles en l'air, pas la peine de rester bloqué dessus.

- Je crois pas qu'il a dit ça en l'air, répond Black.

- Et alors ? Même s'il le pensait, l'important c'est que moi j'y attache pas d'importance, c'était des conneries, rien à rajouter.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que tu sais que je ne veux pas y aller avec toi, mais qu'en fait tu en crèves d'envie, dit-il.

- Comment as-tu réussi à me percer à jour aussi facilement ? Dis-je. Je rêve de ce mariage depuis toujours, c'est comme si je devenais Cendrillon !

- Je suis sérieux, je suis sûr qu'au fond tu crèves d'envie d'y aller, juste pour pouvoir tout foutre en l'air, dit-il.

- Ça me déplairait pas, mais devoir te supporter pendant une semaine ça va pas être possible, dis-je.

- Moi non plus je pourrais pas, répond-il.

- Dans ce cas on est clair, dis-je.

- Pourtant c'est vrai que tu serais la meilleure pour casser l'ambiance, dit-il.

- Je suis pas la seule sang-de-bourbe de Poudlard, dis-je.

- T'es la fille la plus insupportable, la plus énervante, la plus insolente, et la plus fière de ses origines moldues, dit-il. Mes parents te haïront.

- Je suis contente pour eux, dis-je.

- Très bien, pas la peine de jouer la fille indifférente plus longtemps, dit-il. Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes, à la seule condition que tu te fasse discrète, je veux pas t'entendre, j'aurais déjà bien assez à faire avec ma famille.

- Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne ? Vraiment ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Dis-je le plus exagérément possible. Je viendrais avec toi, mais d'abord je dois attendre qu'une chose très importante pour moi se produise.

- Quoi ?

- J'attends qu'il gèle en enfer, après je serais toute à toi » dis-je en le plantant là.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Plutôt crever que d'aller à ce foutu mariage avec lui !


	31. Si t'en as marre de galérer

Chapitre 30 : Si t'en as marre de galérer viens donc faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard

Lorsque j'entre en classe, je vois la prof qui a l'air aussi heureuse et gracieuse que Piolet.

Elle me lance un regard assassin quand je rejoins ma place au fond de la classe, je lui réponds par un sourire de pétasse, j'ai gagné, elle le sait, ça en serait presque jouissif.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-elle quand tous les élèves sont assis et silencieux. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les techniques de résistance à la torture. »

Un léger frisson pour certain, et une légère excitation pour d'autres parcourt les élèves. Je le sens pas du tout ce cours, mais alors vraiment pas du tout…

Wilson se lève, légèrement surprise elle demande à la prof.

« Mais, on a pas le droit de pratiquer la torture, on risque…

- On pourra s'entraîner sur les élèves ? Coupe Bellatrix Black toute excitée.

- Je suis d'accord avec Amy, intervient Foster. La torture interdite, on risque tous Azkaban si on l'utilise, en plus c'est une pratique de mangemort.

- Vous ne l'utiliserez pas, dit calmement la prof, je serai la seule à le faire.

- Mais vous aussi vous risquez Azkaban, dit Foster.

- Nan, pour elle c'est différent, dis-je. J'ai tort, miss ? »

Elle me lance un regard plein de haine, et d'un sentiment bizarre, de la panique ? Quoi de plus logique, maintenant que je l'ai découverte ?

Les autres élèves ont pas compris mon allusion, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que la prof, elle, a compris. Et si j'ai pas tort, je suis dans la merde.

C'est pas le style des mangmorts de laisser des sangs-de-bourbe au courant de leur identité en vie, mais je pense qu'à Poudlard elle fera rien.

Tuer une élève, ça gâcherait sa couverture. Et ça serait vraiment dommage après deux longs mois d'infiltrations.

La prof remonte ses lunettes, prend sa baguette et me dit calmement.

« Jones, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Peut-être que tout compte fait elle va me tuer.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

« Bien, reprenons, dit la prof. Si un jour vous vous faites piéger par un groupe de… d'ennemis, vous vous ferez sûrement torturer. »

Quelle déduction logique, elle est sûre qu'ils vont pas plutôt nous offrir un thé ?

« Nous n'étudieront pas les sortilèges impardonnables, c'est trop dangereux et ils sont passibles de prison à vie, nous étudieront les moyens de supporter et de résister à d'autres sortilèges. Un volontaire pour être mon cobaye ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant méchamment. Décidez-vous sinon je vais devoir désigner quelqu'un d'office. »

Personne ne se décide, normal. Je sens que je vais finir torturée par cette chère miss Carter.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

Je tiens ma tête à deux mains, jouant la douleur avec une exagération pitoyable.

Les élèves me regardent, surpris, certains ont l'air légèrement inquiets mais sans plus.

La prof s'avance avec un soupir exaspéré et me demande.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Jones ?

- J'ai mal, dis-je en gémissant minablement.

- Et ça vous a pris comme ça d'un seul coup ? Demande Carter toujours aussi sceptique.

- Oui, j'ai mal, je veux aller à l'infirmerie ! Dis-je en pleurnichant stupidement.

- Vous me prenez pour une conne ? » S'énerve-t-elle.

Les élèves se mettent à murmurer, choqués d'avoir entendu la prof dire un gros mot. Carter se plaque les deux mains sur la bouche, comme si elle venait de faire la plus grosse gaffe de toute sa vie.

Elle reprend quelque peu contenance, elle bafouille quelques instants avant de dire des paroles compréhensibles.

« Sortez, Jones, allez à l'infirmerie, mais Mr Black va vous accompagner, et je tiens à avoir un mot de l'infirmière ainsi que le compte rendu de Mr Black, ne croyez pas qu'on peut sécher mon cours aussi facilement. Compris ?

- Compris, dis-je entre deux gémissements.

- Compris », dit Black avec une mine boudeuse.

Cette prof est très maligne, elle sait que Black ira me dénoncer si jamais il se rend compte que je simule, et Pomfresh comprendra assez rapidement que je n'ai rien.

En gros je suis dans la merde, à moins que je ne trouve le moyen de me fracasser le crâne avec une batte de base ball sans que Black s'en rende compte juste avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Peut-être que je pourrais l'inciter à me fracasser le crâne…. Ça résoudrait tous mes problèmes et il serait viré de l'école.

On sort de la salle de classe, je cherche le meilleur moyen de l'énerver.

« Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi je rate le meilleur cours de DCFM de toute ma scolarité ? Me demande-t-il.

- Tu sais bien te défendre contre la torture, j'imagine que quand Tu-Sais-Qui vous apprend les sortilèges impardonnables il vous apprend aussi à y résister, non ? Dis-je.

- Voldemort ne m'a rien appris, dit-il en souriant quand je frissonne en entendant le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, les mangemorts sont des trouillards qui n'osent même pas prononcer le nom de leur maître.

- Il faut être plus élevé dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts pour pouvoir l'appeler par son nom ?

- Même son bras droit n'a pas le courage de l'appeler Voldemort, répond Black avec une lueur triomphante et prétentieuse dans les yeux.

- Donc toi tu es supérieur à son bras droit, dis-je. Vous êtes de la même famille, Tu-Sais-Qui et toi ? Quand on voit la famille que t'as ça serait pas étonnant.

- J'ai bien un oncle assez bizarre qui élève des serpents, marmonne-t-il. Mais c'est pas suffisant pour dominer le monde et tuer des gens en masse, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais c'est déjà un bon point de départ, si on ajoute la prétention, l'arrogance, le mépris quasi-inné des Black on obtient un très bon Tu-Sais-Qui, dis-je. En fait, ça marche avec tous les membres de ta famille.

- T'es encore en train de m'insulter en te servant de ma famille, Jones ? Demande-t-il. Change de disque, je sais bien que les Serpentards sont débiles, mais il y a quand même une limite, non ? Tu pourrais trouver autre chose, au lieu de radoter ton vieux discours minable à longueur de temps.

- Excuse, je croyais que vous les Gryffondors vous étiez trop débiles pour comprendre une insulte, qu'il fallait vous la répéter 15 fois pour que ça entre dans votre cervelle ?

- 15 fois, pas 15 000 fois, réplique-t-il. Et puis les débiles sont tous à Serpentard, moi au moins je sais lancer un partonus.

- C'est facile quand on est à demi-détraqueur, dis-je. Tu supportes leur présence sans problème.

- Tu ressembles plus à un détraqueur que moi, fait-il remarquer.

- Je ressemble peut-être à un détraqueur physiquement, mais mentalement c'est toi qui en est le plus proche », dis-je.

Il est étonnamment calme, décontracté, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas dans cet état là qu'il va me fracasser le crâne.

Je vais quand même pas devoir m'automutiler, non ?

On se lance encore quelques répliques cinglantes avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

Je recule instinctivement quand on arrive devant la porte.

« Alors, Jones, on a peur de se faire découvrir ? Demande Black avec un sourire sadique.

- J'ai rien à me reprocher, dis-je.

- Ce qu'on te reproche, c'est que tu n'aies rien, dit-il. Tu vas te faire massacrer. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? Dis-je. Me dis pas que tu as une idée pour aider une pauvre Serpentard -dans la merde, ça te ressemble pas.

- Si tu viens au mariage de Narcissa et de Malefoy, je veux bien te laisser filer et te couvrir, voire même faire un faux mot pour Carter, répond-il.

- C'est quoi ces stratagèmes minables ? Je croyais qu'en tant que fille j'étais sensée t'aduler, t'idolâtrer, et ne rêver que d'une chose : aller à ce mariage avec toi. Alors pourquoi recourir à ce chantage digne d'un Malefoy ? Ouvre les yeux, Black, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malefoy, sauf que lui au moins il n'essaye pas de ressembler à quelqu'un de bien », dis-je.

Il me donne une gifle, j'ai réussi à l'énerver, mais pas au point de la mutilation digne d'être vue par Pomfresh.

« Quoi, ça te plaît pas qu'on te dise la vérité en face ? Dis-je. T'es qu'un minable et si t'avais un peu plus de poitrine c'est toi et pas ta cousine que Malefoy épouserait. Vous êtes tellement semblables, des âmes sœurs. »

Il s'énerve et me donne un coup de poing dans le nez, on en est toujours pas au fracassage de crâne, mais c'est déjà une blessure suffisante.

Autant continuer un peu, quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire.

Quand le Black est énervé, il faut en profiter.

« Je suis sûre que ça te déplairait pas, si tu détestes tellement Malefoy c'est parce que tu peux pas l'avoir, je me trompe ? Tu peux nier, c'est comme pour Rogue, tu le martyrises, mais tout le collège sait que c'est juste parce qu'il t'a repoussé en deuxième année ! Même lui il est capable de se rendre compte qu'il vaut mieux que toi, ça te donne autant de valeur qu'un vieux rat crevé. »

Il me donne un coup de poing plus haut, dans le front, je crois sentir du sang qui coule de mon nez, je pense que c'est suffisant pour apparaître devant l'infirmière.

« T'es tellement prévisible, dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui. C'est tellement facile de te manipuler ! J'irai pas à ce mariage avec toi, mais tu m'as quand même aidée.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-il en comprenant déjà à moitié.

- J'avais rien, mais maintenant j'ai une blessure à montrer à Pomfresh, dis-je. Grâce à toi, alors ça fait quel effet d'aider une Serpentard ?

- Sale… » marmonne-t-il hors de lui.

Je frappe à la porte, Pomfresh m'ouvre, elle me regarde choquée.

Je me mets à gémir.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demande l'infirmière les yeux exorbités.

- Je… je ne sais pas, c'est flou, dis-je en pleurnichant. Je crois que je suis tombée ce matin, mais ça s'est mis à faire mal seulement pendant le cours de DCFM.

- Entrez vite, me dit l'infirmière. Que voulez-vous, Black ?

- Je dois m'assurer que Jones ne va pas profiter d'une occasion pour filer à l'anglaise, répond-il. Je dois la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne en cours.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que cette jeune fille soit en état de filer à l'anglaise ? Demande sévèrement l'infirmière.

- Je… non, répond-il. Mais j'ai des ordres.

- Vous n'êtes pas un soldat mais un élève qui manque les cours, alors veuillez retourner en classe, s'énerve Pomfresh.

- D'accord », répond-il avant de s'en aller.

Pomfresh m'a gardé pendant deux heures, j'ai donc raté le rendez-vous avec la prof, mais elle m'a quand même fait un mot, au cas où.

J'ai donc échappé à la torture et à la retenue pour séchage de cours grâce à Black…

Je devrais peut-être lui dire merci, quoique ne pas le dénoncer c'est quand même une forme de remerciement, un remerciement nécessaire à mon mensonge peut-être, mais un remerciement quand même.

**OoOoOoO**

Aujourd'hui samedi je dois passer l'après-midi avec ma grande « amie » Gwenna Johnson, Gwen pour les intimes qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

J'ai observé Rogue, il a l'air de la tolérer plus depuis qu'elle a donné un coup de poing à Remus, peut-être qu'en fin de compte il veut bien d'elle.

A vrai dire je m'en fous complètement, il m'a demandé de la faire fuir, alors je la ferai fuir, je me fiche de savoir si il change d'avis entre temps ou pas.

Remus ne m'a pas raconté la scène, il m'a juste dit qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus qu'il était son ennemi et lui avait donné un grand coup de poing dans l'œil. Je ne sais même pas s'il a eu le temps de l'inviter.

De toute façon, aujourd'hui j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions.

Je dois attendre Johnson dans la Salle Commune, elle est déjà en retard.

J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de fringues trop féminines pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'on va la faire au bout du compte sa balade amoureuse. J'ai même lavé mes cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent pas à ceux de Rogue.

Mais peut-être qu'elle va croire que je me suis fringuée comme ça pour faire le substitut de l'homme, et que j'ai tenté d'arranger mes cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent plus à ceux de Rogue.

Après tout, mouillés comme ils le sont maintenant ils ont le même aspect huileux que ceux de Rogue…

Je suis dans la merde.

Elle sort enfin de son dortoir et se jette dans mes bras, toujours aussi bizarre cette fille.

Elle a sûrement tenté de se faire belle, elle a poli les clefs qui lui servent de boucles d'oreilles, elle a rajouté des petites bordures d'or sur ses lunettes et elle porte une grande robe de toutes les couleurs avec pleins de foulards assortis accrochés dessus. Elle porte aussi une grande écharpe verte en soie et des foulards jaune et violet dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es… très jolie, dis-je après un instant de franche hésitation.

- Merci Tania chérie ! Répond-elle. Toi par contre tu devrais faire plus attention à ton image, on va passer dans la boutique de prêt-à-sorcier, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je vais aller faire du shopping avec un arc-en-ciel vivant, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

On sort de la Salle Commune, elle frétille d'excitation, comme si c'était sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, elle me traîne de force dans la boutique de fringues sorcières.

J'ai aucune envie d'aller acheter des fringues dans cette boutique, c'est des machins sorciers, moi je m'habille uniquement en moldue, sauf pour les cours.

Johnson se met à décrocher toutes les robes qu'elle trouve sur son passage, elle me les passe d'un air complètement excité. Elle doit me prendre pour une poupée Barbie c'est pas possible !

Une vendeuse alarmée par la folle furieuse qui vide ses rayons vient nous voir pour nous demander si on a besoin d'aide.

« Mon amie n'est pas très satisfaite de son image, on cherche quelque chose de joli qui lui aille dans votre boutique, dit Johnson.

- Je vois, répond la vendeuse en me détaillant de haut en bas avec dégoût. Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose en vidant les rayons ?

- Non, tout est tellement laid dans cette boutique, soupire Johnson sans se rendre compte de l'insulte qu'elle profère à la vendeuse.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demande la vendeuse choquée.

- Excuses acceptées, répond distraitement Johnson en fouillant un rayon.

- Veuillez sortir, mesdemoiselles, dit froidement la vendeuse.

- Mais pourquoi ? On a pas encore trouvé quelque chose de joli dans votre boutique ! Dit Johnson visiblement déçue.

- Viens, ici il n'y a que des trucs moches et chers, dis-je. En plus on a pas de fric.

- Veuillez sortir, répète la vendeuse.

- Mais ? Commence Johnson.

- Ecoute… Gwen…. Dis-je, la vendeuse veut qu'on s'en aille avant que les autres clients se rendent compte qu'ils se font arnaquer ici.

- Mais, on ne t'a rien trouvé, dit Johnson en faisant une mine déçue.

- C'est pas grave, dis-je. J'ai d'autres habits.

- SORTEZ ! » S'écrie la vendeuse hors d'elle.

On se barre en courant de la boutique, Johnson a toujours l'air déçu.

Je lui offre un verre aux Trois Balais, histoire de parler un peu de Rogue, qui sait si j'arriverais pas à la dégoûter ?

Je dois dire que depuis que je sais que Rogue risque de passer les vacances de noël chez elle, je ne suis plus aussi pressée de la faire fuir, après tout la prof peut attendre, mais l'enfer de Rogue non.

On commande deux bièraubeurres, et on s'installe à une table dans le fond de la Salle.

« J'aime mieux la tête de sanglier, commente Johnson, c'est plus intéressant comme endroit. On peut y croiser toute sorte de créatures.

- Jamais mis les pieds, dis-je. Alors, comment ça va avec Rogue ?

- Ça va parfaitement bien, répond-elle sur un ton de pure extase. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher des excuses pour ne pas venir chez moi, mais je sais bien qu'il en meurt d'envie, d'ailleurs il me l'a dit.

- Mais il va quand même venir chez toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Il m'a dit que ses parents étaient contre qu'il traîne avec une « pauvre cinglée dégénérée », c'est l'équivalent de charmante jeune fille en moldu je crois. Je lui ai alors expliqué que mes parents et moi on vivait dans une maison gardée par le sortilège de Fidelitas, et que seules les personnes informées par le Gardien du secret pouvaient nous trouver, alors que ses parents ne nous retrouveraient jamais !

- Donc il a fini par accepter, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, ça l'a soulagé de savoir ça, on va pouvoir passer nos vacances de noël en paix, dit-elle.

- Et vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? Dis-je, oubliant complètement que je suis sensée faire fuir cette fille.

- Plein de choses ! Je lui montrerai ma collection de figurines, mes animaux, mes parents… Dit-elle.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse de plus ? Demande-t-elle intéressée.

- Eh bien… vous avez l'âge de… dis-je. Laisse tomber, de toute façon ça ne marchera pas avec Rogue.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demande-t-elle avec un intérêt poli.

- Je pensais que vous auriez pu copuler, mais je ne crois pas que Rogue voudra, dis-je.

- C'est quoi, « copuler » ? Demande-t-elle.

- Faire l'amour si tu préfères, dis-je.

- Faire l'amour ? Demande-t-elle encore plus perdue.

- Se reproduire, dis-je. S'entraîner à avoir des bébés.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? On est bien trop jeunes pour penser à avoir des enfants, répond-elle.

- Je sais mais… Mais Rogue veut fonder une famille, dis-je. Il veut avoir plein d'enfants le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir profiter d'eux tout le temps. C'est un maniaque des gosses.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'enfants, balbutie-t-elle. Je suis trop jeune.

- Dans ce cas Rogue ira avec une autre, une qui lui fera des enfants, dis-je d'un ton désolé.

- Non, c'est hors de question, répond-elle. J'aime Servilus, et personne ne le touchera, c'est mon homme et personne n'aura d'enfants de lui à par moi. Nous auront des enfants, si c'est le seul prix à payer pour être avec lui alors je le ferai, on fera des bébés pendant les vacances de noël. »

J'ai peut-être pas réussi à arranger la situation… j'ai intérêt à prévenir Rogue de lancer un sort de contraception tant qu'il sera chez elle.


	32. Le long voyage

**Note :** Et voilà, 3 nouveaux chapitres :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews (je n'ai toujours pas compris le principe de réponse mais bon :s)

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Le long voyage

Les Trenton arrivent avant moi chez mes parents, alors je ne peux pas rentrer par la poudre de Cheminette, je dois prendre le train.

La plupart des élèves rentrent chez eux par la poudre de Cheminette ou par Portoloins, alors le train est presque vide et j'ai eu aucun mal à me trouver un compartiment vide.

Remus part avec ses trois potes chez les Potter, dans l'espèce d'immense manoir de bourge qui me ferait presque haïr la petite maison de mes parents dans la banlieue londonienne si je le voyais.

Son coquard a fini par partir, mais il change quand même d'escalier quand il croise Johnson.

Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il a tenté de l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard mais elle a cru qu'il voulait la piéger parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, elle l'a traité d'ennemi et l'a frappé avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Je crois qu'il m'en a un peu voulu, après tout c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de draguer cette folle, mais il n'est pas rancunier et puis il m'a quand même piégée, or moi contrairement à lui je suis TRES rancunière.

Evans est revenue dimanche dernier, son père est sorti de l'hôpital, elle aurait pu prendre une semaine de vacances en plus mais quand on est aussi coincée que Rusard qui se fait draguer par sa bestiole moisie, on n'arrive pas à comprendre la notion de « vacances ». Si elle avait pris cette foutue semaine en plus, elle ne nous aurait pas infligé sa présence, mais peut-être qu'elle croit qu'on aime la voir…

Quand Evans est revenue, au moment du dîner dimanche soir, Potter lui a carrément sauté au cou, jamais vu Potter se ridiculiser autant pour une fille. Evans l'a à moitié engueulé, elle lui a dit qu'il l'étouffait et que tout le monde les regardait.

En fait les choses n'ont pas tellement changé, c'est surtout Evans qui reste la même préfète-en-chef coincée et obsédée par son image de marque.

J'ai vaguement prévenu Rogue pour le sort de contraception, je crois pas qu'il ait tout compris, il était trop abattu de savoir qu'il passerait ses vacances avec Johnson.

J'ai été assez choquée d'apprendre que Johnson ne savait pas comment faire des mioches, elle a passé la semaine à me courir après pour que je lui explique.

J'ai appris qu'elle et Rogue prenaient aussi le train, comme ses parents se cachent elle peut pas utiliser la poudre de Cheminette.

J'ai été assez surprise d'apprendre que ses parents utilisaient le sortilège de Fidelitas mais qu'ils acceptent un inconnu chez eux pour les vacances.

En réalité le père de Johnson est un paranoïaque fini, un fou qui croit que la terre entière lui en veut.

Johnson a dû être très persuasive pour qu'il accepte Rogue chez lui.

Je suis partie en avance du collège, pour ne pas croiser Rogue et Johnson. Je vais devoir me coltiner ce crétin de Steve Trenton et ses vieux pendant deux semaines, alors tant qu'à faire j'aimerais essayer d'avoir un peu de calme et de profiter de ma solitude pendant les quelques heures de train qui me ramèneront à Londres.

Comme le train est presque vide j'imagine que Rogue et sa cinglée vont pas me chercher, elle voudra sûrement avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui.

Ce que j'aime dans ce train, c'est que tous les appareils moldus marchent dedans, depuis deux mois je peux enfin réécouter mes CD, un vrai bonheur.

J'ai un bon gros pavé à lire, avec mes bons vieux albums de rock je pense que le voyage va être plutôt tranquille.

Quand on approchera de Londres je commencerai à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de ne pas étriper Steve quand je le verrai avec son air arrogant, ses lunettes toutes rondes et ses petites cravates assorties à ses chaussettes.

Je sais pas comment Michelle et Jack Trenton ont fait pour engendrer un gosse aussi abominable, enfin quand on voit la gueule des parents aussi…

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Steve a toujours été le fifils parfait à sa maman, le petit garçon tout mignon tout beau, il ne dit jamais de gros mot, est poli avec les gens, il travaille bien, et il cafte toujours tout à ses parents.

Le genre de mec que je noie dans la cuvette des chiottes en gros.

Sauf que lui je peux pas, parce que les soupçons se tourneront automatiquement vers moi. Ses parents me prennent pour une fille agressive depuis que je l'ai forcé à avaler un rouleau entier de papier essuie-tout quand on avait 3 ans.

Pendant les vacances j'aime bien aller en boîte, ça me fait marrer de voir tous ces mecs qui cherchent à draguer tout ce qui bouge pour pas finir la nuit seuls.

En boîte je peux me saouler, danser sur de la bonne musique, et le mieux c'est que je peux me foutre ouvertement de la gueule de ces dragueurs très sûrs de leur sex-appeal.

Mais avec Steve Trenton dans les parages à espionner mes moindres faits et gestes pour aller me dénoncer aux vieux, je risque de devoir passer deux semaines à jouer au scrabble et au bridge avec les parents.

La porte de mon wagon s'ouvre.

Merde, repérée.

J'espère que c'est pas Johnson et Rogue.

« Tania ! On t'a cherché partout ! » S'exclame Johnson.

Et merde.

Je me relève, et je me force à sourire.

« Je pensais que vous auriez voulu un peu d'intimité, dis-je.

- Mais non, voyons ! S'exclame Johnson en me sautant au cou. On n'allait pas t'abandonner !

- Non, on t'aime trop pour ça, dit Rogue avec sarcasme.

- C'est réciproque, dis-je avec un sourire de pétasse.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien, dit Johnson avec un sourire ému. Mais attention Tania, tu ne me voles pas mon petit ami.

- Pas de danger, dis-je l'air dégoûté.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis pas tombé aussi bas, dit Rogue avec le même air dégoûté.

- Ça me soulage ! » Dit Johnson en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Rogue tient un exemplaire du journal des blaireaux, le ramassis de ragots dont Rita Skeeter s'occupe.

Il s'assoit sur la banquette en face de nous et se met à feuilleter le torchon.

« Eh, Jones, on parle de toi là-dedans ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Ils parlent de toi et de ton petit copain, répond-il en éclatant de rire. Skeeter t'a pas raté !

- C'est l'interview exclusive que j'ai faite pour elle ? Je lui avais promis une interview en échange de son appareil pour te prendre en photo le soir de notre transformation, tu te souviens ?

- Ouais, je me souviens, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur, et j'espère que tu les as ratées.

- Non, je les ai parfaitement réussies, dis-je. Passe-moi ce journal que je lise mon interview déformée. »

Je lui arrache le journal des mains, il grommelle un peu.

Mon interview s'étale sur trois pages, c'est beaucoup pour un entretien d'un quart d'heure.

Je commence à lire l'interview, je note au passage que Skeeter a rempli son journal débile avec un article sur la chasse au « Scout au Petard » une bestiole très dangereuse qui pullule en Grande-Bretagne apparemment, vu le nom j'aurais plutôt penché pour un dealer en fuite.

_Interview de Tania Jones, 7__e__ année, Serpentard. Par Rita Skeeter._

_RS : Miss Jones, pouvez-vous nous parler de la relation qui vous unit avec Remus Lupin, 7__e__ année, Gryffondor ?_

_TJ : Eh bien, c'est mon petit ami, nous nous aimons et nous projetons de nous marier dans l'avenir._

_RS : Vous l'aimez ?_

_TJ : Bien sûr ! Qui n'aimerait pas Mumusinouchet d'amour ? Il est tellement gentil, beau, intelligent, sage…_

_RS : Oui, calmez-vous Miss. La question qui passionne tous nos lecteurs est la suivante, comment avez-vous attiré le grand Remus Lupin dans vos filets ?_

_TJ : Oh, c'est très simple, voyez-vous j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse et mes parents m'ont initiée très tôt à la sorcellerie, je connaissais tout un tas de philtres d'amour bien avant mes 11 ans !_

_RS : Une enfance malheureuse ? Initiée à la sorcellerie très tôt ? Je croyais que vous étiez d'origine moldue._

_TJ : C'est une horrible rumeur qui coure sur mon compte ! Je suis une jeune femme de sang noble, mes parents étaient de puissants sorciers mais ils sont morts lorsque j'avais 7 ans. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi et mon père qui priait au Tibet est mort de froid._

_RS : Quelle tragédie ! _

_TJ : Oui, c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à basculer dans la drogue et la magie noire. _

_RS : La drogue et la magie noire ? Ca explique votre place à Serpentard._

_TJ : Oui, voyez-vous je me fiche des sentiments des autres, seul mon plaisir compte, c'est le traumatisme causé par la perte prématurée de mes parents. Alors je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à ensorceler Remus._

_RS : Mais… enfin c'est interdit par la loi !_

Et cette daube s'étale sur trois pages, je crois que l'article sur le Scout au Pétard est plus intéressant.

On frappe à la porte, c'est pas l'heure du chariot de friandises pourtant…

Evans entre dans le compartiment, apparemment surprise ou déçue de voir qu'il n'est pas vide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demande-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question tu crois pas ? Dis-je.

- Je rentre chez moi par le train, répond-elle. Il y a un moldu à la maison je ne peux pas rentrer par la poudre de Cheminette.

- Quelle coïncidence ! S'écrie Johnson. Nous aussi !

- T'as des moldus chez toi, Gwen ? Dis-je.

- Non, mais toi tu en as ! Me répond-elle. Je dois rentrer par le train parce que mes parents se cachent.

- Ils se cachent de Voldemort ? Demande Evans.

- Non, ils se cachent du ministère de la magie, un jour mon père à utilisé un sortilège et un moldu l'a vu, depuis il se cache parce qu'il ne veut pas aller à Azkaban, répond-elle joyeusement.

- C'était quoi comme sortilège ? Demande Rogue.

- Il a fait apparaître du ketchup pour mettre sur son hot dog, répond Johnson.

- A mon avis le ministère de la magie à mieux à faire que de traquer un amateur de ketchup, dit Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre compartiment, Evans ? Dis-je en changeant de sujet.

- Je cherchais un compartiment vide, répond-elle.

- Mais tu peux rester ! Intervient Johnson.

- Gwen, cette fille c'est une Gryffondor, une ennemie, dis-je.

- En plus c'est une sang-de-boube », dit Rogue.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de la connerie qu'il vient de dire ?

Evans lui donne une baffe, il a dû comprendre.

« Evans, ici c'est le compartiment des Serpentards anti sang-de-bourbe, alors trouve-t'en un autre, dis-je.

- Toi aussi t'es d'origine moldue, me fait-elle remarquer.

- Mais moi je m'en fous de me faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe par un pauvre type crasseux qui sort avec une cinglée, dis-je.

- Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, dit-elle tristement.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Les trois-quarts des élèves rentrent chez eux par la cheminée, le train peut pas être aussi rempli qu'à la rentrée ! Dis-je.

- On ne part pas avec tout le train, la plupart des compartiments sont restés en gare, répond-elle. Ça ne servirait à rien de prendre tous les wagons.

- Et y a pas une place pour toi autre part ?

- Crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé, soupire-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette à côté de Rogue.

- Dégage, sang-de-bourbe, tu pollues mon air, dit-il méchamment à Evans.

- Gwen, change de place avec Evans, sinon tu pourras pas profiter de ton petit copain pendant les vacances », dis-je.

Johnson va s'asseoir à la place d'Evans, la préfète-en-chef s'installe à côté de moi.

Rogue me lance un regard meurtrier, Johnson s'est installée dans ses bras et le regarde amoureusement.

Evans a l'air aussi dégoûté que moi, elle tourne la tête et regarde obstinément par la fenêtre.

Je prends mon bouquin et je mets mon lecteur CD en marche, c'est pas parce que mon compartiment est envahi que je vais pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité.

**OoOoOoO**

Quelqu'un me retire mes écouteurs, c'est Evans qui n'a pas l'air très content.

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Demande-t-elle contrariée.

- Non, j'écoute de la musique, dis-je.

- La moindre des politesses c'est d'écouter quand on te parle ! S'indigne-t-elle.

- La moindre des politesses c'est de foutre la paix aux gens qui écoutent de la musique, dis-je.

- Je te demandais si c'était vrai que tu avais fait pleurer Katie, dit-elle.

- Foster ? Oui sûrement… quand ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de lui avoir fait de la peine ? Demande-t-elle écoeurée.

- Ah si, dis-je. Le soir où j'ai bouffé avec les Gryffondors c'est ça ?

- Oui, ce soir-là tu as essayé de tout casser entre elle et Bl… Sirius !

- J'ai rien fait, c'est Remus qui a foutu la merde, dis-je.

- Et en plus tu rejettes ta faute sur tes amis ! Tu es dégoûtante ! S'énerve Evans.

- C'est pas ma faute j'ai rien dit. Dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais dû en profiter.

- Tu n'es qu'une… qu'une Serpentard, crache-t-elle avec mépris.

- Comme tous les passagers de ce compartiment, Evans, fait remarquer Rogue. T'es en minorité et en plus t'es une sang-de-bourbe, alors cherche pas d'ennuis.

- Je suis préfète-en-chef, vous devez me respecter, dit-elle.

- T'es préfète-en-chef à Poudlard, en dehors de l'école tu vaux plus rien », dis-je.

Elle nous regarde tous les deux, étonnée que Rogue ait pris ma défense. Elle finit par se rasseoir sans dire un mot.

Johnson… Gwen, regarde Rogue avec un air d'adoration pure, elle s'installe sur ses genoux et le serre dans ses bras.

Je vais gerber, comment elle fait pour pas se tâcher de graisse ?

Evans fronce le nez, elle doit penser la même chose.

Rogue, gêné par Gwen, prend un verre de jus de citrouille, sa copine ne bouge pas.

Assister à ce spectacle a dû me rendre verte depuis longtemps, mon estomac n'arrête pas de tanguer dangereusement à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur le couple enlacé, ou quand je repense à ce que Gwen à l'intention de faire avec lui pendant les vacances.

Je suis pas une perverse, mais mon esprit à tendance à « imager » et c'est parfois très désagréable.

C'est Gwen qui rompt le silence.

« Dis, Servilus, tu voudras qu'on les appelle comment nos enfants ? »

Rogue devient tout blanc, Evans à côté de moi a un hoquet de surprise.

« Mais, quels enfants ? Balbutie Rogue.

- Ceux qu'on va faire pendant les vacances ! » Répond Gwen comme si c'était une évidence.

Evans se lève précipitamment et sors en courant du compartiment, une main sur la bouche.

Rogue a l'air d'avoir vu un détraqueur, il me lance un regard d'incompréhension.

Faut m'écouter quand je parle, je l'ai prévenu.

« Mais… enfin on est trop jeunes, balbutie Rogue.

- Je sais bien ce que tu penses vraiment, continue Gwen. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'accord. On va former une famille !

- Bon, je vais voir si Evans s'est noyée dans son vomi, dis-je en me levant précipitamment. Tiens, Rogue, un cadeau de noël en avance. »

Il attrape la boîte de préservatifs que je lui lance. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est, pas étonnant pour un sorcier de pure souche.

Je sais que je peux être cruelle, mais j'allais quand même pas laisser cette pauvre folle avoir des gosses avec un mangemort.

Je sors assez vite, je pars à la recherche d'Evans.

J'ai rien de mieux à foutre et c'était un bon prétexte pour déserter le compartiment.

Elle est vraiment partie aux toilettes, je la vois sortir des cabinets le teint tout vert, les cheveux pendouillant et l'air malade.

Elle s'appuie à la fenêtre, je m'approche d'elle sans rien dire.

« Cette fille sort vraiment avec Rogue ? Demande Evans encore choquée.

- Je crois, elle lui a pas laissé le choix, dis-je.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'une fille peut sortir avec… ça ? Demande-t-elle.

- Elle est folle, dis-je.

- Elle a vraiment… avec lui ? Demande-t-elle.

- Quoi, couché ? Non, mais d'après toi pourquoi je suis sortie du compartiment ? » Dis-je.

Evans retourne en courant aux toilettes, j'éclate de rire.

Si je suis sortie du compartiment c'est pour les laisser s'expliquer et pour ne pas me faire étriper par Rogue, mais autant jouer la comédie.

Ça me fait marrer de voir la préfète-en-chef si tolérante vomir quand on lui parle de sexe et de Rogue dans la même phrase.

Quand Evans s'est bien vidé l'estomac, on rentre dans le compartiment.

Le reste du voyage se passe en silence, Rogue essaye toujours de comprendre l'utilité des préservatifs que je lui ai donné.

A la surprise générale c'est Evans qui lui répond.

« C'est des ballons pour faire des formes spéciales. »

L'explication a l'air de satisfaire Rogue, mais il me demande pourquoi je lui ai offert des trucs aussi stupides.

Je lui réponds vaguement que ça pourrait amuser sa copine et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Le train entre en gare, je sors du train et je quitte le quai 9 ¾.

La gare est bondée, je me demande comment je suis sensée retrouver mes parents dans cette foule.

« Elle est là ! » S'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Une voix hélas trop connue qui n'annonce rien de bon.


	33. Vacances d'enfer

Chapitre 32 : Vacances d'enfer

« Elle est là ! Venez, je l'ai trouvée ! »

Je ne me retourne pas, je tente de garder mon calme, d'avoir l'air le plus zen possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Venir me harceler jusqu'à la gare c'est quand même abusé !

Je lui tourne toujours le dos, je tente d'accrocher le sourire le plus charmant à mes lèvres et je me retourne.

« Salut Steve », dis-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse.

Steven Trenton n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière, quelque chose me dit que ce mec ne changera jamais.

Il porte les mêmes lunettes rondes lui donnant un air de prof sévère, une petite cravate rayée rouge et blanche offerte par sa maman, un costume trois pièces de businessman tout noir, et surtout, surtout il a toujours le même air arrogant et fier de lui qui me donne envie de la frapper dès que j'entends sa voix.

Quel genre d'adolescent de 17 ans porte un costume et une cravate ? Ce mec est un monstre.

Il m'a toujours horripilée, mais j'ai trouvé une technique qui, je l'espère portera ses fruits.

Steve est peut-être un connard arrogant qui cafte tout à sa mère, mais je me suis rendue compte, lors de sa dernière visite, qu'il devait avoir un balai coincé dans le cul pour être aussi coincé.

Il n'ose pas regarder les filles en face, moi c'est différent, à ces yeux je n'ai jamais été une fille.

Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il est intimidé par les filles, il est temps que je lui montre que j'en suis une moi aussi.

Alors pour ces vacances, je vais jouer la carte de la séduction. C'est pas ma meilleure carte, loin de là, mais un puceau coincé comme Steve Trenton est aussi facile à séduire qu'à égorger quand ses parents ne sont pas dans le coin.

Il a l'air troublé par ma tentative minable de séduction, pour une fois il n'a rien à dire.

Je m'approche de lui, d'un pas félin et je lui murmure.

« Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. C'est dur de passer toute une année loin de toi. Tu as changé, non ? Tu me sembles plus… sexy. T'as fait de la musculation ?

- Euh… mais qu'est-ce que… balbutie-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

- Enfin Steve, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Dis-je en me collant à lui. Ce n'est que moi, Tania.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demande-t-il tout paniqué.

- Mais rien voyons, je suis simplement heureuse de te voir », dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin.

Il me regarde, complètement abasourdi.

Les parents arrivent, je m'éloigne rapidement de Steve et je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Michelle Trenton, une femme maigrichonne avec une crinière blonde à faire pâlir les poupées Barbie s'avance vers nous et me colle deux grosses bises baveuses sur mes joues. Elle les tartine de rouge à lèvres, je dois avoir l'air fin.

Michelle Trenton est une femme de la même espèce que ma mère, c'est-à-dire une femme stéréotypée. Elle et ma mère voient la vie de la même manière, les femmes sont bonnes à se trouver un mari et les maris à bosser pour gagner leur croûte.

Elles vivent avec leurs temps, bien sûr, mais elles rêvent toujours des contes de fées et de grands bals pour que moi la petite Cendrillon je me trouve un prince charmant.

Il y a aussi cette superficialité qui les caractérise, je parie que quand j'entrerai dans ma chambre des tonnes de nouvelles fringues niaiseuses et immondes seront posées avec amour sur mon pauvre lit.

Ma mère arrive et me fait aussi deux grosses bises baveuses, je vais finir par ressembler à une tomate avec tout ce maquillage sur la gueule !

Elle me serre dans ses bras et se met à me tirer les joues comme si j'étais encore une gamine.

Jack Trenton vient me serrer la main, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend les jeunes.

Je l'aime bien, Jack, contrairement à sa femme il ne vit pas dans un conte de fées mais dans le monde réel, le monde moderne.

Ça l'empêche pas d'avoir des idées arrêtées et de toujours se soumettre à la volonté de sa femme, mais bon personne n'est parfait.

Les parents Trenton vouent un culte à leur propre fils, ils le trouvent parfait. Les parents sont toujours aveugles, il paraît, quand on parle de leurs gosses.

Mais les Trenton sont pas aveugles, s'ils trouvent leur fils parfait, c'est justement parce qu'il est parfait.

En tout cas il incarne la perfection à leurs yeux.

Mon père attend dans la voiture, il ne se déplace jamais, il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et que de toute façon c'est plus simple de rester dans la voiture parce que se garer dans le parking c'est impossible.

« Salut ma chérie, dit-il. Ça va ?

- Ouais, dis-je. Comment tu vas ?

- Je vieillis, répond-il.

- Cool. »

Mon père et moi on se dit toujours les mêmes banalités, on a rien à se dire.

Avant que je rentre en dernière année, il m'a offert une boite de préservatif, c'était assez gênant surtout que chez les sorciers il existe des sorts bien plus efficaces de contraception.

Ma mère entre dans la voiture avec Steve et ses parents.

« Alors Tania, contente de quitter un peu ton école ? Me demande Michelle Trenton. Il paraît qu'ils sont très stricts à Sainte-Anne.

- C'est pour ça que c'est une bonne école, dis-je.

- Ça n'est pas trop dur d'être uniquement entourée de filles ? Continue-t-elle.

- Il y a un professeur mâle, dis-je. Il est un peu vieux, et pas très beau, mais comme c'est le seul homme à des kilomètres à la ronde il plaît beaucoup.

- Mais, c'est du détournement de mineur ! S'exclame Michelle.

- Oh tu sais, il ne veut pas trop des élèves, de toute façon la plupart sont lesbiennes », dis-je.

Elle ne dit plus rien, choquée. Les vieux et leurs contes de fées sont pas capables de voir le présent tel qu'il est : le prince charmant a laissé place à la princesse charmante.

On arrive à la maison, comme tous les ans depuis ma naissance, je dois partager ma chambre avec Steve, ce mec coincé qui fouille dans mes tiroirs à la recherche d'objets compromettants à montrer à mes parents.

C'est toujours difficile de cacher mes objets magiques, une fois Steve est tombé sur ma baguette, il l'a montré à mes parents, il devait penser que c'était une cigarette…

Maintenant je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, je pourrai martyriser Steve, mais comme je maîtrise pas le sortilège d'amnésie il va se souvenir de tout.

J'entre dans ma chambre, je range ma malle dans un coin, Steve est sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

« Ecoute, Steve, dis-je. Je viens de faire un long voyage en train, alors j'aimerais bien me changer, mais tu peux rester regarder si tu veux. »

Il s'enfuit en courant quand je commence à enlever mon sweat shirt.

Quel pauvre mec.

Je profite qu'il se soit enfui pour ranger mes affaires magiques dans l'armoire et je leur lance un sort de rétrécissement. Je les fourre dans un sac plastique que je cache dans le fond de mon armoire.

Je me change ensuite rapidement et je descends à contrecœur voir les vieux et le lèche-botte qui se sont installés dans le salon.

« Ah, Tany chérie ! » s'exclame ma mère en me voyant arriver.

Je déteste ce surnom, j'ai 17 ans et pas une tête à m'appeler « Tany chérie » !

« Assieds-toi, j'ai préparé du thé, me dit-elle.

- J'aime pas le thé, dis-je.

- Tu n'aimes rien, me dit Steve.

- Si, j'aime te voir souffrir, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, dit Michelle. Parle-nous un peu de ton école, Tania.

- Tu sais déjà tout sur mon école, dis-je.

- Mais tu as des copines ? Demande-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et tu as un petit copain ? Me demande mon père.

- Non, je suis dans une école de fille tu te rappelles pas ? Dis-je.

- Oui mais pendant les vacances tu sors, tu as peut-être rencontré quelqu'un ? Insiste Michelle.

- Non, dis-je.

- Comment veux-tu te trouver un petit ami avec un accoutrement pareil ? Intervient ma mère. Tu devrais t'habiller avec des vêtements plus féminins, tous les garçons vont penser que tu es grosse ! Et puis tes cheveux ! Ces magnifiques cheveux que tu tiens de ton père, tu ne t'en occupes pas, tu pourrais au moins les brosser !

- Premièrement, avec mes fringues trop larges personne ne peut me prendre pour une grosse, si je les remplissais mes sweat-shirt, tu pourrais faire la remarque mais là tu n'as rien à dire.

Ensuite je fais ce que je veux avec mon fric, je suis majeure et vaccinée et c'est pas toi qui les as payés ces fringues. Et mes cheveux sont aussi ma propriété, j'en fais ce que je veux et si t'es pas contente achètes-toi une poupée ou fais un autre gosse, dis-je.

- Espèce de malpolie ! S'offusque ma mère. On ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère !

- Réveille-toi maman, les mœurs évoluent, dis-je en me levant.

- Tu vas où ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je sors, dis-je. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je me trouverai un petit ami sourd et aveugle ?

- Steve va t'accompagner, répond-elle. Tu ne sortiras pas sans quelqu'un de sérieux pour te surveiller.

- D'accord, accepte Steve solennellement.

- Prends un peu exemple sur Steve, lui au moins il sait comment se tenir et comment parler à ses parents ! » Me crache ma mère.

Je prends mon manteau et je sors tranquillement.

Steve coure derrière moi, il a l'air prêt à me faire la morale, j'ai pas envie de l'écouter mais me défouler sur lui me fera sûrement pas de mal.

Il fait nuit, la plupart des gens sont tranquillement chez eux en train de manger, on est seuls dans la rue.

Je ne m'inquiète pas de la tournure que vont prendre les choses avec ma mère, je sais bien comment elle est, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger. C'est presque rituel, à chaque vacance elle me fait ses reproches, moi comme je suis une grande gueule je réponds et je finis par me tirer. En général je vais dans un bar, et puis je reviens tard le soir, elle m'attend et elle s'excuse. C'est jamais des excuses sincères, c'est mon père qui la force à s'excuser mais au moins la vie reprend un cours plutôt normal.

Sauf qu'avec ce boulet du nom de Steve Trenton je vais pas pouvoir aller passer ma soirée en boite ou au bar.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ta mère. La pauvre femme, tu lui brises déjà bien assez le cœur en jouant les pseudos rebelles, tu ne crois pas qu'elle souffre déjà assez ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ouais, t'as raison Steve, dis-je. Elle souffre tellement de ne pas voir sa fille de toute l'année qu'elle la critique dès qu'elle la voit. Ça c'est l'expression de sa passion pure.

- Tu dois rentrer et t'excuser, m'ordonne-t-il. Tu agis en petite sotte irresponsable !

- On ne va pas rentrer tout de suite, Steve, dis-je en reprenant mon air séducteur. On pourrait bien s'amuser tout les deux, tu crois pas ?

- Qu.. quoi ? » Bafouille-t-il, effrayé.

Il recule vers un mur, je m'approche de lui de ma démarche la plus féline, je m'approche le plus près de lui sans pour autant le toucher.

« Allez quoi, Steve, me fait pas croire qu'un mec aussi intelligent et sexy que toi ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire, dis-je.

- Tania, tu me fais peur, dit-il en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mais pourquoi tu as peur ? Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi avant, dis-je.

- Avant tu n'étais pas bizarre, répond-il.

- Tout le monde change, Steve, et toi aussi. Tu es devenu plus mignon, plus sexy, et moi je ne suis plus une petite fille, dis-je.

- Je ne comprends pas, répond-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Fais pas l'innocent, dis-je. Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu comprends très bien…

- Je t'assure que non ! S'écrie-t-il complètement paniqué.

- Bon, OK rentrons, dis-je. Je t'expliquerai tout ça ce soir. »

Il me regarde m'éloigner le plus naturellement du monde de lui, il a l'air encore complètement choqué.

Pauvre petit puceau…

Ma mère m'a fait une scène, elle a crié, dit que j'étais infecte avec elle alors qu'on ne se voyait presque jamais, elle m'a reproché de ne pas l'aimer alors qu'elle m'avait quand même donné la vie… Enfin bref, je me suis excusée d'être une garce immonde, elle s'est excusée d'avoir des préjugés de ne pas respecter mes choix, tout rentre dans l'ordre on passe à autre chose.

Steve a dormi sur le canapé cette nuit, il a pas voulu dormir dans la même chambre que moi.

Parfait.

J'ai pu jouer à la console, regarder la télé et écouter de la musique à fond jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. Personne n'a rien entendu grâce à un sort d'insonorisation, c'est vraiment très pratique de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

**OoOoOoO**

Steve a fini par comprendre mon comportement, mais bizarrement il n'a rien dit aux parents.

Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir continuer à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il a réintégré la chambre dès le lendemain de mon arrivée, quand ses parents l'ont trouvé étalé par terre sur le tapis du salon, il était tombé du canapé en faisant un cauchemar.

Je n'ai pas encore pu sortir le soir, d'habitude je sors en cachette sauf quand je m'engueule avec ma mère. Mais quand Steve est là, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est subir les soirées scrabble et bridge sans rien dire.

Ce soir c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ils ont organisé une soirée charades.

J'en peux plus, il faut que je sorte, il faut que j'aille m'amuser un peu.

Je monte dans ma chambre avant le début du jeu, je sais pas encore comment me débarrasser de Steve, j'avais envisagé de le transformer en porc mais il risquerait de s'en souvenir.

Evidemment, il me suit comme un bon petit chien.

« Pourquoi tu es montée ? Me demande-t-il. Le jeu va bientôt commencer !

- Je ne veux pas jouer, dis-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demande-t-il consterné. C'est drôle !

- Je veux sortir, dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à ta mère, fait-il remarquer.

- Justement c'est plus excitant, dis-je.

- Je vais aller le lui dire si tu sors, menace-t-il.

- C'est dommage, je t'aime bien tu sais, tu es vraiment très sexy, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Il y a d'autres moyens de s'amuser que les charades avec les parents, tu sais, et moi je ne demande qu'à te montrer…

- Ecoute, Tania, dit-il en déglutissant. Je sais bien que tu ne vois pas beaucoup de garçons à cause de ton école, mais il y a des choses qui doivent attendre le mariage. Tu es très jolie, et très gentille, mais ça ne serait pas sérieux. »

Le mariage ? Mais pourquoi il me parle du mariage ? Il peut pas être au courant, il connaît pas Malefoy ni Black ! A moins que Black ne l'ait ensorcelé pour me piéger…

Je deviens complètement folle et paranoïaque, il pense au mariage en général !

Il est bourré de valeurs de vieux, il lui manque plus que les rides pour ressembler trait pour trait à Binns.

« Apprends à vivre Steve, tu as 17 ans pas 117, dis-je.

- Non, ça n'est pas sérieux et c'est dangereux de sortir la nuit, répond-il.

- C'est pas dangereux quand on sait où aller, dis-je.

- Tania, tes amies de ton école t'ont peut-être parlé d'endroits pas très fréquentables, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour y aller, dit-il.

- J'ai pas d'amies, dis-je.

- Mais alors qui t'as… ? Commence-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Tania, tu es déjà sortie ?

- Oui, dis-je. Et regarde, je ne suis pas morte.

- Mais c'est totalement inacceptable ! Je vais tout dire à ta mère !

- Si tu fais ça je dirais à la tienne que je suis enceinte de toi, dis-je en souriant.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Et alors ? L'important c'est qu'elle le croie, dis-je.

- Mais tu es une…une… bégaye-t-il.

- Une garce ? Oui, je sais et j'aime ça, dis-je avec un petit sourire méchant. Va dire à ta mère qu'on ne jouera pas avec eux ce soir, et fais attention, je t'écouterai, alors pas de faux pas.

- C'est du chantage odieux ! S'offusque-t-il.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, dis-je. Tout n'est pas rose. »

Il descend prévenir sa mère, celle-ci lui demande si tout va bien, elle le trouve pâle.

Il balbutie que tout va bien et finit par remonter.

Il me lance un regard plein de reproches, il se sent coupable de mentir à sa mère.

Pauvre petit chou…

Il descend en premier par la fenêtre, en boudant.

Je descends après lui, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Il ne boude plus au fur et à mesure qu'on approche de la boîte, il me fait des reproches et essaye de me culpabiliser. Je l'ignore totalement, je savoure déjà cette soirée.

Steve Trenton le fifils à sa maman va aller en boîte, il va découvrir l'alcool, les filles, la luxure… Un spectacle à ne pas rater.


	34. La fille du grand triton

Chapitre 33 : La fille du grand triton

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boîte ? Demande Steve l'air inquiet.

- C'est « Le Grand Triton », dis-je.

- Ils servent de l'alcool ? Demande-t-il dégoûté. Tu sais que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

- Je sais, dis-je. Mais t'es pas obligé de boire.

- Mais toi non plus tu ne vas pas prendre d'alcool, ni de substance illicite, ordonne-t-il. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, Tany.

- Premièrement, tu m'appelles encore une fois Tany et je te noie dans une tequila.

Deuxièmement tu n'es pas mon père et tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi, tu es juste plus con, alors je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité, je fais ce que je veux, si t'étais pas content t'avais qu'à pas venir, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui… »

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, j'entre dans la boîte.

Il fait très chaud dans la boîte, j'enlève mon sweat-shirt pour me retrouver en débardeur noir plutôt sexy.

Steve regarde partout, étonné de ce qu'il voit.

« Tania, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Et couvre-toi un peu, les hommes vont te regarder !

- C'est le but, dis-je. Je suis pas ici pour jouer à la vierge effarouchée qui a peur quand elle croise le regard d'un mec.

- Mais enfin Tania tu n'as pas honte ? Cet endroit est un lieu de débauche, les gens sont dépravés, on vaut bien mieux qu'eux, nous devons sortir ! » S'écrie Steve.

La jeune serveuse d'une vingtaine d'années, accoudée au bar nous regarde méchamment, quelques piliers de comptoir se retournent aussi pour nous lancer un regard de défi mélangé à du mépris.

Steve rougit bêtement et baisse la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.

« T'as un problème avec la boîte ? Lui demande la serveuse.

- Non, je… excusez-moi madame, bafouille-t-il rouge de honte.

- De quel droit tu critiques notre établissement ? Elle est pas assez bien pour toi cette boîte de nuit ? Continue hargneusement la serveuse.

- Si elle est très bien c'est juste que je suis totalement contre la consommation d'alcool et le commerce de substances illicites entraînant des dépendances, répond-il un peu plus sûr de lui.

- Est-ce que t'es en train de m'accuser de fournir de la drogue aux clients ? Demande la serveuse, menaçante.

- C'est une pratique courante dans ce genre d'établissement, non ? Répond Steve, légèrement surpris.

- Sors immédiatement d'ici avant que j'appelle les flics ! Hurle la serveuse, hors d'elle.

- C'est moi qui devrais appeler la police, après tout c'est vous qui rendez les gens accros à l'alcool, c'est vous qui les tuez le soir quand ils rentrent chez eux avec leurs voitures complètement saouls », réplique Steve.

Folle de rage, la serveuse quitte le comptoir pour venir frapper Steve. Ce dernier se cache derrière moi, il s'attend quand même pas à ce que je me batte pour lui ?

J'aime pas servir de bouclier, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de rentrer chez moi escortée par les pompiers parce que Steve se sera fait étriper par une serveuse.

La serveuse essaye de me contourner, elle donne des coups de griffes à l'aveuglette derrière mon dos pour essayer d'atteindre Steve qui se cramponne désespérément à mon débardeur.

Tout le monde nous regarde, je décide d'interrompre leur bataille gamine.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? Steve tu déformes mon débardeur, et vous mademoiselle vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper les clients, c'est marqué dans votre contrat, dis-je.

- Comment tu le sais ? Me demande la jeune serveuse étonnée.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai été virée de cette boîte l'été dernier, dis-je. Je bossais ici comme serveuse, j'ai frappé un vieux porc et du coup j'ai perdu mon job.

- Tania tu as travaillé ici ? S'exclame Steve choqué à mort. Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Enfin tu n'as pas honte ? Travailler dans un tel lieu de perdition !

- Steve, tu veux finir à l'hôpital dans le coma oui ou non ? dis-je en essayant de calmer la serveuse qui brandit à nouveau ses poings.

- Non, maman me tuerait, dit Steve.

- Pauvre petit chou, se moque la serveuse.

- Excuse-le, dis-je à la serveuse. Il est très coincé, mais ça c'est surtout parce qu'il te trouve très mignonne et qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder les gens autrement qu'en les insultant. Il a peur, il a toujours très peur dans des endroits qu'il ne connaît pas. Le meilleur moyen de le rassurer c'est de lui servir un verre.

- Mais c'est faux ! Je ne vous trouve pas jolie et je n'aborde pas les gens en les insultant ! Nie Steve.

- Il est très très timide, dis-je avec un sourire forcé en écrasant le pied de Steve. Mais il vous aime beaucoup et il a très envie de boire un verre d'alcool. Il dit toujours le contraire de ce qu'il pense. »

La serveuse nous regarde un bon moment avec méfiance, puis retourne derrière son comptoir et demande.

« Vous êtes majeurs ? »

C'est quel âge déjà la majorité chez les moldus ? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié un truc aussi important ! Je suis en train de renier mes origines moldues… 21 ans. La majorité chez les moldus c'est 21 ans.

« Bien sûr, dis-je. Sinon on ne serait pas entrés.

- Non, on est pas majeurs, dit Steve.

- J'ai besoin d'une carte d'identité », dit la serveuse.

Je viens dans cette boîte depuis que j'ai 16 ans, je me suis faite une fausse carte d'identité grâce à la magie pour pouvoir entrer, mais Steve n'en a pas…

Je prends discrètement ma baguette dans ma poche et je murmure la formule qui crée la fausse carte.

Je sors les deux fausses cartes de ma poche et je les tends à la serveuse.

« Pourquoi c'est vous qui avez sa carte ? Me demande la serveuse étonnée.

- Parce qu'il est légèrement perturbé, il oublie toujours tout, dis-je.

- OK, c'est bon, dit finalement la serveuse. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Une bière à tout les deux, dis-je en sortant l'argent pour payer. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Lena, répond la serveuse. A votre service. »

Lena nous tend les deux bières, Steve refuse catégoriquement de toucher à son verre.

« La serveuse nous regarde, elle n'est pas débile, elle doit se méfier alors bois ce verre, dis-je.

- C'est hors de question, je vais devenir alcoolique, répond-il. Le premier verre entraîne la dépendance.

- Soit tu bois cette bière soit on est gentiment ramenés chez nous par les flics, dis-je.

- Ça n'est pas en me faisant boire que tu me séduiras, maugrée-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres. C'est vraiment répugnant, comment les gens font pour boire ça ?

- Les gens sont cons, dis-je. Tu es tellement plus intelligent qu'eux, c'est pour ça que tu es dans ce bar ce soir, parce que toi tu n'es pas aussi débiles qu'eux, tu ne tombes pas dans le piège de l'alcool et de la drogue.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Tania, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur. Ce soir on risque de mourir vu qu'on a tout les deux consommé de l'alcool, tu sais bien que l'alcool au volant c'est dangereux.

- On est venus à pieds, Steve », dis-je.

Lena la serveuse rigole discrètement, elle nous espionne ou quoi ?

Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre, et je me dirige vers un coin de la boîte.

Elle me suit, l'air étonnée.

« Ecoute, Lena, dis-je. Je voudrais te demander une faveur.

- J'écoute, répond-elle.

- Mon pote Steve est un vrai boulet, dis-je.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Le seul truc qui pourra le rendre moins chiant, c'est une bonne cuite, dis-je. Alors à chaque fois que son verre se vide, tu pourras le remplir ?

- Ça va te coûter cher, dit-elle.

- C'est lui qui boit c'est lui qui paye, dis-je.

- Ça me paraît logique, répond-elle. OK, je ferai ça, mais rien ne te garantis qu'il va boire ses verres.

- C'est un maniaque, il déteste avoir un verre rempli devant lui, il faut toujours qu'il le vide, dis-je.

- Et s'il ne veut pas payer ? Demande-t-elle.

- Il payera si tu le menace d'appeler les flics », dis-je.

Lena retourne derrière son comptoir, elle ressert Steve qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de finir son verre.

Je sens que ce cher Steve va faire un beau pilier de comptoir…

Je le laisse entre les mains expertes de Lena et je me dirige vers la piste de danse.

Je suis peut-être pas assez saoule pour faire une danse stupide ou un strip-tease, mais je peux quand même me ridiculiser sur la piste en étalant mes « immenses » talents de danseuse.

Je danse frénétiquement le rock sur un slow, m'attirant les foudres et les moqueries des autres danseurs quand quelqu'un m'interpelle.

« Tania ? »

**OoOoOoO**

« Tania c'est toi ? » Me demande une voix.

Je me retourne, je me heurte à un mec assez grand, baraqué, le genre armoire à glace.

Il me regarde avec surprise, il a l'air content aussi.

Le problème c'est que ce mec ne me dit rien. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ça s'arrête là.

« Tania tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais dans le coin ! S'exclame-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Euh désolée, dis-je en étouffant sous la pression.

- Depuis quand tu es revenue ? Demande-t-il. Et tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

- Je suis revenue pour les vacances, dis-je. Je repars à la rentrée. Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

L'armoire à glace perd son sourire, il a l'air un peu déçu.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Tania ? » Demande-t-il.

Cette moue déçue… si je me souviens de lui ! Un gros lourdingue, un dragueur invétéré qui avait parié avec ses potes qu'il réussirait à séduire la fille la plus barje de la boîte !

Il a un nom qui commence par un P…. Patrick ? Non… Philip, ouais c'est bien Philip.

Ce mec m'a sorti la totale, il m'a fait boire, il m'a sorti le discours pseudo romantique du beau gosse qui a aussi des sentiments… je crois me souvenir que je l'avais envoyé bouler, mais s'il est là devant moi avec l'air content c'est que je l'ai pas envoyé chier.

« Si, Philip, je me souviens de toi, dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Je te faisais marcher c'est tout ! »

Il se force à rigoler puis met son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me conduit vers le bar.

Comment je vais bien pouvoir me débarrasser de ce mec ?

Steve est déjà dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé, il discute avec la serveuse qui se moque ouvertement de lui mais il semble croire qu'elle rit à ses blagues.

Je m'installe à bonne distance de Steve, il est assez saoul pour venir agresser cette espèce d'armoire à glace. Moi ça me ferait bien rire qu'il se fasse déchiqueter par ce mec, mais quand je devrai le ramener à ses parents en morceaux je rigolerai moins.

Philip me tend une bière et commence à me raconter sa vie, il semble croire que je suis très intéressée par ce qu'il a fait depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

« Et alors c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu contact avec cette fille, mais tu sais elle n'était pas importante », s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Pendant qu'il continue son monologue horriblement ennuyeux, je réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle ce mec est revenu vers moi et si je l'ai ou non envoyé se faire voir le jour où j'ai eu le malheur de le rencontrer.

J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce mec n'est jamais arrivé à rien avec moi et qu'il veut retenter sa chance parce qu'il ne supporte pas les échecs.

Il continue à déverser son flot de paroles chiantes, le seul avantage c'est qu'il me paye à boire pendant qu'il parle.

Il croit peut-être qu'il va réussir à me saouler, mais il ne sait pas que je tiens très bien l'alcool, j'ai quand même gagné le concours du pire poivrot contre Sirius Black, un des maraudeurs ! Je pense pas que ça va beaucoup l'impressionner, étant donné qu'il ne connaît ni Black ni les maraudeurs.

« J'ai gagné cette partie mais le coach a dit que c'était grâce à Mitch, je hais ce mec… continue-t-il. Mais dis-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ?

-Non, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il légèrement déçu.

- Parce que dehors il n'y a pas de bar, je ne pourrais pas boire pour oublier que tu me gâches ma soirée avec tes histoires débiles qui n'intéressent que toi, dis-je.

- Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il en se forçant à rire.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

- Mais…mais pourquoi tu m'écoutes alors ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que tu payes les consommations, dis-je en montrant mon verre.

- Tu me fais marcher, dit-il en reprenant son air assuré. Tu veux te faire désirer c'est ça ?

- Non, je veux que tu me foutes la paix, dis-je un peu trop fort.

- Ne joue pas à ça, répond-il en souriant bêtement. Tu es une petite coquine. »

Je lui fais un sourire de pétasse, il approche son doigt pour essuyer une tâche invisible que j'ai sur le menton, il est complètement bourré. Je lui mords le doigt.

Il hurle de douleur, Steve qui est à l'autre bout du comptoir se lève en titubant et vient nous rejoindre.

« Tu fais pas de mal à Tany, toi, dit-il à Phil.

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a fait du mal ! S'écrie Phil en montrant son doigt saignant.

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité alors tu lui fais pas de mal, gronde Steve.

- Ah ouais, t'es son mec peut-être ? Demande Phil sceptique.

- Nan, je suis son père, répond-il. Et tu ne touches pas à ma fille ou tu vas avoir des problèmes !

- Ah ouais ? Tu vas me frapper, c'est ça ? Demande Phil en éclatant de rire.

- Lui non, c'est un trouillard bourré, dis-je. Mais moi oui.

- Tu crois qu'une petite fille me fait peur ? Demande Phil en rigolant.

- Non, t'es trop saoul pour te rendre compte du danger que représente la petite fille, dis-je.

- C'est une méchante vicieuse, dit Steve en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Elle est enceinte de son père. »

Phil me regarde dégoûté, il a pas fait le rapprochement avec Steve qui se prend pour mon père.

J'avais jamais vu Steve aussi… normal, c'est vrai pour une fois il ressemble à un macho débile et surprotecteur comme les autres. Comme quoi l'alcool c'est vraiment à consommer avec modération.

Phil se lève, il me lance un dernier regard révulsé avant de partir au pas de course vers la sortie.

« Bravo, vous nous avez fait perdre un client, dit Lena qui observait la scène de loin.

- C'est pas grave, en compensation t'en as gagné un autre, dis-je en désignant Steve.

- Ouais, il a fait preuve de courage, dit-elle. C'est pas tous les mecs qui seraient allé défendre leur copine devant un mec aussi baraqué.

- C'est pas du courage c'est de la stupidité, dis-je.

- Ça revient au même », dit-elle en souriant à Steve.

Je laisse Steve fêter sa victoire, je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir pour le ramener sain et sauf à la maison et pour éviter que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent qu'il a la gueule de bois.

Je sors un peu, l'air est irrespirable dans la boite.

Il fait froid dehors et je me souviens que je suis en débardeur uniquement.

Je frissonne et je m'apprête à retourner dans la salle chercher mon sweat quand j'entends des voix qui s'approchent.

« Arrêtes de déprimer, mon vieux, tu vas voir des filles il y en a plein d'autres !

- Il a déjà une copine, répond une deuxième voix ennuyée.

- Et alors ? Dans cette boîte de nuit il n'y que des moldus, aucune chance pour que Kate apprenne quoi que ce soit ! Dit la première voix.

- C'est une question de moralité et de respect, continue la deuxième voix.

- Il la respecte puisqu'il ne lui dira rien ! S'obstine la première voix.

- James, tu m'épuises, répond la deuxième voix. Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer là-dedans. »

C'est impossible, qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs viendraient foutre dans cette boîte de nuit minable de Londres ?

J'ai aucune envie de leur parler, je vais essayer de rentrer chez moi avec Steve avant de me faire repérer.

Dommage, j'aurais bien montré Steve à Remus, depuis le temps que je lui en parle.

J'entre en courant dans la boîte, je rejoins Steve en quatrième vitesse.

« Viens, il est temps qu'on rentre, dis-je.

- Mais on a pas encore dansé, pleurniche Steve. On peut bien rester encore quelques minutes !

- Non, t'es bien trop saoul pour pouvoir tenir debout, alors tu pourras jamais danser, dis-je.

- Tany, c'est important je crois que j'intéresse la serveuse, dit-il alors que Lena nous écoute. Il faut qu'on reste !

- Non, Steve, dis-je. Il faut qu'on rentre ou bien les parents vont s'inquiéter.

- On s'en moque des parents ! S'écrie-t-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes proches du comptoir, les Maraudeurs compris.

- Pourquoi tu veux rentrer aussi vite ? Me demande Lena intriguée.

- Parce qu'il y a des gens que j'ai pas envie de voir, dis-je.

- C'est de nous que tu parles ? » Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, Potter et sa bande sont là, Remus me fait un petit sourire faiblard.

Je pousse un soupir ennuyé, je fais un petit sourire de pétasse à Potter et je lui réponds.

« Ouais Potter, c'est toi et ta bande que je veux pas voir.

- Je suis blessé, Jones, répond-il. Je pensais que tu nous aimais bien.

- Dans tes rêves Potter, dis-je.

- Tu crois vraiment que je rêve de toi ? Demande-t-il en riant.

- De ta part on peut s'attendre à tout, dis-je.

- C'est qui ceux-là ? Demande Steve.

- C'est des copines de mon école, dis-je. Viens, on s'en va.

- Tu pourras jamais faire bouger ce mec, il est trop saoul, me fait remarquer Black.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ? Que je campe ici toute la nuit ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit Steve.

- Ta gueule, dis-je. Alors, c'est quoi ta solution miracle, Black ?

- On va t'aider à le ramener », répond Black.

Silence. Black a proposé de m'aider ? J'ai pas rêvé ? C'est louche il mijote quelque chose.

« Mais on vient juste d'arriver, Patmol, intervient Potter. Allez détends-toi, fais pas gaffe à Jones !

- Moi je vais t'aider, dit Remus. J'aime pas les boîtes de nuit.

- Dis-moi, Black, ça cache quoi ce nouveau mystérieux élan de générosité envers une Serpentard ? Dis-je.

- En échange tu viens au mariage, répond-il. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas ramener ce mec toute seule, tu as besoin de nous.

- Va te faire foutre, j'irai pas à ce mariage avec toi, dis-je. Si Remus veut bien m'aider ça ira très bien.

- Sans problème, répond le concerné. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour quitter cette atmosphère.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Black.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme ça je pourrais prévenir tes parents que je t'ai vue toi et ton mec dans une boîte de nuit complètement saouls au milieu de la nuit, répond-il.

- T'aimerais que j'aille raconter à Foster que je t'ai vu draguer des minettes moldues dans une boîte de nuit pendant les vacances ? »

Il ne répond rien, j'ai gagné.

Je passe un bras autour de la taille de Steve, Remus fait pareil de l'autre côté.

« On vient avec vous, dit Potter. Dans un univers hostile on doit pas se séparer, on risque de se perdre. »

Black lui lance un regard furieux mais accepte néanmoins, et Pettigrow suit le mouvement sans rien dire.

Je ne peux rien dire, Potter a raison. Si Remus m'aide, ils doivent suivre ou ils risquent de se perdre.

Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que ces saletés de Gryffondors voient ma maison.

En chemin, Steve me glisse à l'oreille.

« Dis, elles sont pas un peu masculines tes copines ? »


	35. Souviens toi

Chapitre 34 : Souviens-toi

Arrivée devant chez moi, l'épaule en compote à force de traîner cette grosse éponge imbibée d'alcool, je me rends compte d'un problème de taille : comment faire passer par la fenêtre un mec qui ne tient même pas debout ?

Je ne peux pas rentrer par la porte, on va se faire repérer, on est foutus.

« C'est foutu, dis-je tristement. Il passera jamais discrètement par la fenêtre. »

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement, comme si j'avais dit une grosse connerie.

Potter se met à rire, Black le suit, Pettigrow hésite, Remus ne rigole pas, il fronce les sourcils et Steve vomit par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- Jones, on sait bien que t'es une sorcière nulle, mais de là à oublier que t'en es une il y a une limite ! S'esclaffe Black.

- Je suis peut-être une sorcière nulle, mais moi au moins j'oublie pas qu'il y a des moldus à proximité ! Dis-je en désignant Steve.

- Il est complètement bourré ton moldu, il doit même pas se rendre compte qu'on parle de lui, répond Black.

- Je suis pas bourré ! S'exclame alors Steve, indigné. C'est quoi un molou ? C'est une boisson ?

- C'est un cocktail à base de sang humain, dis-je.

- Ça doit pas être bon, répond Steve, écoeuré.

- Ça dépend comment c'est préparé, dis-je.

- Mais ça reste du sang, répond-il, prêt à vomir encore une fois.

- Bon, on est là pour vous faire rentrer ou pour faire la conversation ? S'impatiente Black.

- Pour nous faire rentrer et accessoirement pour éviter qu'un moldu découvre notre identité, dis-je.

- Il est complètement saoul, demain il ne se souviendra même plus de son nom », dit Black avec mépris.

J'avais oublié un autre problème majeur : demain il aura la gueule de bois, les parents sont pas débiles, ils s'en rendront compte.

« Les parents vont deviner qu'il s'est saoulé, dis-je. Il aura la gueule de bois.

- Donne-lui un peu de potion déssaoulage, me dit Potter.

- Un peu de quoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas la potion de déssaoulage ? Me demande Potter en éclatant de rire. C'est vraiment les bases pourtant ! Tu me fais pitié, Jones.

- De la potion de déssaoulage… dis-je. Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'informer de son existence avant ? comme par exemple après le concours qu'on à fait le soir du bal ?

- C'est une potion que tout sorcier digne de ce nom connaît ! Se défend Potter.

- Et puis tu nous vois aider une Serpentard ? Renchérit Black.

- Et vous faîtes quoi en ce moment ? » Dis-je.

Il ne répond rien, il me regarde méchamment avant de sortir sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le moldu qui peut découvrir qu'on est des sorciers ?

- Il se rendra compte de rien, après on lui donnera un peu de potion de déssaoulage, il aura tout oublié, répond Potter.

- Et puis comment tu comptes le faire monter par là sinon par magie ? » Demande Black.

C'est à mon tour de ne rien répondre, je les laisse faire.

Remus lance le sort de lévitation sur Steve qui essaye de draguer Pettigrow, Potter transplane pour recevoir Steve quand Remus l'aura fait entrer dans la chambre.

Bizarrement, tout se passe bien. Je grimpe sur le mur quand j'entends un rire méprisant derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Black ?

- Tu n'as même pas pensé à transplaner, répond-il.

- C'est pas que j'y ai pas pensé, c'est juste que je ne peux pas, dis-je.

- T'as pas eu le permis ? T'es trop nulle pour transplaner ? Demande-t-il en riant encore plus.

- Je ne l'ai pas passé, dis-je. Ça te dépasse peut-être, mais comme mes parents ne sont pas de grands nobles sorciers au sang pur très riches qui vénèrent Tu-Sais-Qui, je n'ai pas encore eu le fric pour le passer.

- C'est pas excessivement cher, répond-il.

- Les gosses de riches ne connaissent pas le mot « cher », dis-je.

- Parce que toi tu es une pauvre miséreuse peut-être ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il me suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que je veux, dis-je.

- Moi je suis sûr que tu as juste peur de te planter, répond-il.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Black, dis-je. J'ai appris que malheureusement on pouvait pas empêcher les cons de penser. »

Je grimpe avec difficulté au mur, pourtant je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois en étant plus saoule, peut-être que je suis un peu inquiète, j'aurais dû lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre, si ces crétins de Maraudeurs font du bruit les parents vont se réveiller.

Quand j'entre enfin dans la chambre, Black est déjà là, prêt à donner la potion à Steve.

Je lance un sort d'insonorisation et je ferme la porte de la chambre à clé.

Je sais, j'aurais pu lancer un « collaporta » mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes d'user et d'abuser de la magie quand il suffit de donner un tour de clé.

Steve n'a pas l'air de vouloir boire la potion.

« Où est passée la petite mignonne ? Demande-t-il.

- Qui, la serveuse ?

- Mais nan, Tany chérie, je parle de ta copine qui nous a gentiment raccompagnés, répond-il.

- Pettigrow ? » Dis-je un peu dégoûtée.

Ça me tue, Black avait raison. Steve est tellement bourré qu'on peut dire et faire n'importe quoi devant lui, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. S'il est atteint au point de trouver Peter Pettigrow mignonne…

« C'est vrai ça, il est où Peter ? Demande Potter.

- J'en sais rien, il a dû rester en bas, dis-je.

- Tany chérie, tu lui as interdit de monter ? Me demande Potter en éclatant de rire.

- Nan, je l'ai tué quand il m'a appelé « Tany chérie », dis-je.

- Il doit pas oser entrer, dit Remus. Je vais le chercher. »

Remus disparaît, et Black tente en vain de faire boire Steve de force.

« Je veux pas boire ça ! Dit Steve. C'est quoi ?

- C'est un cocktail, dis-je. Bois ça, c'est ma copine mignonne qui l'a préparé pour toi.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Pour te plaire, dis-je.

- Ah, ça change tout », dit-il en prenant la gourde.

Pendant qu'il boit, je dis à Potter et Black de dégager, il faut pas qu'il les voit.

Potter ne veut pas partir sans sa gourde, alors ils se cachent dans un placard.

Steve vide complètement la gourde, il reprend ses esprits, cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui.

« Tania, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien… marmonne-t-il.

- Tu es tombé, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air inquiète. Tu as perdu connaissance.

- Alors on est pas sortis ? Demande-t-il avec méfiance.

- Non, j'ai eu trop peur, et puis je culpabilisais de t'avoir forcé, on doit toujours respecter les choix de ses amis, dis-je.

- Tu deviens raisonnable, Tany, c'est bien, répond-il avec un petit sourire en me tapotant la tête comme si j'étais un chien.

- Tu ne diras rien aux parents ? Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Je devrais, Tany, mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. Je ne dirai rien, mais ne recommence pas, dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon », dis-je avec un sourire.

Je prends la gourde, prête à aller la balancer dans le placard.

Il ne se souvient de rien, tout rentre dans l'ordre, tout va pour le mieux je suis sauvée.

Steve se lève péniblement et va s'étaler sur son lit quand deux « crac » sonores se font entendre.

Remus et Pettigrow apparaissent devant lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Steve écarquille les yeux d'horreur, reste figé quelques instants et finit par réagir en poussant un cri des plus virils.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Le cri strident nous transperce à tous les tympans, j'ai bien fait de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

Steve recule jusqu'à être collé au mur, les yeux exorbités rivés sur Remus qui a l'air très ennuyé.

« Steve calme-toi c'est… dis-je.

- C'est… c'est… c'est impossible ! C'est… balbutie-t-il en fixant toujours Remus.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je calmement.

- C'est de la sorcellerie ! S'écrie-t-il d'une voix de castré.

- En fait c'est bien ce que tu crois, dis-je. Mais calme-toi…

- Tu le savais ? Tu savais ? Tu es dans la confidence ? Couine-t-il complètement terrifié.

- Ouais, dis-je. Ecoute Steve, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu m'écoutes…

- Il faut que je le dise à maman ! Elle saura quoi faire, elle ! S'écrie-t-il avant de se lancer comme un fou vers la porte.

- T'as pas besoin de ta maman, intervient Potter en sortant du placard.

- Nous aussi on peut te dire quoi faire, continue Black en sortant lui aussi.

- Ce que tu dois faire, c'est juste la fermer, dit Remus d'un ton menaçant.

- Ils sortent de partout ! C'est une invasion ! Et tu es leur complice ! Hurle Steve.

- Non. Calme-toi, ils ne vont pas nous envahir. Et je ne suis pas leur complice, dis-je en sortant ma baguette. Je suis comme eux.

- Tu n'es pas ma Tany ! Tu as pris sa forme ! Hurle Steve en tambourinant comme un fou à la porte.

- Steve, c'est bien moi, calme-toi, dis-je. On ne va pas envahir la Terre, mais tu dois te calmer pour qu'on t'explique tout.

- Tu n'es pas la vraie Tania, répond-il.

- Quand on avait 6 ans je t'ai forcé à boire l'eau des toilettes, tu t'en souviens ? Dis-je.

- Mais... vous avez pris sa place depuis si longtemps ? Demande-t-il étonné.

- Je n'ai pris la place de personne ! C'est moi ! Dis-je.

- Et eux, qui sont-ils ? Demande-t-il toujours méfiant.

- Des mecs de mon école, dis-je.

- Tu vas dans une école de filles, répond-il. C'est bien la preuve que tu n'es pas Tania !

- Je vais dans une école de sorcellerie, dis-je. Depuis mes 11 ans ! Je ne suis jamais allée à St Anne. Tu veux bien revenir t'asseoir calmement pour qu'on t'explique tout ?

- J'ai pas confiance tant que ton bâton est sorti, et les leurs aussi, répond-il.

- OK, on les range et tu nous écoute », dis-je en rangeant ma baguette.

Remus range la sienne sans broncher, Pettigrow est pétrifié et n'a pas sorti sa baguette. Potter et Black ont plus de réticence à ranger les leur. C'est Remus qui finit par les inciter, avec un regard très… persuasif.

Une fois toutes nos baguettes rangées, Steve se calme et se dirige vers nous.

Il fait à peine un pas avant de foncer sur la porte et de la déverrouiller à toute vitesse.

S'il prévient ses parents on est tous foutus, finies les études.

Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte, il s'apprête à l'ouvrir quand…

« OUBLIETTE ! »

Trois baguettes ont lancé le sortilège.

Remus, Black et Potter ont eu plus de réflexes que moi et Pettigrow, ils ont réussi à sortir leur baguette et à lancer le sort juste à temps.

Steve tombe mollement à terre, comme un vieux tas de chiffons.

Le sortilège lancé trois fois en même temps est ultra puissant, je me demande si son cerveau tiendra le choc.

« Bravo, Jones, dit Potter mécontent. Un peu plus et il allait tout raconter !

- Il a été stoppé, dis-je.

- C'est pas grâce à toi, dit Black.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Me demande gentiment Remus.

- Je crois pas qu'il soit mort, dis-je. Il respire encore, mais son pouls est très faible et il est inconscient.

- Les gars, je crois qu'on est vraiment les meilleurs ! Dis Potter apparemment très fier.

- Ouais, vous êtes les meilleurs, dis-je sarcastiquement. Moi j'annonce comment à ses parents que leur fils est dans le coma parce que des sorciers lui ont lancé un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il oublie l'existence des sorciers qu'il venait de découvrir à cause de sa copine d'enfance qui venait de l'emmener en virée dans une boite de nuit et qui avait besoin d'aide pour le ramener chez elle tellement il était bourré ?

- Comme ça, ça me semble bien, dit Potter.

- C'est ton problème, Jones, dit Black. Assume tes erreurs.

- On va pas la laisser toute seule dans cette galère, dit Remus. T'inquiètes pas, Tania, on va t'aider.

- Et comment ? Demande Black.

- Il y a peut-être moyen de le soigner chez James, dit timidement Pettigrow. Comme ta mère est médicomage…

- Ma mère ne doit pas savoir qu'on est sortis en boîte cette nuit, répond Potter. Je tiens à la vie !

- Je croyais qu'elle était absente ? Continue Pettigrow. Et ton père est toujours en mission, personne ne sera au courant.

- Il doit bien y avoir une potion pour guérir le coma dû à l'amnésie chez toi, dit Remus. Ta mère fabrique des tonnes de potions pour son travail.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, accepte finalement Potter. Mais on doit rester discrets.

- Comment on y va ? Dis-je.

- En transplanant quelle question ! Dit Potter.

- Tu crois qu'un moldu dans le coma ça transplane facilement ? Dis-je. Et puis je ne sais pas transplaner. »

Potter éclate de rire, mais Remus lui écrase le pied pour qu'il arrête.

« Tu peux venir en balai, Peter ira avec toi pour te montrer le chemin, dit Potter.

- Mais James… j'ai le vertige, dit Pettigrow.

- Je les conduirais, dit Remus. Tania, va chercher ton balai. »

Mais ils le font exprès ou quoi ?

« Je n'ai pas de balai ! Dis-je.

- Ah… dit Remus visiblement gêné. On pourrait prendre des balais chez James…

- Je vais pas prêter un de mes balais à une Serpentard ! Elle va l'abîmer ! S'écrie Potter.

- C'est vrai que j'adore réduire des balais en charpie, surtout en plein vol c'est très marrant, dis-je.

- Va chercher des balais, Cornedrue, dit Black. On est embarqués dans cette histoire, autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

Quand c'est Black qui ordonne, Potter dit toujours amen. Comme toujours ça ne rate pas, il transplane immédiatement et revient 5 minutes après avec deux vieux balais volants.

Je ne suis pas une grande adepte du balai volant, en fait je déteste ça. J'ai pas le vertige, mais j'ai horreur de me déplacer dans les airs sur un morceau de bois qui pourrait lâcher à tout moment.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas trop le choix, j'enfourche le balai après avoir installé du mieux que je pouvais Steve dessus et je décolle à la suite de Remus.

**OoOoOoO**

Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas, fixer Remus, ne pas regarder en bas, je suis sur une autoroute, pas regarder en bas…

Le voyage est long, il fait nuit et Steve est un poids lourd et dangereux à cette altitude. Il n'arrête pas de faire osciller le balai et de pencher dangereusement comme si il allait tomber…

Un moldu dans le coma c'est déjà fâcheux, mais un moldu mort écrabouillé c'est encore pire.

Je n'arrête pas de redresser le balai pour éviter la chute libre du corps inanimé de Steve, ça me donne le mal de mer…En plus mes doigts sont glacés, je sais que j'aurais dû prendre des gants mais j'avais autre chose en tête.

Remus finit par descendre en piqué, je le maudit intérieurement et je commence à perdre de l'altitude, en tentant toujours de garder mon balai le plus horizontal possible.

On arrive dans le jardin d'un grand manoir, un truc très luxueux et très pompeux qui pourrait contenir trois fois ma maison.

Potter, Black et Pettigrow sont à l'entrée, on les rejoint.

Potter est pas très rassuré, il veut qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

On traverse des couloirs avec pleins de tableaux comme à Poudlard, ce manoir semble faire des kilomètres…

Ce manoir est immense, et Potter est fils unique… C'est du gâchis de donner un manoir de cette taille à trois occupants !

On descend un petit escalier en pierre et on arrive dans une sorte de cave aménagée.

On n'arrive pas à voir les murs, ils sont recouverts d'étagères de livres ou de fioles de potions. Il y a des bureaux croulant sous les ingrédients, des chaudrons remplis ou vides occupent la majeure partie de la pièce.

« On a fait des recherches en vous attendant, dit Potter. Il y a bien un moyen de guérir ton copain, mais ma mère n'a pas préparé la potion, on va devoir la faire. Le problème c'est qu'on doit la laisser reposer une semaine.

- Une semaine ? Je n'ai pas une semaine ! Dis-je. Il doit être guéri pour demain matin ou je vais me faire étriper !

- On ne peut pas faire plus rapide, débrouille-toi, dit Black.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Tu es aussi impliqué dans cette affaire alors si tu ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus tu vas être bien obligé de m'aider, dis-je.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit Black.

- Lancer un sort sur un moldu, c'est irréprochable ?

- C'était pour empêcher qu'il aille tout raconter, répond Black.

- Il y a des moyens plus pacifiques que de le rendre inconscient, dis-je.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on a eu raison, si on avait rien fait il aurait tout raconté, dit Black.

- Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Tu crois que les gens sont assez débiles pour croire un adolescent boutonneux qui raconte qu'il a vu des sorciers ?

- Calmez-vous ! S'énerve Remus. J'ai une idée pour que ses parents ne se rendent pas compte de sa disparition.

- Comment tu vas réussir ce tour de force ? Demande Black, sceptique.

- Il suffit qu'il ne disparaisse pas, répond Remus avec un petit sourire. Un de nous pourrait prendre sa place le temps qu'il guérisse.

- C'est pas bête… on a un chaudron rempli de polynectar, dit Potter.

- Parfait, dis-je. Remus, tu prends la potion et on rentre, je t'expliquerai comment te tenir avec les parents.

- Tania je… je ne peux pas, répond Remus gêné. Demain c'est la pleine lune, je dois rester ici. Désolé.

- T'y peux rien, t'excuse pas, dis-je. Mais qui va prendre la place de Steve alors ? »

Passer une semaine avec un Maraudeur qui ne soit pas Remus ? Mais comment je vais tenir ?

Pettigrow est le moins horrible des trois, quitte à choisir je préfère le prendre.

« Je dois rester ici pour préparer la potion, dit Potter sur la défensive quand je pose mon regard sur lui.

- Je… je suis un mauvais acteur, bafouille Pettigrow quand je le regarde. Je n'y arriverai pas.

- C'est vrai, je me souviens que tu avais failli tout faire foirer le jour où on s'était transformés en Serpentards pour piéger leur Salle Commune, dit Potter. Ne le prends pas, Jones, il ne réussira pas. »

Pettigrow baisse la tête mais j'ai quand même le temps de voir qu'il a l'air blessé.

C'est foutu pour Pettigrow, pour Remus et pour Potter….

Alors il reste… Non !


	36. Dans la peau de Steeve

Chapitre 35 : Dans la peau de Steeve 

« N'y penses même pas, Jones ! Me Menace Black quand je fini par poser mon regard sur lui.

- Penser à quoi, Steve ? Dis-je.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Jones, me menace-t-il encore.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu es embarqué dans cette affaire, Black, dis-je avec un petit sourire mauvais. Si tu veux pas que ça te retombes dessus, tu vas devoir le faire.

- Plutôt crever, Jones, dit Black. Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter un truc aussi horrible ? T'es qu'une Serpentard, si tu plonges ça fera un boulet en moins pour la société.

- Le problème, Sirius, intervient Potter un peu mal à l'aise, c'est qu'elle a raison. Si elle plonge, on plonge avec elle.

- On est pas impliqués, dit Black apparemment choqué que Potter ne l'approuve pas.

- C'est nous qui avons lancé les sorts, dit Remus.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! S'énerve Black comme un gamin.

- L'important c'est pas de savoir qui a commencé, l'important c'est qu'on est tous impliqués, lui répond Remus.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demande Black.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ? J'aurais préféré Remus ou Pettigrow », dis-je.

Pettigrow se met à rougir et baisse vivement la tête.

« Sirius, c'est dur je sais mais il faut que tu le fasses, il faut que tu te sacrifies pour nous.

- On ne parle pas non plus d'aller à l'abattoir, Sirius, dit Remus.

- C'est pareil, répond Black en me regardant dégoûté.

- Tu survivras, Patmol, t'inquiète pas les Serpentards ça se dresse, dit Potter.

- Les autres Serpentards peut-être, mais les Serpentards sang-de-bourbe se laissent pas faire, dis-je.

- Va falloir collaborer si vous voulez pas être pris, dit Remus.

- N'en demande pas trop », dis-je avec un sourire de pétasse.

Potter arrache un cheveu à Steve et le met dans un chaudron de polynectar.

Il remplit une gourde de polynectar et la tend à Black qui semble réticent à la prendre.

« Fais-le pour nous, lui dit Potter. Fais-le pour les Maraudeurs. »

On se croirait vraiment dans un mauvais film mélodramatique, bientôt Potter va se lancer dans les bras de Black en lui avouant son amour caché et éternel, Black va lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble parce que Black s'en va à l'abattoir, il ne reviendra pas vivant….

J'ai peut-être un avenir dans l'écriture de scénarii pathétiques pour les mauvais films de l'après-midi… c'est tellement facile.

Black finit par prendre la gourde et avale une gorgée de polynectar.

La transformation se fait instantanément, Black rétrécit, maigrit, ses cheveux raccourcissent et ses traits se transforment.

« Je ne vois rien, maugrée-t-il avec la voix de fausset de Steve.

- D'après toi Steve porte des lunettes pour faire joli ? Dis-je en lui tendant les lunettes du comateux.

- Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit au collège… me menace-t-il en mettant les lunettes.

- J'oserais pas, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- De toute façon elle peut pas raconter ça, dit Potter. Sinon on se fera démasquer et on aura des ennuis. »

Apparemment Black avait oublié ce détail… peut-être qu'il a hérité du cerveau en disfonctionnement de Steve.

« Une gourde ça suffira pas, il faut boire la potion toutes les heures, dit Potter. Tu en as pour deux jours, dans deux jours tu reviens ici et on te resservira.

- S'il doit revenir, pourquoi pas changer de personne ? Dis-je.

- Parce que si on change constamment tes moldus vont s'en rendre compte, dit Potter. C'est pas parce que tes parents ont été assez stupides pour se reproduire qu'ils ne remarqueront pas la différence.

- Mes parents au moins ils la reconnaissent leur erreur, pas comme les tiens, dis-je. Si on veut rentrer avant le petit déjeuner on a intérêt à partir maintenant.

- Il est plus que temps que tu apprennes à transplaner, marmonne Black.

- Ouais ouais, je fais encore ce que je veux, dis-je.

- Pas quand ça énerve tout le monde, dit Black.

- Au contraire, au contraire, dis-je en souriant méchamment. C'est encore mieux. »

Ils m'ordonnent de dégager pendant que Black échange ses fringues avec ceux de Steve, je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir supporter ce mec une semaine entière…

Quoique je risque de bien rigoler… Si Sirius Black sait s'amuser, Steve Trenton ne connaît pas ce mot.

Je sens que je vais apprécier beaucoup plus les parties de scrabble avec les parents…

Quand Black réapparaît enfin, j'ai un moment l'impression de retrouver un Steve complètement détraqué.

Il n'est pas à l'aise dans des fringues moldus, ça se voit tout de suite, et encore moins dans des fringues ultra guindés comme ceux de Steve.

Il n'arrête pas de tirer sur son col comme si il manquait d'air, il triture ses montures de lunettes et il n'arrête pas de gigoter.

Les parents vont se rendre compte de quelque chose, c'est impossible qu'ils ne voient rien.

On décolle, Black a du mal à tenir sur son balai, il n'est pas encore assez à l'aise avec sa nouvelle forme.

Pendant le voyage de retour, Black, qui est devant moi pour me monter le chemin, n'arrête pas de remonter ses lunettes qui tombent sur son nez.

A croire qu'il n'a jamais regardé à travers des lunettes.

On arrive finalement chez moi sans trop de casse.

Dès qu'il pose le pied dans ma chambre, Black jette rageusement ses lunettes à travers la pièce. Elles vont s'écraser lourdement sur un mur tapissé de posters en tous genres.

« Je DETESTE porter des lunettes ! S'énerve Black.

- J'avais pas remarqué, dis-je en allant les récupérer.

- Je dors où ? Demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux nerveusement.

- Sur le matelas, dis-je en désignant le matelas de lit de camp que ma mère à installé là.

- On dort dans la même chambre ? Demande-t-il étonné.

- Ouais, dis-je. Moi non plus ça me fait pas plaisir.

- Vos parents vous font tellement confiance ? Continue-t-il choqué.

- T'as pas remarqué quel genre de mec était Steve ? Il sera toujours vierge à 37 ans et fier de l'être.

- Mais… il est humain ce mec ? Demande-t-il abasourdi.

- Non seulement il est humain, mais en plus je te rappelle que tu es ce mec, dis-je.

- J'ai son apparence physique, sa voix et ses fringues, répond-il avec un air mauvais. Mais j'ai pas son attitude et rien ne me force à l'avoir.

- Les moldus vont se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal si tu n'as pas son attitude, et ça va nous retomber dessus, dis-je.

- Ses parents ne savent rien de la magie, ils verront que leur fils agit bizarrement mais ne se poseront pas de questions, répond-il. Mais tes parents à toi, eux ils connaissent l'existence de la magie et ils comprendront. Le secret de la magie sera gardé, on n'aura pas d'ennuis avec le ministère, mais toi tu vas te faire assassiner par tes parents.

- Non, je… ça marchera pas…. » Dis-je.

Il a raison, il a gagné, il a un moyen de pression sur moi, je suis foutue.

« Oh si ça marchera, et tu le sais, dit Black avec l'air mauvais qui ne colle pas du tout à Steve. Si tu veux que je joue bien son rôle, il va me falloir quelque chose en échange. »

Il a pas hérité du sens moral de Steve, je demande pour la forme alors que je sais déjà ce qu'il veut ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour le mariage de Narcissa et Malefoy, répond-il.

- On va devoir se supporter pendant une semaine, dis-je. Et tu veux en plus qu'on se supporte une semaine de plus ? T'es fou ?

- Ma haine pour ma famille surpasse mon mépris et mon dégoût pour toi, répond-il. J'ai besoin d'une cavalière qui va les rendre fous, tu serais comme un accessoire en gros.

- Y a pas à dire tu sais parler aux filles, dis-je.

- T'es pas une vraie fille, ça compte pas, dit-il. Et puis t'as pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, dis-je. Entre me faire étriper et devenir folle, j'avoue que j'hésite.

- Réfléchis bien, parce que demain au petit déjeuner si tu as pas accepté je n'adopterai pas son attitude.

- Il va te falloir des infos pour savoir comment te comporter, dis-je.

- Ça réduit ton temps de réflexion, répond-il. Quoique je pourrais très bien commencer maintenant, tu crois que les moldus seraient choqués si j'allais écouter du rock à fond dans le salon ?

- Ils en ont vu d'autre, dis-je. Tu veux pas que je réfléchisse parce que tu sais que je peux trouver une parade, c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne suis pas patient, c'est tout, répond-il. Alors, accepte, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- T'as gagné, dis-je à contrecœur. Mais efface ce sourire triomphant du visage de Steve, parce que tu crois peut-être que tes parents sont une calamité et que je vais t'aider à les énerver, mais crois-moi je vais passer une semaine à tenter de te pourrir la vie du mieux que je pourrais.

- Tu ne tiendras pas deux heures avant de te ranger de mon côté, tu détestes ma famille, répond-il.

- Pas autant que je te déteste toi, dis-je.

- Je sais très bien que tu finiras par te ranger de mon côté, avec tous ces mangemorts tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans quelqu'un pour te protéger.

- Je sais me défendre toute seule, dis-je. Et je te ferais remarquer que je suis bien plus forte que toi en ce moment.

- Ça c'est parce que ton copain a un corps de têtard, répond-il.

- C'est pas une raison, un vrai homme est capable de tabasser une femme quelque soit sa force musculaire, c'est mental, dis-je. Les Gryffondors sont courageux tant qu'ils savent qu'ils gagneront, mais si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une part de hasard vous ne vous risquez pas.

- Tu confonds avec la mentalité des Serpentards, répond-il.

- Avec toi on est jamais trop sûr », dis-je.

Je suis trop crevée pour aller jusque dans la salle de bains me laver et me déshabiller, je lève le sort d'insonorisation, je m'affale sur mon lit toute habillée et j'éteins la lumière sans demander à Black son avis.

**OoOoOoO**

« Mes chéris, vous êtes réveillés ? » Demande la voix de ma mère pendant qu'elle frappe à la porte.

J'émerge tant bien que mal, combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Pourquoi j'ai encore toutes mes fringues de la veille ?

Steve pousse un grognement qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il émerge et je me rends compte que ça n'est pas Steve mais Black.

Je m'apprête à pousser un hurlement et à le foutre dehors quand les événements de la veille me reviennent.

Black a pris la place de Steve. Steve est dans le coma. Steve a été touché trois fois par le sort d'amnésie parce qu'il venait de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière.

Ma mère va entrer et Black n'a pas pris son polynectar, si elle le voit je suis morte.

Je me lève comme un diable sort de sa boîte et je fouille un peu partout à la recherche de cette foutue gourde de polynectar.

« Mes chéris ? Tout va bien ? Tany, Steve nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien hier soir, j'espère que tu vas mieux.

- Oui, oui maman, mais attends une minute avant d'entrer, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? Demande ma mère d'un ton suspicieux.

- Oui, ton cadeau de noël, dis-je en prenant la gourde et en la tendant à Black.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Cette année tu n'as pas oublié ! Ca me touche, Tany chérie », répond ma mère.

Black boit une gorgée rapidement.

J'avais pas oublié son cadeau l'année dernière, c'est juste qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas, alors moi je ne lui en ai pas acheté, logique non ?

Black se transforme petit à petit, pourquoi ça parait toujours horriblement long quand on a pas le temps ? Je me recouche, si ma mère voit que je suis toute habillée elle va se poser des questions.

Quand je lui ai dit que je ne lui avais rien offert l'année dernière elle a dit d'une voix tremblante que ça n'était pas grave si j'avais oublié, qu'à mon âge on est toujours égoïstes et qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'on fait du mal aux autres. J'ai même pas essayé de discuter, elle veut entendre que ce qu'elle veut entendre.

« C'est bon, maman, tu peux entrer », dis-je.

Ma mère entre, elle regarde avec une légère désapprobation le désordre que j'ai recréé en quelques jours après qu'elle se soit forcée à tout nettoyer pour que la chambre soit habitable et pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis.

« Maman, il est quelle heure ? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il est 7 heures ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. Tu sais bien que je viens te réveiller tous les matins à 7 heures pour le petit déjeuner. »

C'est pas vrai, elle me réveille que quand les Trenton sont là, elle doit se sentir complexée en voyant Steve aussi bien élevé et si « charmant » comparé à moi.

« Ca va, Steve ? Demande-t-elle à Black.

- Heu ouais… marmonne-t-il.

- Pardon ? Demande ma mère sans comprendre.

- Oui, madame Jones, reprend-il.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles madame Jones, Steve ? Demande ma mère étonnée.

- Excuse-le, maman, dis-je. Il est pas dans son assiette, il s'est inquiété pour moi.

- Oh, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part, dit ma mère.

- C'est normal, répond Black.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? Demande ma mère.

- Je sais pas, dis-je.

- Michelle a préparé un programme assez alléchant, dit ma mère. La National Gallery, ça vous tente ?

- Pas vraiment… marmonne Black.

- Quoi ? Tu adores la peinture ! S'exclame ma mère, surprise.

- Laisse, il n'est pas dans son assiette, dis-je. Je crois pas qu'il va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer. Il sera en forme pour ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas, n'est-ce pas, Steve ?

- Ouais, répond Black. Euh… oui, je serai en forme ce soir.

- Vous descendez quand même prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Demande ma mère, légèrement inquiète et déçue.

- Vaut mieux le laisser se reposer, et moi je vais m'occuper de lui, dis-je.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir devenus si solidaires et amis, dit ma mère en nous regardant avec une larme à l'œil. Ça nous change de l'époque où tu poursuivais Steve dans toute la maison en le frappant avec ta poupée Barbie.

- Elle lui plaisait plus qu'à moi, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Bon, je vous laisse, repose-toi bien, Steve », dit ma mère en fermant la porte.

Je me lève d'un bond et je vais coller mon oreille à la porte pour être sûre que la voie est bien libre.

Black remet ses lunettes à contrecœur. Je lui lance un regard assassin.

« J'ai accepté d'aller à ton foutu mariage, alors tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire un effort ?

- Tu ne m'as donné aucune info sur ton pote, comment tu voulais que je sache quoi dire à ta mère ? Demande Black.

- On ne dit pas « ouais » quand on porte des costumes à carreaux et qu'on prône l'abstinence ! Dis-je.

- Eh ben donne-moi des tuyaux pour que je ne fasse plus de gaffes, répond-il. Déjà comment je dois l'appeler ta mère ? Et puis je dois la vouvoyer ?

- Tu l'appelles Rose et tu lui dis « tu », tu fais pareil avec mon père, il s'appelle Gary », dis-je.

Je passe une bonne partie de la matinée à lui expliquer le comportement, la façon d'être et de penser de Steve Trenton, il s'exerce à répondre pour lui ressembler. Le plus dur c'est de ne pas dire de gros mots je pense.

« Fifils à maman, dis-je.

- Pétasse, répond Black du tac au tac.

- Non ! Tu dois répondre calmement, comme si tu étais trop digne pour t'abaisser à me répondre, et pas de gros mots ! Et il est très fier d'être un fifils à maman ! Dis-je. On recommence. Gros thon.

- Tu t'es regardée ?

- Non ! tu dois répondre une connerie du style « la beauté extérieure n'est rien de moins que le reflet superficiel de l'image que la société et les médias définissent comme étant parfaite. Il faut s'accepter tel qu'on est, la beauté intérieure seule compte ». Un truc du genre.

- D'accord, j'y peux rien c'est un réflexe, répond-il.

- Tu parles, ça t'amuse de me foutre en rogne, dis-je. On recommence, pauvre naze.

- Le concept de « naze » est une idée cliché stéréotypée, un concept basé sur l'élitisme et la pseudo supériorité sociale d'un groupuscule habillé selon la mode actuelle et qui passer dans l'ombre d'ici deux ans.

- Tu vois c'était pas si dur, dis-je en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Quoique pour un Gryffondor…

- Moi au moins je sais transplaner, répond-il.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dis-je. C'est une question de fric. »

Il bosse dur pour bien lui ressembler et essayer de comprendre sa façon de penser, vers 10 heures j'ai l'impression d'avoir le vrai Steve Trenton devant moi.

Les parents se barrent vers 11 heures, après ça je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain et Black se familiarise avec sa nouvelle garde-robe.

La maison est vide, je me demande comment je vais faire pour supporter de me retrouver toute seule avec Black toute une journée.

J'aurais dû aller à la National Gallery avec les vieux….

Vers midi, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Etonnée, je vais ouvrir et je me retrouve face à la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici.


	37. Quand Lena rencontre Black

**Note :** Je crois que ce chapitre n'a encore jamais été republié depuis la fermeture de twwo, où étaient postés tous les chapitres.

A partir de ce chapitre j'ai dû les recouper moi-même car il n'y avait pas d'indications sur quand les chapitres s'arrêtaient dans le dossier que m'a envoyé Jemina (l'auteur de cette fic). Donc, si vous voyez que le coupure est mal faite, prévenez-moi :)

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Quand Lena rencontre Black

« Lena ? »

La serveuse du grand Triton se trouve devant moi, elle a l'air assez gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'as eu l'adresse ?

- L'adresse ? Reprend-elle apparemment ravie de répondre à cette question. J'ai fouillé dans les cahiers du bar, tu m'as dit hier soir que tu avais bossé au grand triton, donc ton adresse était forcément répertoriée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je viens voir Steve, répond-elle en évitant mon regard.

- Pourquoi ? Il a pas payé sa consommation hier soir ? Il a cassé quelque chose et il doit rembourser ?

- Non c'est pas ça… je voudrais juste le voir », répond-elle en baissant la tête.

Je rêve ou elle rougit ? Une fille peut venir voir Steve de son plein gré et rougir en parlant de lui ?

« Tu veux le voir ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui parler… répond-elle dans le vague.

- Il t'intéresse pas quand même ? Dis-je, écoeurée.

- Il est marrant, dit-elle sur la défensive.

- Il est marrant quand il est bourré, mais quand il est à jeun il est horriblement chiant ! Tu l'as bien vu à jeun ! Dis-je.

- Ouais, mais j'ai quand même envie de le voir, répond-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est pas beau, pas sympa, pas riche, pas drôle, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

Si je n'avais pas été là pour le voir je l'aurais pas cru : une très jolie fille apparemment normale et sympathique qui craque sur un thon ringard et coincé comme Steve Trenton.

Ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de rendre Steve humain… mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas Steve.

« Ecoute, Lena, Steve n'est pas là, dis-je. Et il ne se souvient pas de la soirée d'hier soir, et ça ne m'arrangerait pas vraiment qu'il s'en souvienne. S'il se rappelle que je l'ai traîné dans une boîte de nuit il va tout raconter à ses parents et je vais me faire écharper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tany chérie ? Demande une voix derrière moi. Comment j'aurais pu oublier une aussi jolie fille ? Et je n'irai rien raconter aux parents, tu m'as permis de rencontrer cet ange, alors pour cette fois je passe l'éponge.

- Excuse-nous une seconde, Lena », dis-je en prenant le faux Steve par le col et en l'entraînant à part.

Lena ne comprend plus rien mais elle reste quand même dans la maison alors qu'une autre personne aurait déjà fui en courant.

J'entraîne Black jusque dans la cuisine puis je lui donne une gifle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- C'est quoi le problème, Jones ? Demande-t-il.

- Cette fille peut tout faire foirer ! Dis-je.

- Je vois pas comment, elle a pas de contacts avec ta famille, dit Black.

- Elle est témoin de ce qui s'est en partie passé hier soir ! Dis-je. Si jamais elle raconte ça à ma famille on est morts !

- Elle ne rencontrera pas ta famille de toute façon, et puis je lui dirai de garder le secret, dit Black.

- Tu ne lui diras rien du tout ! Dis-je. Cette fille veut voir Steve, pas toi.

- Je te rappelle que je suis Steve, répond Black.

- Non, tu es un usurpateur qui se fait passer pour Steve, mais ton numéro de drague minable tout à l'heure ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, dis-je.

- Eh bien je ferai plus attention maintenant, répond-il.

- Tu n'es pas Steve ! Cette fille veut voir Steve Trenton, pas Sirius Black ! Dis-je.

- Ça revient au même, dit-il. J'ai bossé pour ressembler à ton pote, maintenant faut voir si ça marchera.

- Tu vas ruiner la seule chance de vie sentimentale qu'il aura jamais, dis-je. Et au fait, tu te souviens que t'as une copine ?

- J'ai une copine, pas Steve, répond-il. Et depuis quand le bonheur d'un boulet coincé et de Kate te préoccupent ?

- Depuis que mon boulet coincé à une chance de devenir humain, dis-je. Ta copine j'en ai rien à foutre personnellement.

- Ton boulet fera fuir cette fille, au contraire grâce à moi elle va tomber sous le charme, répond-il.

- Elle est sous le charme du mec qu'elle a vu hier soir, pas de toi, dis-je.

- On verra », répond-il très sûr de lui.

On sort de la cuisine et on rejoint Lena qui attend toujours dans le couloir.

Je prends son blouson et Black l'emmène au salon.

Je le sens pas ce coup-là, je le sens vraiment pas.

Je mets le blouson sur le portemanteau et je rejoins le faux Steve et la serveuse au salon.

Elle a l'air intrigué par Black, c'est normal d'être intriguée par un mec qui triture ses montures de lunettes.

Je sors de la cachette secrète de ma mère une bouteille de whisky.

Ma mère ne veut pas que je sache qu'elle boit, elle n'est pas alcoolique mais elle pense que si sa fille sait qu'elle boit, elle risque de faire pareil.

C'est débile, je connais l'existence de sa cachette depuis mes 6 ans et c'est pas pour autant que je suis devenue une pochtronne… nan je suis juste une fêtarde.

« Tany chérie, dit Black. Tu sais bien ce que je pense de l'alcool, ne sors pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles tout le temps « Tany chérie » ? Demande Lena, intriguée.

- Euh… cherche Black.

- Parce que c'est le surnom débile que mes parents m'ont donné et qu'il sait que je le déteste, dis-je. Un verre ?

- Non, je ne bois jamais, répond Lena.

- Tu es contre l'alcool ? Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclame Black.

- Tu crois que si j'étais contre l'alcool je bosserai dans une boîte de nuit ? Demande Lena.

- Euh… ça serait une preuve de courage, répond bêtement Black.

- Je ne bois pas parce que j'aime pas le goût de l'alcool, dit Lena. Mais j'ai rien contre l'alcool.

- Tu as bien raison, dit Black. Nous devons apprendre la tolérance.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, remarque Lena.

- Euh… je me range à ton avis, tente Black.

- Je sais exactement quel genre de mec tu es, dit-elle. Tu joues le mec intègre, qui se bat pour ses idées et ses valeurs, et en cachette tu les transgresses. Tu n'as aucune volonté mais tu fais comme si tu en avais à revendre, et ça je dois avouer que ça me fait rire. »

Black et moi on reste abasourdis par son petit discours. Lena se met à rire en voyant nos têtes, elle est pas humaine cette fille.

« Faites pas cette tête-là, dit-elle. J'aime bien les mecs qui sont imparfaits, et toi tu en es l'exemple type. Sans vouloir te vexer.

- Non, tu ne me vexes pas… marmonne Black encore sous le choc.

- Tu as du coca ? Me demande Lena sans me regarder et en s'approchant dangereusement de Black.

- Nan, ma mère est contre, dis-je.

- Va en chercher à l'épicerie du coin, dit la serveuse en dévorant le faux Steve des yeux.

- Tu me foutras pas dehors de chez moi, dis-je.

- Tany chérie, on t'as jamais appris à être poli avec tes invités ? Demande Black sans détacher son regard des yeux de Lena.

- Non.

- Il est jamais trop tard, Jones, dit Black.

- Jones ? Demande Lena intriguée.

- On m'appelle aussi comme ça, dis-je. Je ne partirai pas de chez moi, mais si vous voulez absolument votre coca, allez le chercher.

- Tu veux vraiment pas nous laisser, dit Lena toujours en regardant Black. Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es jalouse ? »

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand un hibou apparaît à la fenêtre, il porte un petit paquet et gratte au carreau.

« C'est quoi ? Demande Lena en regardant l'oiseau, surprise.

- C'est un hibou, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un hibou vient faire là ? Demande-t-elle toujours surprise.

- Ça se voit pas ? Il vient porter du courrier, dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Mais qui est assez fou pour envoyer du courrier par hibou ? Demande-t-elle.

- J'ai des amis assez spéciaux, dis-je. Ils ont rien de mieux à foutre que de dresser leur hibou à envoyer du courrier.

- C'est quand même un sacré tour, dit-elle impressionnée.

- Va lire ton courrier ailleurs, Tany chérie », me dit Black.

Je sors sans protester, il a raison je peux pas le lire devant elle, si jamais on m'envoyait un truc magique ?

J'entre dans ma chambre, autant les laisser seuls, je crois que je pourrai pas les séparer.

J'ouvre le petit paquet, une brosse à cheveux.

Qui peut bien m'envoyer une brosse à cheveux ? La réponse est tellement évidente que je ne m'étonne pas de voir que la lettre qui accompagne la brosse n'est pas signée.

Si on peut appeler ça une lettre. C'est juste un mot écrit en grand à la va-vite.

HELP !

Rogue implore l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Ca devient grave, la situation doit être désespérée chez Gwen…

Je sais qu'en bonne « amie » je devrais aller l'aider, je devrais vraiment….

Mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre, je peux le mettre sur ma liste de choses à faire, après ranger ma chambre.

Je m'apprête à balancer la lettre sur la pile informe de trucs en tous genre qui traînent sur mon bureau, pas question d'aller aider Rogue, qu'il souffre c'est bien fait pour sa gueule, quand la lettre se met à brûler toute seule.

Je reste à regarder sans comprendre le morceau de parchemin cramer dans ma main jusqu'à ce qu'il me brûle la paume.

Je balance le parchemin sur la moquette en hurlant de douleur, mauvaise idée.

Le feu commence à prendre, sur ma moquette et se propage rapidement. Je piétine le début d'incendie pour l'éteindre, sans succès. Je commence à paniquer et je m'apprête à appeler Steve à l'aide quand je me souviens que Steve est dans le coma à cause d'un sort.

Je me souviens par la même occasion que je suis une sorcière, et que les sorcières ont la faculté d'éteindre les incendies.

Je suis vraiment bonne à piquer, je sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi aujourd'hui. Le manque de sommeil j'imagine.

N'empêche que le gentil petit mot de Rogue a bien failli me tuer, il est complètement malade !

Je sais bien pourquoi il a fait ça, je trouvais ça étonnant aussi qu'il laisse une trace écrite d'un appel à l'aide à une sang de bourbe ! Il veut pas de témoins, pas de traces, il veut pas qu'on sache qu'il m'a écrit. C'est bien une mentalité de meurtrier, il fera un bon mangemort.

Je sors ma baguette et j'éteins le feu, je me précipite ensuite à la salle de bains pour me passer la main sous l'eau froide.

Je vais pas laisser passer ça, hors de question.

Mon père est photographe amateur, je pourrais faire mine d'aller sauver Rogue et le prendre en photo chez cette folle, ensuite j'afficherai les photos à Poudlard.

Ou alors je pourrais aller donner quelques conseils à Gwen…

La première solution me paraît la meilleure, j'éteins le lavabo, je lance un sort sur ma main et un bandage apparaît instantanément.

Je sors de la salle de bains pour aller piquer un appareil à mon père, j'entends du rock provenir d'en bas.

Black a quand même pas osé mettre du rock pour séduire la serveuse ? Il agit vraiment pas comme Steve, je suis sûre qu'il va tout faire foirer. Au début ça allait, mais Steve aurait jamais pu la regarder aussi vite dans les yeux, et puis Steve déteste le rock.

Je peux pas partir et les laisser seuls. Je sais bien que Steve est un pauvre naze, mais c'est pas pour autant que je dois laisser Black tout faire foirer avec la seule fille qui voudra peut-être jamais de lui.

Et puis Black a une copine, et la moindre des choses c'est de lui témoigner un peu de respect en ne la trompant pas avec la première serveuse qui craque sur les boulets coincés venue !

Je dois les surveiller.

Pourquoi ? Je sais même pas.

Pour Foster ?

Pour Steve ?

Pour sauver ma peau ?

Je déteste Foster, je me fiche pas mal de savoir si elle se fait tromper par Black ou si elle est apprenti harpie, elle peut crever dans le caniveau ou devenir pute de luxe, ça me fera toujours ni chaud ni froid.

Je vois Steve une fois par an, et c'est déjà trop. Je déteste ce mec depuis toujours, je vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui je me plierais en 4 pour lui. Même si cette fille peut le rendre humain, il vient à Londres que très rarement alors ça pourrait pas marcher entre eux.

Pour sauver ma peau ? Elle est pas vraiment en danger, cette fille connaît pas vraiment Steve, et elle n'a aucun contact avec ma famille ou la sienne. Evidemment, si jamais elle revient vers le vrai Steve, il la présentera à sa famille et elle risque de gaffer. Mais si Black réussit à la convaincre de fermer sa gueule il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Alors pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je suis énervée ? Pourquoi je veux absolument les surveiller ?

A cause d'eux, je vais pas pouvoir faire payer Rogue ! Ils m'énervent….

Quoique… je peux essayer de me venger à distance, lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je retourne dans la salle de bains, sur le rebord de la baignoire se trouve une bouteille de shampooing spécial cheveux ultra gras. Mon père est très préoccupé par ses cheveux, il faut dire qu'il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup.

Je prends le petit flacon au trois quart plein et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Pour plus de précaution, je ferme la porte à clef, je pense pas que Potter apprécierait d'avoir une nouvelle victime du sortilège d'amnésie comme pensionnaire.

Je fouille dans un de mes livres de magie à la recherche d'un sort.

J'en trouve un très intéressant, un sort de vision.

C'est un peu le principe de la caméra version sorcier, il me faut un objet à ensorceler chez moi pour pouvoir suivre le cours des évènements.

Je jette le sort sur la bouteille et sur l'écran de la télé.

Personne ne touche à cette télé à par moi, Steve est contre la télévision et mes parents n'entrent dans ma chambre que pour faire le ménage, c'est une tâche bien assez éprouvante, ils n'ont pas le temps de penser à jeter un coup d'œil à la télé.

Je prends un morceau de papier moldu, le parchemin ça l'énervera moins.

J'écris deux mots en très grand à la va-vite : DEMERDE-TOI.

Je mets la bouteille dans la boîte qui emballait la brosse à cheveux et j'accroche la lettre au paquet.

Je fixe le tout à l'oiseau en lui disant d'envoyer ça à Rogue, l'oiseau s'envole, mission accomplie.

Enfin presque… combien de temps je suis restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre à chercher un sort pour Rogue ?

Peut-être bien une heure… j'ai complètement oublié les deux crétins en rut en bas !

Il a eu largement le temps de la dégoûter de Steve… il a eu aussi largement le temps de la séduire.

Merde ! Pauvre Steve ! Quoi que Black ait fait, Steve a perdu la partie.

Quel crétin, ça se fait pas de piquer la copine d'un autre ! Surtout quand on a déjà une copine !

Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup…

Je fonce au salon comme une folle sortie d'une boîte à ressorts.

J'entre brusquement dans le salon, Lena essaye, avec des petits coups de poings sur le dos, de repousser Black qui apparemment tente de l'embrasser.

Elle salue mon arrivée par un regard suppliant.

« Steve, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais quand une fille te donne des coups de poings ça veut dire qu'elle est pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais, dis-je.

- Jones ! Enfin, je veux dire Tany chérie ! S'écrie-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Tu as déjà fini de répondre à ton courrier ?

- Ouais, dis-je.

- C'était une longue lettre ! S'exclame Lena avec un regard de reproche.

- Je devais pas vous laisser seuls ? C'était soit la lettre soit le coca en plein hiver, dis-je.

- C'est bien Tany, tu as compris, alors maintenant vas nous chercher du coca, dit Black.

- Tu as soif ? Dis-je.

- Non pas vraiment, répond-il en rejetant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre la vue.

- Moi je crois que tu devrais boire, tout de suite », dis-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il comprend et prend une gorgée de potion de sa gourde. Ses cheveux redeviennent courts.

Lena se lève, prend son blouson et nous dit.

« C'était sympa de m'accueillir, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on se revoie.

- Quoi ? S'étonne Black choqué.

- Ecoute, Steve, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement, répond-elle visiblement ennuyée. Hier j'ai pensé que les choses pourraient coller entre nous, hier tu me semblais …différent. »

Le visage de Steve se décompose à vue d'œil, c'est un spectacle délicieux qui le serait encore plus si c'était le visage de Black.

J'avais raison, il avait tord, une fille sympathique et compatissante n'insisterais pas là-dessus, mais je ne suis pas une fille sympathique et compatissante.

Il a pas fini d'en entendre parler….

« Mais… mais… bafouille Black.

- Hier tu me semblais plus réservé, plus intègre, plus comique en fait. J'aime les caricatures tu comprends ? J'aime les mecs qui sont des parfaits clichés, parce que j'aime rire et j'aime avoir un mec qui me fait rire rien qu'en existant. Toi tu n'as rien d'un cliché en fait, tu es même très normal et j'aime pas ça, dit-elle. Désolée.

- Non… c'est pas grave… je comprends, marmonne Black complètement largué.

- Bon, c'est inutile que je reste, désolée du dérangement, Jonesy, me dit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Jones, pas Jonesy ni Tany chérie, et je te raccompagne, dis-je.

- C'est pas nécessaire, répond-elle.

- J'insiste. »

On sort du salon, en laissant Black assimiler les paroles de Lena.

Sur le pas de la porte, je tente ma chance et je me lance dans un discours en faveur de Steve.

« Ecoute, Lena, dis-je.

- Appelle-moi Helena, Lena c'est pour mes amis, me coupe-t-elle.

- OK, Lena, dis-je sur un ton de défi. Steve n'est pas dans son assiette depuis hier soir, ce mec est un cliché total, un vrai stéréotype vivant ! Mais là, il ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa cuite. Il n'a jamais touché à l'alcool, tu imagines le chamboulement dans sa vie de NERD coincé ? Il va mettre quelques temps à s'en remettre mais il s'en remettra crois-moi, et j'aimerais que tu ne le lui rappelles pas, au cas où il rechuterait. Il redeviendra le mec que tu as vu hier au grand triton, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ça va pas se faire instantanément.

- Il va vraiment redevenir comme hier soir ? Demande-t-elle.

- Ouais, t'inquiète, dis-je. Quitte à le faire boire pour oublier. Quand il sera redevenu comme avant, je te le ramènerai, après c'est à toi de juger.

- Merci, Jones, répond-elle. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à lui en ce moment, il a l'air complètement détraqué.

- Il l'est, mais ça durera pas », dis-je.

La serveuse sort, rassurée.

La partie n'est peut-être pas perdue pour le vrai Steve…

Je vais voir Black, qui n'a pas bougé de son siège.

Pour un demi-dieu ça doit être dur de se faire jeter comme un pauvre mortel.

Pour un pauvre mortel, c'est incroyablement plaisant de voir un demi-dieu se faire jeter.

« Elle est folle, articule-t-il.

- Non, je dirais qu'elle est plus saine que les ¾ des filles que je connais, dis-je. La preuve, elle te courre pas après.

- Elle a pas voulu de moi, dit-il.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je la trouve tout à fait normale, dis-je.

- Elle me fait penser à cette fille complètement dingue qui a donné un coup de poing à Remus, marmonne-t-il.

- Gwen ? Gwen est folle, Lena ne l'est pas, dis-je. Elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout. »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'apprécie pas qu'il dise qu'elles se ressemblent. Gwen vit dans son monde, elle est complètement jetée alors que Lena est tout à fait normal à part qu'elle a des tendances un peu castratrice, vouloir sortir avec un mec duquel elle se moquerait tout le temps c'est vrai que c'est pas très sain… quoique…

« Les deux sont folles, répond-il. Si elles peuvent t'apprécier c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans leur tête.

- Remus m'apprécie, dis-je. Pourtant tu ne le trouves pas fou.

- Il doit sûrement avoir pitié de toi, répond Black.

- Peut-être que c'est de toi qu'il a pitié, dis-je. C'est pas moi qui me suis fait jeter comme une merde par une fille.

- On est amis depuis la première année, dit-il comme si ça voulait tout dire.

- Les relations ça évoluent, dis-je. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. En tout cas, tu as tout foiré.

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Cette fille était venue voir Steve et elle qui ne le connaît pas, elle a pu remarquer que tu n'étais pas lui, dis-je.

- J'ai abandonné le personnage pour la séduire, répond-il. Mon rôle est parfaitement au point.

- Si ton rôle avait été parfaitement au point, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné, dis-je. Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'appeler Jones ? Ca peut passer devant elle mais pas devant mes parents ni ceux de Steve !

- Tu préfères Tany chérie ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je te casse les dents.

- Tania alors ?

- Non plus, t'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu vas le salir.

- Alors je dois t'appeler comment ? S'énerve-t-il.

- Tu ne m'appelles pas et tout se passera très bien entre nous, dis-je.

- Ça ne colle pas à mon rôle, répond-il.

- Rien à foutre, dis-je. On doit encore répéter avant le retour des parents, visiblement t'es pas prêt. »

Il commence à faire nuit quand les parents rentrent, il fait toujours nuit très tôt en hiver.

On a passé l'après-midi à répéter, Black a tenté deux fois de m'étrangler, mais c'est pas avec son corps de poulet qu'il arrivera à me faire du mal.

Ma mère nous prépare amoureusement le dîner alors qu'elle ferait bien mieux de commander quelque chose vu qu'elle a l'air complètement épuisé.

Michelle et Jack s'inquiètent de la santé de leur fils et mon père râle après les embouteillages qu'ils ont dû supporter pour arriver jusque la Gallery.

**OoOoOoO**

On passe à table, ma mère nous fait le récit détaillé de leur journée, appuyée par Michelle aussi enjouée qu'elle.

« Il y avait un magnifique tableau de Sickert, dit ma mère. Le genre qui n'est pas bon à montrer à des jeunes filles bien élevées.

- Génial, j'irai voir alors, dis-je.

- Très drôle chérie, mais je t'assure que cette exposition était très enrichissante, vous auriez dû venir, répond ma mère.

- Steve était pas bien, dis-je. On allait pas traîner un malade dans un musée en plein hiver.

- C'est vrai, dit Michelle. Est-ce que tu vas mieux mon chéri ?

- Oui maman, dit Black. Je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait en pleine forme pour la partie de ce soir, dis-je à ma mère.

- La partie ? Quelle partie ? Demande Black.

- Enfin mon chéri ! Tu sais bien qu'on avait prévu une partie de scrabble ce soir ! Dit Michelle en touchant le front de Black.

- Ah euh… commence Black.

- Steve, on sait tous que tu es très impatient de commencer la partie, d'ailleurs si tu ne l'étais pas ça serait vraiment étrange de ta part, dis-je avec un regard appuyé.

- Je suis très impatient, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demande Black.

- On va bien s'amuser ! » S'exclame Michelle.

Ça oui, on va bien se marrer.


	38. Scrabbles

Coucou ! Désolée si j'ai été un peu longue à poster mais avec la rentrée je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Pour me faire pardonner je mets deux chapitres d'un coup mais ensuite je repassera à environ un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que Jemina les lit et constate qu'elle a toujours autant de soutien :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Scrabble

A la fin du repas, je remonte dans ma chambre sous prétexte d'aller chercher un dictionnaire. En fait je veux juste voir si mon paquet est bien arrivé chez Gwen.

J'entre dans ma chambre en vérifiant bien que personne n'est dans le couloir, je ferme la porte et je prends la télécommande posée sur ma table de chevet.

J'allume la TV et je baisse immédiatement le son, j'ai tendance à toujours le mettre à fond et je risque de me faire repérer.

Je vois une salle de bain, apparemment mon cadeau est bien arrivé à destination.

La salle de bain a l'air tout à fait normal, à part bien sûr le scrutoscope géant et la glace à l'ennemi.

Quelqu'un entre dans la salle de bains, un mec assez âgé, sûrement le père de Gwen.

Il regarde autour de lui, l'air pas très rassuré. Il se met à 4 pattes et regarde sous le lavabo pour être bien sûr de ne pas être observé.

Un vrai parano, il lance maintenant un sort sur la fenêtre.

Après avoir bien protégé la fenêtre, il se met à tripoter sa ceinture.

Il va pas… Non !

Je suis incapable de détourner les yeux, une sorte de stupeur horrifiée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le père de Gwenna Johnson se déshabiller pour aller prendre sa douche.

Il faut que je ferme les yeux, il faut que je coupe la télé, il ne faut pas que je voie ça, je vais faire des cauchemars !

J'entends du bruit venir de l'escalier.

Quelqu'un vient me chercher.

Si jamais la personne me trouve à mater un vieux sous la douche je vais avoir des problèmes.

Il faut que j'éteigne, il faut que j'éteigne, je DOIS éteindre.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent, l'intrus arrive presque à la porte et mon doigt est toujours paralysé.

Un peu de maîtrise, j'ai pas encore vu de quoi faire des cauchemars, mais ça va pas tarder alors je DOIS couper cette saleté de télé !

« Tany chérie ? Tu es là ? »

C'est la voix de Black, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

Je coupe la télé sans même y penser, entendre sa voix à travers la porte m'a sortie de ma torpeur.

Il entre dans la chambre, il me regarde soupçonneusement comme si il savait ce que j'étais en train de faire une minute avant.

« Pourquoi tu fais une tronche pareille ? Demande-t-il.

- Rien, j'ai pensé à toi, dis-je.

- Très drôle, marmonne-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, marmonne-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

- T'as besoin de l'aide d'une Serpentard ?

- J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une fille de moldus, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je sais pas jouer au scrabble.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais initié au monde moldu pendant les grandes vacances avec Potter ?

- On s'est pas tournés vers les jeux ennuyeux, répond-il. Si je dois bien jouer mon rôle, il faut bien que je sache jouer, non ?

- Ouais, ça semble logique, dis-je. Surtout que Steve est un champion au scrabble.

- Alors, c'est quoi le principe du jeu ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu as des lettres et avec tu fais des mots, dis-je. Quand tu fais des mots tu as des points. A chaque tour tu pioche dans un sac des lettres pour en avoir 7 sur ta barre. »

Il me regarde l'air parfaitement crétin, il n'a rien compris.

« Je reprends, dis-je. Tu as des petits carrés avec dessus un drôle de signe. Le drôle de signe est une « lettre », et avec plusieurs « lettres » tu fais des « mots ».

- Je sais écrire, merci, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur. Mais comment on détermine le nombre de points ?

- Il y a un nombre de points marqué sur le carré, tu fais la somme des points marqués sur les lettres pour un mot. Au début du jeu tu as 7 lettres, et à chaque tour tu pioche le nombre de lettre qui te manque pour avoir tes 7 lettres.

- C'est tout ? Demande-t-il étonné.

- Ouais, dis-je.

- Ça a pas l'air compliqué, dit-il. C'est ça les jeux pour intellos des moldus ?

- Ça a pas l'air, mais les apparences sont trompeuses, dis-je. Et puis tu insinues que les moldus sont débiles ? Ou moins intelligents que les sorciers ?

- Non, je… commence-t-il.

- Ça m'étonne pas d'un Black, dis-je. Tu joues les rebelles, le mec qui renie sa famille et ses idées, mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser comme eux. Alors t'as intérêt à gagner cette partie, parce que c'est pas ton ego surdimensionné qui jouera pour toi. »

Il a l'air furieux, pourtant c'est bien lui qui est en tort, c'est lui qui trouve le scrabble d'une facilité déconcertante sans y avoir jamais joué.

On descend rejoindre les parents qui ont déjà installé le plateau de jeu.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'exclame ma mère. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Que l'on joue en équipe ou individuellement ?

- Je pense que l'on devrait jouer en équipes », dit Black mielleusement.

Oh non, Black, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, tu crois que si on joue en équipe tu pourras laisser les vieux faire tout à ta place ? Ce jeu est trop facile pour un grand sang-pur, alors tu vas pouvoir nous écraser en solo.

« C'est mieux qu'on joue individuellement, dis-je. Quand on joue en équipe c'est plus difficile de se concentrer, et tout le monde ne peut pas participer.

- Non, je crois que jouer en équipe est une meilleure idée, dit Black.

- T'as peur de jouer tout seul, Steve ? Dis-je.

- Tu oublies que je suis un champion, répond-il sur un ton de défi.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir », dis-je.

**OoOoOoO**

Le jeu est installé, les lettres sont piochées et ma mère piaille gaiement en mettant ses lettres sur le plateau.

J'ai des lettres nulles, trois E et quatre N. Pas de quoi faire un super mot.

En face de moi, Black-Steve se prend la tête entre ses mains et il semble réfléchir intensément.

Il galère ? Parfait.

« Tany chérie c'est à toi », me dit Michelle.

Je dépose un N d'un côté d'un O et deux autres N et un E de l'autre côté du O.

« Nonne ! 15 points ! Dit Michelle toujours aussi enjouée. J'espère que tes professeurs à St Anne ne te donnent pas de mauvaises idées, tu es si… enfin en tout cas ça serait dommage de gâcher ta vie au couvent !

- Merci Michelle, dis-je. Steevy chéri, c'est à toi.

- Allez mon poussin, épate-nous ! » Dit Michelle.

Black lève la tête vers sa « mère », il hésite un peu et pose une lettre sur le plateau.

Il rajoute un S à mon NONNE.

Silence de mort autour de la table. Jack et Michelle dévisagent leur faux fils avec des yeux ronds.

Black, mal à l'aise, répond à ces questions silencieuses.

« J'avais de mauvaises lettres.

- C'est un coup de malchance pour un champion comme toi, Steve, lui dit mon père.

- Une question de chance ou de cervelle, dis-je.

- Allons Tany, tu sais très bien que Steve est excellent au Scrabble ! Dit ma mère scandalisée.

- Rose a raison, Tany, écoute ta maman ! Me Dit Black.

- Alors joue un peu mieux que ça », dis-je.

Black me fusille du regard avant de piocher des lettres. Vue sa tête elles doivent pas être bonnes.

Mon père joue, puis c'est au tour de Jack, ensuite vient Michelle, puis ma mère…

Ça se répète toujours, un cercle infernal, le temps est long, très long…

Dire qu'en ce moment même je pourrais être tranquillement dans ma chambre en train de mater Mr Johnson sous la douche !

Quand je commence à penser des trucs comme ça c'est que je suis bonne à débrancher.

Je pourrais me faire sauter la cervelle, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient à quel point je me fais chier, le truc c'est que si je me fais sauter la cervelle je vais mourir alors ça servira à rien…

Black va faire une connerie, je le sens.

Il ne sait pas jouer, les parents vont comprendre qu'il y a un truc qui cloche…

Ou alors il va sortir un gros mot ou un mot sorcier, s'il fait ça je suis morte.

Et puis le paquet ensorcelé envoyé à Rogue n'est pas du tout à la bonne place, dans la salle de bain il ne se passe jamais rien, à part les douches mais je crois pas avoir l'estomac assez solide pour voir ça.

Rogue ne se lave jamais, il aurait dû laisser le flacon de shampooing dans un coin de la chambre de Gwen, comme ça j'aurai pu espionner sans être une voyeuse perverse.

« Tany chérie ? Tany ? Tania ! » S'impatiente ma mère.

Je sors de mes pensées, tout le monde me regarde.

« Quoi ?

- C'est à ton tour de jouer ! » Dit ma mère.

J'ai pas du tout réfléchi à un mot, je déteste ce jeu.

Je mets mon dernier N sur le plateau à côté d'un O.

« ON, deux points, dit ma mère légèrement déçue. A toi, Steve. »

On va voir si Black s'en sort mieux cette fois-ci… Il place ses sept lettres sur le plateau.

CHANTEUR.

« Un scrabble ! Bravo mon chéri ! S'exclame Michelle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Black.

- Revoilà le champion ! » Dit mon père.

Effectivement, revoilà le champion. Black aligne scrabble sur scrabble, une veine pas possible ou un cerveau hors pair.

Il va pouvoir se vanter d'avoir réussi à gagner, il va pouvoir dire qu'il avait raison, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre ce soir.

N'empêche, autant de chance c'est vraiment bizarre…

J'observe bien Black, il plisse les yeux l'air concentré, un éclair presque imperceptible passe dans ses yeux… il triche !

Black utilise la magie pour changer les lettres, c'est pas très compliqué, c'est un sort qui se lance sans baguette.

Il s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Je lance le sort à mes lettres et je les place sur le plateau pour faire apparaître le mot TRICHEUR.

Black regarde le mot sans ciller, il place ses lettres le plus naturellement du monde.

DELIRANT.

Mon père met ses lettres sur le plateau.

PAIN.

Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec notre « conversation » à Black et à moi, les vieux vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Steve, tu as soif ? Dis-je.

- Heu, non, répond-il.

- Tu devrais, dis-je, tu m'as l'air assez déshydraté.

- Oh, euh oui, je vais prendre un verre, dit-il en comprenant enfin.

- Moi aussi », dis-je en me levant.

On entre tous les deux dans la cuisine, Black regarde sa montre, surpris.

« Il est pas encore l'heure de prendre ma potion, dit-il, étonné. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je vois pas, répond-il l'air parfaitement innocent.

- Tu triches ! Dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu arrives toujours à faire des scrabbles, tu n'arrêtes pas de gagner ! Dis-je.

- Et alors ? Ca prouve pas que je triche, répond-il. Je t'avais dit que ce jeu était trop facile pour moi.

- Me prend pas pour une conne, dis-je. Je t'ai vu lancer le sort, je suis pas débile.

- Ça reste à prouver, répond-il.

- Tu as triché, je le sais. T'es pitoyable, pas foutu d'aligner trois lettres tout seul, il te faut l'aide de la magie ! Si c'est ça un élève brillant de Poudlard je vais me poser des questions sur les facultés intellectuelles des sang-pur, ou alors juste des mangemorts.

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'aligner trois lettres tout seul, répond-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu utilises la magie ?

- Parce que je suis sensé jouer le rôle d'un champion, dit-il. Alors autant prendre des précautions.

- Un champion ne gagne pas systématiquement ! Mes parents vont finir par se douter de quelque chose si tu continues comme ça, et puis en utilisant la magie tu prouves que tu es un parfait abruti, dis-je.

- D'accord, je ne tricherai plus, répond-il. Et tu verras je t'écraserai quand même.

- Dans tes rêves, dis-je. Tu sais à peine écrire, t'as besoin d'un sort écrire un mot alors je pense qu'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe comme moi à qui on a appris à lire et à écrire au lieu de lui apprendre à lancer des sortilèges impardonnable est tout à fait capable de t'écraser.»

On rejoint les parents qui nous regardent bizarrement, on a peut-être bu notre verre un peu trop longtemps.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! Dit mon père. C'est à ton tour de jouer, Steve. »

Black réfléchit, il a l'air mal à l'aise, sans magie c'est tout de suite plus difficile.

Tout le monde le regarde, il est sous pression.

C'est fou ce qu'un jeu de société horriblement ennuyeux peut devenir palpitant quand on entre vraiment en compétition.

Il finit par poser ses lettres sans réfléchir.

MOLDU.

Silence de mort.

Je suis pas encore morte ? Miracle, ça viendra dans quelques instants.

Mes parents ne sont pas stupides, ils savent très bien ce qu'est un moldu, et comment Steve pourrait le savoir ?

Si j'ai le droit de remettre les pieds dans cette maison je pourrais m'estimer heureuse, mais je vais devoir passer le reste de l'année scolaire à Poudlard…

Ma mère regarde le mot, sans comprendre, puis lentement elle demande à Steve.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot, Steve ? »

Black a l'air complètement paniqué, il réalise enfin ce qu'il a fait, un peu tard mais il réalise.

« Euh, Tania m'a dit que c'était le nom d'un cocktail, Tania boit en cachette !

- Quoi ? S'écrie ma mère. Tany chérie tu…

- Elle prend du whisky caché dans le meuble en bois du salon, continue Black.

- Tu connais l'emplacement de ma cachette secrète ? Demande ma mère, incrédule.

- Ouais, je suis bien obligée de boire pour oublier que je dois passer deux semaines avec un mec qui fantasme sur ma mère.

- Qu… quoi ? Balbutie ma mère.

- Ouais, t'as bien entendu, dis-je.

- Rose, c'est faux, c'est… dit Black.

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, Steevy chéri, dis-je.

- Steve ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Intervient Michelle, scandalisée.

- C'est vraiment… répugnant, dit mon père.

- Je… je… marmonne ma mère toujours aussi choquée.

- Steve, mon garçon, je sais qu'à ton âge les hormones commencent à te travailler mais tu sais, Rose est trop vieille pour toi, dit Jack. Excuse-moi Rose, je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais vieille, je veux dire que…

- Mais enfin c'est faux ! S'écrie Black.

- On ne t'en veut pas, Steve, dit Jack posément. A ton âge c'est normal.

- Jack, enfin, ne l'encourage pas ! Ces idées sont malsaines ! S'écrie Michelle. Rose est comme sa mère ! Mon dieu, Steve tu n'as jamais… eu des idées malsaines par rapport à moi ?

- Non ! Maman je… commence Black.

- Mon propre fils ! Pleurniche Michelle. Rose, j'ai terriblement honte. Si tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit amies je comprendrais.

- Non, Michelle, on est amies, on traversera cette épreuve ensemble, dit ma mère. Ton fils a un problème, nous vous soutiendront durant cette épreuve.

- Ecoutez-moi, tente Black.

- Arrêtez de dramatiser, dit Jack. A son âge c'est tout à fait normal de fantasmer sur des femmes d'âge mûr, il n'a aucun problème.

- Mais c'est notre fils, Jack ! Pleurniche Michelle.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Rugit Black.

- C'est horrible, je suis tellement confuse, Rose, continue Michelle sans prêter attention à Black.

TANIA N'EST PLUS VIERGE ! » S'écrie Black.

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler brusquement. Ils me regardent tous.

Black a réussi à inverser la situation, plus personne ne prête attention au fait que lui ou Steve fantasme sur Rose. Jones, une jeune traînée assise dans le salon fait plus d'effet, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment reporter l'attention sur lui.

Calmement, je me tourne vers lui et je lui demande.

« Et comment tu le sais, Steve ? »

Black a encore fait une gaffe, il s'en rend compte et se fait immédiatement le plus petit possible.

Si tout Poudlard sait que Tania Jones « est allée jusqu'au bout » avec Chuck Matthews, un moldu comme Steven Trenton ne peut pas le savoir.

Chuck Matthews est un Poufsouffle, un naze, un rejeté.

Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de sa frangine, d'ailleurs celle-ci l'ignore superbement.

L'année dernière je suis sortie avec ce mec.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Par pitié pour un pauvre rejeté ? Non, les Serpentards n'ont aucune pitié.

Si je suis sortie avec lui c'est uniquement parce que je l'aimais bien.

Matthews est un mec assez banal, il est sympa sans plus, mignon sans plus, intelligent sans plus, un vrai Poufsouffle en gros.

Sympa sans plus, mignon sans plus, mais agréable à vivre même si je m'ennuyais un peu avec lui vers la fin.

Je l'aimais bien, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas couché avec lui, je vais pas me réserver pour le prince charmant non plus ! Je suis pas une fille vertueuse.

Chuck Matthews était un mec bien, un mec sans plus mais un mec bien quand même.

Le problème, c'est que malgré le fait que sa sœur jumelle l'ignore, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui déballer sa vie quand elle daignait l'écouter, un truc de jumeaux sans doute.

Et Sandra Matthews n'est pas une fille du genre discret. Dès que son frère lui a parlé, elle a tout raconté aux gens qui croisaient sa route et à la fin de la journée tout Poudlard était au courant.

Au bout du compte Sandra Matthews m'a donné l'occasion de casser avec son frère, sans ça je sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu le larguer, je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais eu envie. C'est après que je me suis rendue compte du bien fou que ça me faisait d'être débarrassée de lui.

Je ne suis pas une fille vertueuse, ni une fille sentimentale.

« Tany chérie ? Est-ce que Steve a dit la vérité ? » Demande ma mère d'une voix tremblante.

Je pourrais lui mentir, lui dire que c'est totalement faux, mais qui ils vont croire ? Le garçon parfait ou la fille qui répond à ses parents ?

« Oui, maman, c'est vrai, dis-je. J'aimerai juste savoir comment il le sait.

- Je… euh… marmonne Black visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Viens avec moi, Tania, me dit mon père. Il faut qu'on se parle, je crois que j'ai tout compris. »

Mon père est peut-être un râleur de première mais c'est pas un con pour autant, il a tout deviné, je suis foutue.

**OoOoOoO**

On s'installe dans la cuisine, il est en face de moi et il me fixe avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Ecoute, Tania, j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses étranges au cours de cette soirée. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es une grande fille, tu es plus… libre de faire ce que tu veux, alors c'est tout à fait normal que tu en profites, depuis le temps que tu attends ça. J'ai aussi remarqué que Steve avait l'air différent. Il est plus… libre, un peu moins…

- Coincé ?

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot, mais en gros oui, répond mon père. Steve a changé depuis quelques temps, je pense que c'est à cause de toi, après tout tu as l'âge de faire ce que tu veux. Je vais te poser une question, Tania, une seule question et je veux que tu y répondes franchement. Si tu veux la réponse restera entre nous.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je assez nerveuse.

- Est-ce que toi et Steve vous… vous fréquentez ? » Demande-t-il.

Hein ? C'est ça la question ? C'est ça la déduction à laquelle il est arrivé ? Moi et Steve ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les capacités intellectuelles de mon père, c'est abruti fini.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dis-je écoeurée.

- Très bien, je te crois, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je te fais confiance, Tany chérie, je ne pense pas que tu me mentes, j'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Je ne te mens pas, papa, dis-je. Je suis pas assez désespérée pour me jeter sur Steve Trenton.

- Dans ce cas, allons rejoindre les autres », dit-il.

On retourne au salon où ma mère, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, se fait réconforter par les autres.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux vides, sans expression.

Je peux voir qu'elle a tout un tas de questions qui bouillonnent dans sa tête, l'interrogatoire va être long.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle encore.

- Oui, dis-je.

- Quand ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je croyais t'avoir mieux éduquée que ça ! Tu t'es protégée au moins ?

- Une question à la fois s'il te plaît, dis-je.

- Quand as-tu commis cette erreur ? » Demande-t-elle.

La vraie réponse c'est : en mai, deux semaines après avoir eu 16 ans l'année dernière.

« Il y a deux semaines, dis-je.

- Mais, il y a deux semaines tu étais encore à l'école, intervient Michelle. Il n'y a que des filles dans ton école.

- On organise des sorties, dis-je. Et aussi des fêtes. A l'occasion de ces fêtes on voit des garçons de l'école St Pierre. A St Pierre il y a un garçon dont je suis amoureuse.

- Et comment il s'appelle ? Tu le fréquentes depuis longtemps ? Continue ma mère.

- Je le fréquente depuis deux ans, dis-je. Il s'appelle… Remus Lupin.

- C'est un nom bizarre ça, il doit avoir des parents étrange, commente Michelle.

- Est-ce que c'est un garçon sérieux ? Demande mon père.

- Il est très sérieux, dis-je.

- Et quand pourra-t-on le rencontrer ce charmant garçon ? Demande ma mère.

- Je sais pas, il est absent pour le moment, dis-je.

- Je veux le voir, dit ma mère. Tu vas lui écrire et l'inviter à dîner. Je veux rencontrer ce garçon, il viendra pendant les vacances rencontrer sa belle-famille et il a intérêt à nous plaire. »

S'il vient tout de suite en tant que loup-garou il risque de pas trop leur plaire, quoique…


	39. Retour au manoir Potter

Chapitre 38 : Retour au manoir Potter

Black n'a pas dit un mot du reste de la soirée, enfin il faut dire que la soirée s'est terminée assez tôt, l'ambiance est retombée assez vite après les révélations de moi et Steve.

On monte se coucher, mon père a quand même l'air méfiant, il a vraiment les idées mal placées.

Dès qu'on entre dans la chambre, je ferme la porte à clef et je lance un sort d'insonorisation.

C'est l'heure de régler nos comptes.

« T'es fier de toi ? Dis-je.

- Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à répondre pour détourner l'attention de moi, répond-il.

- Mais qui a parlé de toi ? C'est Steve qui est en jeu ! Tu ne t'appelles pas Steve Trenton ?

- Non, répond-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dis-je. Dans une semaine tu redeviens Sirius Black et les ennuis c'est Steve qui les a ! Tu peux bien supporter une semaine les petites remarques désobligeantes, moi je ne joue pas un rôle, je suis vraiment Tania Jones et ta révélation elle me concerne vraiment. Alors quand toi tu auras repris ta petite vie merdique de sang-pur sans problème, moi je subirai toujours les remarques, les sanglots débiles de ma mère et les regards déçus de mon père.

- Et alors ? Demande-t-il d'un air sadique. Je m'appelle pas Tania Jones que je sache, ça me regarde pas, à toi de te débrouiller.

- Et comment tu comptes expliquer que tu sois au courant ? Je ne confie rien à Steve, dis-je.

- Tu pourrais très bien parler dans ton sommeil, toi aussi, répond-il l'air très sûr de lui.

- Bon, de toute façon le mal est fait, il faut que je prévienne Remus, dis-je.

- Il est malade, en pleine transformation, le pauvre, pourquoi tu veux l'embarquer dans cette histoire ?

- J'ai dit le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit, et puis qui d'autre accepterait de m'aider ? Dis-je.

- Il a besoin de repos, tu vas le perturber, répond Black.

- Depuis quand t'es sa mère poule à Remus ?

- Depuis que tu veux le tuer en le faisant passer pour ton mec, réplique-t-il.

- Dans une semaine il sera remis, dis-je. Il sera tout à fait capable de jouer son rôle de mec parfait.

- Tu crois pas qu'il préférerait s'amuser avec ses amis ? Demande Black.

- Les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider, et que ça te plaise ou non, Remus est mon ami, alors je suis sûre qu'il me donnera un coup de main. Contrairement aux mecs de ton espèce, lui c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- J'imagine que t'as des moyens bien spécifiques pour le convaincre, commente Black.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Fais pas l'innocente, t'as très bien compris, répond Black.

- Non, je te rappelle que je suis une Serpentard écervelée alors j'ai rien pigé, dis-je.

- Je me demande juste comment t'as fait pour le convaincre de devenir ton ami… après tout t'es une traînée, je pensais quand même qu'il résisterait mieux que ça aux avances d'une traînée. »

Il se prend pour qui ce sale connard ? Il est bien en train de me traiter de pute, je me trompe pas ?

Avec Remus en plus ?

Je m'avance vers lui et…

Une gifle, je viens de lui donner une gifle.

Je donne jamais de gifle, c'est un truc de pétasses pas foutues de se servir de leurs poings.

Mais là il vient de me traiter de pute, il vient de faire des insinuations sur un ami, alors je crois bien avoir le droit de me comporter en pétasse qui sait pas se servir de ses poings.

Il se frotte la joue en me regardant méchamment, il peut rien tenter vu la forte musculature de Steve et il le sait.

Alors s'il veut pas finir en miette sans pouvoir répliquer il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Ou alors je pourrais en profiter…

Quoi ? Me jugez pas ! Se battre à armes égales, les combats loyaux, c'est pas des trucs de Serpentards !

Mais lui taper dessus alors qu'il peut pas répliquer sans se casser un bras ça prouverait qu'il est plus fort que moi en temps normal, tout comme le fait qu'il ait utilisé la magie sur les lettres du scrabble prouve qu'il n'est qu'un débile congénital.

Je réfléchis trop, il m'a traitée de pute, ce qui n'est pas en soi une insulte vraiment horrible j'ai connu pire, mais qu'il dise que je couche avec Remus pour obtenir son aide quand j'en ai besoin ça j'ai aucune raison de le tolérer.

S'il veut voir ce que c'est qu'une vraie traînée, une vraie garce, une vraie Serpentard, il va être servi.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui et… vous faites pas d'idées je vais pas je vais pas l'embrasser la chose que j'ai en face de moi reste Steve Trenton et ça s'est suffisamment répulsif.

Je lui prends la gorge à une main, et en lui faisant un joli sourire de pétasse je me mets à serrer.

Il étouffe, il essaye vainement de me faire lâcher prise.

« Tu peux avoir toutes les idées malsaines et méprisantes que tu veux sur moi, dis-je. Mais je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que Remus Lupin est ton ami. Et tu crois vraiment que ton ami serait capable de trucs aussi immondes ? Apparemment oui. Ne me ressors pas le coup du sortilège que je lui aurais lancé, tu sais très bien que c'est faux comme je savais très bien tout à l'heure que tu trichais. Tu penses que Remus est un sale pervers, c'est ça ? Il sera très heureux de l'apprendre, après tout on va les voir demain tes copains, non ? Il sera très heureux d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs amis a une aussi mauvaise image de lui. Tu es un sale con arrogant, méprisant, prétentieux au point de croire que même tes meilleurs amis ne sont pas à la hauteur comparé à toi. Et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais rajouter une chose : je sais que ce genre de trucs te dépassent, mais je n'ai eu aucun besoin de jouer la « traînée » comme tu dis si bien, pour devenir amie avec Remus. Et par la suite non plus d'ailleurs. »

Il vire au violet, je le lâche, il tombe par terre en se massant la gorge et en respirant très fort.

Il reste à me regarder haineusement en se massant la gorge, je lui refais un parfait sourire de pétasse et je quitte la chambre pour aller à la salle de bains.

En entrant dans la salle de bains je repense à la scène que j'ai vue sur ma télé.

Avec mon mouchard à cet endroit, je vois pas trop comment je vais pouvoir les espionner comme il faut. Tout ce que je vais voir ça sera des gens sous la douche ou bien des gens qui se brossent les dents.

Tant pis, j'annulerai le sort dès que je serai toute seule dans ma chambre. Autant être prudente.

Après m'être lavée les dents je retourne dans ma chambre, Black a réussi à reprendre son souffle, il ne se masse plus la gorge et il s'est couché.

Je m'apprête à éteindre la lumière quand il me demande.

« Tu vas rien dire à Remus ?

- A ton avis ? Dis-je.

- Sale garce », répond-il.

J'éteins la lumière en claironnant un « bonne nuit » d'un air parfaitement sadique.

**OoOoOoO**

Aujourd'hui on doit aller voir Potter pour recevoir une nouvelle ration de polynectar.

Si Remus est en état je lui parlerai de ma nouvelle galère dont il doit me sortir et aussi des pensées de Black… oui je suis une garce, et alors ?

Black a l'air tout excité à l'idée de partir voir ses copains, on dirait un détenu qui vient d'apprendre que sa peine est finie.

Il a toujours peur que je parle à Remus, je suis pas débile, je sais bien qu'il niera tout en bloc et qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que Remus me croie, mais le voir flipper ça me fait bien marrer, une sorte de plaisir sadique en gros.

On part dans l'après-midi, j'ai prétexté à ma mère que j'étais malade, que j'avais envie de vomir, pour pas qu'on les accompagne. Naturellement elle m'a demandé si je n'étais pas enceinte, si je m'étais protégée et que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient des inconscients débauchés.

J'ai tenté de prendre ma tête de fille qui regrette, mais la vérité c'est que j'aime bien être une inconsciente débauchée.

Comme je suis sensée être malade, je passe la matinée au lit.

Toute seule, c'est le moment d'en profiter pour inverser le sort sur la télé.

Par curiosité j'allume quand même le poste une dernière fois, ce que je vois me sidère.

Gwen Jonhson est dans la salle de bains avec Rogue qui a des couettes. Elle lui passe une sorte de crème bizarre sur le visage.

« Servilus, laisse-toi faire, dit-elle toute excitée. Tu vas voir tu seras très beau avec ça ! »

Très beau ou très belle ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux pas m'embellir, proteste vainement Rogue.

- On ne va pas en reparler, Servilus, dit Gwen d'un air rêveur. Cette crème de pieds de strangulots est très efficace pour la peau.

- Ma peau est très bien comme ça, dit Rogue. Et les strangulots n'ont pas de pieds.

- Ah bon ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Gwen légèrement surprise en continuant de badigeonner le visage de Rogue avec la crème.

- Enlève-moi ça, ça peut être dangereux ! Dit Rogue, effrayé.

- Mais non, il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette maison, répond Gwen en riant.

- Et les armes de défense de ton père ? Demande Rogue en essayant de retirer la crème.

- Il faut bien qu'il s'amuse, dit Gwen. N'enlève pas ton masque.

- Ça me brûle, répond Rogue.

- C'est normal, dit Gwen. C'est pour brûler les impuretés. Tu vas le garder une demi-heure.

- Ma peau aussi c'est une impureté ? Demande Rogue.

- Mais non, voyons, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une crème inoffensive, répond Gwen avec un grand sourire béat.

- Gwen, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sois beau aujourd'hui ? Demande Rogue.

- Mais pour faire des bébés voyons ! Répond Gwen en éclatant de rire. Si on les fait en étant très beaux, ils seront beaux à la naissance !

- Des bébés ? Tu… tu t'en souviens ? Demande Rogue en changeant de couleur.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas oublier une chose pareille ! Dit Gwen en regardant Rogue comme s'il était fou.

- Ecoute, Gwen, dit Rogue en tentant de prendre sa voix froide habituelle. Je crois qu'on est trop jeunes pour fonder une famille.

- Servilus, je t'ai déjà dit que je savais très bien ce que tu pensais vraiment et que j'étais d'accord, répond Gwen en lui adressant un grand sourire stupide.

- Mais… tente Rogue.

- Pas de mais, le coupe Gwen avec un sourire. On fera des bébés, je te l'ai promis, rien ne nous en empêchera. »

Gwen remet une couche de crème sur le visage de Rogue.

Magnifique, j'ai tout enregistré, j'espère que la cassette marchera.

Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un vient, j'éteins la télé et je me recouche rapidement.

C'est mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

Il s'assoit au bord de mon lit, reste un moment sans rien dire, puis il se décide.

« Tania chérie, ta mère m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes, elle te croit enceinte.

- Je suis pas enceinte, dis-je.

- Tu te souviens du cadeau que je t'ai offert avant que tu partes pour ta dernière année dans ton école ?

- Ouais, dis-je un peu gênée.

- Ce garçon, il vient bien de ton école ?

- Nan, il travaille au fast-food à côté de mon bar préféré, dis-je.

- Ne sois pas insolente, chérie, répond-il l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Oui papa, il vient bien de mon école, dis-je, exaspérée.

- Tu t'es bien servie de mon cadeau avec lui ? Demande-t-il, rouge comme un panneau stop. Tu sais la protection c'est très important, de nos jours avec les maladies qui traînent… Je ne veux pas dire que ce garçon est un mauvais garçon, ou qu'il est malade mais tu vois c'est toujours plus prudent, même les gens bien sous tout rapports peuvent avoir des maladies. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas bien sous tout rapport mais que…

- Papa…

- Il peut avoir eu une maladie à cause de ses parents, ou alors avec une autre fille, je ne veux pas dire que ses parents sont mauvais, ni que c'est un… comment vous dites ? Un tombeur c'est ça ?

- Papa…

- Je ne veux pas dire que ce garçon est un tombeur, ou qu'il te trompe, continue mon père en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Mais il aurait très bien pu connaître une fille avant toi, une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup aussi pour… enfin je ne veux pas dire qu'il l'aime plus que toi mais…

- Papa…

- Une fille qu'il aurait connu avant, mais plus maintenant, maintenant il l'a oublié. Car tu es tellement incroyable qu'il ne peut qu'oublier toutes les filles autour. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il pensait encore à cette fille quand il t'a rencontré mais…

- PAPA !

- Oui ma chérie ? Demande mon père, choqué de m'avoir entendu hurler.

- Ne me parle pas de protection, ne me parle pas de sexe, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, dis-je. C'est aussi horrible pour toi que moi, alors je crois qu'on devrait s'épargner cette corvée et oublier toute cette conversation, OK ?

- Euh… Tania je suis ton père tout de même, c'est mon rôle, tente-t-il.

- Oui papa, mais tu arrives un peu tard pour ça, dis-je.

- Dans ce cas… répond-il apparemment soulagé. Réponds au moins à une question, est-ce que tu t'es protégée ?

- Oui papa, dis-je. T'inquiète pas je suis pas une jeune inconsciente débauchée.

- Je… je n'ai jamais pensé ça ma chérie ! Bafouille mon père, gêné.

- Je te préviens quand même, dis-je.

- Allez, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te reposer, dit mon père en se levant précipitamment. Au fait, tu sais que Steve a décidé de rester avec toi aujourd'hui ? C'est gentil de sa part.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas de sa révélation d'hier soir ? Je crois que ta mère ne supporterait pas de retrouver encore le sol des toilettes inondés, dit mon père.

- T'inquiète, je nettoierai après », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Mon père sort de ma chambre le plus rapidement possible, encore un moment gênant à oublier pour le bien-être de ma santé mentale.

Mais où il a appris que c'était son rôle de père de me gêner au point d'avoir envie de mettre ma tête dans un four pour oublier ?

**OoOoOoO**

Black m'a évité tant qu'il a pu, il est pas venu dans ma chambre de la matinée, mais maintenant que les parents sont partis on va bien devoir partir ensemble pour voir Potter.

Il a plus de polynectar, il a l'air assez bizarre, entre deux formes.

Steve Trenton se retrouve avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des gros biceps sur ses bras de cafard.

« Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de partir, dis-je en le regardant, l'air dégoûtée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne transplane pas là-bas ? C'est beaucoup plus simple, et plus rapide ! Proteste-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas confiance, dis-je. Tu pourrais trafiquer quelque chose avec Potter ou bien ne pas revenir. Et puis si les parents rentrent avant toi et qu'ils me voient toute seule ils vont plus s'inquiéter que si on est absents tous les deux.

- Ils vont croire que les deux enfants ont été enlevés au lieu d'un, marmonne Black. T'as raison, ils vont moins s'inquiéter.

- Réfléchis, si tu transplanes devant eux t'auras l'air malin et il y aura beaucoup plus de pensionnaires au manoir Potter. Alors qu'en balai on peut voir les voitures garées devant la maison et donc savoir qu'on doit se faire discret.

- Tu cherches des excuses, répond-il. T'as envie de t'incruster, c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr, je ne vis que pour passer du temps avec les Maraudeurs, dis-je. La preuve, je suis au bord de l'extase depuis que tu es chez moi. On y va ?

- Je suis prêt », répond-il.

On décolle, Black est parfaitement à l'aise sur son balai alors que moi j'essaye d'oublier que je suis à 10 kilomètres du sol en équilibre sur un morceau de bois.

Je comprendrai jamais comment les joueurs de Quidditch font pour rester là-dessus et jouer, pour le plaisir en plus.

Quand on arrive chez Potter, je saute à terre et je me retiens à grande peine d'embrasser le sol.

Black me lance un regard méprisant pendant qu'il frappe à la porte de son copain.

« PATMOL ! S'écrie Potter en ouvrant la porte. Tu m'as manqué vieux frère ! C'est pas trop dur ? Tu tiens le choc ?

- Ca va, Cornedrue, je tiens le choc, dit Black solennellement.

- T'es resté que deux jours, dis-je, le pire est à venir.

- Je crois pas qu'on puisse faire pire, dit Black.

- Oh si, tu verras, dis-je avec un sourire méchant.

- Lunard va bien ? Demande Black en m'ignorant totalement.

- Il dort, répond Potter. Il a besoin de repos vu la nuit de folie qu'on a passé.

- Remus pas le couteau dans la plaie, Cornedrue, dit Black en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

- Eh, t'as raté une super nuit pour cause de baby-sitting, c'est pas de ma faute ! Dit Potter en riant.

- Pas de baby-sitting, dit Black. De la détention provisoire, mais c'est bientôt fini.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, dis-je. Ni d'un gardien de prison.

- Tu te trompes, le gardien de prison c'est toi, dit Black. Je suis sûr que les détraqueurs d'Azkaban sont plus chaleureux.

- Je pourrais poser ma candidature à Azkaban, ça paye bien ? Dis-je l'air faussement intéressée.

- Faut être détraqueur pour entrer, dit Potter. Remarque tu devrais pas avoir de problèmes à te faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu pourrais même y aller comme ça ils verraient pas de différence, dit Black.

- Les détraqueurs ont pas d'yeux, dis-je. A mon avis tu as plus de chance de te faire recruter chez eux, c'est une question de mentalité.

- Où est Queudver ? Demande Black en m'ignorant encore une fois.

- Il est dans la salle de ma mère, il surveille le chaudron, dit Potter. Le polynectar est pas encore prêt, on était un peu à la bourre…

- Combien de temps ? Dis-je.

- Une petite heure ou deux, dit Potter.

- Une petite heure coincée ici ? Génial, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Jones, va jouer dans le jardin derrière la maison, me dit Potter. On se passera de tes remarques.

- J'ai plus l'âge de jouer dans le jardin, j'ai l'âge de faire des remarques dont les autres se passeraient bien. » Dis-je.

Remus dort, je vais devoir attendre pour le prévenir, je ferai mieux de pas trop tarder pour le faire, sinon on va pas pouvoir mettre notre histoire au point et mes parents vont se rendre compte de quelque chose.

On rejoint Pettigrow en bas qui tourne la potion.

Il stoppe son activité passionnante et il saute au cou de son pote.

« Sirius !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Queudver, dit Black.

- On croirait vraiment que vous vous êtes pas vu pendant trois siècles, dis-je.

- Deux jours chez toi ça revient à peu près à deux siècles chez des gens normaux, répond Black.

- La potion va mettre un peu de temps avant d'être prête, dit Pettigrow sur un ton d'excuse.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps, dit Black.

- Remus compte se réveiller bientôt ? Dis-je.

- Non, je crois qu'il va dormir tout l'après-midi », répond Potter.

Je sens qu'il va être long cet après-midi…

Black et Potter sont partis parler de « trucs privés » dans le salon, je crois.

Pettigrow reste surveiller la potion, je crois surtout qu'il doit rester me surveiller sans le savoir au cas où j'aurais la subite envie d'aller espionner Black et Potter.

Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre…

Le truc c'est que j'ai que ça à foutre.

Si je les espionne je pourrais apprendre des trucs intéressants sur Black à ressortir au mariage devant sa famille…

Une bonne vengeance pour le sale coup qu'il m'a fait hier soir.

Mais faut se débarrasser de Pettigrow…

« Pettigrow ?

- Oui ? Me demande-t-il en sursautant légèrement.

- T'as bien rajouté des cheveux de Steve dans la potion ?

- Oui, répond-il.

- Comment il va ? Est-ce qu'il a repris conscience ? Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'aimerai bien le voir.

- Euh, si tu veux, suis-moi, dit Pettigrow.

- T'es un ange, dis-je avec un grand sourire radieux. Mais qui va surveiller la potion ?

- Heu… Ben, écoute, vas-y toute seule, répond-il. Il est au deuxième étage, chambre 215.

- Deuxième étage, chambre 215, OK, dis-je en faisant mine de mémoriser. Merci.

- Traîne pas trop », me répond-il.

Je sors de la salle aux potions et, perdue, je cherche le chemin du salon.

Ce manoir est immense, on dirait une sorte d'hôtel privé, j'arrive pas à croire que ce palace soit habité seulement par trois personnes.

Je finis par trouver le salon, j'entends les voix de Potter et de Black en provenir.

Je m'approche discrètement et je colle mon oreille à la porte, pas question d'utiliser un sort d'amplification quelqu'un pourrait entendre.

« Ca y est, Patmol, j'ai enfin trouvé LA solution, dit Potter, tout excité.

- LA solution pour quoi ? Demande Black.

- Pour Evans, voyons ! Répond Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demande Black.

- Je t'en avais déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Dit Potter.

- Ecoute, Cornedrue, je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, commence Black. Ça pourrait mal tourner.

- Depuis quand tu as peur que quelque chose tourne mal ? Demande Potter, refroidi.

- T'as raison, Cornedrue, on va le faire, répond Black après un moment de silence. C'est parfaitement digne des Maraudeurs. Mais ça risque de ne pas marcher.

- Bien sûr que si ! Répond Potter de nouveau excité. On a des chaudrons, pleins d'ingrédients, des livres et toi tu as une occasion unique pour récupérer l'autre ingrédient !

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demande Black.

- On se sera bien marrés quand même ! Mais je suis certain que ça va marcher, répond Potter.

- C'est malsain, marmonne Black.

- Réfléchis un peu à ce que ça implique ! Tu vas pouvoir… » commence Potter.

Il est coupé par la sonnette de la porte.

Ils vont sortir du salon pour aller ouvrir, je me précipite vers le premier escalier que je vois.

Je n'ai le temps de monter que trois marches avant que Potter et Black ne me découvrent.

Ils me regardent soupçonneusement. J'ai quand même eu le temps de me retourner pour faire semblant de descendre.

« Jones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande Potter, visiblement contrarié.

- Je suis allée voir Steve, dis-je. Voir comment il allait.

- Où est Peter ? Demande Black.

- Il surveille la potion, dis-je d'un ton détaché. On a pas sonné à la porte ? »

Potter se souvient de la porte qui continue de sonner, il va ouvrir.

Potter reste bouche bée devant la nouvelle arrivée, Black est pétrifié.

Potter finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kate Foster fait une visite surprise à son petit copain, comme c'est mignon, j'en pleurerai presque si j'avais pas d'autres choses en tête.


	40. Pas une grande perte

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois j'ai été un peu longue à poster, je le reconnais.

Sinon j'ai réçu une review anonyme (et donc à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre) qui demandait quand je posterai la suite de Marguerite Purpland. La réponse est "très bientôt", je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours intention d'écrire la suite. J'ai un chapitre de prêt et il ne saurait tarder ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Tania (qui ne m'appartient pas !) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Pas une grande perte

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Potter.

- Eh bien quoi, Jamesie ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Demande Foster.

- Euh si, si, répond Potter. Mais euh tu n'as pas prévenu que tu venais…

- Et alors ? J'ai eu envie de vous faire une surprise, surtout à mon Siri chéri, dit Foster. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Je suis là, Katie », dit Black en s'avançant.

Tout se passe comme dans un vieux film romantique, manquerait plus que le ralenti et les violons.

Foster court rejoindre son prince charmant, elle le prend dans ses bras et elle le sert fort comme si c'était une sorte de gros nounours anti-stress.

Je crois pas qu'elle ait remarqué ma présence, sinon elle serait un peu moins béate.

Je descends les dernières marches, et je rejoins l'attroupement calmement.

Foster me voit arriver, elle lâche Black et elle pousse un hurlement.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que.. ? Balbutie-t-elle après nous avoir bien détruit les tympans.

- Salut Foster, comment ça va ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire de pétasse.

- Jones ? qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Hurle Foster.

- Euh… commence Potter. Elle…

- Elle quoi ? Continue Foster.

- Elle est venue voir Remus, dit Black.

- Et tu l'as laissée entrer ici ? S'indigne Foster. Mais enfin c'est une Serpentard ! Elle a peut-être piégé la maison, elle a peut-être empoisonné la nourriture !

- Et j'aurais fait ça en plein jour devant tout un tas de témoins, dis-je. Ouais, c'est parfaitement logique.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée entrer ? Continue Foster.

- Parce qu'on est en pays libre ?

- La ferme, Jones ! S'énerve Foster. Va-t-en, tu gâches ma surprise ! De toute façon personne ne veut de toi ici, alors fiche le camp !

- Tu ne veux pas me voir ici, Black non plus, Potter non plus, Pettigrow non plus, mais Remus lui il veut bien me voir ici, dis-je.

- Ça c'est pas dit, réplique-t-elle. Il n'est pas avec nous que je sache. Et puis de toute façon, c'est la maison de Jamesie, c'est lui qui décide qui peut rester ou pas et il va se faire un plaisir de t'expulser, n'est-ce pas, James ?

- Euh… en fait, commence Potter. C'est que…

- Tu peux être plus explicite, Potter ? Dis-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Jamesie, approuve Foster. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle, c'est qu'une Serpentard.

- Euh… continue Potter. En fait Kate, elle peut rester. »

Foster vire au gris, elle met sa main devant sa bouche dans une sorte de grimace horrifiée et elle lance à Potter un regard plein de reproches.

Black la serre dans ses bras, apparemment très mal à l'aise.

Pettigrow, qui vient d'arriver, semble évaluer la gravité de la situation et tente de revenir discrètement sur ses pas, mais il est retenu par un regard assassin de Potter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Katie, dit Black. Elle partira quand elle aura vu Remus.

- Et où est-il ? Demande Foster.

- Il dort, dit Pettigrow.

- A cette heure-ci ? S'étonne Foster. Vous avez fait la fête cette nuit ?

- Euh… commence Pettigrow, gêné d'avoir fait une gaffe.

- Ouais, on a fait la fête, dit Potter. Et Remus a du mal à tenir le rythme.

- Il y avait d'autres filles ? Non pas que je sois jalouse mais… dit Foster d'un ton qui se veut détaché.

- Juste nous trois, dit Potter.

- Vous trois ? Mais vous êtes quatre ! Dit Foster.

- Remus est sorti en boîte avec Jones, elle vient de nous le ramener, dit Black. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus fatigué que nous.

- Oh… et pourquoi elle reste là ? Demande Foster en me pointant du doigt.

- Parce que je dois voir Remus, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

- Pour un truc… dis-je.

- Un truc qu'on ne peut pas savoir ? Demande Foster.

- Non, un truc que t'es trop conne pour comprendre, dis-je.

- Espèce de… commence Foster.

- Bon, et si on allait au salon ? Intervient Potter. On va pas rester à moisir dans l'entrée. »

On va tous au salon, Foster me lance des regards venimeux à intervalles régulières.

Une fois qu'on est tous installés- moi et Pettigrow dans un canapé, Potter tout seul dans un fauteuil, Black avec Foster sur ses genoux dans un autre fauteuil- un silence de mort s'installe et Potter tente tant bien que mal de réchauffer un peu l'ambiance.

« Alors, comment se passent tes vacances, Kate ? Demande Potter.

- Elles se passaient très bien jusqu'à ce que je voie cette sale Serpentard chez mon petit ami, répond-elle.

- Pour pas être déçue par les hommes il faut les prévenir avant de débarquer, dis-je.

- Mais, Kate, t'es vraiment venue sans raison particulière ? Demande Potter.

- Non, en fait je suis venue pour… commence Foster. Hors de question que je le dise devant elle.

- Dans ce cas ferme ta gueule et barre-toi, dis-je.

- Allez, dis-le, Katie, dit Black. De toute façon elle est trop débile pour comprendre ce que tu diras.

- Ou alors je suis pas assez conne pour comprendre, dis-je.

- Et pourquoi vous n'allez pas réveiller Mumus ? Au moins elle nous laisserait en paix ! Dit Foster.

- Il a besoin de repos, dit Potter. Allez accouche, Kate. »

Foster me lance un regard plein de reproche, elle pousse un soupir déçu, se lève pour faire face à Black et lui dit enfin.

« Je te pardonne, Siri.

- Hum merci mais… tu me pardonnes quoi ?

- Ta mauvaise conduite à propos du mariage ! Tu voulais absolument tout fiche par terre !

- Ouais, c'est vrai… dit-il.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aime pas ta famille et qu'il t'arrive parfois de manquer de maturité, mais je t'aime Sirius, et j'accepte d'aller au mariage avec toi, je t'aiderai à évoluer et à pardonner à ta famille. A deux on y arrivera. »

Elle serre black très fort dans ses bras, l'air extatique.

Black par contre a l'air plus emmerdé qu'autre chose.

J'imagine bien Kate Foster se forçant à rire aux insultes des parents de Black, je la vois bien tenter de réconcilier Black avec sa famille, en les enfermant dans une pièce entre eux pour qu'ils s'expliquent peut-être… je repense à ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle vient de le traiter de gamin immature et elle trouve ça tout à fait naturel…

J'éclate de rire.

Je me moque pas vraiment d'elle, parce que en fait je lui dois beaucoup. Si elle avait pas fait son speech digne des « feux de l'amour », j'aurais dû me coltiner le mariage avec Black, alors au bout du compte je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Foster tourne la tête, elle doit pas apprécier que je me foute de sa gueule…

Elle se lève et vient se planter devant moi.

« T'as un problème, Jones ? Demande-t-elle.

- Aucun problème, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Continue-t-elle en prenant un air menaçant.

- Pas du tout, dis-je. C'est pas mon style, je respecte les pauvres filles qui ont un don naturel pour écrire des dialogues de mauvais films à l'eau de rose.

- Tu veux te battre ? Demande-t-elle en montrant ses poings.

- Je crois pas que Black soit en état pour donner les coups à ta place, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Black.

- Ça sert à rien, Katie, laisse tomber, dit Black mollement.

- Ça vous dérangerait tant que ça que je massacre cette sale Serpentard ? Demande Foster, étonnée.

- Nan, je crois que ce qui les dérange le plus c'est la perspective de passer le reste des vacances à venir te voir tous les jours à Sainte Mangouste », dis-je.

Elle me regard, l'air rageur, et elle me donne un coup de poing dans le visage.

Mais c'est qu'elle frappe fort cette pétasse ! Mon nez saigne, elle me regarde l'air très satisfaite.

« C'était bien envoyé ! Bravo Kate ! S'écrie Potter.

- Merci, Jamesie », répond-elle l'air très fière d'elle.

Je me lève calmement et je lui rends gentiment son coup de poing.

Elle m'attrape une touffe de cheveux et elle tire dessus comme une folle, je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia, elle tombe en entraînant dans sa chute mes pauvres cheveux qui ne lui avaient rien fait et accessoirement ma tête et le corps qui est accroché à ma tête.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me battre comme une gamine avec une pétasse de Gryffondor dans le salon de James Potter, le plus obsédé des Gryffondors qui va pas tarder à faire apparaître un ring couvert de boue et changer nos fringues en bikinis en latex ?

Un coup de pied m'apporte la réponse : oui, c'est la réalité.

« C'est cool qu'elle soit venue ta copine, Patmol, dit Potter.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de baver en la reluquant j'apprécierais, répond Black d'un ton parfaitement calme.

- Allez avoue que c'est excitant, dit Potter.

- Ma copine est en train de se faire massacrer, répond Black. J'ai déjà été plus excité.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas pas la sauver ? Demande Potter, étonné.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter vos commentaire j'apprécierais, dis-je en étranglant Foster.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide », articule Foster en tapant sur mes mains pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise.

Tout compte fait, c'est pas si grave que je me batte devant Potter et Black, au contraire, ils me motivent.

Passer du temps avec Black, même déguisé en Steve, ça ravive mon côté violent et cette envie folle que j'ai d'étriper la première personne que je vois, là Foster m'offre une occasion en or de me défouler.

Mais si je la tue je vais devoir aller au mariage de Black et Malefoy…

Black s'avance vers nous.

« Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Potter.

- Je vais les séparer, quelle question ! Répond Black.

- Mais… laisse-les encore un peu, supplie Potter. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir deux filles se battre comme des folles !

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour dans les club de catch féminin, dis-je en envoyant un coup de poing rageur à Foster qui vient de me mordre la main.

- On y est allé lundi dernier, répond Potter.

- QUOI ? » Hurle Foster en se levant d'un bond.

Le combat est terminé et le hurlement de Foster a retenti dans tout le château.

J'aimerais pas être à la place de Black, Foster a l'air complètement hors d'elle.

« Tu… tu es allé dans un club de fille ? Demande Foster en tentant de garder son calme. C'est quoi le catch ?

- C'est un sport, dis-je. Les combattants se tapent sur la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui tombe, si le combattant qui est tombé reste trois secondes au sol il a perdu.

- Ça m'a pas l'air bien méchant, dit Foster en se détendant.

- Le catch féminin est différent dans le sens où les combattantes se battent en bikini, souvent dans de la boue, dis-je. C'est pratiqué uniquement pour alimenter les fantasmes des vicelards. »

Foster me regarde, méfiante. Black me lance un regard assassin, Potter baisse les yeux honteux de sa gaffe et Pettigrow tente une fois de plus de s'esquiver.

« Siri, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demande Foster.

- Si tu me crois pas il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier, dis-je. Il suffit d'aller voir un match.

- Elle dit la vérité, Katie, dit Black.

- C'était mon idée, intervient Potter. J'ai forcé Sirius, Peter et Remus à m'accompagner. Sirius voulait vraiment pas y aller, il se sentait mal pour toi.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir forcé ? Demande Foster en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

- J'avais pas envie d'y aller tout seul, marmonne Potter.

- C'est égoïste comme réaction, Jamesie, je le dirai à Lily, répond Foster.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » Répond Potter, l'air déjà moins assuré.

Foster a une expression dédaigneuse pour Potter, puis elle va se rasseoir sur les genoux de son mec.

« J'ai apporté mes affaires, dit Foster. Où est ta chambre, Siri ?

- Tes affaires ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Demande Black.

- Pour repeindre la cuisine, dis-je.

- Tu veux dormir ici, Kate ? Demande Potter.

- Oui, pourquoi ça pose un problème ? Répond Foster.

- Tu ne peux pas, répond Potter. Mes… mes parents ne voudront jamais.

- Tes parents sont absents, répond Foster. Ils n'en sauront rien.

- J'ai pas envie de les trahir, intervient Black. Ils m'ont accueilli sous leur toit, ils auraient très bien pu me laisser à la rue, ça serait pas correct.

- Détends-toi chéri, dit Foster. Ils ne sauront rien, donc on ne sera pas incorrects, et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir te montrer ma tenue pour le mariage.

- Ecoute, Katie, comme tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi j'ai… j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner, dit Black.

- Tu as quoi ? Hurle Foster.

- Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner, dis-je, les oreilles ça se lave.

- On t'a rien demandé, Jones, répond Foster. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé draguer une autre, Sirius, ça t'aurait tué de venir t'excuser auprès de moi ?

- On demande pas à un Black de s'excuser c'est bien connu, dis-je.

- Tu vas la fermer, Jones ? S'énerve Foster. Sirius, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'une cavalière, répond Black parfaitement calme.

- Elle est mignonne au moins cette fille ? Demande Foster. Elle est sympathique ? Gentille ? Drôle ? Agréable à vivre ?

- Non, répond Black.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? Pour me rendre jalouse ? Pour que je tombe à tes pieds en implorant ton pardon ? Pour que je revienne sur ma décision ? Tu as gagné et tu le sais, j'irai au mariage avec toi, alors largue ta roue de secours tu n'en a plus besoin, dit Foster.

- Ouais largue ta roue de secours », dis-je pleine d'espoir.

Black me regarde méchamment, je lui réponds par un grand sourire de pétasse.

Libre, je suis libre ! Je ne vais pas avoir à me coltiner ce mariage à la con !

La porte du salon s'ouvre et Remus apparaît sur le pas de la porte, il a l'air d'un cadavre déterré, la pleine lune ça lui réussit vraiment pas.

Foster a dû le réveiller a force de hurler à gorge déployée.

Tout le monde se tait brusquement en le voyant, même Foster.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est les grandes retrouvailles larmoyantes entre Black et Foster, dis-je.

- Tania ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il en baillant.

- Elle devait te dire un truc, répond Foster. Un truc qu'elle a oublié de te dire alors que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

- Quoi ? Mais non j'étais là cette nuit, c'est Sirius qui était avec elle, marmonne Remus en s'étirant.

- QUOI ? S'écrie Foster.

- T'avais un truc à me dire ? Demande Remus, un peu plus réveillé.

- Ouais mais ça peut attendre », dis-je.

J'ai envie d'assister à la scène de ménage qui va suivre, j'ai comme l'impression que Remus n'est pas d'accord, qu'au contraire il veut fuir.

« Viens avec moi, dit-il. Moi je peux pas attendre j'ai besoin de me rendormir.

Je t'enverrai un hibou, dis-je.

Viens », répond-il en me tirant hors de la pièce.

Foster se remet à hurler dès qu'on sort de la pièce, bordel il m'a fait rater le plus intéressant !

Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, il referme la porte après avoir vérifié qu'on était pas suivis.

« Tu te rends compte du spectacle que tu m'as fait rater ? Dis-je.

- Je me rends surtout compte que je viens de te sauver la vie, répond-il l'air très sérieux. Kate t'aurait étripée.

- Je sais me défendre contre cette pétasse, dis-je. Je l'ai envoyée à l'infirmerie, tu te souviens ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme jalouse, sauf peut-être une femme jalouse qui a une baguette magique, répond Remus d'un air philosophique.

- Moi aussi j'ai une baguette, dis-je.

- Mais tu n'es pas jalouse, ça change tout, répond-il.

- Pff, pour une fois que je pouvais me marrer en présence de Foster… dis-je. En plus j'aurais peut-être pas eu à me coltiner le mariage de Black et Malefoy.

- Désolé, j'étais pas très réveillé, dit-il l'air gêné.

- Pas grave, dis-je. Dis, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Je lui explique la gaffe de Black et sa révélation à mes parents, je lui raconte le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'en sortir et à la fin de mon récit il me regarde longuement sans rien dire, comme si il essayait de tout assimiler.

« Alors… si j'ai bien compris tu dois me présenter à tes parents, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il.

- En gros ouais, tu dois faire semblant d'être mon mec devant eux, dis-je.

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit que Sirius mentait ? Demande-t-il, hébété.

- Parce que mes parents ont tendance à toujours faire confiance à Steve et pas à moi. Est-ce que t'es d'accord ? »

Il me regarde encore longuement, il semble réfléchir, il va pas dire non quand même ?

« Ouais, je veux bien t'aider, mais pas ce soir, je suis trop crevé, répond-il. Après-demain ça devrait aller, je serai reposé si personne ne vient me réveiller comme aujourd'hui. »

Je lui saute au cou, folle de soulagement.

« Merci tu me sauves la vie ! Dis-je.

- Euh… c'est normal, répond-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. Tu m'étouffes…

- Désolée, dis-je joyeusement en le lâchant. Donc après-demain tu viens manger chez mes vieux, à 19h OK ? Et sois pas en retard ça va pas leur plaire.

- Euh ouais, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on mette notre mensonge au point, non ? Au cas où ils nous poseraient des questions.

- Ouais, t'as raison c'est plus sûr », dis-je.

On est resté une heure à mettre tous les détails de notre histoire au point, pas moyen de nous piéger.

Quand on a fini de mettre au point notre mensonge, je sors de sa chambre, prête à aller récupérer Black qui doit en avoir fini depuis longtemps avec Foster.

Il commence à être tard, mes parents sont peut-être déjà rentrés on a intérêt à se grouiller.

Quand j'arrive devant le salon, Potter et Pettigrow sont en train d'attendre devant la porte.

« Me dites pas qu'ils sont toujours là-dedans ?

- Eh si, Jones, et tout ça c'est de ta faute, me répond Potter.

- Eh c'est pas moi qui ai fait la gaffe, dis-je.

- Nan mais c'est à cause de toi que Sirius était absent la nuit dernière, répond Potter.

- Et ils sont toujours en train de s'engueuler là-dedans ? J'ai pas le temps, il commence à faire nuit et mes parents risquent de rentrer avant nous, dis-je.

- Et mon meilleur ami risque de perdre sa copine, alors tu vas gentiment attendre comme nous, répond Potter.

- Tu peux prendre sa place si ça te tiens tant que ça à cœur de les laisser ensemble, dis-je. Si on veut pas se faire griller il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible !

- OK, répond Potter après un moment de silence, je vais prendre sa place. Queudver va me remplir une gourde de polynectar. »

Pettigrow s'en va chercher la gourde de potion, je colle mon oreille à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jones ? Demande Potter, scandalisé.

- J'écoute à la porte, dis-je. Pour voir s'ils ont bientôt fini.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à partir avec Sirius ? Demande Potter avec un sourire narquois.

- Si je me ramène tous les deux jours avec un Steve différent les parents vont comprendre la supercherie, dis-je. Ferme-là, j'essaye d'écouter. »

Potter se tait à contrecœur, je peux enfin me concentrer sur la conversation de Foster et Black.

Quelques instants plus tard, Potter colle lui aussi son oreille à la porte.

« Nos disputes te rendent malheureux au point d'aller voir une Serpentard pour compenser ? Crie Foster.

- Je suis pas allé la voir pour compenser, répond Black. Remus délire complètement, je veux pas parler de ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? S'énerve Foster. Elle est moche, elle est conne, elle est stupide, elle est même pas drôle et elle est invivable.

- Elle n'a rien de plus que toi, répond Black posément. Je peux pas encadrer cette fille, je la supporte pas, alors t'as aucune raison d'être jalouse.

- Vraiment ? Demande Foster. Tu me le jures ?

- Juré, répond Black, apparemment agacé.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance, dit Foster d'un ton plus détendu. Alors maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à larguer ta roue de secours pour le mariage et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Non.

- Quoi ? »

Quoi ?

« Non, je ne la larguerai pas, répond Black.

- Mais c'est avec moi que tu veux aller au mariage !

- Non, dit froidement Black.

- Qu…quoi ? Balbutie Foster.

- J'en ai marre, continue Black. Tu es… comment dire ? Chiante ? Chiante ça me semble le bon mot, tu m'énerves avec tes ragots débiles, tu m'énerves quand tu glousse comme une dinde à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, tu m'énerves à me déballer ta garde-robe pendant trois heures trois fois par semaine, tu m'énerves avec tes grandes idées sur l'amour, tu m'énerves à me parler constamment de ce foutu mariage sans comprendre que c'est la seule occasion que j'ai de me venger de ma famille, tu m'énerves à me piquer des crises de jalousie dès que tu vois une fille à moins de 15 kilomètres de moi et surtout tu m'énerves quand tu m'appelles « Siri ».

- Mais… tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça consciemment ! Gémit Foster.

- Oh si je suis conscient, répond Black hargneusement. Dégage je veux plus te voir, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, si je suis sorti avec toi c'était pour aider James à se rapprocher d'Evans, c'est la plus belle connerie que j'ai jamais faite alors maintenant barre-toi et n'imagine pas que je sois ensorcelé ou un truc du genre, je suis parfaitement conscient et maître de moi-même, alors rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que toi et moi on est plus ensemble et que c'est définitif.

- Mais…Siri… gémit Foster.

- DEGAGE ! »

J'ai juste le temps de m'éloigner de la porte que Foster sort en courant et en pleurant du salon.

Elle transplane, toujours en train de chialer et de gémir minablement.

« Transplaner dans cet état ça peut être dangereux, dis-je d'un ton détaché à Potter. Elle risque de se désartibuler et de laisser sa cervelle sur le tapis.

- Waw, j'ai rarement vu Sirius aussi en colère, dit Potter. Il devait vraiment en avoir marre !

- Essaye donc de supporter une heure de son monologue hystérique et tu verras si tu peux rester calme, réplique Black qui vient de nous rejoindre.

- Je crois que j'aurais pas tenu une demi-heure, répond Potter.

- Jones, il se fait tard on devrait rentrer, me dit Black froidement.

- Ouais, j'attends le polynectar et on y va, les vieux seront sûrement rentrés avant nous, dis-je.

- Dans ce cas on devrait transplaner, répond Black.

- T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Je peux pas transplaner ! Dis-je.

- C'est pas parce que t'as pas un morceau de papier qui certifie que tu as le droit de transplaner que tu peux pas le faire », réplique Black d'un ton impatient.

Apparemment il a pas fini d'évacuer sa colère, va falloir être prudente tant qu'il aura pas pris sa potion.

« J'ai jamais pris de cours je sais pas comment on fait, dis-je.

- T'es vraiment qu'un boulet bon à rien, s'énerve-t-il.

- Ouais, mais si t'avais largué ta copine une demi-heure avant on aurait pu rentrer en balai normalement, dis-je.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir regardé ma montre, répond-il sarcastiquement. C'est vrai que j'avais que ça à l'esprit.

- Mais t'es débile aussi, ça t'aurait tué de lui mentir ? Suffisait de lui dire « oui Katie, je t'aime, je n'ai pas de roue de secours pour le mariage et non je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Jones, j'étais ici seulement Remus est tellement fatigué qu'il s'en souvient plus et qu'il confond ses cauchemars avec la réalité.»

- Calmez-vous ! Suffit de prendre un portoloin ! Intervient Potter. On a la formule, il suffit de la lancer sur un objet et vous serez propulsés jusque chez Jones !

- Pas con… t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Potter ? Dis-je.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi avant tes parents oui ou non ? S'impatiente Potter. Oui ? Alors viens avec moi et ferme-là. »

J'ai besoin de son portoloin, alors vaut mieux pas le contrarier.

Je ferme ma gueule, mais je me vengerais, j'aime pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

On descend au labo de sa mère, Pettigrow est en train de mesurer la quantité de potion nécessaire pour tenir deux jours sans que la gourde crève.

Après 5 minutes de recherches, Potter trouve enfin la formule du portoloin.

Il sort un vieux souaffle d'un tiroir et lance la formule dessus.

« Allez-y, dans trois secondes vous serez chez Jones, dit-il.

- Merci Cornedrue, lui répond Black sans sourire.

- De rien, vieux, et t'inquiètes pas, t'en as plus pour longtemps avec elle », dit Potter.

Pas le temps de répliquer, je me sens tirée par le nombril, je déteste cette sensation.

Quelques instants plus tard, je m'écrase lourdement sur quelque chose de mou, c'est Black qui a atterri avant moi.

Je regarde autour de moi, on est bien dans mon jardin, et la maison a l'air vide, mission accomplie.

« Tu vas me lâcher, Jones ? S'énerve Black.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… dis-je en me relevant péniblement.

- T'aurais pas pu atterrir ailleurs ? Continue-t-il. T'es lourde.

- Chochotte, dis-je, à moitié levée mais toujours sur lui. Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital ? Je crois que t'as un bleu sur le ventre, c'est grave !

- Tu peux te moquer mais ça se voit que personne t'es jamais tombé dessus, marmonne-t-il.

- Si, des centaines de personnes, dis-je.

- Au sens propre, répond-il.

- Ah… non.

- Bon, tu te lèves ou tu veux qu'on moisisse ici jusqu'à ce que tes parents nous trouvent ? S'impatiente-t-il.

- Je crois que je me suiciderais avant qu'ils nous trouvent, dis-je en me relevant.

- Alors pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps à te lever ? Demande-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Mais enfin, Black, c'est évident que je suis folle de ton corps, et qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour que je prenne le dessus sur mes pulsions, dis-je. Tu comprends, c'est tellement dur pour une pauvre mortelle comme moi de résister à ce corps de dieu ! Mais il faut bien que je résiste, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance… il faut que j'aille me suicider.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Ouais je veux bien, si tu pouvais enlever ton tee-shirt je crois que j'aurais une bonne crise cardiaque, dis-je.

- Tu dois confondre avec Rogue, réplique-t-il. Aucune des filles qui m'ont vues torse nu se sont plaintes.

- C'est normal y en a qu'une, dis-je.

- Une c'est suffisant, répond-il.

- Pas quand cette fille est complètement abrutie, dis-je.

- Kate est beaucoup plus intelligente que toi, réplique-t-il.

- Ça a été prouvé scientifiquement ?

- Non, mais ça se voit, répond-il.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a le visage d'un prix nobel, dis-je. C'est encore plus évident sans les 5 couches de maquillage.

- Au moins le maquillage ça lui va bien, répond-il. Toi avec du maquillage tu ressemblerais à une prostituée de bas étage.

- T'as raison, moi je ressemblerais à une pute de bas étage, alors que ta meuf est une pute de bas étage, dis-je.

- Alors d'après toi une fille qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge c'est pas une pute de bas étage ? Demande-t-il.

- Nan, je me fais pas payer, dis-je avec un sourire de pétasse.

- Kate non plus, réplique-t-il.

- S'afficher avec un des mecs les plus populaires du collège ça remplace le fric je pense, du moins pour une groupie sans cervelle comme elle, dis-je.

- Bon, on rentre ou tu tiens absolument à me voir sans tee-shirt ? S'impatiente Black, apparemment pas très content que je traite sa copine – pardon, son ex- de pute.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dis-je. Les vieux vont rentrer et tu seras plus regardable sans tee-shirt une fois que t'auras pris ta potion.»

Il réplique même pas, c'est pas marrant.

Au lieu de ça il enlève son tee-shirt.

Pauvre type, pas capable de résister à l'envie de se faire mousser.

« Oui Black tu es le plus sexy des hommes du monde, ça te va t'es content ? Même les animaux sont fous de désir pour toi, tu es parfaitement irrésistible pour toute créature vivante sur cette terre ! C'est bon ? T'as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre ? Alors tu peux te rhabiller maintenant. »

Il ne dit rien mais il me regarde avec son sale air triomphant.

Connard.

Il se rhabille toujours pas, j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer son sale tee-shirt !

Il s'approche de moi, avec son sale air supérieur, t'approche pas trop près, connard, ou tu vas perdre un œil.

Il s'approche trop près, un œil en moins pour le connard arrogant.

Je lui balance un coup de poing en plein sur l'œil droit, je devrais m'acheter un poing américain.

Il recule, une main sur l'œil et l'air menaçant.

Si tu crois qu'un mec torse nu peut me faire peur tu te trompe.

Il revient à la charge, c'est vraiment la journée, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont les Gryffondors aujourd'hui, ça doit être l'influence de la pleine lune.

Il m'étrangle, seulement lui il est plus fort que sa copine et j'ai du mal à lui faire lâcher prise, je suffoque, il va vraiment me tuer.

Un coup de genou dans les parties génitales, ça marche toujours avec les mecs.

Je lui en envoie un, il recule plié en deux.

Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment à vouloir me taper dessus, j'ai tant que ça l'air d'un punching ball ?

Il se relève, revient vers moi et m'embrasse sauvagement.

Même pas le temps de le repousser, même pas le temps de réaliser, et le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit c'est :

Mais bordel il va le mettre son tee-shirt oui ou merde ?

J'entends le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approche, merde ! Les parents !

La voiture s'approche, je vois les phares et Black a toujours son apparence, il est sans tee-shirt et on est dans le jardin, exposé à la vue de tous.


	41. Le grand soir

Désolée pour le retard, encore -_- J'ai une année chargée :s Mais bon voilà le chapitre 40, c'est le principal !

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Le grand soir

Les phares de la voiture éclairent la pelouse, la voiture va pas tarder à tourner et ils vont nous voir.

Je suis la première à réagir.

« Dégage, Black !

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il, hébété.

- Tire-toi d'ici et tout de suite ! Dis-je à bout de nerfs.

- Mais c'est trop tard on aura jamais le temps de rentrer, répond-il.

- Non mais je rêve, et c'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule quand j'oublie que je suis une sorcière ? TRANSPLANE BORDEL ! Transplane dans ma chambre et prends ta potion ! »

Il disparaît instantanément, je le savais pas aussi long à la détente, c'est casser avec sa copine qui l'a mis dans cet état-là ?

Et pourquoi je suis en train de me poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Black au lieu de foncer tête baissée vers la porte d'entrée ?

J'amorce un mouvement pour courir vers la porte d'entrée quand je me souviens d'un détail important : les clés.

J'ai oublié de prendre mes clés, et même si Black peut m'ouvrir de l'intérieur, il n'aura jamais le temps de m'ouvrir avant que la voiture ne débarque.

Tant pis, je passe par derrière, c'est plus long mais j'arriverai directement dans ma chambre.

Je fonce derrière la maison, trop tard la voiture arrive, j'ai juste le temps de rouler derrière le mur, j'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue.

J'entends le bruit des portières qui s'ouvrent, des bruits de pas sur le gravier et de leur conversation joyeuse et bruyante.

Pas le temps de les écouter, je m'agrippe à la gouttière et je grimpe le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible.

J'ai pas la grâce d'un félin alors c'est pas une opération facile, je voudrais vous y voir !

Au fur et à mesure que j'approche de ma fenêtre, des éclats de voix de plus en plus forts me parviennent.

Black a allumé la télé ?

Merde, le sort ! J'ai toujours pas annulé ce sort si il a allumé la télé il va voir le père de Gwen en train de prendre sa douche !

Nan, j'ai plutôt l'impression que Black parle avec quelqu'un, seulement c'est sa voix à lui et pas celle de Steve qui me parvient, mes parents auraient réussi à le découvrir avant que la transformation ait eu lieu ?

Je suis dans la merde… j'ai encore le temps de fuguer et d'abandonner Black à son triste sort, je pourrai aller passer la nuit au Grand Triton…

Ah non, c'est ce soir que la propriétaire organise sa soirée sado-masochiste hebdomadaire… Tant pis je vais devoir affronter mes parents.

Je me hisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec l'agilité d'un hippopotame paraplégique bourré.

Je glisse sur une feuille morte et je retombe misérablement réussissant à s'accrocher au rebord à la dernière minute.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai déjà utilisé des milliers de fois ce chemin ! Et avec mes trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang en plus !

La fenêtre s'ouvre, et une main sort de ma chambre pour venir m'aider à remonter.

Je prends la main qui s'offre à moi et je me sens hissée vers le haut, heureusement que Black a pas pris sa potion avant sinon je sais pas comment j'aurai pu remonter.

Je remonte péniblement dans ma chambre, mais je manque de retomber en voyant qui est l'interlocuteur de Black.

« Rogue ? » Dis-je, abasourdie.

Il a quelque chose de changé, ça saute pas aux yeux comme ça mais il a quelque chose de différent.

« T'as les cheveux propres ? » dis-je, encore plus abasourdie.

Black, qui n'a toujours pas mis son foutu tee-shirt d'ailleurs, est plié en deux.

Je crois que j'avais jamais vu Rogue comme ça, il est… regardable.

Ses cheveux sont propres, il n'a plus l'air d'avoir renversé une bouteille d'huile d'olive sur son visage et son habituelle robe noire a été troquée par un costume trois pièces, noir lui aussi.

« Oui, mes cheveux sont propres ! S'écrie-t-il. Gwen a eu la bonne idée de me vider ta bouteille de shampooing sur la tête.

- C'est pas la peine de gueuler, mes parents sont en dessous ! Dis-je sur le même ton.

- Et c'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule quand j'oublie que je suis un sorcier », dit Black entre deux éclats de rires.

Je le fusille du regard, mais je ne dis rien et je sors ma baguette pour lancer le sort d'insonorisation.

Une fois que c'est fait, je me retourne vers Rogue et Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que lui il fout ici ? Répond Rogue.

- C'est toi qui débarques à l'improviste dans une maison remplie de moldus, alors c'est à toi de t'expliquer ! Dis-je.

- Je veux pas parler devant lui, réplique Rogue en désignant Black du doigt.

- Dommage pour toi, il sortira pas d'ici, dis-je. Mais il pourrait se rhabiller ça ferait pas de mal. »

Black continue à rire comme un bossu, puis quand il capte mon regard noir il remet enfin son foutu tee-shirt.

« Ok, dit Rogue à contrecœur. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Jones.

- Quoi ? Toi t'as besoin de l'aide d'une fille de moldus ? S'exclame Black encore plus hilare.

- On t'a rien demandé, Black, crache Rogue.

- Effectivement, dis-je. Ferme ta gueule, Black. Pourquoi tu viens me demander de l'aide à moi ? T'as oublié que je souillais le nom de la très illustre maison de Serpentard ?

- Non, mais Gwen t'aime bien alors elle t'écoutera, répond-il.

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Parce que si tu ne viens pas avec moi, j'irai avertir tes parents qu'il y a un sorcier à moitié nu dans ta chambre, répond-il.

- Trop tard il est plus à moitié nu, dis-je.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de blaguer, Jones ? Me demande Rogue, consterné.

- Non, c'est bon je te suis, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est vraiment minable, Rogue, intervient Black. T'es même pas capable de repousser toi-même une fille ? C'est vrai que t'en a jamais eu l'occasion mais quand même…

- C'est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir son fan club personnel, répond Rogue avec sarcasme. Mais faut croire que tu repousses juste les jolies et que tu choisis les mauvaises, Foster est peut-être pas mal mais Jones…

- Jones ? Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Demande Black.

- Tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire que si tu te trouves chez elle, dans sa chambre, torse nu et en pleine soirée c'est pour une raison parfaitement innocente ? Réplique Rogue.

- J'ai quand même plus de goût ! S'énerve Black.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Rogue. Je crois ce que je vois.

- Aucun mec avec un minimum de cervelle ne voudrait de Jones, répond Black.

- Je suis d'accord, et en plus c'est une très bonne description de toi », dit Rogue.

Bon je fais quoi ? Je continue à me faire insulter sans rien dire ou je tente de me défendre ?

C'est de notoriété publique que je suis un monstre sans aucun sex appeal ?

Faut bien trouver un truc pour enfoncer Black ET Rogue…

Et accessoirement une bonne excuse pour la présence de Black.

« T'as raison, Rogue, dis-je. Ça sert à rien de nier, Black.

- Alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble ! Conclut Rogue un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je peux pas voir ce mec.

- Alors qu'est-ce que… commence Rogue sans comprendre.

- C'est assez gênant, dis-je en soupirant et en m'asseyant sur mon lit. En fait c'est simple : j'ai besoin de fric.

- Et alors ? Demande Rogue, perdu.

- Non… Jones, ferme ta gueule, intervient Black, menaçant.

- Je me prostitue, Rogue, dis-je. Il me faut du fric pour passer le permis de transplanage et j'en ai besoin rapidement.

- Qu… quoi ? Balbutie Rogue, devenu blanc comme un linge.

- Je me prostitue, je suis une pute si tu préfères, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et donc Black c'est… commence Rogue.

- Un client, ouais, dis-je avec un grand sourire de pétasse pour Black.

- Mais c'est répugnant ! S'écrie Rogue. Et tout le monde le sait ? Comment ça se fait que je sois pas au courant ?

- Rogue, réfléchis un peu, dis-je. Je suis désespérée mais y a des limites. »

Rogue me regarde un instant sans comprendre, puis il réalise l'allusion que je viens de faire et prend un air révulsé.

« T'es malade ? Je touche pas aux sang-de-bourbes !

- Ni aux autres femmes d'ailleurs, fait remarquer Black.

- Moi au moins je suis pas tombé bas au point d'aller voir une prostituée ! Répond Rogue.

- Parce que violer les victimes de Voldemort c'est plus glorieux ? Demande Black.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, gronde Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

- Alors montre-nous ton bras », répond Black en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Ils vont pas se battre dans ma chambre avec des moldus en bas quand même ?

Apparemment si, je devrais peut-être intervenir.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ? Il y a des moldus en bas et on a PAS LE TEMPS pour vos bagarres débiles ! Alors Rogue tu m'emmènes chez Gwen et Black tu fais gaffe à ce que les parents rentrent pas dans la chambre, qu'ils s'aperçoivent pas de mon absence.

- On remettra ça, Servilo, marmonne Black.

- Je suis sûr que tout le collège sera très intéressé de savoir que tu es un « client » de Jones, répond Rogue.

- Mais le collège ne saura rien, dis-je avec un sourire. Tu ne parleras à personne de mes « activités » ni de la scène de ce soir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? » Demande Rogue sur un air de défi.

Je me lève, je prends une cassette que je mets dans le magnétoscope, je mets le lecteur de cassette en route et j'allume la télé.

Le visage de Rogue se décompose au fur et à mesure que la bande défile, Black est reparti dans un fou rire en voyant Rogue se faire tartiner de crème par Gwen.

« Sinon je montre ça, dis-je en éteignant la télé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il, abasourdi.

- Une petite merveille de la technologie moldue, dis-je avec un sourire. T'es coincé, Rogue.

- D'accord, t'as gagné, Jones, répond-il énervé. Maintenant suis-moi.

- Comment on y va ?

- Avec une potion de téléportation, j'étais pas sûr que les sang-de-bourbe pouvaient transplaner, apparemment j'ai bien fait.

- C'est pas spécifique à tous les sang-de-bourbe, dis-je. C'est comme tous les sang-pur sont pas forcément des connards.

- Bon, et si on y allait ? Gwen doit s'être rendue compte de ma disparition », dit Rogue.

Je bois un peu de la potion, Rogue fait pareil.

Je me sens mâchouillée comme un chewing gum puis recrachée par terre sans ménagement.

Après avoir testé je me dis que la poudre de cheminette c'est très agréable tout compte fait.

Je me relève péniblement, on est dans une sorte de manoir très sombre, pas du tout le style de Gwen.

Et si c'était un piège de mangemort ? Je me suis peut-être faite avoir comme une gamine !

Seulement maintenant c'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets…

« Tu veux quand même pas me faire croire que Gwen Johnson habite ici ? Dis-je.

- C'est le seul endroit parfaitement adapté aux sortilèges de protection qu'ils ont trouvé, répond Rogue.

- C'est un piège de mangemort ?

- Tu crois que je serais venu à visage découvert t'enlever et devant des témoins en plus ? Répond-il l'air consterné.

- L'intelligence c'est pas une des qualités premières de mangemorts, dis-je.

- Des sang-de-bourbe non plus, répond-il. Et je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- C'était au début qu'il fallait nier, dis-je. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu dois empêcher Gwen de me violer, répond-il.

- Un bon sort pour rétablir sa vue devrait suffire, dis-je. Et puis elle peut pas te violer, c'est impossible.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas extrêmement beau, répond-il. Mais il y a quand même des filles qui me trouvent un certain charme. »

Pas extrêmement beau ? J'aurais plutôt dit pas extrêmement regardable sans lunettes de protection mais bon…

« T'as raison, les cinglées te trouvent un certain charme, tu ferais un malheur à Ste Mangouste ! Dis-je. Je voulais dire que c'est techniquement impossible qu'elle te viole, c'est une fille.

- Une fille peut violer un garçon, c'est tout à fait possible, répond-il.

- Tiens donc ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment, dis-je.

- Quoi ton nouveau job te suffit pas ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Nous les sang-de-bourbes on est jamais satisfaites, dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- C'est normal vu que personne veut de vous… Sauf les cas sociaux.

- Alors toi aussi t'es un sang-de-bourbe ? Dis-je.

- La ferme, on va se faire repérer, maugrée-t-il. La chambre de Gwen est au premier étage. »

On monte discrètement, il me regarde bizarrement, comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose.

« Un problème ? Dis-je.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Pas très, dis-je.

- Et ça paye bien ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Il a découvert sa vocation ? Ou alors c'était une manière subtile de me demander « c'est combien ? »

Je crois que je vais vomir….

« Ca dépend, dis-je.

- De quoi ?

- De la gueule du client. »

Il ne répond rien, il n'y a rien à répondre.

On arrive à la chambre de Gwen, elle est vide.

« Elle doit être en train de se préparer, suppose Rogue.

- Peut-être qu'elle a eu une illumination et qu'elle s'est tirée, dis-je.

- Ce serait trop beau, soupire-t-il. »

Je m'assois sur le lit pendant que Rogue fait un tour d'inspection de la chambre.

Il n'a pas allumé la lumière, trop peur de se faire repérer.

Je sais bien que les Serpentards ne sont pas sensés être courageux, mais ne pas oser repousser une cinglée c'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de la connerie pure et simple.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, Rogue plonge dans un placard et, avant de réaliser, une masse verte plonge sur moi.

Je lutte contre ce truc informe qui m'est tombé dessus, la teinte verte provient de la nuisette de la chose qui tente de m'étouffer ou alors de m'embrasser je sais pas trop.

Un pied vient se coincer sous ma jambe, et je suis toujours écrasée par la chose qui gigote.

« BORDEL GWEN ARRÊTE C'EST MOI TANIA ! » Dis-je en tentant de me dégager de la chose verte.

Gwen arrête de gigoter, puis elle se lève et me regarde, ahurie.

Je reprends mon souffle puis je la regarde et je constate quelque chose que je soupçonnais déjà depuis longtemps.

Rogue est un crétin.

Gwen n'est peut-être pas la fille la plus sexy au monde, d'habitude elle a un accoutrement assez bizarre qui ne la met pas en valeur mais là…

Elle a troqué ses lunettes énormes contre des lentilles, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait de jolis yeux, elle a lissé ses cheveux qui lui donnent l'air d'un mannequin de pub de shampooing et elle porte une nuisette verte très sexy qui laisse voir qu'elle est super bien foutue et parfaitement désirable pour tout homme ayant les yeux en face des trous.

Elle me regarde, l'air légèrement déboussolée.

« Tania ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as réussi à te libérer ? Tu vas pouvoir passer le reste des vacances avec nous ! S'écrie-t-elle folle de joie en me sautant au cou.

- Euh… non, désolée, Gwen, je n'ai pas le temps de rester, je dois te dire quelque chose, dis-je.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ? Demande-t-elle, l'air très intéressée.

- Rien ! S'écrie Rogue en sortant de son placard. Elle venait nous souhaiter un joyeux noël, c'est tout ! »

Il est peut-être pas si crétin tout compte fait… mais c'est trop tard, il m'a dérangée chez moi, il m'entraîne dans ce manoir miteux pour dire à Gwen qu'il veut pas d'elle et maintenant il espère que je vais partir sans rien dire ?

« Si, j'ai des tas de choses à dire à ma grande amie Gwen, dis-je. Des trucs de filles alors si tu pouvais nous laisser…

- Tu peux tout dire devant moi, répond Rogue.

- Ça doit être important, va-t-en Servilus », dit Gwen.

Rogue s'en va en râlant, Gwen semble suspendue à mes lèvres alors que j'ai encore rien dit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tania ? Demande-t-elle joyeusement.

- C'est Rogue, dis-je tristement. Il… il t'aime mais il ne veut pas faire de bébés avec toi, il te trouve trop repoussante comme ça, il te préfère au naturel.

- Mais… c'est pour lui que j'ai fait tous ces efforts ! Et avant il ne voulait pas, il trouvait toujours une excuse ! Dis, Tania, tu crois que le destin est contre nous ? Demande Gwen apeurée.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dis-je. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! C'est juste qu'il attend le bon moment, et il faut que tu sois comme au naturel sinon il ne voudra pas.

- Et ça sera quand le bon moment ? Demande-t-elle tristement.

- C'est en rapport avec la lune, dis-je. La pleine lune est un moment magique pour les couples qui veulent des gosses, ça facilite la grossesse.

- Donc, on va devoir attendre la prochaine pleine lune, et je devrai être naturelle… ça m'arrange, je trouve vraiment que j'ai l'air affreuse habillée comme ça, dit-elle en riant.

- Effectivement ça ne te met pas à ton avantage, dis-je.

- Merci pour tes conseils, Tania, tu es une mère pour moi, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- C'est normal, Gwen, après tout tu es un peu comme la fille que je n'aurai jamais », dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

On discute encore un peu, avant que Rogue ne débarque, complètement paniqué, dans la chambre.

Il me donne le reste de potion que je puisse rentrer chez moi, je la bois et je me sens mâchouillée comme un vieux chewing-gum.

J'atterris tout en lourdeur sur la moquette de ma chambre, j'espère que le bruit n'aura pas alerté les parents.

Black est là, il a repris l'apparence de Steve.

Apparemment il n'est pas content… il apprécie pas d'être un de mes clients ?

« Ils se sont rendus compte de rien ?

- Non, je leur ai dit que t'étais malade et que tu ne voulais voir personne à part moi, répond-il.

- Bravo, dis-je. Tu m'as ramené quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, on ne ramène pas à manger aux gens qui vomissent partout, répond-il.

- Donc je vais devoir crever de faim, c'est ça ? Dis-je.

- C'est ça, répond-il avec un petit sourire sadique. A moins que tu ne fasses le trottoir pour te payer un morceau de pain.

- Pauvre petit, t'as toujours pas digéré mon excuse ? Et t'aurais voulu lui dire quoi ?

- J'aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse, marmonne-t-il.

- En combien de temps ? Fallait réagir vite et je vois pas ce que t'aurais pu trouver sur le moment, dis-je.

- J'aurai pu trouver quelque chose de plus crédible, réplique-t-il. J'ai pas besoin de payer pour avoir une fille.

- Ça a eu l'air de lui convenir, dis-je. Tu surestimes trop ta réputation.

- Pourquoi t'es allée inventer un truc aussi tordu ? Suffisait de dire qu'on était ensemble c'est quand même moins honteux.

- Oh si c'est pire, dis-je.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir faire semblant d'être ma copine pendant 5 jours au mariage de ma cousine et de Malefoy ? Tu vas devoir apprendre à survivre à cette torture mentale. »

J'avais complètement oublié ce mariage, enfin non, pas tout à fait mais quand même…

Je préfère passer pour une pute que pour sa copine, question de principes.

Alors comment je vais faire à ce mariage à la con ?


End file.
